Reaper of Remnant
by SNake57575
Summary: It had never happened before curse mark chakra had never clashed with Youkai, the attacks of the Sage's heirs clashed and merged the two together, the clash creating shockwaves sending him hurtling through worlds landing in Remnant where things would be different for him and he would be free of hatred … or would he (Chapter 1 Re-written)
1. Beacon Of Hope

**Alrighty People welcome to Reaper of Remnant  
**

 **first off i don't own Naruto or RWBY**

 **secondly i will be using Japanese names for techniques and if i need to i will be using google translate so i apologize for any butchered words**

 **finally onto the story**

* * *

"NARUTO."

"SASUKE."

The two boys screamed the others name as they lunged at each other from across the base of the waterfall between them one with his hand in a claw like motion sparking with black lighting the other palm flat a purple spinning orb inches above his hand.

"CHIDORI."

"RASENGAN."

His eyes snapped open as he shot upright before breathing a sigh of relief seeing he was still in his 'home' the young man with medium length black tipped spikey sunny blond hair looked around the cave he found himself in. A pair of pitch black fox like ears with white bone like structures running down the side of them sat atop his head twitching as he heard someone or something enter his cave, quickly bringing up his pitch black hood to cover his animal ears and white and red Grimm like mask he narrowed his eyes as a man came into view.

"Huh I was expecting someone taller," muttered the man.

"So sorry to disappoint," muttered the young hooded man.

"So what can the Monster Of Vale do for you Qrow?" questioned the young man making the now identified Qrow look at him in mild surprize.

"What you're surprized, I know who you are and you've made many enemies, I was once contracted to assassinate you," said the black haired blond.

"Why didn't you? From what I've heard once you have a contract on someone they're as good as dead," questioned Qrow.

"I have my reasons," spoke the masked individual.

A silence fell over the two of them.

"Well then," spoke Qrow pulling out a flask which was full of booze from what the young masked man could smell.

"I've been asked to find you by friends of mine they wish to speak with you," said Qrow after downing a mouthful of booze.

"Fine give me a few moments," said the young man.

"I'll be outside then," said Qrow walking back out of the cave.

The young blond turned around and walked deeper into the cave where all of his weapons were, hundreds of Kunai, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriknen, and dust crystals, thousands of bullets, normal and dust laced and then several weapons either taken from fallen huntsmen and huntresses or of his own making.

Pulling out a large scroll the young man quickly went about taking everything and putting it on the scroll before he pulsed his chakra into the paper of the scroll sealing all of the items on the scroll within it. All bar one of his weapons was sealed within the scroll the remaining weapon was a wide broadsword with no guard, this weapon he strapped to his back under which he strapped his large scroll.

The blond turned and left his cave and headed up to the surface where he saw Qrow who was drinking again.

"So where to?" asked the young man making Qrow turn to him not hearing him walk up.

"Beacon academy," declared Qrow only for the young blond to put a hand on his shoulder before the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Beacon Academy#**

Qrow and his young companion appeared a short walk from the main building of the academy, the blond stood there nonchalantly waiting for Qrow to recover.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Qrow turning to the young man.

"That was a **Shunshin** Qrow now where are we headed?" asked the blond.

"Follow me brat," growled Qrow walking away from the young man his hands in his pockets. The young man simply followed behind Qrow, it was night so no students were around to see them.

Walking into the main tower of the building Qrow lead the young blond to an elevator, the two got in and Qrow hit the button for the top floor.

Within moments the elevator doors opened and the two stepped into the room.

"It took a while but I located him Ozpin" said Qrow to a silver haired man sitting behind a desk, next to the man stood a blond woman holding a riding crop.

"You could have sent him here and sent me a message Qrow," said the silver haired man evidently named Ozpin.

"That was my plan but the brat pulled some teleportation trick on me," said Qrow.

"Not teleportation high speed movement," declared the hooded young man.

"Thank you for coming Naruto. That is your name isn't it Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha?" questioned Ozpin.

"I don't know does the Monster Of Remnant have a name?" questioned the blond from under his hood.

"Everyone has a name even if they don't believe they need it," said the blond woman.

"It's not I don't believe I need it Glynda Goodwitch, Daemons and monsters don't deserve names or at least that's what everyone tells me," said the young man his voice sounding hollow.

"I have asked my associate to track you down Naruto to bring you here as I have heard of you skills and would hate to see them go to waste so I asked you here to offer you a position here at Beacon," said Ozpin.

"My skills don't need to be trained and I don't want to become a huntsman," said Naruto

"Then what do you want, everyone want someone in this world and I hate to see such a young man lost," said Ozpin.

"I want what I can never have," said Naruto standing up and turning to leave.

"And that is?" questioned Ozpin

"Respect, Friends and a Family," declared Naruto shocking all three of the other people in the room.

"What do you mean respect everyone in Vale resects you?" questioned Qrow.

"Respect no, everyone fears me not respects me," spoke Naruto.

"Why I mean surely even in the underworld you must have some respect?" questioned Glynda with a raised eyebrow.

"No even in the underworld I'm only treated with fear not respect" declared the hooded blond

"Why then?" questioned Glynda.

"I'm a Fauns," said Naruto getting confused looks from everyone.

"Why would that make everyone fear you Fauns aren't treated that badly everywhere and as much as I don't want to admit it the White Fang would have welcomed you with open arms," said Glynda.

"Oh the White Fang huh the extremist group that would never turn a Fauns away, your wrong even they fear me," growled Naruto turning back to Glynda, Ozpin and Qrow the three of them could see glowing red eyes and glowing red lines under Naruto's hood.

"Why would they fear you?" questioned Ozpin.

"BEACASUE I'M A GRIMM FAUNUS," snarled Naruto ripping off his hood revealing his black fox like ears and Grimm mask shocking all three people in the room. Qrow and Ozpin began to reach for their weapons.

"QROW, OZPIN," yelled Glynda making the men look at her shaking her head, they let their hands drop.

"Naruto please calm down," said Glynda. Naruto pulled his hood up again before looking at Ozpin Glynda and Qrow.

"If people fear you why don't you become a huntsman to become something they respect?" suggested the silver haired man.

"No dice Ozpin I've tried something like that before," said Naruto looking away from Ozpin remembering his time as a ninja in Konohagakure.

"What's the harm in giving it one more go?" asked Ozpin looking at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Getting stabbed in the back again," said Naruto once more in his hollow tone, making Glynda and Ozpin look at him sadly Qrow just shook his head before taking a swig of his drink.

"But seeing your being so insistent I'll bite on a couple of conditions," exclaimed Naruto.

"Name them," said Ozpin.

"You will not keep me in the dark you are being insistent and it's not because you don't want my skills to go to waste, you will tell me what you want me here for, second if I walk away from this you don't follow if I go I'm gone, third my past is just that my past you don't ask me about it I may tell you about it but I may not, fourth I don't work with others picked for me if I work with anyone I will pick them," declared Naruto.

"Ok we can agree to those terms, and you are right there is more to this then we don't want your skills to go to waste but for now we need to contact a few other people about this before we can tells you and you need to rest tomorrow is the latest year's entrance exam which you shall join," said Ozpin Naruto nodded.

"Glynda will show you to where you and your classmates are staying," said Ozpin once more getting a nod from Naruto who turned and walked to the elevator Glynda following him. Once they stepped into the elevator Glynda pushed the ground floor button.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" questioned Crow.

"Honestly Qrow no but it's better to have him here than on their side," said Ozpin getting a nod from Qrow.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile with Glynda and Naruto#**

"You're not scared of me," spoke Naruto making Glynda turn to him.

"No," said Glynda simply.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"You have not shown any inclination to attack me and Ozpin agreed to your terms so I don't believe you will and…," spoke Glynda trailing off.

"And what?" questioned Naruto looking at the older woman.

"And I feel… I don't know, safe? Around you like you wouldn't hurt me," said Glynda not entirely sure of what she was saying. As she finished what she was saying the elevator door's opened.

"Well it would be a shame to hurt such a beautiful woman," said Naruto with a grin as he stepped out of the elevators his comment made Glynda stop dead in her tracks momentarily as a slight dusting of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Come now Mister Uzumaki Uchiha," said Glynda stepping out of the elevator and towards the hall.

"Please call me Naruto," said Naruto smirking as he followed after the woman who stayed two steps ahead of him leading him to the hall where his sensitive hearing could pick up on lots of chattering, the moment Glynda opened the door the room went dead silent.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone we've had a late arrival," said Glynda as Naruto walked into the room making everyone look at him.

"Thank you Glynda," spoke Naruto to the woman who nodded and stepped out of the room heading back towards Ozpin's office, Naruto ignored all of the looks he was getting and moved to an open area around a window where the moon was shining in. The room was silent for a moment before the chattering began again.

As the talking began to die down Naruto looked into the room seeing people start to try and sleep.

"What the hell is going on over here don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?" questioned a woman.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN," called the woman and another woman.

"Shh guys she's right people are trying to sleep," spoke a third voice

"Oh so now you're on my side?" questioned the first woman snidely.

"I was always on your side," said the third woman.

"Will the three of you shut up" growled Naruto looking back at the three women who all jumped and turned to Naruto who was glaring at all three, a white haired young lady, a blond haired woman and a black and red haired girl. The white haired lady stalked over to Naruto.

"And who do you think you are?" questioned the white haired girl.

"Someone who hates snobby heiresses and someone who is not afraid to hit a lady," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hmph what are you doing here anyway aren't you too young to be attending this prestigious academy?" questioned the girl.

"Given I have more skill then everyone in this room combined and was tracked down by Professor Ozpin so he could personally ask me to attend here I believe you have nothing to say Schnee," declared Naruto before he lent back looking passed 'Schnee' back over to the red haired girl and blond haired woman who was now joined by a shocked looking black haired lady.

"Nice to see you again Blake," said Naruto in a blank tone, making the black haired girl nervously wave at him.

"Hey don't ignore me," snapped 'Schnee' Naruto sat back up and flipped the girl the bird.

"Fuck you bitch I'll ignore you all I want when you start acting like someone worth respecting then I might listen to you," said Naruto making her twitch with rage.

"Oh is poor little baby princess mad?" asked Naruto as if talking to a child only for her to swing her hand around and attempt to slap Naruto in the face only for him to grab her wrist.

"Try that again and I will break your wrist princess," spoke Naruto glaring at her.

"Now go away you said you wanted sleep well the room is quiet," said Naruto, she 'humph'ed before leaving the blond and heading back to her sleeping bag, while Naruto simply looked back out of the window.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto stood with the rest of the large group of people waiting on the edge of a cliff.

"I'm sure many of you have been hearing rumours about teams allow us to clear up any confusion," said Glynda from her position at the front of the group next to Ozpin

"Each of you will be given teammates… today," declared Glynda.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," spoke Ozpin.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," declared Ozpin

"WHAT?" screamed the red and black haired girl from the previous night.

"See I told you," spoke an orange haired girl to a black haired man with a single pink coloured bang.

"Once you are teamed up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die you will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item along with your standing and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?" spoke Ozpin.

"Yeah uh sir?" spoke a blond man who looked about at home amongst the huntsmen and huntress in training as a Senju looked amongst a group of Uchiha.

"Good now take you positions," spoke Ozpin.

Everyone took their positions on the pad beneath their feet Naruto once more heard the blond guy talking but tuned him out as he prepared himself to get launched into the forest.

Naruto watched out of his peripheral vision as people got launched into the forest and then in an instant he was flying through the air, Naruto simply enjoyed the wind as it rushed over his skin kicking his hood off, although thankfully no-one was nearby to see his ears and mask, dropping to the ground Naruto pushed chakra to his feet and cloaked his legs in Aura as he smashed through trees and fell to the ground, the blond landed on the ground in an animalistic crouch pulling his huge blade off his back his red eyes scanned the area, finding nothing the blond ran from his position forwards.

* * *

 **#With Glynda and Ozpin#**

" _Naruto just what have you been through"_ thought Glynda watching Naruto as he ran through the forest

"So how are the students doing?" asked Ozpin. He got no response.

"Glynda?" questioned Ozpin snapping the woman out of he thought process making her shake her head making her glasses fall in an awkward way.

"Sorry Professor Ozpin what was that?" questioned Glynda fixing her glasses.

"How are the students doing?" asked Ozpin.

"It seems we have already had two pairs form one of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc," said Glynda.

"Are you ok? You've been in a mood since last night," questioned Ozpin.

"I'm fine just a little distracted is all," spoke Glynda before going back to watching the students.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The young blond man now wandered through the forests he was heading straight to the northern end of the forest hoping that he didn't run into anyone like he had told Ozpin he wouldn't work with anyone but the people he chose and he hadn't had enough time to work everyone out he had already seen a few people that might work with him but no matter what no-one would ever get passed the Grimm Faunus everyone in Remnant loathed Grimm he once more would be hated for something out of his control.

"Well Glynda maybe but just because she doesn't fear me doesn't mean she doesn't hate me," muttered Naruto looking down before he ran just a little bit faster he wasn't having all that much trouble avoiding people as he could sense their Auras, he was a chakra sensor and being around people with Aura so long and even having his own he was able to sense other people's Aura.

Naruto came to a screeching halt as he ran into a clearing and found it full of Grimm. Now the worst part about people fearing him for being a Grimm Faunus was that Grimm wouldn't attack him or he could control them that wasn't true at all he was less likely to be attacked by Grimm but they would still attack him.

Naruto brought both hands to his sword hilt which suddenly split Naruto taking one half of the hilt in each hand as the one wide blade split into two regular sized blades which Naruto spun in his hands as the Grimm turned to him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Naruto to the variety of Grimm who were all growling at him.

"Hard way it is," muttered Naruto

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **i hope you all enjoyed**

 **anywho so we have Naruto living all on his lonesome some time after being transported to Remnant**

 **Ozpin and his group hearing about Naruto's reputation want him on their side so they send Qrow to track him down**

 **and we have Naruto joining Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's class of huntsman and huntresses in training**

 **then the beginning of the team forming exercise**

 **EDIT 12/5/2016:**

 **I have re-written this chapter to hopefully have it make more sense, more specifically the conversation between Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda and Naruto so hopefully that's better now**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Forest Of Revelations

**Alright so first off i didn't expect such a positive reaction so i figured i would give you all another chapter**

 **and i felt i should clarify this will be a NaruHarem story (No i will not say who is in the Harem i feel it cheapens any interaction between characters)**

 **I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto spun his blades in his hands before he shot forwards into the group of Creeps, Naruto slid under one running both of his blades along the underbelly of the creature leaving two slices along it before the creature dissolved into a cloud of smoke and Naruto was in the middle of five Creeps all of who charged at him simultaneously Naruto quickly spun tossing the blade from his right hand at a Creep with enough force to break through the plating on its head killing it while still in the spin a blue orb of chakra formed in his now free hand.

" **Rasengan,** " called Naruto as he slammed the orb into the head of a Creep that had been sneaking up on him from behind once more destroying the creature. Naruto quickly jumped towards his second blade simultaneously avoiding a Grimm attacking him and getting to his secondary blade which he snatched but the hilt as he landed before spinning backwards and slamming his other blade into the neck of another Creep, Naruto dropped low and stabbed the creature in the underbelly as it jumped over the top of the now low Naruto, Naruto pushed off the ground flipping backwards as a Beowolf slammed his claws into the ground where Naruto had just been standing, while upside down Naruto flicked hit two blades backwards making the top halves of the weapons fold back and the bottom half of the hilts of both weapons bent forwards. Naruto took the weapons by these right angled sections of the hilt revealing the blades had transformed into a pair of guns, pulling the triggers as fast as he could he unloaded two clips of dust infused ammo into three Beowolves leaving the grim with spikes of ice on them burning fur and lightning sparking between them before all three exploded in plumes of black smoke. Naruto landed on his feet looking around the clearing to see only a pair of Ursa left.

"You two wanna go?" questioned Naruto flicking his weapons again making them turn back into the single bladed forms the two Ursa stopped for a moment before they roared and charged at Naruto.

"Fine," declared Naruto sliding the end two hilts of his weapons together and as he did the hilts doubled in length creating a long pole weapon with two blades at the end each facing the opposite way, Naruto spun the weapon around in one hand while he held the other out in front of him palm pointed towards the Ursa who charged at Naruto, the blond simply jumped up over the two creatures as they ran at him slamming his blade into the back of one of the Ursa which did effectively nothing to the bear like grim, Naruto narrowed his eyes, before jumping back from the two Ursa far enough that he could wedge his weapon into the ground leaving his two hands free to perform hand signs for a jutsu Sasuke's memories had taught him, a Jutsu that had made him infamous and feared around Remnant.

" **Chidori,** " yelled Naruto as in an instant the clearing was filled with the sound of thousands of screaming birds as Naruto's hand became cloaked in lightning, his normal blood red eyes gained three tomoe hat began rotating around his pupil as he lunged forwards towards the two Ursa before the creatures could blink Naruto had closed the distance between them spun around ducking low to avoid one of the strikes from the Ursa before slamming his sparking hand through the bottom of one of the Ursa's heads.

The lightning sparked around the Ursa as it fell apart into a cloud of black smoke, however the second Ursa went to swipe at Naruto who had turned his back on the creature only for disintegrate as in an instant another Naruto leapt over the real one and stabbed a kunai into the gap in the Ursa's plating on the back of its neck.

Naruto looked around the clearing at his handy work seeing no other Grimm Naruto walked over to his weapon which he quickly disassembled returning it to its one giant broadsword form which he strapped to his back before walking out of the clearing calmly.

* * *

 **#With Ozpin and Glynda#**

"It seems the rumours about Naruto's skills are not exaggerated," spoke Ozpin looking the camera following Naruto on his scroll.

"It appears so," said Glynda also watching Naruto however she watched him with sad eyes.

"I wonder what else he may be capable of," said Ozpin before he flipped to watching another pair of students as they walked through the forest. Glynda quickly flipped to the other view of the other students but the image of Naruto tearing through the Grimm like paper stayed at the back of his mind.

" _Why am I not scared of him?"_ questioned Glynda as she watched other students.

* * *

 **#Back With Naruto#**

The black haired blond walked through the forest skilfully avoiding all of the other people in training and Grimm until he made it to the ruins. Walking up to the ruins Naruto saw that atop pedestals were chess pieces both white and black, Rooks, Knights, Bishops, Pawns, Queens and Kings Naruto saw several pieces were already gone meaning he wasn't the first to make it there.

"HEY" yelled a loud voice from behind Naruto

"What are you doing?" questioned Blake as quietly as possible, Naruto turned to see Blake and the blond haired woman from the previous night standing on a ridge overlooking the ruins

"I'm just trying to be friendly," spoke the blond woman to Blake who looked frightened by Naruto, but not because of his Grimm Faunus status no she was the one member of the white fang that hadn't been scared of him when he went to join them, no she was scared because he knew she had been part of the white fang. The two girls walked down the hill to Naruto.

"Hi I'm Yang," said the now identified Yang holding out her hand for Naruto.

"Naruto," said the blond shaking Yang's hand.

"From last night I take it you two already know each other so…" spoke Yang trailing off when she didn't know what to say.

The trio stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Soooo where's your partner?" asked Yang looking around for someone who could be Naruto's partner.

"Don't have one," said Naruto simply.

"What so everyone you've seen has already been partnered up?" questioned Yang.

"Well given everyone I've seen is limited to you two… yeah," declared Naruto

"Seriously you got through that whole forest without seeing anyone?" questioned Yang.

"I saw about ten Grimm do they count?" asked Naruto.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream from somewhere in the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble," said Yang looking around towards the Origin of the scream.

" _I'll keep your secret if you keep mine,"_ whispered Naruto in a low tone as he passed Blake.

" _Then your secret is safe with me,"_ replied the secret Faunus.

"Blake, Naruto did you two hear that?" questioned Yang looking back at the two, Blake was looking up at the sky while Naruto was making his way to the pedestals before taking a black queen.

"I would suggest you two pick your piece shits about to get hectic," said Naruto.

"Huh why do you say that?" asked Yang

"HEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP," screamed the voice of the black and red haired girl from the previous evening, looking up they saw her and the blond guy who had been asking questions at the beginning of the test collide mid-air shooting into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake looking at Yang.

"YEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAWWWWW" squealed another voice as a Grimm roared and an Ursa entered the clearing only to fall flat on its face.

"Aww it's broken," spoke an orange haired girl appearing from on the Ursa's back.

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again," spoke a distinctly male voice as a puffing black haired boy emerged from behind the Ursa, only for him to look up and see the orange haired girl gone.

"Ohh, ah ha, ~ I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~," sang the girl grabbing a white rook chess piece.

"Nora," called the black haired boy.

"Coming Ren," spoke the girl happily.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" questioned Blake, before anyone could even make a comment the trees at the edge of the clearing crashed as a red haired woman rand out into the open with a Death Stalker on her tail.

"Jaune," yelled the woman spotting the blond guy in the tree.

"Pyrrha," called the now identified Jaune.

"Woah," spoke the black and red haired girl jumping out of the tree.

"Ruby," called Jaune as the woman jumped out of the tree,

"Ruby?" questioned Yang as the now identified Ruby landed on the ground.

"Yang?" spoke Ruby going to hug Yang.

"Nora," spoke the girl herself appearing between Ruby and Yang.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" questioned Blake looking towards Pyrrha.

"UGHHH I can't take it anymore could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?" yelled Yang.

Like that everyone except Pyrrha stood still for exactly two seconds.

"Uhh Yang?" spoke Ruby pointing up to Weiss who was holding onto the talon of a Nevermore

" _How could you leave me?"_ came the echoed voice of Weiss.

"I said jump," mumbled Ruby.

"She's gonna fall," spoke Blake looking up at the girl.

"She'll be fine," said Ruby with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"She's falling," spoke Ren in a deadpan tone.

"*sigh* well there goes my cover," muttered Naruto making everyone look back at him confused until a plume of smoke covered his hand once it cleared it revealed…

"A feather?" questioned Ruby looking at the black feather in the stranger's hand, only for Naruto to crush the feather in his hand, everyone looked at him confused when he jumped form the ground to the top of a ruined pillar before jumping to another taller pillar before jumping into the air however what happened next shocked everyone, including the staff watching, a pair of Nevermore wings sprouted out of Naruto's back from under his cloak. Flapping his wings Naruto flew up into the air catching Weiss as she fell.

"What the?" questioned the white haired girl as she was caught by Naruto who simply ignored the comment and dropped down to catch Jaune as he jumped out of the tree, probably aiming to catch Weiss. Naruto caught the man by the hood before he dropped to the ground, putting the Schnee Heiress and the blond 'knight' down he turned to see all of the others looking at him shocked, the blond turned around and flared his wings out.

"Wait," called Ruby but it was too late Naruto took off flying away from the group of people back towards the beginning cliff. Just before Naruto was far enough away he heard a yell.

"RUBY" yelled Yang, Naruto looked back and saw Ruby running towards the death stalker only to hit it and bounce back.

"Damn my compassion," muttered Naruto as he shot back towards the now running girl. Just as the Nevermore flicked it's wings sending feathers raining down on the ground where Ruby was running one feather hit her cape pinning her to the ground.

"Ruby get out of there," yelled Yang as ruby struggled to get her cape out from the feather as the Death Stalker drew closer to the girl.

"Damn it," growled Naruto again as he pumped chakra to his eyes as he glared at the Death Stalker.

" **Amanterasu** " spoke Naruto black flames appeared on the back of the giant scorpion Grimm making it screech in pain, Naruto ripped his giant blade off his back before dropping down stabbing the weapon through the head of the Death Stalker, just as Weiss shot forwards to stop it from attacking Ruby only to stop as Naruto dropped onto the Death Stalker his huge blade piercing the hardened plating of the Death Stalker.

"Go you lot," yelled Naruto looking back at the four pairs at the ruined temple.

"Naruto-" yelled Yang.

"There'll be time for you all to call me a freak later GO," ordered Naruto, the eight people nervously looked between themselves before nodding and the pairs that had yet to pick their pieces grabbed a random piece and then they all ran as Naruto flew back up into the air floating about the height of the Nevermore.

"Come and get me you fucking chicken," yelled Naruto towards the Nevermore holding his broadsword in his hand ready to attack the creature, as the Nevermore turned around and begun to fly back towards Naruto he reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a pair of crystals one yellow and the other red which he quickly slammed into the bottom of the hilt of his broadsword one on each side of the split and like that the half of the blade erupted in a storm of sparks while the other became covered in a plume of fire.

"This is the end for you FUCKING NEVERMORE," yelled Naruto flying towards the Grimm.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

All of the passing students stood at the front of the auditorium with the entire student body of Beacon behind them and the teachers scattered around

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyire you four retrieved the white rook pieces from this day fourth you will work together as team JNPR," said Ozpin getting a round of applause from the audience, Nora giggled and hugged Ren.

"Lead by Jaune Arc," called Ozpin.

"Huh lead by?" questioned Jaune shocked.

"Congratulations young man," spoke Ozpin with a smirk, as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the arm playfully but still knocking him over.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long you four retrieved the white knight pieces henceforth you shall be team RWBY," spoke Ozpin with smile.

"Lead by Ruby Rose," called Ozpin

"I'm so proud of you," called Yang as she hugged her little sister.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha you retrieved the Black queen Piece, you form your own team, team EBNI (Ebony)" said Ozpin only to get loud boos from the crowd.

"Go to hell and die freak," yelled someone from the back, apparently video of his test had got out and people had all like everyone else in Remnant labelled him a freak. Naruto looked down sadly, until he heard clapping, looking down to the clapping he saw team RWBY, JNPR and Glynda all clapping, Naruto was at first shocked but then just smiled a very small smile before walking off the stage.

"Good job out there Naruto," said Glynda putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Glynda," said Naruto with a half-hearted smile.

"With all of that everyone is dismissed," said Ozpin letting the large room empty out Naruto stood there looking at the ground.

"Nice job team EBNI," spoke Yang slapping Naruto on his back, he turned to her and smiled a very small smile.

"Thanks Yang," said Naruto with a smile.

"Um Naruto," spoke Weiss fidgeting enviously standing next to the young blond.

"Yeah Weiss?" questioned Naruto his head lazily rolling to the side looking at her.

"Th-thank you for saving me," said Weiss, nervously.

"No problem," muttered Naruto turning around looking away from the eight people.

"Naruto," called Ozpin making the blond look up to the man who was waving his hand in a come here motion.

"See you later," said Naruto walking over to Ozpin and Glynda who lead him out of the room.

"You performed very well out there mister Uzumaki Uchiha," said Ozpin. Naruto didn't say anything he just kept walking as the three walked towards the elevator up to Ozpin's office, as they stepped into the elevator Ozpin hit a chain of buttons and the elevator went down.

"Naruto when you were growing up what was your favourite fairy tale?" asked Ozpin.

"I didn't have one, I'm an orphan, and well you just saw my reception to the general populace," said Naruto making both Ozpin and Glynda wince realising they probably touched on a bad memory or ten.

"Well what do you know of the story of the four maidens?" asked Ozpin.

"Quite a bit and if you're going to tell me that it's true you can stop right there I already know," said Naruto shocking both other occupants of the elevator.

"How do you know?" asked Glynda.

"I've met one she was nice, possibly the first person to see me as normal or at least that's what I thought until she abandoned me we were staying together she left one day and never came back," said Naruto looking down just as the elevator doors opened up. The three people began walking down a huge hallway.

"Well one of your conditions last night was that you wanted to know why you are here, the truth is one of the maidens was attacked," said Ozpin.

"And what you think I did it?" asked Naruto.

"No we don't, she was attacked and somehow part of her maiden powers were stolen," spoke Ozpin.

"That still doesn't answer why I am here," said Naruto looking at the man.

"We would rather have you on our side rather then who ever their side is," said Glynda.

"So I'm here as a precaution great," muttered Naruto annoyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha I introduce to you-" spoke Ozpin interrupted by Naruto.

"AMBER," spoke Naruto in shock upon seeing the woman he hadn't seen in at least three years, the blond moved quickly forwards to the pod that the girl was within.

"Is-is she alive?" asked Naruto looking back at Glynda and Ozpin who both wore regretful looks Glynda not even looking at him.

"No she can't be," said Naruto.

"Unfortunately mister Uzumaki Uchiha she is…" spoke Ozpin looking down.

"AMBER" wailed Naruto dropping to his knees tears streaming down his face as he looked at his first true friend in Remnant, he was filled with regret, he had said before she had left that he should have gone with her, but she assured him she would be fine. Glynda couldn't just watch as Naruto cried, she moved forwards wrapping her arms around him trying to comfort him as he grieved over the friend he thought had abandoned him.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **alright first of to clarify Naruto at this point is 15 having been transported to Remnant at the age of 12**

 **so first up with the chapter round up we have a fight between Naruto and the Grimm**

 **the Broadsword Naruto is using is not a weapon of my own creation i found pictures on DeviantArt if you want to look up what it looks like the weapon is officially named Break Blade**

 **next the Nevermore wings Naruto as a Grimm Faunus can briefly gain some abilities of grimm by absorbing their essence**

 **then we have Naruto already having Mangekyo the Mangekyo is unlocked by the grief of killing your best friend Naruto absorbed Sasuke so he is essentially dead and Naruto blamed himself thus awakening the Mangekyo**

 **then we have team EBNI there's nothing in particular about that other then teams are supposed to follow the colour naming rule and i wanted a black colour so Ebony**

 **anywho will all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Past and Present

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"Hey are you ok?" questioned a voice Naruto opened his eyes and came face to face with a brown haired brown eyed tan woman.

"I think so," spoke Naruto sitting up only for his head to start spinning, shaking his head he looked at the woman.

"I'm Amber what's your name?" asked the now identified Amber.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, no no wait no I'm Sasuke Uchiha, no that doesn't sound right Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki," spoke Naruto looking down in confusion.

"Uh ok Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha can you tell me what you are doing out here all on your own?" questioned Amber looking at the black haired blond.

"I was trying to save my friend from a bad person or was I trying to obtain power to avenge my clan?" thought Naruto aloud looking around trying to remember unknowingly getting a raised eyebrow from Amber.

"Are you a member of the white fang?" questioned Amber looking at Naruto while holding her staff at the ready to attack him.

"The what now?" questioned Naruto having no idea what she was talking about.

"So that's a no, ok let's get you out of here it's not safe with all these Grimm around," said Amber stepping up to Naruto.

"The whats?" asked Naruto as Amber reached out to help him up however as soon as she touched him her mind was flooded with memories not her own she and Naruto both fell back clutching their heads.

"I see you're two people fused into one that's why you seem so scatter brained," said Amber wincing as she stood back up and pulled Naruto up pulling an arm over herself.

"Alright let's go," said Amber quickly walking with Naruto towards a nearby town.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto had been resting the last couple of days while he recovered as Amber walked into the room Naruto she had offered him while he recovered he sat up looking at her.

"So Naruto Sasuke can you tell me where you are from I'm sure your friends must be worried by now?" questioned Amber.

"I'm from Konohagakure," said Naruto with a grin making Amber look at him strangely.

"I haven't heard of that village what country is it in?" questioned Amber looking at Naruto with a raised brow.

"The Land Of Fire," said Naruto nodding as he did. Amber 'hmm-ed' before walking out of the room making Naruto tilt his head in confusion, Amber returned a moment later with a large piece of paper.

"Can you point out your home on this map?" asked Amber handing Naruto the map, only for his face to fall when he saw it.

"Ha this is a joke right?" questioned Naruto with a smile looking at Amber who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Amber.

"This isn't a map of the world this is just some random drawing right?" questioned Naruto his smile falling as he looked at Amber who wasn't smiling.

"No that is a map of the world," said Amber.

"N-No it's not this isn't funny Amber-chan," said Naruto with a hollow laugh.

"I'm sorry Naruto I really am," said Amber stepping forwards.

"Quit joking around, how could your world map and the one I know not be the same?" questioned Naruto desperately still hoping that this was some sick joke.

"I don't know I have no idea what's going on," said Amber sitting down next to Naruto.

"But this is the world map you are not in the Land Of Fire you are in Vale," said Amber looking Naruto dead in the eyes making him look down sadly as tears begun to form in his eyes.

"All of my friends, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sannin, Baa-chan," muttered Naruto looking down crying.

"Naruto, Sasuke," spoke Amber sadly as she pulled the crying boy into a hug, only for his floodgates to break and tears begun pouring out like waterfalls under his mask, Naruto wailed in anguish as he thought about his friends, Amber just hugged the boy tightly hoping to offer any support she could.

After about ten minutes the crying Naruto's cries slowed to a stop, as Amber pulled back she saw that Naruto was asleep again or at least that's what Amber thought she couldn't tell with the mask.

"I hope you can get over this Naruto Sasuke," muttered Amber laying the boy back down. As he was laid down Amber reached for his mask with both hands as she attempted to pull it off he grimaced in his sleep and his head came up with the mask.

"N-no way the mask is part of him? Then that means…" spoke Amber looking down at him with wide eyes it was then she noticed the white Grimm like plating on his what she had assumed were fox ears. She stood up looking at the boy in front of her.

"No he's not a Grimm he is a Faunus," decided Amber with a nod before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto had recovered enough that Amber had let him be up and about, he was still searching the memories in his head raking through all of them looking for why he wasn't in the elemental nations anymore but nothing was forthcoming, Naruto had asked Amber about the mask on his face she had told him that it was stuck and it hurt when he tried to pull it off so he had stopped trying after a while now Naruto was just sitting in Amber's garden somewhat annoyed, she despite letting him know he was allowed to be up and about she had forbid him from leaving her property just to be safe while he learned about where he was.

Naruto sighed, Amber had been gone for a while so he was on his own, deciding it wouldn't hurt to go for a short walk Naruto got up and walked out of the yard and walked into the forest

Following the trail that wound its way through the tree line, Naruto took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, Naruto stopped when he heard growling looking around he found just barely out of the trees was a dog like creature he was about Akamaru's size, his coat was black but he had some white plate like sections on his back also out of his back were what looked like bones sticking out. The white plating covered his face except for the eyes which were a bright orange.

"Hey there little guy," said Naruto with a smile stepping closer to the creature who backed up and growled at Naruto.

"Hey hey I'm not going to hurt you I'm not going to hurt you," spoke Naruto as he sat down in front of the creature holding his hand out to the dog like thing who slowly walked up to his hand sniffing it, Naruto gently reached out and scratched the creature on the side of the face making it growl in happiness before walking over to him and rubbing up against him.

"Come on little buddy let's go for a walk," said Naruto picking up the little dog like creature and putting him on his head where he barked happily and wagged his tail.

Naruto then walked on continued following the trail he eventually he found a village, smiling happily Naruto whistled as he walked into the town walking along the streets he looked around only to see he was getting glares he moved a little faster after a few seconds a whole crowd of people surrounded him.

"W-what's going on?" questioned Naruto turning around looking at all of the glares he was getting.

"You're not welcome here White Fang," spoke a man with what appeared to be small dear antlers at the top of his head, before Naruto could question what White Fang was some else spoke up.

"That's a Grimm on his head the White Fang have learned to control Grimm kill him," yelled a man hysterically Naruto looked around in a panic as people began to close in on him, that was until he felt something hit him in the forehead and he blacked out.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

Naruto came too standing up looking around a look of horror spread out across his features.

"What happened here?" questioned Naruto looking around at the blood splattered remains of the village looking down at himself Naruto found he was covered in blood and his hands looked more like claws than anything else.

"N-Naruto?" spoke a familiar voice.

"Amber it's not what it looks like I-I-I-I-I," spoke Naruto looking up at the horrified look on Amber's face before he turned around and ran into the forest.

"Naruto WAIT," called Amber.

"Can't sleep Naruto?" spoke a voice drawing Naruto out of his memory.

* * *

 **#Dream End#**

"No not with Amber down there," spoke Naruto not even turning to face Glynda.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?" questioned Glynda.

"I know you said your past is your past I'm just curious," said Glynda.

"*Sigh* she was the one who found me," said Naruto.

"Found you? w-were you abandoned as a baby?" questioned Glynda unbelieving.

"No I wasn't, you probably won't believe me but I'm not from here," said Naruto looking down.

"What not from Vale?" questioned Glynda.

"No not from Remnant I'm from a place called the elemental nations," said Naruto looking out at the stars and the broken moon.

"I've never heard of the elemental nations," said Glynda tilting her head in confusion.

"Not surprizing it's not in this dimension," declared Naruto making Glynda look at his back with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me," said Naruto a half-hearted smile looking down at the grounds of Beacon.

"Well you did just tell me you're from a different dimension it is kind of hard to believe," spoke Glynda.

"Why is it so hard you know about the maidens who have amazing powers without the use of Dust or semblance, you know me as a Grimm Faunus and all of my strange abilities what's to say I'm not from a different dimension?" questioned Naruto.

"But you have Aura, you're a Faunus," said Glynda.

"And a semblance, but those are just side effects of my dimension travel," declared Naruto.

"I don't know, I want to believe you I really do but it sounds a little farfetched," said Glynda.

"You said you want to believe me I can show you proof but you have to trust me," spoke Naruto looking at Glynda.

"I do I trust you," said Glynda.

"Step forwards and look into my eye," said Naruto as his red eyes spun creating three intersecting ellipses, Glynda looked at his eyes confused.

" **Tsukuyomi** " muttered Naruto looking at Glynda. Both of their worlds went red and black as they descended into the world of Tsukuyomi. The two found themselves standing on a black lake looking up into a red sky and a white moon.

"What's going on Naruto?" questioned Glynda looking around scared.

"Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you here," declared Naruto, Glynda took a deep breath to calm herself before nodding to Naruto who closed his eyes in an almost panful manner before looking away from her.

"Naruto?" questioned Glynda.

"Sorry I'm just trying to work out who's memories to show," said Naruto making Glynda look at him strangely but before she could comment on it the world around them shifted.

* * *

 **#Real World Seconds Later#**

As the two returned from the world of Tsukuyomi Glynda took a sharp breath as she fell back onto the ground.

"Th-those were your memories?" questioned Glynda getting a nod from Naruto.

"Th-th-those monsters, how could they do that to a child?" questioned Glynda looking up at Naruto as if asking him for the answer.

"They were scared," said Naruto looking down.

"Scared? That's no excuse Naruto I saw skin pealed from your body with a rusty blade, I saw people stabbing you in the lungs, I saw … I can't even bring myself to say it being scared does not justify that kind of attack," declared Glynda looking at him sternly.

"How many attacks like that happened to you?" questioned Glynda.

"A couple," muttered Naruto looking down.

"NARUTO," yelled Glynda.

"Many," whispered Naruto.

"Please Naruto," spoke Glynda stepping up to him, the black haired blond didn't look up.

"Please Naruto tell me," whispered Glynda placing her hand on his cheek, Naruto looked up into Glynda's pleading eyes.

"Nearly every day for eight years," said Naruto looking down.

"Oh Naruto, you poor child," spoke Glynda tears forming in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him making him go rigid, for a moment before he relaxed into the woman's embrace before he wrapped his arms around her letting her cry for him for a moment.

"You said you were working out whose memories to show me what did you mean by that?" questioned Glynda.

"The way I came to this dimension is by two people attacking each other with powers not their own and these two powers ripped a hole in the dimensional walls and also from these two attacks merged two people together, the two people merged by the attacks were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," said Naruto.

"You, your two merged people?" questioned Glynda getting a nod from Naruto.

"And I was working out which set of memories to show you," said Naruto.

"Please tell me they don't get worse," spoke Glynda in fear.

"No I showed you the worst of them I've showed you my lowest point, I've shown you my darkness," declared Naruto.

"Why, why show me Naruto's memories and not Sasuke's?" asked Glynda.

"Just as you feel safe around me I feel safe enough around you to show you who I am," spoke Naruto with a level of certainty looking at Glynda.

The two stood there in each other's arms looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Glynda," murmured Naruto.

"Naruto," whispered Glynda as the two drifted closer and closer until their lips met.

However after only a few seconds Glynda's eyes went wide and she pushed Naruto back.

"Naruto I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have done that, I have to go," spoke Glynda blushing turning and quickly walking away.

"Glynda wait," called Naruto, however the blond woman didn't stop she kept moving leaving Naruto alone on the roof looking down he sighed and looked out at the sky.

"What I can never have," muttered Naruto with a sad look in his eyes.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto sat in professor Port's class, he was bored as hell the old man was simply telling stories of his own experience as a huntsman and the traits that status holds.

"Is there anyone here who thinks they embody these qualities?" questioned Professor Port.

"I do Sir," declared Weiss.

"Well then we shall see step forwards and face your opponent," said Professor Port, Weiss quickly left the room to change into her battle gear returning a moment later where she walked to the front of the room and held her weapon at the ready.

"Go Weiss," yelled Yang.

"Fight well," encouraged Blake.

"Yeah Represent team RWBY," spoke Ruby with excitement.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus," scolded Weiss.

"Oh uh sorry," spoke Ruby nervously.

"Alright let the match Begin," called Professor Port slicing the lock off the cage with his blunderbuss axe.

Naruto watched on in vague interest as a Boarbatusk ran out of the cage at Weiss who attacked it with her rapier before dodging around it as her attack did nothing to the creature.

"Haha weren't expecting that were you?" questioned Professor Port.

"Hang in there Weiss," encouraged Ruby, as Weiss once more lunged at the Grimm only for it to turn slightly as Weiss attacked locking her rapier between its tusks.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss," spoke Ruby making Weiss look at her just before the Boarbatusk pushed Weiss back and flung her weapon half way across the room.

"Oh hoh what will you do now without your weapon?" questioned Professor Port, Weiss jumped out of the way as the Grimm charged her before running to her weapon.

"Weiss go for its belly there's no armour under-" spoke Ruby interrupted by Weiss.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO," yelled Weiss

It was at that moment Naruto pushed himself over his desk jumping down to the front landing between the charging Grimm and Weiss.

"Mister Uzumaki Uchiha-" spoke Professor Port.

"No no you can wait a moment" declared Naruto looking to the professor before glaring at the charging grim, Naruto yanked Weiss's weapon out of her hands.

"Hey?" spoke Weiss as Naruto stole her weapon and threw it straight at the head of the grim piercing it making the Grimm dissolve to ashes.

"I've only known you two days princess and I'm already sick of your shit" said Naruto turning to glare at Weiss who shrunk under his gaze.

"Ruby is your team's captain not you get over it you think you're so perfect you're not, you think because you are the Schnee heiress that affords you more respect than any others your wrong in the field titles mean nothing and you need to stop acting like a prat," said Naruto glaring at Weiss who couldn't look him in the eyes.

"And before you say I have no idea what it's like on a team I know more then you ever will especially about disunity among teams given that's why all of my teammates are dead," said Naruto shocking everyone in the room especially Weiss who went wide eyed as she looked at Naruto.

"You don't have to respect Ruby as a person but you do have to respect her as a leader because she is your leader," spoke Naruto Weiss nodded ever so slightly, Naruto closed his eyes.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go and destroy something," declared Naruto as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off we have a little back story of Naruto and Amber**

 **and with that Naruto's first experience with Grimm and the hatred he would face in Remnant.**

 **then we have Naruto revealing some of his past to Glynda**

 **from that we have an intimate moment between the two**

 **finally there is the little spat Weiss has with Ruby and Naruto is not having any of that shit**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Team Deathmatch

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"What am I?" questioned Naruto shaking as he looked down at his bloody claws as he sat in a tree.

"Naruto, Naruto come back," called the voice of Amber, Naruto looked down seeing the girl running through the forest under him. Naruto watched as she ran under him and further into the forest.

"I can't be around her," said Naruto making sure she was gone before he dropped to the forest floor and began to quickly make his way towards the edge of the forest only for a gust of wind to launch him into the air launching him out of the forest and out into the open street, Naruto having flipped mid-air saw Amber behind him with a staff in hand. Her staff had two crystals attached to the ends, the end pointed towards him was a white crystal while the other had a red crystal, he jumped up and was about to run when another gust launched him back towards her.

"Naruto stop," said Amber as he landed on the ground and was once more about to run if not for her grabbing onto him.

"Let me go Amber I don't want to hurt you," said Naruto.

"You won't Naruto just stop," spoke Amber.

"Please let me go," pleaded Naruto.

"You said what happened there wasn't what it looked like tell me what happened," said Amber firmly looking at the boy.

"I don't know, I was walking through the village when a bunch of people crowded around me and told me I wasn't welcome there and called me white fang when someone yelled out calling this awesome little dog I found a grimm and then told the group to kill me, the last thing I can remember is hearing a loud bag and a pain on my forehead and I blacked out," said Naruto.

" _So they thought he was white fang wait dog? In the forest?"_ thought amber to herself.

"What did this dog look like?" asked Amber with a raised eyebrow.

"It was black, white plating on it as well as some white spikes sticking out of his back and red eyes," said Naruto.

" _So he can control Grimm,"_ thought Amber to herself in a small amount of shock.

"Come on Naruto let's go home," said Amber with a smile to Naruto who looked at her shocked.

"You saw what happened there I can't be around people," said Naruto.

"Neither can I Naruto people can't know what I am and I am strong enough to stop you if you go out of control," said Amber making Naruto look at her to see a sad smile on her face.

"Neither of us can be around people we have to be alone, let's be alone together Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," said Amber with a pleading smile.

"Alright," said Naruto with a grin.

"And I like that name it has a nice ring to it," declared Naruto with a nod.

* * *

 **#A Month Later#**

Naruto sat outside his and Amber's new house the two had been living together for a month and during that time Amber had been teaching him about Remnant and Vale including Grimm, Huntsman, Huntresses, White Fang, Dust and even the weapons.

For the time being Naruto had been given a Katana with a Fire Dust Crystal attached to the blade until they could forge him his own weapon.

Despite all of the time learning about Remnant Naruto had time to practice all of the ninja techniques that both Sasuke and Naruto knew, practicing the **Rasengan** , **Chidori** and **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** to the point he could use them all. Also digging through Sasuke's memories he had learned he had Mangakyo Sharingan which he had begun to train with.

Naruto instantly reached for his weapon when he heard someone approach the house but when he looked up he stopped dead in his tracks.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the two people who walked out of the tree line.

"Hey there Naruto how's things?" questioned Kakashi with an eye smile.

"I can't believe it it's so good to see you," said Naruto with a smile.

"Where's Sasuke-kun, is he with you?" questioned Sakura looking around for her ebony haired crush.

"Hahaha, funny story, you see he and I have sort of fused I am Sasuke and I am Naruto," said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"Good one Naruto, now's not the time for jokes where's Sasuke we need to get back to the village," said Kakashi.

"I swear I'm telling the truth he and I have merged we are one and the same," said Naruto. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the fused blond.

"then tell us something only Sasuke-kun would know" ordered Sakura

"Uh…." Spoke Naruto trying to think of something

"You killed him didn't you, you killed my Sasuke-kun hoping that I would accept you affections with him gone," said Sakura tears forming in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan-" said Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" screamed Sakura running at Naruto.

"I'll avenge you Sasuke-kun," spoke Sakura as she lunged at Naruto who covered his face holding a hand out unintentionally channelling chakra to it, with his eyes shut Naruto winced as he heard a sickening squelch sound.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked at the destroyed face of his former crush.

"Sakura…chan," mumbled Naruto in horror as he looked down at her form eviscerated by what looked like spirals.

"Did I just use the Rasengan on her?" questioned Naruto looking at his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki for attacking a fellow Konoha ninja I place you under arrest and by order of the Godaime Hokage you are return to Konoha," said Kakashi narrowing his one good eye at Kakashi. Naruto snapped his head up to look at his Sensei before turning to the house behind him and shaking his head.

"Sorry Sensei I'm not going back to Konoha, tell Baa-chan I'm happy here," said Naruto with a smile.

"I wasn't asking Genin," said Kakashi narrowing his eye as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Sen-sei?" questioned Naruto only to be launched backwards as Kakashi slammed his fist into Naruto's face launching him backwards. Naruto looked at his sensei shocked only to see the man glaring at him, it was at this point Naruto sighed there was only one way out of this situation.

"I'm sorry about this Sensei," spoke Naruto pulling his Katana off his back.

"You couldn't beat me when you graduated Naruto what make you think that's changed?" questioned Kakashi almost feeling the need to laugh.

"This," declared Naruto pointing the Katana at Kakashi and to his shock flame poured out of the Blade at him, Kakashi jumped out of the way of the attack and went to lift his headband, only for Naruto to thrust his katana at Kakashi who jumped backwards into a tree.

"Sorry Sensei," declared Naruto running forwards flipping through hand signs as he did and by the time he reached Kakashi his hand had erupted in a storm of sparks and screeching of thousands of birds before he rammed his hand through Kakashi's chest, Kakashi's one eye went wide.

Until he was engulfed in smoke and gone in a plume of smoke leaving a log with a hole in it.

"So you weren't lying you two have merged," said Kakashi from behind Naruto.

"That's what I was saying," said Naruto turning to face Kakashi who stood in a tree headband up looking down at Naruto.

"This changes nothing you're coming back to Konoha whether you want too or not," declared Kakashi narrowing his eyes at Naruto who sighed. Kakashi used this moment to jump from the tree with a kunai in hand attempting to slice at his merged students, Naruto quickly pulled his Katana up using the middle of the blade block Kakashi's strike, Kakashi pushed down on his student's blade trying to snap the weapon or make Naruto flinch, the blond himself then spun the blade around flicking Kakashi's Kunai away Naruto then went to lunge at his sensei and stab him in the chest only for Kakashi to move to the side of the blade and grab Naruto by the wrist.

"You're two hundred years too young to challenge me," declared Kakashi with a smirk.

"No I'm just smart enough to use your own arrogance against you Sensei," said Naruto making Kakashi narrow his eyes.

" **Amaterasu,** " declared Naruto kicking Kakashi backwards as he was engulfed in black flames and began screaming in pain.

"Thank you for everything Sensei," said Naruto looking down stepping back as Kakashi fell down.

"Naruto what's going on?" questioned Amber stepping out of the house.

"People from my old village looking for me and Sasuke," said Naruto looking down.

"What happened?" questioned Amber looking around.

"She attacked me not believing I'm Sasuke and he attacked me trying to take me back to Konoha," said Naruto pointing to the remains of Sakura then the ashes of Kakashi.

"Why didn't you go I thought you loved your village?" questioned Amber.

"Hey quit it," called a voice.

* * *

 **#Dream End#**

Naruto shook his head as he looked up from his almost untouched breakfast, a week had passed since the beginning of his time at Beacon a few days since the incident in Professor Port's class. Naruto shook his head before looking over to the origin of the voice and his eyes narrowed as he saw Cardin pulling on a rabbit Faunus's ear. Naruto snarled he was sick of Cardin, he was one of the most vocal people about calling Naruto a freak, and team CRDL's leader had been as it turned out blackmailing Jaune for the past week that information only reaching Naruto's ears after Jaune had saved Cardin from an Ursa.

Cardin sat with his team teasing a random Rabbit Faunus, just because Jaune had saved him yesterday didn't let everyone off.

"What's the matter Faunus your special ears hurting?" questioned Sky with a laugh as his team captain held the Faunus's ears.

"Let go or I will snap your wrist," declared a voice from next to Cardin, the four members of team CRDL turned to see the Freak of Beacon Naruto of team EBNI there with his hand wrapped around Cardin's wrist.

"We were just having a little fun freak," spoke Russel as Cardin let go of the Rabbit Faunus's ear.

"Fun hey ok I'll show you fun, combat training today me against all four of you," declared Naruto.

"For real? You think you can take all four of us? HA you're on Grimm boy," said Cardin with a grin. Naruto put his hand on the brown haired girl's shoulder as the two turned to leave.

"Good I will enjoy kicking you asses from here to Atlas and back again," declared Naruto as he moved with the rabbit girl towards her team's table.

"Are you crazy Naruto you just challenged a whole team?" questioned the woman.

"Calm down … uh sorry I never got your name," muttered Naruto shaking his head trying to work out the girl's name.

"Velvet Scarlatina," said the girl.

"Well Velvet you keep your pretty bunny ears out for shocking news later today and I'm sure what you hear will surprise you," said Naruto poking her bunny ear before moving away from her back towards his table.

"Velvet, what was that about?" questioned a voice from next to her.

"Oh Coco uh, Naruto got angry at Cardin and challenged team CRDL to a fight in combat training today," said Velvet making Coco's eyebrow raise.

"Did he now?" questioned Coco watching Naruto's retreating form in mild interest.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood with the rest of his class in the arena in front of all of them stood Glynda who Naruto had yet to have a full conversation with outside of class of meeting with Ozpin since their kiss on the roof, she was avoiding him and he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Is there anyone who would care to start us off today?" asked Glynda looking at the class.

"I have already challenged Team CRDL which they accepted," spoke Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Glynda shocked looks from some of the class and interested looks from others.

"Not the most conventional of matches Mister Uzumaki Uchiha but as they have accepted it shall be allowed, gather whatever you need you five," said Glynda. All five people walked out of the room.

By the time team CRDL and EBNI had returned everyone else in the class had moved up to the viewing area to watch the match.

"GO NARUTO KICK THEIR ASSES" called Ruby.

Naruto to everyone's confusion had changed footwear where before he had just regular sneakers he now had boots with metal plating on the toe and the shin while on his back was Brake Blade. Then on Naruto's belt were two rectangular things that looked like two ammo clips attached together.

"Are both teams ready?" asked Glynda the only other person on the arena floor.

"Yes," declared Cardin glaring at Naruto who nodded to Glynda.

"Then begin," called Glynda stepping away as the four members of team CRDL moved to surround Naruto.

"NOW" called Cardin signalling his teammates to charge at Naruto the leader himself leading the charge at Naruto who sighed.

"If that's the best you got than you might as well give," declared Naruto as the four people closed in on him growling the four young men ran at Naruto faster. Naruto jumped up high into the air just as the members of team CRDL went to attack him.

To everyone's shock Naruto floated in the air but there he hovered twenty feet up into the air a two foot stream of flames shooting out of the bottom of his boots.

"You may have four people but I have real world experience," declared Naruto dropping to the ground way from the four armoured teens who all glared at the blond.

"Oh and a few weapons to choose from," spoke Naruto as he ran forwards and in an instant appeared in front of Cardin in a crouched position slamming his foot in to Cardin's chin launched the huntsman in training into the air before Naruto let fly with a short burst off bullets making him hang in the air, Naruto jumped at the man wrapping his arm around Cardin's neck and a knee under his back the blond fell to the ground.

"Dead," declared Naruto as he landed dropping Cardin on the ground his weapon which had fallen out of his hand landing a few feet away. Naruto then pulled out the two double ammo clip looking things that once he grabbed them they flipped out to reveal a twin set of pistols which he held the pistols upside down, Naruto jumped backwards into a handstand to avoid a few bullets from Dove and his sword.

Russel ran forwards at Naruto with his daggers, jumping up hoping to use gravity to help with the attack Naruto putting his hands up a pair of blade launching out of the back end of the pistols blocking Russel's daggers making the man glare at Naruto looking into the blonde's red eyes.

"Dead," declared Naruto as Russel screamed and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Two down you two still want to go?" questioned Naruto looking at the two remaining members of CRDL. The two men glared at Naruto before looking to each other before nodding to each other and running forwards one going left the other going right, the D and L of CRDL ran at Naruto in a pincer movement swinging their weapons around attempting to pin Naruto in the middle, Naruto just brought up the bladed pistol Tonfa weapons to block the attacks from the sword and halberd.

Swinging his arm around to free his weapon from the blade lock Naruto kicked Sky and his halberd back before a stream of fire shot out of the bottom of his boot forcing the man back, Naruto then spun both blades around freeing his other arm from the other blade lock before pointing both pistols at Dove and unloading two full clips of dust ammo one flame the other ice dust creating clouds of fire and shards of ice breaking Dove's Auras defensive power knocking him out of the fight too. Naruto turned to Sky narrowing his eyes at the man.

Naruto quickly folded up his Blade Tonfa and put them back on his belt before reaching up and pulling Break Blade off his back and while the weapon was above his head he pulled it apart into the two Katana like blades rolling the two weapons in his hands Naruto looked at Sky who was rather nervous as Naruto stood opposite him, Naruto ran forwards and as he reached Sky the man flinched and Naruto's weapons became a blur as he slashed constantly at Sky not giving him time to recover and quickly broke his Aura.

Naruto stood back at looked at the ground around him, two people with depleted Aura, one under Sharingan Genjutsu, and the last would have been dead had Naruto wanted it.

"Winner Naruto of Team EBNI," declared Glynda walking back onto the field. Naruto walked passed Glynda looking up at Team RWBY narrowing his eyes, Ozpin may have brought him in about Amber but given for now he was working with them he was going to break those four girls down and rebuild them as Huntresses, they all had delusions about lives as Huntresses, Weiss thought it was all about methodical technique that had to be absolutely perfect no matter the time taken, Yang was better she was thinking it was all one great big adventure and nothing bad would happen to her with her skills, Blake had the most accurate view on the life but she was under the delusion that she didn't need a team to back her up, Naruto didn't need a team he was an assassin not a huntsman, Ruby had the most skewed view on the world she was thinking the world was a fairy tale she needed a reality check but that could wait, Naruto next target to begin to break down was…

"Blake can I have a word?" questioned Naruto with a friendly smile

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off theres more backstory with Amber and Naruto**

 **and then the death of Kakashi and Sakura which were mentioned last chapter but either no-one picked up on it or you all thought Naruto was lying for dramatic effect.**

 **after that we have CRDL V EBNI and a one way slaughter and the introduction of two new weapons Naruto will only have a max of two more after this (Maybe)**

 **and finally there is the reason Naruto verbally berated Weiss last chapter**

 **i'm not sure how this chapter turned out so please let me know what you all think**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. One Hell Of A Friday Night

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"This is Blackmail," said Blake as she glared at Naruto.

"Glare at me all you want Blake you can despise me with all of your being but that isn't going to change the fact that I know you secret and you can't reveal mine without revealing your own," said Naruto looking at Blake.

"And if I don't?" questioned Blake narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"You can tell your team that you're a faunas and were a member of the white fang or I will do it, and trust me my approach will not be pretty, I'm not making you reveal everything just that you're a Faunus and hell I'll even make the deal better for you, you have a week to tell them about being a Fauns and then a month after that to tell them about the White Fang," said Naruto looking at Blake who was still glaring at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" questioned Blake not happy about being blackmailed.

"Ozpin called me here because a major battle is just over the horizon and he couldn't risk me being on the other side, and now that I know what's at stake I'm going to make damn sure we win if that means breaking a few people down and then building them back up then so fucking be it, and right now you hiding your true self from your team is a hazard that I for one am not willing to let lay," said Naruto his eyes letting out an eerie red glow from under his hood.

"I mean just think about it what happens WHEN, not if, WHEN someone who knows who you are comes along and reveals what you are to your team in the midst of battle, you're all going to flinch and it will cost you," said Naruto, despite his sound reasoning Blake was still glaring at him.

"Feel free to tell your team that I'm making you tell them and if you do tell Ruby and Yang are next and I still have more in store for Weiss," said Naruto turning around and walking away from the Faunus who glared at his retreating form.

"You shouldn't glare Blake it ruins your pretty face" said Naruto casting a glance over his shoulder at the girl who blushed at what he said making her cuter in his opinion before she glared at him with her blushing face.

"See ya round kitty," said Naruto with a smirk as he walked down the hallway.

Blake turned around and walked back into class as Naruto walked down the halls.

"I need a drink," muttered Naruto as he moved through the halls, luckily combat training had been his last class for the day and today was Friday so he didn't need to worry about classes or even being conscious tomorrow so once outside Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#City Of Vale#**

Naruto appeared in an alleyway of the city having not wanted to freak people out, looking around the blond walked out of the alleyway heading to the only place he knew of that had alcohol that actually affected him. Walking the streets Naruto's eyes moved quickly keeping track of most of the people around him making sure no one would jump him. Moving silently Naruto made his way to the edge of the city where the club was.

When the blond walked into the club he could as usual hear the music blaring ignoring it he walked up to the large doors opening them, making everyone turn to him all of the 'protection' looked at him terrified the regulars looked at him before shrugging and looking away and the other's looked at him confused he was clearly too young to be in a bar but the blond simply walked towards the bar.

"Three bottles of Snake Venom Junior," said Naruto as he walked up to the bar getting a raised eyebrow from the man behind the bar as he left to get Naruto his drinks.

"Aint you a little young to be here?" questioned the man next to Naruto, Naruto cast a glance sideways at the man before his eyes widened a bit, just as Junior came back with three bottles in hand, Naruto handed Junior a small wad of money before grabbing the bottles.

"I am but People don't mess with me here Ero-sannin," said Naruto before quickly vanishing in a swirl of leaves before the man could even turn to face him, the man's white ponytail whipped around as he turned to the vortex of leaves.

"Oi Barkeep you know where that kid is staying?" questioned the white haired man.

"He is one person I don't ask about," declared Junior.

"Damnit," muttered Jiraiya getting up before leaving the Bar.

"Where did you go Naruto?" questioned Jiraiya looking around for the blond.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto stood on the docks of Beacon looking out at the city with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan but even Ero-sannin can't make me come back now," muttered Naruto before he turned and made his way back to his room, he had three bottles of the strongest vodka in the world and a night to waste. As Naruto walked towards his dorm he saw the rest of his combat training class exiting the area and heading their separate ways, ignoring them Naruto entered the dorms and walking up the stairs he caught team RWBY and JNPR as they entered their dorm rooms locking eyes with Blake Naruto mouthed 'tell them' to her making her glare at him as he shrugged as she entered the room and Naruto entered his room next to team RWBY's.

Naruto put the two of his bottles on his desk before opening the third as he walked to his window opening it to watch as the sky turned pink. Naruto tossed his head back and let the spirit flow down his throat, burning it slightly as it went down.

"You're WHAT?" came the voice from the next room over, Naruto sat on the windowsill, leaning his head back on the wood frame before he sighed taking a swig of Booze.

After a few moment there was knock at the door, Naruto turned to the door with a raised brow.

"It's open," said Naruto with a confused look. The door opened and Naruto saw Ruby standing there.

"You told Blake to tell me and Yang we were next," said Ruby looking at Naruto who looked at her with a raised brow.

"Yeah and?" questioned Naruto looking at her lazily.

"What did you mean?" questioned Ruby.

"I'm going to break the four of you down and build you back up into huntresses, I don't care if you four end up loathing me there is a battle coming you four are now part of this whether you like it or not and I'm going to make sure you survive," said Naruto.

"Then do whatever you plan to do to me now I should have been first I'm the leader of my team how can I be expected to lead them with you breaking them down if I'm not right there with them," ordered Ruby, Naruto looked at her his mind already partially inhibited by the booze.

"Are you sure this will not be pretty," said Naruto getting a nod from Ruby.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," said Naruto standing up capping off his booze putting it with the other bottles before he stepped over to Ruby putting a hand on her shoulder making her look at him before the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Emerald Forest#**

The two appeared on the cliff that they had been launched off of during their initiation, Ruby stood there for a moment dizzy until she shook her head and saw Naruto with his back to her.

"N-Naruto why did we come out here?" asked Ruby looking at Naruto.

"You need a reality check and the best way for that is-" spoke Naruto turning to face her his eyes glowing brightly for a moment only for an arrow to come flying out of nowhere and pierce his back making him fall forwards blood pouring out of his mouth.

"NARUTO" screamed Ruby looking down at the blond as blood poured out of his back and mouth.

"Ruby what's going-" spoke a voice from behind the red and black haired girl who quickly turned to see Yang however to her horror Yang's head had been lopped off by a masked man behind her who stood there with a smirk on his face.

"YANG," yelled Ruby running over to her sister and sliding under her catching her downed body.

"Ru-by," came a strained voice Ruby looked up and saw a ghostly pail Weiss there without her weapon in hand only for the girl to fall forwards revealing Weiss's Rapier was stabbed into her back.

"No no no no no no no, this can't be happening," said Ruby. Ruby then heard a twig snap behind her.

"Please no," spoke Ruby turning to see Blake who had been in a tree fall forwards dropping out of the tree.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," screamed Ruby her Aura surging creating silvery wing like things from her eyes.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw Ruby's Aura surge before he narrowed his eyes.

"N-Naruto you're alive?" questioned Ruby looking at him.

"Yes I am, none of the people you saw die really did Ruby I cast an illusion on you to make you realise that life isn't a fairy tale, there isn't always a happy ending people die, people get injured, even within the walls of Beacon we're not safe, I don't want you to think the world is a nice place, the world is a horrible place balanced of the knife edge of chaos one little push and the world falls into darkness, you are strong Ruby but not strong enough to face the world head on," said Naruto looking at the crying girl.

"I'm not saying give up on your dream of making the world a better place and your happy attitude but the world is a dark place Ruby you need to understand that," said Naruto looking down at Ruby.

"Come on let's get you back to your team I'm sure you're worried I was lying, and I need to have a word with Ozpin," said Naruto muttering the last part to himself, before he put his hand on her shoulder and once more the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Naruto's Room#**

Naruto and Ruby appeared back in Naruto's room Ruby was shivering as she shook her head before moving to the door.

"Thank you Naruto," said Ruby turning to him.

"For what?" questioned the blond looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"For caring enough to help us to this degree, risking us hating you for it," said Ruby before she vanished from his room, Naruto sighed before he turned to his open window before jumping out as he made his way towards the main tower of Beacon.

Naruto walked through the open courtyard, noticing student's looking at him in fear more so then earlier in the day.

"I guess news is getting around that I beat Cardin and his team," muttered Naruto looking around, as he made it to the tower getting in the elevator he went up to Ozpin's office.

"Ozpin I've got a bone to pick with you," spoke Naruto glaring at the silver haired man as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Excuse me but as you can see we are in a meeting," declared a voice from nearby.

"Shut it Ironwood," declared Naruto turning to the man who flinched before he glared back at him.

"You," spoke Ironwood narrowing his eyes.

"You can't punish me for leaving G _eneral_ I was a mercenary you hired, and I decided I needed to leave, be thankful I did otherwise you could have lost lots of good men," spoke Naruto with a growl.

"You said you wish to speak with me Naruto," said Ozpin calmly looking at the blond.

"Why didn't you tell me she was the winter maiden?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at Ozpin who looked confused.

"I don't under-" spoke the silver haired man.

"Don't give me that shit you knew damn well Ruby was winter maiden that's why no doubt she's here and you didn't tell me I said you will not keep me in the dark," snarled Naruto glaring at Ozpin.

"We thought you knew- wait a minute if you didn't know then how do you know now?" questioned Ozpin looking at Naruto confused.

"She has awoken her powers," declared Naruto.

"How?" questioned Ironwood.

"I put her under an illusion, she saw her team die before her eyes," said Naruto turning to Ironwood before turning back to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, I'll stay here until I get my hands on whoever attacked Amber, then I am leaving and, you people all of you, are never to contact me again," said Naruto turning to leave before he left he turned to Ironwood.

"If you plan to bring Winter here I suggest you keep at least twenty of your little toy robots around her because I'm still not happy with her," Declared Naruto with a glare before stepping into the elevator and the doors closed.

"What did Winter do to him?" questioned Glynda looking to Ironwood.

"It's not my place to say," said Ironwood.

"I-I have to go," spoke Glynda quickly moving to the elevator and before either Ozpin or Ironwood could ask what was going on she was gone.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto now once more sat on his windowsill a scowl on his face, a bottle of Snake Venom in one hand a little black box in the other pocketing the little box Naruto sighed.

"Just had to be Ironwood didn't it," muttered Naruto taking a swig out of the bottle watching as the sun dropped below the horizon, a knocking at the door drew his attention back into his room.

"Naruto I-It's me," spoke the voice of Glynda through the door.

"What can I do for you professor Goodwitch?" questioned Naruto.

"Can I please come in I'd rather not talk about this through the door," said the woman nervously, Naruto sighed standing up before walking to the door.

"What?" questioned Naruto opening the door not caring in the slightest that she saw him with the Snake Venom in hand, Glynda stepped around Naruto, the blond closed the door as he turned to her.

"Naruto I want to talk about the other night," spoke the woman taking a seat on his bed.

"What's there to talk about I laid my heart out and you stomped on it not much there to talk about," said Naruto walking over to the window not even looking at her.

"Naruto I what happened on the roof the other night was-" spoke Glynda.

"A mistake yeah you've made that more than clear," declared Naruto leaning on the windowsill as she talked.

"You're right it was a mistake … for me to leave like that," said Glynda making Naruto cast a sideways glance at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was scared Naruto, I'm ten years older than you, I'm a teacher and you're a student, I'm a regular human you're a Faunus, there are so many of these little things nagging at the back of my mind so many of them, and I chose the cowardly way and ran, you put your heart on the like and like you said I stomped on it, but with the last couple of days I've had time to think and I have decided if you still want to be together I am willing to give us a go," said Glynda looking up at Naruto who had turned to face her. Naruto looked at her shocked.

"I understand if you ha-" began Glynda looking away from him.

"Glynda," spoke Naruto interrupting her and making her look back at him.

"Yes?" questioned the blond woman looking up at the man in front of her.

"Stop talking," said Naruto before he moved forwards and crashed his lips into hers. Glynda not expecting the sudden lip lock fell back Naruto falling on top of her kissing her. Glynda was shocked but quickly recuperated the action and began kissing Naruto back the blond professor rolled the two of them over so she was on top.

"How much have you had to drink tonight Naruto?" questioned Glynda with her hand on his chest.

"About half a bottle," said Naruto looking at the half empty bottle on his desk.

"I would offer you some but its Snake Venom Vodka it's the strongest stuff in the world," said Naruto sitting up. Glynda looked at Naruto with a raised brow.

"None of the other stuff does anything to me," declared Naruto answering the unasked question before he moved Glynda off him and moved to the scroll that held all of his positions.

"I can however offer you a variety of other drinks if you're interested," said Naruto.

"Why not it's Friday night," declared Glynda looking at Naruto who smirked and rolled out his scroll far enough that it revealed several different Kanji putting his hand on one Naruto channelled some chakra to his hand unsealing the contents of the seal.

"Well I've got some champagne, some white wine, uhh some sake, and some assorted spirits," said Naruto.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he heard his scroll beeping, groggily reaching over to it he picked it up and answered it.

"H-Hello," spoke the hungover and sleep deprived Naruto.

"Naruto you sound terrible," spoke the voice on the other end.

"Sleepy and hungover Ozpin, make it quick," declared Naruto.

"Right well there's a white haired man here to see you and he said he won't leave until he speaks to you," said Ozpin

"Jiraiya?" questioned Naruto.

"That's him you know him?" questioned Ozpin.

"Tell him I'll be there in half an hour," said Naruto before hanging up.

"Ow my head," spoke a voice from next to Naruto making him turn back to an equally hungover Glynda who's hair was down, and her glasses were on a bedside table.

"Morning Glynda," spoke Naruto, making her eyes go wide quickly reaching out for her glasses.

"Naruto. Hi," said Glynda awkwardly.

"Did we…?" questioned Glynda looking at Naruto knowing she didn't need to finish her thought for him to understand what she meant.

"I can't remember much after my first bottle of Snake Venom," groaned Naruto raking his brain for an answer before he quickly lifted up the quilt.

"I think given we're both still wearing underwear probably not," muttered Naruto getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" questioned Glynda.

"Ghost of my past is here wanting to speak with me I'll be back soon, until then relax," said Naruto planting a kiss on Glynda's forehead.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first of we have Naruto blackmailing Blake into telling her team she's a Faunus**

 **then from that we have Naruto heading to Junior's club and getting some booze (Snake Venom is a real Vodka, supposed to be the strongest in the world from what i know) and while he's there he encounter's Jiraiya**

 **after that we have Ruby telling Naruto to do what he planned to so to her and from that we have Ruby awakening as the Winter Maiden (What i think the silver eyes thing is about)**

 **that then leads to Naruto storming into Ozpin's office and seeing Ironwood who he has some history with as he does with Winter**

 **and finally we have Naruto and Glynda getting drunk together after Glynda confessing to Naruto**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Ghost Of The Past

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the elevator to Ozpin's Office armed to the teeth only to see the silver haired man talking with his former Sensei.

"Naruto glad you could make it," said Ozpin.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" questioned Naruto ignoring Ozpin in favour of glaring at the white haired Sanin.

"Whoa why so hostile kid?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Hung over, sleepy and to be perfectly honest not happy to see you," said Naruto simply.

"What have I done?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Nothing but given you're here that means you're going to do what every other Konoha ninja has done once they found me, tell me Baa-chan has ordered me back and then attack me when I say no," said Naruto looking away from Jiraiya.

"And I see you as a father figure Ero-Sannin I don't want to hurt you," spoke Naruto.

"Why don't you want to come back Naruto you told me your dream was to be Hokage?" questioned Jiraiya.

"It was, until I realised it would never happen, the village hated me for the Kyubi and essentially killing Sasuke wouldn't help me, Baa-chan and possibly about ten others maybe want me back in Konoha because it's my home, the rest want me back their as either a weapon in the making or a war deterrent and I don't fill either of those rolls anymore," said Naruto, making Jiraiya look at him confused.

"I hate myself for asking this but why don't you fill the rolls anymore?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Kyubi is gone, where I don't know all I know since I arrived here Kyubi has disappeared and given Konoha ninja have been coming after me for several years it's safe to say it hasn't reformed and attacked Konoha and there's no way it's here and I haven't heard about it," said Naruto.

"Why don't we go for a walk Naruto," suggested Jiraiya.

"First I want your word on your title as a Sannin and on your contract with the toads that you won't attack me," declared Naruto getting a nod from the man, Naruto then motioned to the elevator behind him. The two ninja walked into the elevator and went down to the ground floor.

"I do miss Konoha Ero-Sannin I miss it a little bit but it's not my home," said Naruto.

"Tsunade is worried about you brat," said Jiraiya.

"I know, and I hate worrying her, but I can never go back not now," said Naruto as the two walked towards the docks of Beacon.

"Why not?" questioned Jiraiya looking down to the blond.

"Look at me Jiraiya people thought I was the Kyubi before I came here do you really think now with fox ears they aren't going to think that even more? Besides if they don't hate me for that they'll hate me for essentially killing Sasuke," said Naruto lowering his hood so Jiraiya could see his full face.

"Is that why you took his last name here as a means of respect to him?" questioned Jiraiya.

"No I took his name because Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are both dead, the two of them fused to create me, I have all of both of their memories and a mixture of everything else," said Naruto.

"I see," spoke Jiraiya eyeing the boy next to him.

"Besides if I did go back I have the murders of at least fifty Konoha nin on my head plus I technically did abandon the village" said Naruto looking away from Jiraiya.

"That's not the point kid you've got S-class ninja after you we're calling you back to make sure you're ready," said Jiraiya.

"That's if they can find me here as I've only seen Konoha ninja wondering around, that does remind me I have been meaning to ask someone but as I said in Ozpin's office no one listens long enough to answer how are you getting here I'm fairly sure here is either a different dimension or at least a different planet?" questioned Naruto.

"Since the Sasuke retrieval mission rips … I guess, have been opening up around the land of fire, we have been keeping them under wraps until we can work out what they are but everyone we send through never comes back I guess we have you to thank for that," said Jiraiya looking down at his former apprentice.

"Not necessarily it could be Grimm, huntsmen, huntresses or even the White Fang," said Naruto with a shrug.

"So there is nothing I could say to convince you to come back?" questioned Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya not now, I have a fight over the horizon here and I will not leave before it and I also have someone keeping me here now," said Naruto with a soft smile thinking of Glynda.

"So you found yourself a special lady, I'm happy for you kid," said Jiraiya slapping Naruto on the back as the two looked out over the horizon at the falling leaves over Vale.

"Thanks Ero-Sannin," said Naruto with a smile looking down.

"Alright kid I suppose given you're not coming back I should tell you about your parents," said Jiraiya making Naruto look up at him shocked.

"Why now? And for that matter why not try to use that to get me back to Konoha?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Because kid I'm not going to hold that information over my godson's head when he's given me his reasons," said Jiraiya making Naruto look at him shocked.

"You're my godfather?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Jiraiya.

"Look I'm sorry for not being around for you when you were young kid, I needed to maintain my spy network and I'm not really father material," said Jiraiya getting a nod from Naruto.

"The past is in the past Ero-Sannin," said Naruto with a shrug. Naruto turned to Jiraiya as he heard the man remove something made of cloth looking at the man he had removed his headband.

"I kept the inheritance you would be given when you were mature enough with me at all time I was the one who decided when that would be and now is the time," said Jiraiya looking down at his headband revealing a seal on the back of his headband putting his hand on the seal Jiraiya pumped some chakra into the seal and out popped several books which looked like journals, half a dozen scrolls and a katana.

"The sword was your mother's the scrolls and the journals are your parents," said Jiraiya handing Naruto the items. Naruto carefully took the items as if breathing on them would cause them to burst into flames and burn to ashes.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, princess of the Uzumaki clan," declared Jiraiya looking down at Naruto who looked at him in shock.

"And your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," spoke Jiraiya once more shocking Naruto.

"C-can you tell me about them?" questioned Naruto looking hopefully.

"Sure Kiddo but is there somewhere more comfortable this will take some time?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Well we could go to my room but if we do you are not to perv on my girlfriend nor are you to speak loudly as she may be asleep or just as hung over as me," said Naruto getting a nod from Jiraiya.

With that the two ninja walked towards the dorm rooms, walking into the building and quickly moving up the stairs Naruto stopped in front of his door motioning for Jiraiya to wait as he opened the door finding Glynda at was awake and sitting up.

"Naruto what happened?" questioned Glynda looking at the blond.

"Nothing for once the person who wanted to see me was civil about it," said Naruto stepping into the room.

"Are you ok?" Questioned Glynda looking at Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah he and I talked for a while and he told me who my parents are and he's waiting to come in and tell me about them I can give you some time to get dressed if you want," said Naruto.

"Are you sure you want me here when he tells you about them?" questioned Glynda looking at Naruto concerned.

"Yes of course I am," said Naruto with a smile at her.

"It just seems a little personal is all," spoke Glynda.

"Glynda I've shown you my childhood, I've shown you my darkness this is nothing compared to that," declared Naruto getting a nod from Glynda.

"Alright I will need a minute," said Glynda getting a nod from Naruto who stood up and stepped out of the room for a moment.

"She's getting dressed," said Naruto.

"That far Gaki well good on ya," spoke Jiraiya with a proud smile.

"It's not like that Ero-Sannin we both got drunk last night," spoke Naruto.

"Uh huh," declared Jiraiya in a sceptical tone, Naruto flipped the older man the bird, the two stood there for a moment in silence before the door opened revealing a fully dressed, neat and tidy Glynda, making Jiraiya raise a brow at the woman before looking at Naruto.

"What?" questioned Naruto glaring at Jiraiya.

"Nothing, just surprized is all," said Jiraiya, he wasn't sure what he was expecting when Naruto told him he had someone special but the woman in front of him was not really it.

"Hello I'm Glynda Goodwitch," said Glynda with a pleasant smile.

"I'm Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather," said Jiraiya with a small smile, Glynda narrowed her eyes at the man for a moment before her smile was back.

"Come on in Ero-Sannin," said Naruto stepping passed Glynda into his room the woman quickly followed behind him and sat down next to him, Jiraiya stepped into the room. Seeing the two others sat on the bed Jiraiya pulled up a chair.

"Now where to begin," muttered Jiraiya.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood with Jiraiya on the docks of Beacon Jiraiya had finished telling Naruto stories of his parents and was about to leave and return to Konoha to tell Tsunade what was going on with Naruto.

"Thanks for understanding Ero-Sannin," said Naruto with a small smile.

"Hey you bring up a good points if the Akatsuki can't find you then there's no problem," said Jiraiya before he snapped his fingers.

"Naruto would you let me see the seal?" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto blinked before he realised what he was talking about and lifted his black shirt showing his stomach before channelling chakra to the area making the seal that formerly held the Kyubi appear there.

"Might as well get rid of this it's only a drag on your chakra without the Kyubi there," said Jiraiya his fingertips igniting with blue flames before he reached forwards slamming his fingers into the now useless seal.

Once Jiraiya's fingers unlocked the seal Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head groaning in pain.

"Naruto?" questioned Jiraiya looking down at the blond.

"Ugh at least I know where the Kyubi went," groaned Naruto wincing as he talked.

"What where?" questioned Jiraiya.

"I absorbed it, I am the Kyubi," spoke Naruto.

"What are you saying Naruto how is that possible?" questioned Jiraiya confused looking down at Naruto.

"When Sasuke and I merged apparently I absorbed the Kyubi's power, my mother and father's chakra which they had sealed into the seal, and I can only guess that the souls were locked behind that seal, and undoing it has granted me access to all of the memories of my mother, father and the Kyubi," muttered Naruto still clutching his head.

"You absorbed the Kyubi?" questioned Jiraiya.

"I don't know I think so," groaned Naruto as he shook his head as the pain began to subside a bit.

"Naruto-" spoke Jiraiya.

"No I'm not going back to Konoha, I'm fine, if I need help the medicine here is just as good if not better than in the elemental nations, leave it Jiraiya," declared Naruto with no room for argument, Jiraiya sighed but nodded as Naruto pushed himself up wincing as he did before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Remnant Scroll opening it entering some details wincing every so often he moved over to Jiraiya.

"Here this is the way you or Tsunade contact me if you come to this world again looking for me, and ONLY you or Tsunade," spoke Naruto stressing the only getting a nod from Jiraiya, Naruto then quickly showed the man how to work the device Jiraiya quickly picking up how to use it.

"Alright Ero-Sannin for now this is goodbye," said Naruto getting a nod from Jiraiya who turned and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed and turned back towards the grounds of Beacon and began walking towards the grounds while expanding his senses he still had one member of team RWBY to begin breaking down.

* * *

 **#With Yang#**

The blond haired member of team RWBY was currently beating up some training dummies in the school's training grounds she was worried, all of the members of her team except her had been spoken to by Naruto which meant she was next and she was scared of what he would do to her, given he had degraded Weiss in front of a class of people, Blackmailed Blake, and done something to Ruby that when she returned to their room after talking to him she had hugged all of them saying she was glad they were alive.

"Yang," spoke a voice from behind her making her jump with an 'eeep', turning around she came face to uh mask with the very person she was scared of seeing walking into the training grounds.

"H-hey Naruto," spoke the girl nervously he simply held up a finger and gave her the come here gesture, nodding her head solemnly, she walked over to him.

"I take it from the reaction you're scared of what's going to happen?" questioned Naruto as she stepped up to him she gave a nod.

"Good, given what I have done to your team I would be disappointed in you if you weren't," declared the younger blond as he reached out and clamped a hand over her shoulder making her look to the hand only for the two to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Emerald Forests#**

Naruto once more appeared with a member of team RWBY on the edge of the forests of their initiation.

"Naruto what are we doing here?" questioned Yang stopping for a moment to quickly keep her breakfast down.

"Naruto?" questioned Yang looking around for the man who brought her there only to see him not there however someone else was there.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" questioned Yang stepping up to her sister with a raised eyebrow only for the second as before she blinked and a blade slices clean through Ruby's neck.

"Ru-by?" questioned Yang looking at Ruby as he head and body fell to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD" roared Yang as she lunged at the man who was revealed as Ruby's body fell, however as she lunged at him he turned and pulled out a katana slicing clean through Yang's forearm making the girl fall to the ground clutching her stub arm, and before she could get up and away the masked man was in front of her with a smirk plastered on his face, tears began to fall down Yang's face as she closed her eyes.

Feeling a hand landing on her shoulder Yang opened her eyes only to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"You're fine Yang," said Naruto.

"Bu-bu-bu," stuttered Yang tears falling down her face.

"So is Ruby she was never here" declared Naruto making Yang look at him.

"Yang you like your sister think that everyone is safe you're too skilled for anything to happen to you but you rely so much on your Aura and semblance and you're so reckless, trust the person who was more reckless then you and ended up with a hole in his chest, throwing yourself head first into a fight is not a good idea, especially someone like you who relies on your semblance to soak up damage what happens when you meet someone who can deplete your Aura in only a few attacks? Or when you face enemy after enemy and have no Aura left?" questioned Naruto, Yang looked at him shocked.

"While life is an adventure Yang you have chosen the most difficult and dangerous adventure and it's ready to snuff you out if you let it" declared Naruto making Yang look down.

"I think you have some thinking to do so we'll head back," said Naruto not even getting a nod from the girl as he put his hand on her shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves appearing in the hall outside team RWBY's room without saying anything Yang walked into the room a look of deep thought on her face, Naruto meanwhile turned and walked into his room before he flopped on his bed he still had a weekend to waste.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

Naruto was sitting in the last class of the day it was a class with Professor Port, Naruto had tuned the man out as he had other things on his mind.

Once the bell rang out Naruto stood up and walking out of the room he moved towards the exit of the building where he took a position leaning up against the wall, waiting for certain people.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora," called Naruto giving the come here gesture as they looked at him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Jaune as team JNPR approached the blond.

"Just a sec," spoke Naruto before turning to the crowd of people.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang," called Naruto to the four members of team RWBY who all bar Ruby jumped when he spoke their name they too were given the come here gesture and walked over to Naruto.

"What's up Naruto?" questioned Ruby as the three teams stood together.

"We're going to train a little," spoke Naruto turning to lead the eight huntsmen/huntresses in training out of the building. The eight people looked at each other and shrugged, well team JNPR and Ruby shrugged the other three just moved after Naruto.

Walking towards the training ground Naruto turning Naruto saw both teams walking up with confused looks on their faces.

"You eight are going to fight me," said Naruto making all eight people look at him shocked and confused.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" questioned Jaune.

"Maybe but team CFVY aren't available right now," said Naruto with a smirk making the members of teams RWBY and JNPR to look at him as if he was crazy.

"And besides this is different to combat class, we will be fighting without weapons, you all can use whatever you want against me other than your weapons I won't be using my weapons," said Naruto.

"What is this supposed to achieve?" questioned Weiss.

"Well _Princess_ this is to show you lot how hopeless you would be without your weapons which while not as important as other skills is something you need to know," said Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so here we have Naruto and Jiraiya's conversations which includes the much awaited explanation of how ninja are in Remnant and more information about Naruto and Sasuke's Fusion**

 **following that we have Naruto beginning to break Yang down**

 **and then Naruto beginning to train teams RWBY and JNPR**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Training Naruto Style

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto looked around at the eight people standing around him ready to attack, he could see them all and maybe two Yang and Ren looked comfortable without weapons everyone else was looking uncomfortable.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped back as Pyrrha lunged at him, spinning around and grabbing her by the wrist Naruto flipped her up and swept her legs out from under her and threw her at Nora who had been sneaking up from behind him. Naruto dropped to the ground as Ruby lunged at him and flew over his head, Naruto had to rolled to the side as Ren slammed his foot down into the ground where Naruto used to be, kicking up into a handstand Naruto delivered a split kick as Yang and Blake ran at him from opposite sides knocking both girls back pushing off the ground Naruto slammed a fist into Jaune's chest throwing him backwards into a tree knocking the other blond unconscious. Rolling his eyes Naruto jumped up flipping backwards over Ruby who once more threw a punch at the man, landing on one foot Naruto lunged forwards and slammed a knee into Weiss's chest launching the girl back with a grunt before she moved forwards and threw her fist at Naruto who simply caught the fist, before throwing his forehead forwards into her nose pushing her back as she clutched her nose.

Naruto then threw his elbow back into Nora's gut before bringing his fist up slamming it into her nose. In a flurry of rose petals Ruby appeared in front of Naruto mid swing with her fist, Naruto swayed to the side letting Ruby's fist slam into Yang pushing the elder sister back before Naruto slammed his own fist into Ruby's face launching her back. Flipped backwards dodging as Pyrrha lunged forwards at Naruto, the blond yawned as Pyrrha punched at him only for him to block with his arm lazily, the red haired girl was quickly joined by Ren who threw his fist at Naruto who blocked the attack with his other hand, Naruto leaned back quickly to duck under Pyrrha's leg flipping back Naruto kicked her in the chin launching the girl up into the air while still parallel to the ground Naruto spun and kicked knocking Ren away from him before in the blink of an eye Naruto leapt off the ground into the air and in the blink of an eye he was behind Pyrrha. Spinning around Naruto slammed a fist into Pyrrha's stomach making her grunt in pain before Naruto spun back the other way slamming his foot and fist into Pyrrha from the other side before the two rocketed into the ground.

" **Shishi Rendan (Lions Barrage),** " called Naruto as he and Pyrrha hit the ground knocking the girl unconscious, Naruto smirked jumping up flipping backwards slamming his heel into the back of Weiss's head slamming her into the ground, she too joining Pyrrha and Jaune in the land of unconsciousness before jumping backwards as Blake lunged at him, Naruto landed one foot back before lunging forwards and slamming his fist into her only for the form of Blake to blur indicating she had used her semblance to create a clone, Naruto backhanded Black as she tried to punch him, spinning and lunging forwards Naruto slammed his fist into Blake's face throwing her backwards however before she could recover Naruto jumped forwards landing just in front of her before slamming his foot into the side of her head in a spin kick making the black haired Faunus spin and drop to the ground in a heap.

Naruto stopped and turned to the four remaining conscious members of teams RWBY and JNPR, the blond assassin narrowed his eyes at the three huntresses and one huntsman in training before he ran forwards slamming his fist into Yang who launched backwards, the male blond dropped to the ground spinning as he did slamming a foot into Nora who was thrown backwards hitting a tree rendering her unconscious, Naruto grabbed a fist as Ruby tried to punch him pulling her forwards he kicked her up into the air before rolling backwards onto his feet before jumping upwards avoiding a kick from Ren as Naruto rocketed up towards Ruby slamming his knee into the girl's gut rendering her unconscious as she fell, Naruto caught the girl quickly getting out of the way of the two remaining combatants he put Ruby on the ground away from the fighting before lunging back towards Ren.

The black haired huntsman in training slapped Naruto's fist away as he drew close, Naruto used the momentum and spun around slamming his elbow into Ren making the man stumble however before Naruto could follow up on that Yang jumped at him her eyes red and her hair flaming with her Aura. Naruto jumped back as Yang attacked him her fist slamming into the ground creating a crater twenty foot wide. Naruto smirked having jumped out of the way of the destruction only for Ren to appear and slam his palm into the bottom of Naruto's jaw, Naruto used the momentum to flip backwards hooking his feet under Ren's arms bringing the man over his head and slamming him into the ground head first knocking him out too.

"And then there was one," said Naruto with a smirk as he pushed off the ground landing on the ground facing a red eyed, glowing haired Yang who narrowed her eyes at him before he smirked and gave her the 'come here' gesture, Yang narrowed her eyes at him again, the girl did however have no other choice so she ran forwards throwing her fist forwards at Naruto her semblance flaring increasing the power of her punch, Naruto however ducked under the punch faster than Yang could see before he slammed his hand into her gut, Yang just grit her teeth and cocked her other hand back before rocketing a second punch at Naruto who jumped back in time to dodge Yang's second punch. Yang narrowed her eyes at the younger blond who shrugged before Yang growled and threw herself at Naruto who sighed just as Yang hit Naruto he was replaced in an plume of smoke with a log and before Yang could even look around for him the blond dropped from a tree branch and slammed his hand into the back of her neck.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

Naruto sat on a tree branch all of the members of teams JNPR and RWBY had regained consciousness and were now seemingly looking around for him.

"Alright you lot did slightly better than I expected Yang and Ren did the best out of you but you all need work," said Naruto dropping from the tree.

"I know you said that was to prove we were hopeless without our weapons but it's not like we'd lose our weapons easily," said Pyrrha looking at Naruto with a raised brow.

"You don't think so, fine come at me with your weapons I'll show you how easily you can be separated from your weapon" said Naruto confidently, Pyrrha looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging quickly moving over to the area the teams had dropped their weapons picking up her weapon she turned to Naruto who had a bored look plastered on his face.

"Come on Pyrrha you say you can keep a hold of your weapon show me," said Naruto turning to face the girl who rose an eyebrow at him before she charged at him.

Naruto stood there as Pyrrha ran at him the others looked on in interest. As Pyrrha drew close to Naruto he moved to the side of her weapon grabbing her wrist forcing it down making her grip on her spear loosen enough for Naruto to grab the weapon, pulling the trigger on her weapon Naruto launched it into the tree behind them, Pyrrha jumped back from Naruto before reaching out with her semblance towards her weapon, however before she could pull her weapon back to her Naruto lunged at her breaking her concentration as she brought her shield up to block Naruto's punch only for Naruto to use it as an opportunity to grab her shield by the edge before pulling it off her arm. Naruto spun with Pyrrha's shield which he pulled onto his own arm.

Once more Pyrrha tried to pull her spear back to her, this time it came out of the tree but before it could get to her Naruto snatched the weapon out of the air spinning around Naruto stopped the two of them an arm length apart Naruto holding Pyrrha's blade behind her neck.

"You lose Pyrrha," said Naruto with a smirk and a small tilt of his head, the red haired girl froze as a dusting of pink spread across her cheeks before Naruto dropped his arms, holding Pyrrha's weapons out to her, she shook her head before taking her weapons back.

"Ok point taken," said Pyrrha stepping back.

"I've faced so many huntsmen and huntresses I've lost count all of them once separated from their weapon are all pretty much useless if you lot trust me I can make you the most powerful huntsman and huntresses in all of Remnant," said Naruto.

"If you've faced so many huntsmen and huntresses why are you here?" questioned Ren with a calculating eye.

"Ozpin called me in for reasons I'm not at liberty to explain," said Naruto getting a nod from the black haired teen.

"So what's next Naruto?" questioned Ruby.

"Well I need a little time to work out how to help each of you specifically, so all of you bar Weiss can go for now" said Naruto getting a nod from everyone bar Weiss who wore a confused look.

"Weiss walk with me," said Naruto walking away from the training grounds the white haired woman following.

"What is it Naruto?" asked the woman.

"From what I know of the Schnee semblance you're all able to summon creatures you have defeated," said Naruto.

"That's right," said Weiss proud of her family's semblance.

"So are you just not doing that or can you not?" questioned Naruto looking at her as she looked at him shocked before looking down.

"I'll take that as a can't?" questioned Naruto getting a sad nod from Weiss.

"Well I can help with that," said Naruto making her look at him shocked.

"How?" questioned Weiss shocked.

"Easy like this," said Naruto as he pushed Weiss who didn't realise until now that the two of them had arrived at the docks of Beacon.

"Summon or you die," yelled Naruto down to Weiss as she fell from the docks.

"WHAT?" screamed Weiss.

"You have to summon something to save you cause I'm not," yelled Naruto down at her.

Weiss quickly scrambled to grab her weapon taking it out she focused as hard as she could.

"DON'T THINK, DO" yelled Naruto Weiss was alarmed by the loss of volume in his voice that meant she was getting close to the ground below her, opening her eyes Weiss screamed as she saw the ground approaching faster and faster.

"Come on summon SUMMON" screamed Weiss as she dropped through the air a rune formed behind her, making Naruto raise an eyebrow from his position back on Beacon's docks. Weiss focused on summoning.

"You're going to die," came the distracting voice of Naruto.

"SHUT UP" screamed Weiss glaring up at the docks where Naruto stood.

"You're about to die," spoke Naruto again, Weiss growled.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP," growled Weiss.

"You're going to die," taunted Naruto.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP," snarled Weiss. The girl started flailing around and screaming louder as she saw the ground less than five hundred metres away, however she suddenly felt her momentum slow as her eyes clenched shut accepting her demise at Naruto's hands opening her eyes she saw a white glow under her, just before she had to close her eyes once more before the ground was right there, opening her eyes Weiss saw that she had summoned a suit of armour looking thing with a giant broad sword strapped to its back, seeing that the adrenaline in her system vanished and the girl passed out making the giant vanish in a storm of particles, making Weiss drop once more, however before she could hit the ground Naruto caught her.

"You did good Weiss," said Naruto before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Beacon Dorm Rooms#**

Naruto appeared in the hall outside team RWBY's room, knocking on the door Naruto stood and waited.

"Coming," came the voice of Ruby from inside.

"Naruto? What happened to Weiss?" questioned Ruby.

"I threw her off the docks," said Naruto walking in and putting Weiss on her bed.

"Why the hell would you do that?" questioned Yang looking at Naruto as if he was insane.

"The Schnee family semblance allows them to summon creatures they have defeated Weiss was having trouble throwing her off the docks made her only think about her summoning to live as opposed to going through the process in her mind screwing up her efforts," said Naruto turning to Yang who looked away from him.

"When she wakes up tell her my room is open if she wants to come and bitch to my face," said Naruto walking out of the room walking into his own. Stepping into his room Naruto dropped to one knee clutching his head and breathing heavily.

"Naruto?" questioned a voice from behind him.

"Hey G-Glynda," said Naruto with a wince as he dropped to the ground and rolled over.

"What's wrong?" questioned Glynda rushing to Naruto's side.

"Nothing, Ugh, just a little headache," muttered Naruto wincing.

"Naruto tell me right now what's wrong," said Glynda sternly looking down at him trying to work out what was wrong.

"Aura fluctuations It'll be gone in, Ugh, a minute," groaned Naruto wincing once more as he took some deep breaths.

"Naruto-" began Glynda stopping when Naruto spoke.

"I'm fine don't, Ugh, worry," said Naruto with a wince.

"It's too late for that now Naruto I'm already worrying," said Glynda only for Naruto to reach up and pull the woman down into a kiss.

"I'm fine I promise," said Naruto when the two parted for breath, the younger blond lay back down for a moment making Glynda worry before Naruto sighed and sat up with a smile.

"See I'm fine," said Naruto with a smile, Glynda still looked worried.

"How long has that been happening?" questioned the woman in a worried tone.

"Since Jiraiya was here," said Naruto making Glynda's eyes go wide only to narrow again.

"No, I know what you're thinking no he wouldn't," said Naruto shaking his head.

"You said it yourself it's only been happening since he was here, what's to say he didn't do something?" questioned Glynda her eyes narrowed.

"He wouldn't do that besides I would have found anything he did by now," said Naruto only for an idea to hit him and his eyes went wide.

"What you look like you just realised something?" questioned Glynda.

"When I came here I was formed from Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto had three more souls sealed into him which were also merged to create me but the memories of those three were sealed behind a seal which was still on me, a seal which Jiraiya undid," muttered Naruto.

"So you think it's something to do with those memories," said Glynda.

"Maybe," declared Naruto with a shrug.

"I think you need to see someone about that Naruto," spoke Glynda concerned.

"Yeah great idea send the Grimm Faunus to a doctor about head problems," said Naruto sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok ok point taken," declared Glynda with an eye role.

"Anyway what can I do for you Glynda?" asked Naruto looking at the woman.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," said Glynda making Naruto smile.

"Ok, just a minute I need to leave a clone here," said Naruto getting a confused look from Glynda.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto a clone of him forming, Glynda once more looked at him confused.

"I threw Weiss off the docks to help her with her summoning and have told Ruby Blake and Yang to tell her if she wants to bitch to my face my door is open knowing Schnees she probably will want to bitch to me," said Naruto before walking over to Glynda.

"That does remind me what did Winter do to you? I asked Ironwood and he said it wasn't his place to tell?" questioned Glynda before she had a hand placed on her shoulder and she and the real Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the clone in the room.

 **#Several Hours Later#**

As it turned out the clone was unnecessary as even after Naruto and Glynda had watched the sun set from atop Beacon's tower Weiss hadn't awoken. So now Naruto was kicking back on his bed relaxing that was until he heard a knock at the door getting up, he quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"You," spoke Weiss pointing at him.

"Me," repeated Naruto allowing the clearly angry girl inside.

"I would have come in here and hit you but Ruby told me that what you did was to help with my summoning and I can do it on command to a certain degree now," spoke Weiss.

"So why are you here if not to bitch?" questioned Naruto, Weiss took a deep breath.

"I want to thank you, again, you helped me with my summoning something I have wanted to get down before I see my sister again and before I meet my niece for the first time, and you have helped me greatly" said Weiss with a small bow.

"I wasn't aware your sister had a daughter," said Naruto with a confused look.

"Yeah Winter hasn't told anyone about it not even father knows about her so it's not public knowledge," declared Weiss.

"How old is she?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh she's one coming up on two in a few months," declared Weiss, Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Is she a Faunus?" questioned Naruto with a sigh.

"H-how did you know?" questioned Weiss, Naruto covered his face with his hand before pulling downwards.

"Winter," muttered Naruto with a sigh shaking his head completely ignoring Weiss

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over.**

 **So first of we have the one sided beat down of teams RWBY and JNPR at the hands of Naruto**

 **Then Naruto goes on to prove how easily one of them would lose their weapons**

 **Of course followed by Naruto throwing Weiss off the docks of Beacon**

 **and then revealed is a little problem Naruto is having since Jiraiya unlocked the seals**

 **Finally Weiss reveals that Winter has a Faunus Daughter at the age of two something Naruto seemingly knows something about**

 **Anywho with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Investigation

**Alright before i begin i feel i should say this as i have got a bit of shit from people about my scene with Naruto helping Weiss with her summoning it kind of resembles a scene in 'Naruto The Forced Fighter' by 'fairy tail dragon slayer' as i have said to him/her i was influenced somewhat by the scene in 'Naruto The Force Fighter' however i was more influenced by Jiraiya's method of teaching Naruto to summon in Cannon Naruto, you know tossing him off a cliff into a ravine**

 **anyway with that said onto the chapter and as i always say I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Sir we have a problem," called a voice.

"What?" questioned General James Ironwood looking down at his soldier his right hand soldier Winter Schnee stood beside him.

"We've lost contact with the squad of AK-130s in the eastern forest they were wiped out in a matter of minutes," said the soldier. Ironwood looked confused for a moment.

"By what?" questioned the general of the Atlesian Military.

"We're not sure the sensors said it was a Grimm but only one, barely bigger than a Beowolf," said the soldier.

"Impossible no Grimm that small travels alone and the sensors would have picked up on others in the area," declared Winter glaring at the soldier.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant General I'm just relaying the information we have," declared the soldier wincing as Winter glared at him.

"There is one possibility I just hope I'm wrong," said Ironwood turning around.

"Winter with me let's go meet this Grimm ourselves," said Ironwood turning around and walking towards the doors.

"Sir," spoke Winter following the general.

"Inform us of any changes," said Ironwood over his shoulder to the soldier who sat in front of the screen.

"Yes Sir," declared the man as he watched the screen

* * *

 **#A Short Time Later#**

Ironwood and Winter stepped out of the general's personal transport a short distance away from the last signal of the mysterious Grimm.

"Sir what did you mean earlier?" questioned Winter looking to the general.

"Hmm?" questioned the man as he led his right hand soldier towards the disturbance.

"You said you had an idea but were hoping you were wrong," said Winter.

"Have you not heard the rumours Winter?" questioned Ironwood looking at the woman who looked confused.

"People have been saying in the last several months that roaming Remnant there has been a monster dressed as a man, skills not that of a huntsman nor a Grimm, they say if you see him you're already dead in a flash of lightning and a screaming of birds, they call him the Grimm Reaper," spoke Ironwood as if he were telling a ghost story.

"Are you serious General? Sounds like a fairy tale," said Winter.

"Indeed it does however it's not I have seen this monster myself," said Ironwood making Winter turn to him with a shocked look on her face.

"It was a month ago when we found those soldiers dead and pinned to the wall by kunai I saw him, this monster in human skin but before I could stop him he vanished into the night," said Ironwood as the two huntsmen stepped into a clearing full of robot parts with two robots charging at one man, he was blond with spikey hair and black streaks in his hair in his hands were a pair of katana like blades both with round wood handles which curiously had dust crystals at the bottom, the man's face was half covered by a Grimm mask as the two Ak-130's jumped at the man he simply sliced through them without so much as a care in the world.

It was after he took a breath and looked around the clearing and saw he wasn't alone.

"You two going to attack me too, come at me I'll slice you up like your fucking bots," growled the blond looking at the two high ranking Atlesian military commanders.

"Why were you attacking them?" questioned Winter with a growl narrowing her eyes at the man. However before she could blink the man was in front of her with his blade at her throat.

"They attacked me first I was defending myself," snarled Naruto glaring at the woman.

"Now now everyone calm down," spoke Ironwood trying to calm the situation. Naruto narrowed his eyes looking at Ironwood before back to Winter. The blond stepped back from Winter and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" questioned Ironwood.

"Home I was just going for a walk before some fucking buckets of bolts decided to use me as target practice," said Naruto not even looking at Ironwood.

"So no one else in the nearby Atlesian military base has a contract on them, Grimm Reaper?" questioned Ironwood making the blond stop dead in his tracks before he slowly turned and glared at the two people behind him.

"So you are the Grimm Reaper then," said Ironwood Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man.

"And if I am?" questioned Naruto.

"I'd like to offer you a place in the Atlesian military," said Ironwood, making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"Sir you can't be serious?" questioned Winter from beside her commander.

"I am Winter, this young man tore through from the looks of the remains here several squads of AK-130s without so much as breaking a sweat, not only that he managed to sneak onto and off of a fully guarded military base while eliminating several targets in multiple locations without detection," declared Ironwood looking to his subordinate, Naruto smirked he was proud of that trip into the military base, not so much the killing, but since Amber had left him he no longer cared, he was doing what he was trained to do and that was kill.

"Ok Ironwood I'll take you up on your offer on a couple of conditions," said Naruto getting a nod from the Atlesian general indicating he was listening.

"I'm not going to train anyone in my skills they are mine and mine alone, next I will only answer to you even if you give me the rank of private I am not some rookie who doesn't know what I'm doing, thirdly I'm not a fucking mail boy I won't deliver messages or the like if you're going to give me missions make sure they're worthy of my skills, and finally I am a mercenary if I get paid higher by someone else I'm leaving," said Naruto.

"I accept those terms," declared Ironwood, making Winter look at him socked.

"Well then General what's my first mission?" questioned Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto, NARUTO" called a voice.

* * *

 **#Dream End#**

Naruto shook his head looking out his window for a second before looking back at his door.

"It's open Ruby," said Naruto. The door opened up letting the red and black haired girl into the room.

"There's been another robbery at a dust store, Blake wants to investigate them she thinks the White Fang are being framed," said Ruby, Naruto leaned back.

"You asking for my help Red?" questioned Naruto lazily looking at the girl.

"Well you seem to have a hand in all sorts of things I was thinking you might know someone who knows someone who knows something," said Ruby.

"I have my connections," spoke Naruto looking down with a contemplative look on his face.

"So you'll help?" questioned Ruby, Naruto looked up at her and nodded.

"But we're splitting up and I'm going with Blake," said Naruto drawing a confused look from Ruby.

"I've shown you, Yang and Weiss something each of you has needed to see, I have yet to do the same to Blake, each of you were alone when I showed you what you needed to see I owe it to Blake to show her the same courtesy," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the team captain of team RWBY. Naruto stood up and ushered Ruby out of his room.

"I'll meet you lot at the docks in five minutes," declared Naruto closing the door behind Ruby.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later Beacon's Docks#**

Team RWBY stood on the docks waiting for Naruto, each of them were wearing an outfit similar but at the same time different from their normal casual clothes, Ruby wore a long-sleeve, light grey shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the grey shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. To go along with that she wore a red skirt with a large black-coloured print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt was black. As normal she wore her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape were attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder. To finish of her outfit she wore a cape it was short like the one she wore with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her normal outfit, there was a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, however this time it was pale blue.

The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wore thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

Blake wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem, printed in off-white was on the left side of the shirt. She wore black pants that have a vertical grey stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them.

Attached to the inner side of the belt was a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them. She still wore her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Yang wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former was a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that had a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom.

She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hung from her left hip. She had a dark grey article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top was a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

Naruto appeared before them in a swirl of leaves, blinking at the outfit change he whistled.

"Looking good you four," spoke Naruto with a look of mild surprise on his face.

"You don't look to bad yourself stud," spoke Yang with a grin.

Naruto too had changed outfit he had changed out of his what would have been at best described as tattered rags. Naruto now wore a pair of blue denim jeans which were still somewhat tattered but it suited Naruto's rather wild persona Naruto also now wore a pitch black t-shirt on front of which was a fan like marking which was split in two the top half being red while the bottom was white however in the centre of the fan was a golden spiral, over the top Naruto wore a similar to normal black tattered cloak however unlike usual this one had silver flames licking the bottom of the uneven fabric, however what confused all four of the members of team RWBY was the weapons Naruto carried, they saw on his belt the two pairs of ammo clip like things that were his bladed tonfa, on his feet were his combat boots and on his back was break blade, however crossed underneath break blade was a pole weapon with what appeared to be dust crystals at each. Also the four members of Team RWBY noted at Naruto's waist was a rather plain looking katana in a red sheath which had silver lines running down the edges and in the middle of the sheath was the same spiral Naruto now wore proudly on his chest.

"We both know I'm not your type Yang," said Naruto with a knowing look at the girl who looked away from him as her three teammates looked at her with curious glances.

"Blake were you told what's happening?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"Good," said Naruto.

"Alright you lot I need you to be holding onto each other and I can get us to Vale in the blink of an eye," said Naruto getting a confused look from the four people in front of him.

"Just grab each other's shoulders," said Naruto with a sigh, not wanting to anger the man the four girl's followed instructions. Naruto clasped his hand over Blake's shoulder and the five of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#City Of Vale#**

Naruto and team RWBY appeared in an alleyway towards the edge of the city, Naruto turned back to face the four girl team only to see Yang looking around sceptically.

"Hey, hey Yang attention here," said Naruto snapping his fingers at her, she shook her head and looked at the blond.

"Last time was an illusion and I won't do that to you again," declared Naruto getting a nod from the girl the rest of them looked at the two in confusion.

"Alright come on you lot," said Naruto walking out of the alleyway as the others followed.

"Ok so Blake and I are going to investigate the most recent store robbery," spoke Naruto getting a semi-reluctant nod from the girl in question.

"Yang I want you to go to this address tell the bartender I sent you and ask him if he knows anything about these robberies," said Naruto handing Yang a piece of paper which she looked at.

"Wait Junior's club?" asked Yang looking at the address.

"So you know it?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah Junior and I had a _discussion_ a month or so back," said Yang with a grin.

"Weiss you head to the police station tell them you are a huntress looking into the matter they should at least give you some information," said Naruto getting a nod from the girl.

"Ruby there's only one dust shop left in town that hasn't been hit I want you to head there and stake it out for a while looking for shady people," declared Naruto.

"Shady people?" questioned the girl.

"People who look out of place, wearing stuff to hide their features or looking to casual," said Naruto.

"Oh ok," said Ruby.

"I'll help you Ruby my friend," said a voice from behind the group.

"There you go Ruby Penny will help you," said Naruto, before he blinked.

"Penny?" questioned Naruto looking up at the girl.

"Penny?" spoke team Ruby turning around.

"Hey guys, hello Lieutenant General Naruto," said Penny with a wave.

"Lieutenant General?" questioned team RWBY looking at Naruto who had slammed his palm into his face.

"Penny even when I was in the Atlesian Military I told you time and again not to call me that," said Naruto with a sigh.

"You were in the Atlesian Military?" questioned Weiss looking at Naruto in shock.

"How the hell did you think I knew your sister?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl.

"I don't know you never told me how you knew her, after I told you about her daughter you threw me out of your room," said Weiss.

"Oh you mean little Nebula?" questioned Penny looking between Weiss and Naruto.

"Yes," said Naruto simply, before shaking his head.

"We're getting off track we have places to be before the trails go cold," said Naruto getting a nod from the others.

"Meet back here in a couple of hours," said Naruto before he and Blake began walking away and like that they all split into their teams and began to walk away.

"Where are we going Naruto?" asked Blake.

"We're going to go to the latest crime scene before we move on to where the White Fang are now," said Naruto, making Blake look at him shocked.

"It was them Blake I know it the police know it, the military know it and deep down you know it, you just refuse to believe it, you were a member and even now after you left you still believe that the White Fang can change for the better. Now I won't tell you it isn't possible for them to change for the better because it's not impossible," declared Naruto making Blake look at him wide eyed.

"But the chance of them changing for the better as the world is now is hopelessly low unless something even scarier than the current regime were to come along and force the White Fang to work with the Huntsman of the world then they are not going to change for the better," said Naruto as he walked Blake looked at him before looking down.

"I know, I just-" began Blake.

"You so desperately want them to change the people of the White Fang were your family and you don't want to see them hurt the people of the world," spoke Naruto getting a sad nod from Blake as her cat ears hidden behind her bow drooped low.

"Trust me Blake, trust the person who refused to believe his friend was a monster, and ended up with a hole through his chest, and the blood of his other teammates on his hands because of it you have to let it go I know you don't want to but you have to let your faith in the White fang go," said Naruto. Blake looked down with a sad look and an almost painful look as she forced back tears, only for Naruto to pull the girl into a soft hug.

"Let it go Blake," whispered Naruto and like that tears began to roll down Blake's cheeks.

* * *

 **Alright people so chapter over**

 **so right off the bat we have another flashback dream** **sequence this time revealing how Naruto became a part of the** **Atlesian military**

 **then we have Naruto being recruited by Ruby to help in their Investigation now this is between the two investigation parts of Cannon after the one that Blake investigates when she runs but before the one they face the Paladin**

 **the introduction of Penny who reveals the name of Winter's unnamed Daughter**

 **and then finally we have Naruto telling Blake she needs to let go of her faith in the White Fang**

 **With all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. White Fang Of The Past And Present

**I Don't Own Naruto Rr RWBY**

* * *

"General Ironwood we are receiving a transmission from Winter's scroll," said the soldier sitting at a control panel looking up at Ironwood. The general looked down at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Put it up on the big screen," instructed Ironwood, nodding the soldier struck the keys in front of him showing the transmission on the large screen, upon seeing the transmission Ironwood's eyes narrowed.

"Damnit," growled the general.

"Evening general," spoke a happy, but distinctly male voice.

"What do you want White Fang?" questioned Ironwood glaring at the screen as a masked man appeared on screen.

"Hey now I wouldn't be so rude if you want to see this pretty little lady ever again," said the Faunus as the screen panned to the side showing a tied up and roughed up winter her head down, her clothes ripped, her hair messy and splattered with blood and several guns pointed at her head and blades held to her throat.

"Winter," muttered the general shocked never seeing his subordinate in such a shape.

"That's right now Ironwood if you ever and I mean ever want to see her alive again you will release all of our brethren in your prisons," said the man with a smirk, causing the general of the Atlesian military to growl.

"Oh and don't even think about trying to rescue her, we're holding her in a place you will never find her and should you try to rescue her she will be dead before you can learn her location, you have twenty four hours to comply or we will start sending you bits of madam Schnee here," said the Faunus man before the signal vanished.

"Please tell me you managed to trace the call?" questioned Ironwood looking down at the soldier, only for the man to wince and shake his head.

"Sorry general," said the soldier.

"Damnit," growled Ironwood slamming his hands on a table behind him.

"So when's the start of the rescue op?" questioned a voice making Ironwood look up at Naruto.

"There isn't a plan for one your heard them Naruto before we could even find her she would already be dead," declared Ironwood.

"I'm actually insulted Ironwood," declared Naruto making the man look at him confused.

"How long have I been here?" questioned Naruto.

"A month" replied Ironwood confused where the assassin was going with this.

"How many missions have you given me?" asked Naruto asking as if he didn't actually know.

"Sixty three," spoke Ironwood still confused.

"And how many of those missions have I failed?" quizzed Naruto making Ironwood's eyes widen.

"Give the word and Winter is back here in six hours and that branch of the White Fang is wiped from the face of Remnant," declared Naruto.

"You're sure you can do it?" questioned Ironwood.

"Please General don't insult me," said Naruto. Ironwood growled.

"Go wipe those Faunus out and bring Winter back alive," ordered Ironwood.

"With pleasure General," declared Naruto as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood on the side of a mountain looking down below him.

"You'd think they'd be a little more subtle," muttered Naruto looking down at the ten armed guards standing at the opening of a cave with White Fang banners hung around it, Naruto using chakra walked down the mountain and into the cave hanging on the roof. Spreading out his senses he made a mental note of the positions of all of the White Fang members, once he knew Winter was safe he would systematically begin to wipe out the members of the terrorist organisation.

Moving swiftly Naruto found that the cave opened into a huge area most likely dug out for the purpose of hiding a base there, Naruto cut the chakra from his feet dropping from the ceiling and landing on the ground with a soft thud sensing no one around Naruto quickly moved towards where he could feel Winter's Aura signature.

Naruto using all of the stealth skills that allowed a seven year old to outrun and hide from ANBU of Konoha quickly drew closer and closer to the structure that Winter was held in however as he drew closer he felt to White Fang aura signatures go inside the building, both of them male.

" _I don't like where this is going,"_ thought Naruto to himself as he pulled his staff off his back.

* * *

 **#With Winter#**

The White haired Huntress sat tied into her chair looking at the ground refusing to look up even as two members of the White Fang entered the room.

"You think Boss would mind if we had some fun with her?" questioned one of the men making Winter's eyes widen

" _Please tell me they're not thinking what I think they're thinking,"_ thought Winter praying to whatever deity they weren't thinking of raping her.

"I don't see why not I mean from what boss said even if they let everyone go we're just going to kill her and send her body back as a message," said the other man.

" _Please no, General, Father, Mother, someone, anyone please save me,"_ thought Winter desperately as one of the men stepped up to her before she felt a hand strike her cheek.

"Wake up bitch," said the man Winter looked down refusing to look up at him.

"Look at me or I will make you," snarled the man. Winter grit her teeth before looking up at the man glaring at him.

"That's a good girl, I've got a present for you and you're going to be a good little cocksucker and suck it for me ok?" questioned the man in a happy tone, Winter just glared at him, she wanted to cry out for help but she refused to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"You won't be needing these anymore," spoke the man pulling out a knife and slicing her top open before looking down at her chest lustfully, Winter closed her eyes and looked away tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh aren't you just a pretty little thing," spoke the man as he reached down to his pants and pulled his penis out.

"Now be a good girl and…" began the man twisting Winter's head back around to face him.

"Suck it," declared the man moving his dick closer to Winter's mouth.

" _Please someone anyone help me,"_ pleaded Winter her eyes shut. Before the man could force his cock into Winter's mouth a sickening squelch sound was heard followed by a thud and then a second squelch sound before the man started screaming.

"AHHHHH YOU CUT MY DICK OFF," screamed the man making Winter's eyes shoot open to see the Faunus that had been about to rape her wobbling backwards as blood spurted out of the stump that used to be his dick and the other one on the ground in an ever-growing pool of his own blood. However before he could scream more he was bent backwards in unnatural ways.

"You deserve more pain but you're being too loud," spoke a voice Winter was familiar with before a crunch was heard as the Faunus's back was snapped followed by his neck.

"N-Naruto?" spoke Winter breathlessly looking at her saviour who stood up and turned to her, before he quickly closed his eyes and turned away, taking off his cloak.

"You're not hurt are you Winter?" questioned Naruto as he put his cloak over the woman turning to face her.

"No thanks to you," spoke Winter with a small smile.

"Thank you," said the woman.

"Just doing as ordered," said Naruto as he quickly moved behind Winter slicing the ropes holding her.

"Can you stand?" questioned Naruto, getting a nod from Winter who stood up.

"Aghhh," winced Winter falling back down only to be caught by Naruto.

"Don't push it Winter," said Naruto gently sitting the woman down as a blush spread across her face from her proximity to her saviour.

"How many Soldiers are with you?" questioned Winter.

"Just me," said Naruto making Winter look at him shocked.

"It's a stealth mission Winter I'm the only one Ironwood could send," said Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"Wait here I have a secondary objective while I'm here," spoke Naruto standing up, only for his sleeve to be caught on something looking down he saw Winter was holding onto him looking at him with pleading eyes, Naruto sighed she didn't have to say a word he knew what she wanted.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " called Naruto creating twenty clones of him, making Winter go wide eyed.

"Spread out when one of you finds the leader dispel I want to handle him myself, and when the rest of you get those memories go for the nearest White Fang," said Naruto getting a nod from his clones.

"Leave none alive," declared Naruto as his clones split up and rushed out of the room.

"H-How did you do that?" questioned Winter looking at Naruto somewhat scared of him.

"It wasn't your semblance I have seen that, how did you do that?" questioned Winter.

"Let's just say I'm not like anyone else in Remnent and leave it at that for now Winter this isn't the place to be discussing that," said Naruto looking down at the woman before looking out the windows for any form of trouble.

"I'm sorry Naruto," spoke Winter after a moment, making the Grimm Faunus look down at her.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect myself let alone my squad and because of that you had to come and save me," muttered Winter looking down.

"You're plenty strong Winter, you would have been overrun don't sell yourself short," said Naruto looking out of the window.

"But-" began Winter.

"No buts I've seen you fight Winter, you're Ironwood's Right Hand he wouldn't have put you in such a position if he didn't believe in your strength too," said Naruto looking back out the window unknowingly making Winter blush from his praise. Winter looked at Naruto as she saw him stiffen.

"Got you, you bastard," growled Naruto narrowing his eyes, Winter looked at him confused he quickly created yet another clone.

"Winter, I'm going to face the bastard in charge I'm leaving a clone here he will protect you," said Naruto, Winter quickly moved to stand as the sounds of explosions and fighting started up outside of the room.

"I'll come with yo-aghh," spoke Winter however as soon as she pushed off the ground she crumpled back down.

"No winter you're injured, my clone will get you out of here," said Naruto holding his hand out indicating for her to stop as his clone walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, surprised by the action Winter wrapped her arms around the clone's neck.

"Hold on tight princess," spoke the clone with a smirk, Winter blushed as the clone quickly moved out of the room.

"Now to end that fucker," muttered Naruto these people were two of the types of people at the top of his shit list rapists and hostage takers, worst of all they had taken someone Naruto would admit was a good friend, Winter and Ironwood were the only two people that seemed to trust him out of all of the people at the base, fusing with Sasuke had just taken Naruto's urge to protect his friends to a lethal he would now murder anyone who dared harm his friends the White Fang had their chance and they said no now Naruto was going to wipe out this branch of them out.

Naruto walked out of the stone building calmly his weapon in the dual blade form in his hands.

"Hey what are you doing, the base is under attack we gotta kill the Schnee Bitch," declared a Faunus walking up to Naruto. Naruto turned to the man his hood down showing his mask making the man think he was on their side however, Naruto stepped forwards and in the same movement he drove his katana through the man.

"Don't talk about my friends like that," growled Naruto as his blade caught fire incinerating the Faunus who could only look at Naruto with a shocked look.

"Why brother?" questioned Faunus as his life slipped away.

"You're no brother of mine," declared Naruto before he ripped his blade out stepped forwards and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Another Location In The Cave#**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves where his clone had dispelled, looking down Naruto saw the his personal target flanked by two more quickly walking along a road, the man who had made the ransom call to Ironwood had a wide broadsword with no guard strapped to his back while the other two had simple swords and pistols strapped to their belts. Naruto stepped off of the edge of the roof his two blades in hand pointed down, dropping down Naruto's blades sunk into the flesh of the guard's necks killing them instantly, making the main man stop and turn.

"What the hell?" questioned the man as he saw Naruto standing there with his blades imbedded into the necks of his guards. Naruto simply looked up at the man pulling his blades out of the dead men.

The White Fang Leader had to pull out his weapon as Naruto charged forwards with a sideways slice to the man's abdomen which he quickly blocked.

"What are you attacking me for?" growled the man, only for Naruto to once more lunge forwards as he took notice of the weapon at the man's side, Winter's weapon.

The White Fang dodged to the side as Naruto jabbed at him before he pulled his Broadsword apart into two single edged blades to block Naruto as he slashed constantly at the man.

"You hurt my friend, your men almost raped her I'm going to kill you," growled Naruto as he slammed both of his blades against the man's weapons.

"You're with Atlas," spoke the Faunus with a growl as he pushed Naruto back.

"You damn Bastard," growled the White Fang member as his blades flipped back in the middle and the hilt turned at ninety degrees forming handles as the blades transitioned into guns, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the Faunus began to unload two clips of ammo at Naruto who as the ammo began to fly at him was gone in a puff of smoke and replaced with a rock, not that the White Fang member knew that as he unloaded to clips of ammo into where Naruto had just been.

Once his ammo was emptied the White Fang stepped forwards to investigate the area, only for a blade to pierce his chest, looking down the man was horrified as blood began to pour out of the wound.

"Don't you worry I have something a lot more painful in mind for you," snarled a voice from behind the impaled White Fang, he was about to ask what he meant when he was yanked back by the neck his back bending in unnatural ways.

"You have several hours before you bleed out, but by the time I'm finished with you, you will want to end it all," spoke Naruto with a sinister voice as he pulled his katana out of the man's back making him fall to the ground with a thud.

Groaning the White Fang went to push himself up only for him to start screaming as Naruto slammed his two blades into the man's hands piercing them and pinning him to the ground.

"You will be wishing for death in a few moments," growled Naruto as he walked over to the Faunus's weapon.

"Naruto, NARUTO" called a voice.

* * *

 **#Dream End#**

Naruto shook his head before he looked to his left to find Blake looking at him a mildly concerned look on her face.

"You ok you spaced out on me there," said Blake.

"Yeah fine what's up?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl, who nodded her head towards the docks, Naruto looked down and saw White Fang members there looking around as a bullhead flew over and landed on the ground. The side opened up and both Blake and Naruto were shocked who stepped out.

"Roman?" questioned Naruto looking down at the man.

"You sound like you know him personally I mean," spoke Blake looking at Naruto.

"I do, he's helped me on occasion, what the hell is he doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"More to the point what's he doing with the White Fang?" questioned Blake

"Wait helped you? With what? He's a criminal" asked Blake looking at Naruto confused.

"So was I Blake, hell so were you don't act all innocent," said Naruto making Blake wince before looking away.

"You stay here I'm going to go and talk with him," spoke Naruto standing up.

"Naruto wait," spoke Blake reaching out to him only for the blond to step off the roof and fall to the ground with a thud as Blake hid on the roof.

"Hey stop right there," spoke a member of the White Fang pointing a gun at Naruto.

"Oi Roman call of your dog," spoke Naruto with a grin as he heard the dog Faunus holding the gun at him growl.

"You little-" spoke the man about to pull the trigger.

"Hey hey hey back up" spoke Roman walking over to the two.

"Well well well, if it isn't the reaper of Remnant, it's been a while buddy," spoke Roman stepping up to Naruto.

"People to kill, armies to escape, kinda takes up some time," spoke Naruto with a shrug. Roman narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Hahaha aint that the truth, it's good to see ya" spoke Roman stepping up and slapping Naruto's back making Naruto grin at the man.

"So whatcha up to?" questioned Roman looking to Naruto.

"Not much just trying to stay out of authorities eyes, what about you?" asked Naruto looking at Roman.

"Can't you see? The White Fang and I have embarked on a fledgling criminal adventure" spoke Roman.

"Yeah man that I can see but why?" questioned Naruto looking at Roman with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know," said Roman getting a confused look from Naruto.

"How can you not know?" questioned Naruto.

"The woman I'm working for hasn't told me much," said Roman.

"She must have told you something I mean you're stealing enough dust to arm a battalion right here," said Naruto.

"All I know is something big is coming and it will rear its ugly head during the Vytal Festival," said Roman making Naruto momentarily narrow his eyes.

"Roman my friend I am sorry about this but I'm fairly sure we are on opposite sides in this and I intend to win," said Naruto before ripping his mother's katana out of the sheath on his waist and pointing the weapon at the orange haired career criminal.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first of i hadn't intended for this chapter to mostly be Atlestian Military Naruto it just sort of happened**

 **Anywho we have Winter having been captured by the White Fang who wish to trade her for all of their captured members**

 **Naruto infiltrating the White fang hideout (Not really surprising)**

 **Naruto finding Winter about to be raped and putting a stop to it (Let's face it that would be something that would happen in that situation)**

 **and then Naruto facing and beating the White Fang leader easily in case it wasn't obvious that the weapon he had was in fact Break Blade one of Naruto's weapons**

 **then we have Naruto and Blake finding Roman and the White Fang at the docks and Naruto revealing he knows Roman**

 **so with all of that said**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. Chains Of Conflict

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto stirred from his sleep cracking his neck as he went to sit up. Only to find he couldn't.

"*sigh*Winter," muttered Naruto looking down at the woman next to him. It had been almost a week since he rescued the Schnee from the White Fang and the only people she was talking to were him and Ironwood. However she had taken to sleeping with Naruto, not that he minded all that much. Looking over at the clock Naruto saw the time was six A.M the usual time the two were supposed to be up so turning to face Winter Naruto once more found himself sighing.

"Winter time to wake up," said Naruto gently nudging the woman who groaned before pulling herself closer to Naruto, once more the blond sighed.

"Come on Winter time to get up we have work to do," said Naruto trying to gently get out of her grip.

"No, no don't leave me," spoke Winter still apparently asleep as her eyes began to water. Naruto for the fourth time in less than five minutes sighed, reaching over and gently wiping away the woman's tears before gently rubbing her cheek. Winter nuzzled into the hand before her eyes cracked open.

"Morning Naruto," spoke Winter sitting up rubbing her eyes, Naruto turned away from the woman, who despite the recent situation had been sleeping nude and was unintentionally showing Naruto her well-developed chest.

"Morning Winter," spoke Naruto still looking away from the white haired woman.

"Why are you looking aw-oh sorry," spoke Winter before she quickly pulled the sheet over herself before poking Naruto's shoulder making him turn back around to face her.

"You are going to have to start sleeping on your own Winter," said Naruto with a serious look.

"I know I just get so scared sleeping alone and you make me feel safe," said Winter with a small smile.

"I shouldn't Winter I'm as close as they come to a monster, and that's not just because I'm a Grimm Faunus," said Naruto.

"You're not a monster you saved me, a monster wouldn't do that," spoke Winter sadly looking down.

"I was doing what I was ordered too Winter, and you need to start sleeping alone, speaking with everyone else, and training again otherwise people will always have to protect you," said Naruto.

"I wouldn't mind if it was you always protecting me," muttered Winter looking down and away from him.

"Well unfortunately for you I'm not always going to be around either, it's only a matter of time until Ironwood no longer needs me around or someone else will pay more for my skills," said Naruto, Winter's eyes went wide in fright.

"No please don't go," begged Winter reaching out and grabbing Naruto by the wrist making the blond look back at the woman's pleading face.

"This is just hero worship Winter, in a week or two you'll be back to being indifferent to me," said Naruto looking away from the woman, extracting his hand from her grasp Naruto moved to the bathroom to change.

Winter however pulled back and sat leaning against the headboard of Naruto's bed the sheet covering her assets as she thought about what Naruto had said.

" _Is this all just hero worship?"_ questioned Winter looking at the door Naruto had disappeared through.

" _Or am I noticing things I was to blind to notice before, I mean he is handsome I have always begrudgingly admitted that, even with that mask and those ears, and I swear he has more power in his little finger than anyone else has in their whole body,"_ thought Winter her face flushing, and her heart beginning to beat faster.

" _He's so mysterious too, and yet he's so warm and comforting, I've never slept better than I have in his arms, and he's so kind and caring not once while I've been sleeping with him has he asked for anything in return most of the other pigs around here would want sex and he hasn't so much as asked for a dust crystal from me,"_ thought Winter looking up as Naruto stepped out of the bathroom clad in his normal clothes he looked at her concerned seeing her having not moved from her position in his bed.

"Are you ok Winter?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

" _I'm sorry Naruto you're wrong I don't know how I didn't notice before but I have fallen for you,"_ thought Winter completely missing his question to her, the blond stepped in closer to Winter.

"Hey Winter," spoke Naruto trying to snap the woman out of whatever trance she was in. Winter just looked at him with a blush on her face. Naruto gently placed his hand against her forehead snapping her out of her trance making her look directly into his eyes or at least as best she could with his mask.

"You're temperature is fine are you ok Winter?" questioned Naruto looking at her concerned.

" _No I'm not you idiot,"_ Thought Winter before nodding to the blond.

"I'm fine Naruto," declared Winter with a smile.

"Ok well it's time to get up Ironwood is expecting us shortly," said Naruto.

"I know I'll be there," said Winter giving Naruto a shooing motion the blond nodded getting off his bed and walking out of the room leaving Winter alone in Naruto's room.

"Ughh that was too close," sighed Winter thinking about how close they were and the sight of Naruto's lips so close to her own one move and she would have been kissing him…

" _No bad Winter calm down you've just worked out you love him start with that,"_ thought Winter as she moved to get out of bed.

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he heard the sound of chirping outside his window, luckily the chirping had failed to rouse his sleeping companion Glynda still slept peacefully in his arms. Naruto scratched the side of his head as he cast a glance over at the clock, it showed seven meaning he and Glynda still had about an hour before either of them had to be up with that thought Naruto gently pulled Glynda closer to him.

"Morning Naruto," she sleepily muttered.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"No I've been awake for a few minutes," said Glynda, Naruto nodded before he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So are you going to tell me why you and team RWBY were out so late last night?" questioned Glynda not even turning to face him.

"Well…"

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto stood with his blade at Roman's throat.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa we can talk about this," said Roman looking nervously at Naruto.

"Not this time Roman I am sorry about this I truly am but you will get in the way and this is one fight I can't have that," said Naruto lunging forwards at Roman only for his mother's unmodified katana to be intercepted by the dog Faunus, Naruto then looked around seeing the other Faunus quickly begun to surround him.

"You all have Five seconds to back away or I will kill you all," declared Naruto.

"Really there's twenty of us and only one of you," spoke one of the Faunus.

"Four," spoke Naruto.

"Ooooohhh so scary," spoke another Faunus sarcastically.

"Three," declared Naruto.

" _These idiots have no idea who they're messing with despite the fact that I said his name not two minutes ago,"_ thought Roman quickly moving to a nearby Bullhead.

"Two," said Naruto.

"I should help him," muttered Blake standing up and quickly dropping from the roof ready to help Naruto.

"One," growled Naruto.

"And like that I'm gone," spoke Roman stepping onto the nearby Bullhead.

"Zero," snarled Naruto and in the blink of an eye his free hand was engulfed in smoke revealing.

"A Death Stalker stinger?" questioned one of the White Fang Members before Naruto quickly crushed the item or at least he seemed to as the formerly golden spiked teardrop shape dissolved into black smoke that quickly wrapped around him before solidifying around his tailbone, before whatever it was could fully form Naruto dashed forwards his free hand now sparking with the sound of thousands of birds chirping, Naruto quickly brought his blade up and just as quickly down on the White Fang member in front of him and in one hit Naruto's sword sliced clean through the man's Aura and skin leaving a three inch deep cut that went from the man's shoulder to his hip, unfortunately for the other members of the White Fang Naruto was far from done, the second Terrorist fell as quickly as the first as Naruto kicked off the ground to the opposite side of the circle running his **Chidori** coated hand through the unlucky Faunus's chest, making him gurgle up blood before he fell from Naruto's arm.

Naruto spun just in time to block a downwards sword strike from a third White Fang and before they could even blink something pierced their chest, however it was neither Naruto's sword nor his hand.

"M-Monster," spoke one White Fang backing away from Naruto.

"I have been called that yes," spoke Naruto turning to face the speaker as he pulled his tail back making the now dead White Fang fall off the Death Stalker tail, just then the sound of a gunshot rang out, in an instant Naruto's form was clouded by a purple Aura which blocked the bullet, Naruto slowly turned his head towards the now terrified White Fang before an insane grin took ahold of Naruto's face and the purple Aura formed into a rib cage around Naruto shocking all of those looking on as the rib cage then sprouted a pair of arms quickly followed by a horned skull, one of the hands quickly reached out and grabbed the shaking White Fang before he could run away quickly bringing the Faunus in front of himself Naruto watched on as the woman was quite literally snapped in half, before Naruto could do anything else he dropped to one knee his hand over the left side of his mask.

"Damn it this still uses too much Chakra," muttered Naruto looking around at the rest of the White Fang some of whom were already running away. Naruto quickly stood up and turned around.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto launching a fireball about twice his size off towards two running White Fang the fire hit the first Faunus engulfing them in flames incinerating them alive the fireball then exploded sending flames scattering everywhere quickly engulfing the second Faunus who had no hope as the flames grew around her burning her ashes to ashes.

Naruto quickly stabbed his mother's blade into the ground, only to pull on of his folded bladed tonfa off his belt the blade sprung out just in time for Naruto to deflect yet another strike from one of the braver members, his blade now knocked away Naruto quickly reached forwards grabbing the Faunus by the neck, only to then violently snap the man's neck, as Naruto dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground he quickly pulled out a yellow dust crystal.

Naruto threw the crystal up into the air so it hung above three White Fang, and with expert aim Naruto aimed down the side of his bladed tonfa and squeezed the trigger the bullet flew through the air before it hit and shattered the crystal making it explode in a shower of sparks, these sparks rained down on the three Faunus, making them spasm as they stopped dead in their tracks and more sparks flooded their bodies Naruto turned to see a Bullhead flying above them and was just about to attack the device when his head started to pound.

" _Not Now,"_ thought Naruto with a groan as he dropped to one knee as his Aura began to fluctuate.

"NARUTO," yelled Blake as she ran towards him.

"Stay back," called Naruto holding his hand up to her indicating for her to stop, which she did. Naruto fell forwards groaning in pain as his Aura went wild however Naruto could feel it something this time was different than the previous times as the pain begun to get worse and worse Naruto managed to push himself to his knees again. The remaining White Fang members seeing their opponent was down decided to dash in and try and kill him.

Naruto pushed himself from his knees to his feet all the while the pain from the fluctuations growing worse and worse, the blond stood wobbly on his feet however just as the ten remaining White Fang were about to strike they were all thrown back curtesy of an Aura explosion centering on Naruto.

"AUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" screamed Naruto in pain as yet another Aura Fluctuation occurred however this time once more the Aura exploded out of the blond however instead of an uncontrolled blast the Aura flowed out of Naruto's back and formed golden chains, as the Aura fluctuation died down Naruto fell forwards, catching himself before he could hit the ground Naruto looked back over his shoulder to see chains.

" _Hmm I sense Aura and Chakra in them… of course coming here and absorbing her soul has made Kaa-chan's chains a secondary semblance,"_ thought Naruto looking at the chains.

"Well lets test these out," muttered Naruto pointing his hand at the Bullhead that had been menacingly flying at him, as he did a golden chain shot out of his hand flying forwards and before the pilot of the Bullhead could react the chain had pierced the underside of the air vehicle and before anything else could happen the Bullhead exploded.

"I'm getting out of here," declared one of the White Fang that still lived.

"Sorry you all chose to stay when I gave you the chance to leave your lives are now forfeit," declared Naruto turning to the man whose eyes went wide before he turned and ran.

"Quickly he won't be able to catch all of us," yelled the White Fang.

"Oh wont I?" questioned Naruto as he formed his favorite single hand sign a cross with his index and middle fingers on both hands.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto as ten copies of himself formed and quickly begun to give chase to the remaining White Fang. Naruto looked up at the Bullhead Roman had climbed into narrowing his eyes.

"Roman you are my enemy, you and I both know what that means for you," muttered Naruto as he dropped to one knee.

"Naruto," exclaimed three voices, one of whom was Blake the other two being Ruby and Penny.

"I'm fine you three," muttered Naruto as he turned and flopped down onto his back.

"I just need a minute, someone contact Weiss and Yang we're done here," declared Naruto. Ruby quickly moved away from the rest of them to contact her sister and her partner.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

"So you and Team RWBY were investigating the dust store robberies and the White Fang?" questioned Glynda turning in Naruto's arms to face him getting a nod from the younger blond.

"You know that was stupid right you all could have been hurt," spoke Glynda in a worried tone.

"That's part of the reason I went they were going no matter what but if I went with them I would be able to minimize any damage to anyone," said Naruto, Glynda sighed.

"Still," muttered the woman, only for Naruto plant a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for caring about me," spoke Naruto with a smile pulling back from her.

"But I am a ninja I have been trained to take on people much much stronger than those members of the White Fang, the only one who might give me trouble is the leader," declared Naruto dead seriously. Glynda just sighed with a smile before pulling herself closer to Naruto.

"That arrogance is going to bite you in the ass someday," spoke Glynda with a sigh, Naruto just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"And on that day you'll be right beside me ready to back me up," declared Naruto with a grin making Glynda smile and grin too.

The room fell into a comfortable silence for a moment

"So you said something about the Aura fluctuations and chains?" questioned Glynda breaking the silence looking up at Naruto who nodded.

"My mother was known for her unique ability to form solid chains from her chakra, with her soul and some of her chakra sealed in me I think when I came to this world her soul like Naruto's and Sasuke's merged and created me, and that ability became my own however it was locked away behind the seal Jiraiya undid, and by him undoing the seal it released that latent ability which my body which now has Chakra and Aura tried to work into a form I could use, thus the Aura fluctuations trying to create the chains out of pure Aura at least that's what I think was going on," muttered Naruto with a contemplative look on his face.

"I don't care what the explanation is just as long as you're not having the fluctuations anymore," said Glynda resting her head on his chest, making him look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was terrified when I found you like that Naruto, I thought you were having a heart attack or something, I thought I was going to lose you and that terrified me I-I-I-I-I," spoke Glynda tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not going anywhere I promise," said Naruto using his thumbs to wipe away Glynda's tears, the woman smiled up at Naruto before burying her face in his chest hugging him tightly. Naruto just smiled a small smile and squeezed the woman reassuringly.

"Ha I just realized something," muttered Naruto making Glynda look up at him.

"What?" questioned the woman.

"I have yet to take you on a proper date," said Naruto, Glynda blinked and quickly scanned through her memory.

"No you haven't," said Glynda.

"Well I'm going to have to remedy that, tonight, seven wear something fancy," said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow before a nod from Glynda as Naruto quickly created a clone that vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **so here we have the aftermath of Winter's Kidnapping by the White Fang**

 **then there's the conclusion of the White Fang Investigation**

 **which reveals that Naruto's Aura Fluctuations stem from chakra chains now a secondary Semblance**

 **and finally there's some more fluff between Naruto and Glynda**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	11. Dates

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Come on it'll be fun," said Winter pleadingly from her position atop his chest.

"I never denied that. Why do you want me to come though?" questioned Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" _Because I love you dummy,"_ thought Winter to herself a blush finding itself present on her cheeks looking down to hide said blush.

"You need to relax and have some fun," said Winter looking back at Naruto's face with a smile on her own, Naruto let out a small sigh.

"You win I'll come with you," said Naruto as he let a small smile grace his features.

"Yay, thank you Naruto," said Winter a big smile making its way onto her face as she hugged Naruto nuzzling her cheek to his chest. Naruto smiled and shook his head ever so slightly before he wrapped an arm around Winter's form. Naruto looked down at Winter his smile settling into a soft smile she hadn't looked this happy since he had known her.

" _It's nice to see her smile"_ thought Naruto looking down at her. Apparently she had found out about a carnival in a nearby town the day before and, since then had been trying to get him to go with her.

"Well we should get up now if you want to get there today," said Naruto with a smirk looking down at the white haired woman who looked up at him and nodded before expertly rolling off him and off of the bed taking the covers with her to cover herself. Naruto rolled his eyes before getting up and moving off to take a shower before they left.

* * *

 **#A Couple Of Hours Later#**

Naruto and Winter stood in front of the open gates to the carnival, Naruto smiled as he looked at Winter who looked at the carnival with stars in her eyes before anything else Winter grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him through the gates. Naruto supressed the urge to laugh as he let Winter drag him along.

"So what do you want to do first Naruto?" asked the white haired Schnee.

"You suggested we come here you pick," spoke Naruto with a nervous smile, he didn't really want to tell her he had no idea what happened at carnivals this being the first one he had ever been too. His comment drew a calculating look from Winter before she sighed.

"You don't want to be here is that it?" questioned Winter looking down sadly.

"No no that's not it," said Naruto trying to think of something to say to her.

"But," prompted Winter looking back at him confused. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before sighing and slumping in defeat.

"This is the first time I've been to a carnival, and I don't really know what kind of things happen at them" declared Naruto looking away from Winter who looked shocked.

"What why?" asked Winter reaching out to Naruto.

"When I was young I was only interested in training to surpass my brother to gain my father's approval, and even without that I wasn't liked in my village so if I got to close to things like carnivals people would chase me away, and I didn't want my friends to think I was strange so whenever they talked about them I just nodded agreeing with whatever people were saying," muttered Naruto still not looking at Winter. The White haired woman looked at Naruto shocked and saddened.

" _His childhood sounds so rough"_ thought Winter to herself before she put her hand on Naruto's cheek making him turn to her as she let a soft smile spread across her face.

"Well then let me make today one of the best days in your memory," said Winter with a smile grabbing Naruto by the wrist before dragging him off.

The two quickly found themselves in front of a game stand, people stood at the benches throwing balls at glass milk bottle however no-one seemed to be hitting the bottles dead on and even then none of them were being knocked over from being hit.

"Step right up step right up knock the bottles down win a prize how about you young man you look like a strong kid you want to have a go?" questioned the man from behind the counter pointing at Naruto, who shrugged and stepped forwards.

"Careful Naruto these games are notorious for being rigged," whispered Winter as Naruto stepped up to the counter.

"Two dollars for one shot or five for three," spoke the man Naruto smirked and pulled out five dollars three shots was all he would need even if the game was rigged.

"Here you go," said the man handing Naruto a ball a smirk on his face, Naruto tossed the ball up before catching it.

" _Its weight is completely off, so the game is rigged, such a shame I know how to take into account the strange weighting,"_ thought Naruto to himself as he stepped up to the counter and tossed the ball straight at the glass bottles hitting dead centre making the stand owner look worried but not for long as nothing happened to the bottles.

" _So he's glued the bottles down apparently, let's see how they handle this"_ thought Naruto concentrating Aura into his arm as he was given a second ball which he pegged once more at the bottles again hitting dead centre with at least twice as much force, Naruto narrowed his eyes as the stand owner handed Naruto the last ball.

" _So he's taken into account Aura when gluing the bottles down, but, I have something no-one else does"_ thought Naruto with a smirk as he took the last ball in hand channelling both Aura and Chakra into his arm before stepping back a bit as he quickly converted the chakra concentrated on his arm into Raiton Chakra. A crowd had begun to gather around the stand particularly when Naruto stepped out into the middle of the path.

"Last shot kid you think you got it?" questioned the stand owner with a smirk, his game had never been won his rigging was perfect even if a huntsman or huntress who specialised in throwing weapons were to try the glue he had used was strong enough to hold out the bottles would shatter before they fell.

"Hell yeah," declared Naruto and in the blink of an eye he pegged the ball forwards, and a great crash sound was heard, everyone looked at the target to find not only had the bottles shattered into dust the wall behind them was shattered as was the wall behind that, the one behind that and several trees behind that.

"Hehe whoops," spoke Naruto sheepishly, the stand owner looked at Naruto in shock, looking at the large group of people around he knew he wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of giving the kid a prize and it would be better to just give the kid a prize and have him move on.

"So what do you want kid?" questioned the stand owner begrudgingly looking down at Naruto, who turned to his companion.

"Winter anything take your fancy?" questioned Naruto, Winter blinked in surprize before stepping forwards and looking at the prizes available, the majority of them were all plushies not something she would normally take an interest in however there was one that caught her eye.

"The fox over there," spoke Winter quietly, Naruto nodded to the stand owner who quickly moved and picked up the stuffed toy Winter had pointed too, it was an orange fox three white claws on each paw, and surprisingly it had nine tails, Naruto had to resist the urge to laugh it was almost a plushy Kyubi the only difference his burden had human like hands instead of front paws.

"Here you go," said the man as he handed Winter the plushy she took it and hugged it with a smile on her face, Naruto smiled a small smile and shook his head slightly as he looked at Winter. The white haired woman turned to Naruto and her smile grew, before she held out her hand which Naruto rolled his eyes before taking the woman's hand and the two quickly moved off to their next destination.

* * *

 **#Hours Later#**

Naruto and Winter stepped off the cart that had taken them through a haunted house, which Winter wasn't all that scared of but found it almost funny how Naruto a man she knew could strike fear into almost anyone was terrified of a little haunted house ride and as such had spent most of the time clutching Winter's arm for a change.

"Well the day's almost over and this place will be closing soon do you want to head back to base?" questioned Naruto as he looked up at the sky seeing the sky painted with pinks, oranges and yellows as the sun began to dip behind the nearby mountains.

"There's just one more thing I want to do Naruto," spoke Winter holding his arm he cast a sideways glance at her before shrugging as she once more lead him through the now almost empty walkways of the carnival, and within minutes the two arrived at a Ferris Wheel. Naruto looked confused as Winter pulled him into one of the carriages.

"Naruto thank you for coming with me today," said Winter with a smile as the two sat next to each other as the carriage ascended.

"No problems Winter today was lots of fun," spoke Naruto with a grin to the woman who hugged her fox plushy as she thought about how to say what she had been trying to tell him all day.

"Naruto," said Winter drawing the blonde's attention to her.

"What I am about to say is not something easy for me to admit so please don't interrupt, ok?" requested Winter getting a confused and concerned look from Naruto, the blond himself took a moment to think before nodding.

"I have had a lot of time to think since you rescued me from that White Fang base, and you have been on my mind a lot. I know you think it's hero worship, but you rescuing me has made me let go of any prejudices I have towards you as Faunus, and that made me realise how deep my feelings for you are, Naruto you, I have fallen for you Naruto I love you," said Winter looking at Naruto with a serious look on her face. Naruto turned to face Winter face on, he took a deep breath before letting out a sigh as a smile came across his face and he shook his head.

"Funny isn't it, love I mean?" questioned Naruto making Winter look at him confused.

"You never know who, and sometimes you don't even know why you fall and you never have control of how far in love you fall," said Naruto, Winter looked at Naruto a single eyebrow raised, the blond reached forwards placing a hand on Winter's cheek, making her look to the hand and back to Naruto's face.

"I fell too Winter and I didn't realise how far until today," said Naruto looking into her eyes. Winter looked lovingly at Naruto who quickly closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers making her internally jump for joy he was kissing her, parting from her much to quickly for her tastes he smiled at her.

"I love you too Winter," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

Naruto nervously walked down the hall towards Glynda's room the staff of Beacon like the students stayed within the grounds to make it easier to defend should Grimm attack, however the staff rooms were singular rooms in a separate building. Naruto quickly glanced down at himself he had told Glynda fancy dress and was giving himself another once over before he knocked on his girlfriend's door, the blond wore a pair of jet black pants not the slightest tear or scuff to them, around his waist was a matching jet black leather belt with the belt buckle being his symbol the Uzumaki spiral inside of an Uchiha fan, for shoes Naruto wore clean and simple black dress shoes. For his top Naruto wore a crisp clean white button up dress shirt, around his neck was an orange bowtie, and connecting the shirt cuffs were cufflinks that once more bore Naruto's personal symbol, covering most of Naruto's shirt was a black suit jacket it was plain and simple nothing more to it than that, finally Naruto wore what appeared to be a clean cut an un-damaged black cloak with silver flames licking the bottom of it and again in the middle of it once more was Naruto's symbol, and finally the cloak had a hood that was currently down, he and Glynda would be going through populated areas and it would do no good to have people glaring at them so he would put the hood up when the time came.

Naruto knocked on Glynda's door before quickly unsealing a bouquet of bright red roses from a small seal tattooed onto his hand and held them, however as soon as the door opened Naruto dropped the flowers as standing before him was nothing short of a goddess.

"Glynda you, you look stunning," spoke Naruto his Sharingan unconsciously flaring under his mask engraving her image into his mind.

Glynda wore a long dark purple off-the-shoulders dress that hugged her figure nicely there were slits up the sides of the dress to allow for mobility, around her waist was a black sash tied into a bow on her left side. Around her neck Glynda wore a black choker with her personal symbol on the front in white. For shoes Naruto noted Glynda wore a pair of white heals and upon her hands were a pair of white gloves to match. Unlike usual Glynda's hair was cascading down her back like a golden waterfall. Naruto shook his head freeing his mind from the haze Glynda's appearance had left him in before he quickly picked up the flowers he had dropped.

"Here these are for you," spoke Naruto with a goofy grin.

"Thank you Naruto these are lovely," spoke Glynda taking a deep breath of the rose's fragrance before she smiled to him.

"Let me just find a vase for these and then we'll go," said Glynda quickly moving back inside her room quickly filling up a vase with water before putting the roses in it.

"Alright let's go," said Glynda stepping over to Naruto who nodded and took her hand.

"As you wish my lady," spoke Naruto kneeling down and planting a kiss on the back of her hand, Glynda just rolled her eyes as Naruto stood back up.

"This will feel strange," said Naruto making Glynda look at him strangely before the two were engulfed in a tornado of leaves and with that the two were gone.

* * *

 **#Streets Of Vale#**

Naruto and Glynda appeared in a swirl of leaves on a quiet street. Glynda took a second to let her head stop spinning before noting where they were, Naruto held out his arm for Glynda to take, the blond haired woman took his arm and he lead her down the street.

"Where are we?" questioned Glynda looking around she vaguely recognised the buildings her mind had gone blank for an actual location.

"We're in Vale," declared Naruto making Glynda look at him almost insulted.

"I'm not telling you precisely where, as that would ruin the surprize," declared Naruto with a smirk on his face as he lead his date down another street, Glynda was about to ask another question however her words died in her throat as the two rounded another corner.

"You didn't," spoke Glynda shocked as she saw the building at the end of the street.

"Oh but I did," said Naruto with a smirk as they walked down the street towards 'The Four Seasons' the fanciest restaurant in all of Vale and arguably the world.

"How did you get a booking here in the same day?" questioned Glynda looking at Naruto shocked.

"The owner owed me a favour," said Naruto as the two moved towards the entrance, it was at this point Naruto quickly pulled his hood up over his fox ears. Glynda sighed but accepted he had to. Walking inside the two saw the entrance was slightly higher than the rest of the restaurant, the candle lit tables in the area gave the room a romantic feel to it. The matradee cleared his throat snapping the two blonds out of their dazes.

"Reservation under Reaper," declared Naruto getting a nod from the man.

"Follow me," declared the man in a snooty tone as he lead the two down a corridor.

"As requested Mister Reaper a private room away from the dinning public," spoke the matradee leading the two blonds into a private room in the middle of which sat a table covered by a red table cloth and like in the main room atop the table sat a candle inside a red housing giving off red light, however neither Naruto nor Glynda was looking at the table Naruto was watching Glynda who was entranced by the sight that lay beyond the window, the Forever Fall Forest and its red leaves constantly falling from the trees hence the name of the forest however back dropped by the star filled sky behind it the forest looked even more beautiful than normal.

"I shall return momentarily with menus," spoke the matradee leaving the two alone in the room.

"This is beautiful Naruto," spoke Glynda turning to face Naruto who smiled at the woman.

"Only the best for you," declared Naruto with a sly grin making Glynda blush, Naruto like a true gentlemen pulled Glynda's chair out for her. Taking a seat Glynda felt something snake its way around her neck looking down she saw a necklace taking the form of a silver nine tailed fox wrapped around a purple gem Glynda's eyes widened as she turned to Naruto who wore a smile.

"Naruto I-I can't accept this," said Glynda reaching to remove the necklace only for Naruto to take her hand.

"I knew you would say that which is why I'm not giving you a choice," said Naruto planting a kiss on the back of Glynda's hand before letting go as she sighed.

"You're spoiling me," spoke Glynda as Naruto sat down opposite her.

"Well you're special to me," said Naruto simply with a grin. It was at that moment that the matradee returned carrying two booklets under his arms quickly handing the two booklets to the couple

"Here are your menus would you care to see the wine list?" questioned the man.

"No just bring us a bottle of red," said Naruto getting a nod from the man.

"I shall return in a moment with your wine and to take your orders," declared the man turning on his heels and once more leaving the room. Both Naruto and Glynda scanned the menus for something eye catching.

Neither of them said a word as they looked eventually Naruto decided on what he wanted and put his menu down and a moment later so did Glynda who was smiling as she looked down at the table.

"So Glynda I'm curious," spoke Naruto making Glynda look up at him.

"Yes," spoke Glynda.

"Why a teacher? I mean I have witnessed you skills and you could quite easily be taking down Grimm left right and centre," questioned Naruto.

"Well it was really nothing special I wanted to help the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses more than I wanted the glory of being a huntress and besides not long into my career as a Huntress I was introduced to the secrets of the world which was what sent me down the path," said Glynda.

"And by secrets of the worlds you mean the maidens yes?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Glynda.

"Fair enough," said Naruto.

"What about you why did you become an ass-" spoke Glynda stopping as the matradee stepped back into the room a pair of glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"Here you are one of our finest bottles," spoke the man uncorking it before pouring some into the two glasses and placing one down in front of each blond.

"Thank you," spoke Glynda smiling at the man.

"Thanks," declared Naruto. The matradee gave both a curt nod before getting back to business.

"Have you decided on you meals?" questioned the man.

"I'll have the dust roasted pork with the Vacuo salad," declared Glynda, the matradee nodded noting something down on his pad.

"And for you sir?" questioned the man looking to Naruto.

"I'll have the flame dust infused miso ramen," said Naruto with a grin.

"I'm sorry sir I must ask how you know of that dish it's not on the menu and very few people are actually able to eat it without serious repercussions," said the matradee nervously looking at Naruto.

"You want to know how I know of it well it would be silly of me to have forgotten a dish I helped make," said Naruto with a smirk making the matradee's eyes widen.

"My sincerest apologies sir right away, you meals should be here soon," said the man bowing before rushing out of the room before

"A dish you helped make?" questioned Glynda looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I may or may not be known around the world at one point as the Dust Chef and may or may not have passed all of my dust cooking techniques onto the owner of this restaurant" said Naruto making Glynda's eyes go wide.

"You were the Dust Chef?" questioned Glynda shocked.

"Yeah it was completely by accident that I stumbled across using dust to cook with and briefly suspended my other less legal career while I explored the culinary arts," said Naruto nervously.

"Last I heard dust cooking was making millions why did you leave that?" questioned Glynda.

"I was bored plain and simple I have trained since I was six to be a killer," declared Naruto making Glynda wince.

"That's why you took up the career of an assassin then you have been trained since you were young to kill and that's all you knew?" questioned Glynda not sure how she felt about him being an assassin because that's all he knew.

"No when I was left by Amber who was my only friend I thought that the world had turned its back on me. I simply fell into my darkness and let it consume me moulding me into a killer for hire, looking back on it I could have been many things other than an assassin, but darkness does things to people," declared Naruto.

"Darkness can be quite toxic to anyone especially when it's your own darkness," said Glynda with a nod.

With that said the two fell into a silence which lasted until their food was brought out. The two quickly dug into their respective dinners exchanging small talk as they ate but nothing more than that.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

The two blonds both having had their fill, finished off the bottle of wine brought to them before Naruto payed the not insubstantial bill and the two had left.

Now walking along the streets of Vale the two were in silence.

"Thank you Naruto, for tonight I mean it was a lot of fun," said Glynda with a smile.

"There is one other thing I wanted to do tonight if you're up for it" said Naruto looking at the woman.

"Alright," said Glynda with a smile. Naruto nodded holding his hand out to her which she took without a second of hesitation.

"Again this might feel a little weird," declared Naruto as a tornado of leaves kicked up around them and they were gone.

* * *

 **#Atop Beacon Tower#**

Naruto and Glynda appeared in a swirl of leaves atop the tower at the centre of Beacon.

"This is Beacon Tower," said Glynda looking around before turning to Naruto.

"Yep the last thing I had planned was star gazing nothing too special sorry if it's a little underwhelming," said Naruto looking at Glynda nervously.

"No not at all, this is a perfect end to a perfect night," said Glynda with a smile. Naruto smiled back before quickly pulling off his cloak and lay it down and motioned for Glynda to sit.

"It would do no good getting such a lovely dress dirty," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the woman who sat on the side of Naruto's cloak leaving enough room for him to sit beside her, which without so much as a second thought is what he did. As the two looked up at the stars Glynda laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you Naruto," spoke Glynda with a smile looking at the man next to her who smiled.

"I love you too Glynda," said Naruto with a grin as he planted a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto lay in his bed his arms wrapped around Glynda as she slept. The former Jinchuriki's eyes fluttered open as he heard soft knocking at his door. Glaring at the offending object out of the corner of his eyes Naruto closed his eyes and tried to ignore it before once more knocking was heard.

"Just answer it and tell them to go away," muttered a sleepy sounding Glynda, Naruto sighed and slipped out of his bed idly noting the clock in his room said the time was eleven o'clock probably time they got up anyway.

"Alright alright keep your pants o-" spoke Naruto as a third set of knocks rang out in the room and he opened the door his words dying in his throat as he saw who stood on the other side.

"Winter," spoke Naruto in a low tone.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **so here we have Naruto on a date with Winter**

 **and then a date with Glynda**

 **with Winter showing up at Naruto's door**

 **That's about it for this chapter there was a little bit of back story for Glynda but not really all that much**

 **this chapter was mostly fluff**

 **anywho with my bit said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	12. A Wintery Nebula

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto smiled as his eyes fluttered open as sun shone through his window. Looking down at his girlfriend of a year who was hugging herself to his side Naruto's smile only grew larger before he lent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Winter," muttered Naruto pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too Naruto," groaned Winter as her eyes opened and she looked up at the smiling blond and she couldn't help but smile too. Naruto rolled onto his back Winter held tight to his chest as he did, Winter smirked sitting up the quilt falling off her revealing she was nude as she straddled Naruto's waist with a smirk on her lips. The blonde beneath her was about to sit up only for Winter to push one hand down on his chest keeping him flat on the bed.

"While I would like to stay here for a while longer and possibly have some exercise, I do have a doctor's appointment in about an hour," muttered Winter with a sad sigh, before she leant down and planted her lips on Naruto's.

"So I'll see you later my love," said Winter after parting their lips. The White haired girl then quickly got up only for Naruto to slap her on the ass, making the woman squeak with a small jump turning back to him.

"That's for teasing me and then leaving me hanging," said Naruto with narrowed eyes but a grin none the less, Winter rolled her eyes but smiled none the less quickly walking to the shower.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

"Naruto can I have a word?" questioned Winter in a neutral tone walking up to the blond man.

"Sure Winter, is everything alright?" asked Naruto looking at her confused as she looked at him with a blank face, Winter said nothing and turned around making Naruto worry even more as she walked away from him. The two quickly walked down the halls of the base Naruto wanting answers, and Winter not sure how long she'd be able to keep her clam façade to say what she needed too.

Finding an empty room the two stepped inside Winter still not turning to face him.

"Winter what's going on you're scaring me?" asked Naruto, Winter turned to him tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry, but we can't be together anymore," said Winter tears beginning to fall before she looked up at Naruto.

"What are you talking about Winter, what's happened? Is someone threatening you?" questioned Naruto, Winter shook her head.

"No nothing like that Naruto, I'm just coming clean you and I were never meant to be I was just playing you for sex," declared Winter tears now streaming down her face as she looked away from him.

"You don't mean that Winter, you can't even look me in the eyes as you say that," said Naruto taking a step closer to Winter however she took a step back.

"I do mean it Naruto, we aren't meant for each other, I'm so sorry for leading you on for so long, please just forget about me" said Winter only to turn and run out of the room.

"Win-ter," spoke Naruto as he dropped to his knees looking at the door she just ran out of, Naruto then noticed that a little box had fallen out of his jacket pocket and landed next to him tears filled the blonde's eyes as he picked up the box and pocketed it. Naruto sighed as he stood up his eyes locked on the ground, blinking away his tears Naruto walked out of the room he did still have work to do he was Ironwood's right hand man after all.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The last few days had been long and torturous for Naruto he had been trying to speak with Winter constantly but every time he tried she either brushed him off or spoke to him in a professional tone not offering any chance of talking about whatever had been bothering her.

Naruto had been so desperate to find out what was wrong he had tried going to her doctor asking him what he had told Winter only for the blond assassin to be told the information was protected under patient doctor privacy at Winter's request.

Naruto sighed as he sat up from his bed looking around the room his eyes landed on a picture of him and Winter picking it up Naruto smiled at the happy look on both of their faces, with a sigh Naruto put it back down.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto creating a clone.

"You know what to do," said Naruto with a sigh.

"Yeah boss it'll be ready," said the clone as Naruto got up, it was early evening so Winter would be in her room. Naruto walked out of his room heading for Winter's ignoring all of the soldiers speaking to him as he walked through the halls Naruto made it to Winter's quarters in little under two minutes. Quickly knocking Naruto waited for her to answer.

"Uzumaki," came the cold voice of Winter he had grown accustom to over the past couple of days.

"Hey Winter may I have a moment?" questioned Naruto politely, Winter blinked at him but nodded none the less, stepping aside to allow him access to her room. Stepping inside Naruto only took enough steps so his back was to her.

"I've come to say goodbye," declared Naruto.

"Goodbye?" questioned Winter.

"Yes goodbye Winter, you were the only reason I've been staying, and given you don't want to talk with me or even tell me what's wrong, then I see no point staying," spoke Naruto in a seemingly happy tone making Winter's heart break for lying to him.

"So it's been fun Winter but goodbye, please refrain from telling Ironwood I'm leaving until tomorrow or you may find out how cruel I can be," declared Naruto in a low tone making Winter shiver, and before she could so much as say a word Naruto was gone in a cyclone of leaves.

Naruto appeared back in his room to find on his bed was a large scroll and his clone was gone.

"Well It's time to go," muttered Naruto picking up the scroll before kicking open the window and jumping out

* * *

 **#Present Day Early Morning#**

Winter groaned as she woke up she had been flying in her personal transport towards beacon for several reasons, first and foremost was to make sure that the shipment of Atlesian Paladins were actually delivered as opposed to the previous shipment which had been stolen, the second reason and least important to Winter was to see her sister and introduce Nebula to her and the third reason was the one she was dreading talking to Naruto and giving him an explanation on their breakup and introducing him to his child.

"Muma?" spoke Nebula, Winter sat up in bed to see her precious little girl standing at the end of the bed.

"Morning Nebula," said Winter hugging the girl close to her.

" _I'm sorry for what I did Naruto I really hope you can forgive me,"_ thought Winter a tear forming in her eye.

"Muma?" questioned Nebula tilting her head to the side looking at the tear.

"Don't worry Beautiful muma's just thinking about papa," said Winter with a smile wiping the tear from her eye, before getting up.

* * *

 **#A Couple Of Hours Later#**

Winter with Nebula in her arms stepped out of the elevator she had just been to see Ironwood and Ozpin the both of them warning her about seeing Naruto, but she knew he deserved an explanation but she did decided to put it off remembering that he was a late sleeper and wanted to let him rest, yes that was it, it wasn't she was scared of seeing him again.

" _Who am I kidding I'm terrified of seeing him again,"_ thought Winter pulling out her scroll quickly scrolling through until she found Weiss, quickly hitting the call button Winter put the device up to her ear.

" _Winter?"_ came the confused voice from the other end of the line.

"Hey Weiss I'm at Beacon I'm sure you want to meet your niece," said Winter.

" _Yeah I do and I want to see you again of course Winter,"_ spoke Weiss in a clearly happy tone.

"In that case I will meet you in the gardens in say ten minutes?" suggested Winter heading in the direction of the gardens.

" _Ok Winter I will see you shortly,"_ replied the younger sibling, before the line went dead indicating Weiss hung up, Winter sighed looking at the ground before wriggling in her arms brought her attention back to her Faunus daughter in her arms.

"Come on Beautiful let's go meet Aunty Weiss," said Winter with a smile to the girl who nodded excitedly.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Winter sat at a table scroll in hand with Nebula excitedly running around her. On her scroll screen was a picture of her with Naruto behind her his arms wrapped around her both of them had huge grins on their faces.

"Winter?" spoke a voice drawing Winter out of her memories.

"Weiss hey," said Winter a sad smile on her face as she looked up at her sister and quickly put her scroll away.

Before either woman could speak Nebula ran over to Winter hiding behind her nervously looking out at Weiss who looked shocked at the child.

"Weiss meet Nebula," said Winter picking up her daughter.

"Hey there Sweetie, I'm your Aunty Weiss," said Weiss to the girl before Winter passed her baby to her sister.

"Aunty Weiss?" questioned Nebula with a tilt of the head looking at Weiss.

"Awww aren't you just adorable," said Weiss hugging the girl making her struggle.

"Weiss she's not a huggy type," declared Winter making Weiss lessen her hug on her niece who quickly hopped out of Weiss's arms and went about playing some more.

"I think I see now why Naruto was so interested when I said you had a Faunus daughter," spoke Weiss narrowing her eyes at her sister, her comment made Winter jump and her eyes to go wide.

"So is she …?" asked Weiss not even finishing the thought, Winter closed her eyes in shame.

"Yes Nebula is Naruto's child," said Winter with a nod.

"How did that happen? Did he attack you? Did he use you for sex? Did he-" spoke Weiss only to be interrupted by a slap to the cheek.

"Don't you dare assume he's in the wrong here, it was my fault, the sex was consensual and I don't particularly wish to talk about this with you more I still haven't told him the truth yet," declared Winter at first glaring at Weiss before she settled on looking ashamed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have slapped you," said Winter.

"No I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions I'm sorry Winter," spoke Weiss with a small smile.

"No the way I said it was asking for you to jump to that conclusion," declared Winter with a sigh, before looking up at Weiss with a small smile.

"Anyway Weiss what have you been doing since I last saw you?" questioned Winter.

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

"Winter" declared Naruto in a low tone looking at his ex, standing in his doorway with a child in her arms.

"And I take it this must be Nebula," said Naruto looking at the girl, he could see she had deep purple eyes most likely from him, and white hair like her mother except out of the top of the young child's head were two fox like ears, they were both black with white plating on the outside of them and on the white plating was some small red tribal like markings.

"My daughter I assume," said Naruto almost glaring up at Winter who looked very nervous. Naruto discreetly looked back at his bed and saw Glynda sitting up listening very intently to what was being said.

"Naruto I owe you an explanation-" spoke Winter drawing Naruto's attention back to her.

"Let me save you the trouble," began Naruto interrupting the woman making her shut her mouth as he began to talk.

"You found out you were pregnant, probably on the same day you told me that you and I were not working out, that only hours before you were laying right next to me with the most peaceful look on your face. When you found out you somehow thought that the news to me would be something other than the happiest moment of my life, maybe you feared I'd be a terrible father, maybe you feared I'd abandon you because you had a kid, hell maybe you even thought I'd hurt her or tell you to abort her, so you broke up with me, you were my world Winter and you damn well knew it and you broke up with me because you thought I would do something stupid regarding our child, did I miss anything?" questioned Naruto.

"I know I messed up Naruto I know you loved me-" spoke Winter only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"No you don't Winter otherwise I would have woken up next to you today," declared Naruto.

"I-I, Naruto I'm so sorry," spoke Winter on the verge of tears.

"You have no idea how much I loved you Winter you really don't," said Naruto turning around and walking over to his pouch which lay on the floor.

"Otherwise you and I would be together right now, I would be your loving husband and you my loving wife Winter you have no idea how much I loved you and right here is the fucking proof," said Naruto pegging a small box at Winter. The white haired woman caught the box and opened it eyes widening.

"This is a-" begun Winter.

"I had been waiting for the ideal moment to pop the question, and for months after you broke up with me, months Winter, I waited scroll in hand hoping, begging, pleading with every deity both holy and unholy to get a call from you explaining what was wrong, even a just a text telling me what I did, but after eight months, I gave up and after giving up I spent the next four months getting over you and guess what Winter, it worked, I have a new lady in my life now and she means as much to me now as you did back then, and now you mean nothing to me, I don't care anymore what you do, know that I will not hold my grudge for you against Nebula should she wish to be with me or should you wish her to spend time with me, but as of now you and I are through," declared Naruto walking back over to the door.

"You can keep the ring let it forever remind you what you did to me," said Naruto as he gently closed his door leaving Winter who was now full on crying in the hall to drop to her knees and weep. Naruto sighed as he hung his head walking over to the bed upon which he sat looking at the floor. A sad look plastered onto his face.

"Naruto," that is until a voice spoke from behind him and two arms snaked their way around his neck.

"Thanks Glynda," whispered Naruto as he tightly closed his eyes trying to force away the tears.

"I-I need some time Glynda," said Naruto standing up and walking to the window before quickly vaulting out of it leaving a very angry Glynda to glare at the door before she quickly got up and walked over to the door ripping it open to see Winter on the ground crying Nebula standing next to her looking at her mother confused. Both Nebula and Winter looked up as they heard the door open, Winter immediately shrunk under Glynda's fierce glare. Glynda's eyes flickered to the child standing next to Winter shaking slightly.

" _She is a cute little girl,"_ thought Glynda as a small appeared on her face, before out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of Weiss nervously looking out of her doorway at the scene playing out in the hallway.

"Weiss watch your niece for a bit Naruto would kill me if I let anything happen to his daughter," ordered Glynda, telekinetically flicking the little girl towards her aunt, Weiss quickly caught the girl with wide eyes as Glynda turned back to Winter.

"His ex, however well," said Glynda looking down at Winter with narrow eyes. Winter looked up at Glynda fearfully only for the woman to step out of the doorway Winter raised an eyebrow before she felt herself moving and before she could even blink she was flying through the open window of Naruto's room.

"Mumma," came the screaming voice of Nebula as she flew through the air, Winter quickly righted herself in mid hair landing on the ground in the court yard just in time to see Glynda jump from the same window she had just been launched out of and slamming onto the ground with a pointed glare at Winter.

"You are a heartless bitch Winter, Naruto told me what happened between you two and even after everything you did to him you had the nerve to show up here talking to him thinking things could go back to the way they were between you two before you fucked up or did you just hope for his forgiveness?" questioned Glynda glaring at the woman.

"I didn't come here expecting his forgiveness, nor did I think things between me and him could go back to the way they were, I just felt it was time he met his daughter," said Winter.

"A daughter you hid from him," declared Glynda.

"Shut up what happened between him and me is none of your business," snarled Winter glaring at Glynda.

"Given I'm the one who's healing what remains of that man's heart after you fucking shattered it, it's my business now," declared Glynda glaring back at Winter.

"You bitch" muttered Winter her glare intensifying as she pulled out her weapon.

"Put that away Winter you will lose," said Glynda motioning to Winter's sword.

"Make me," said Winter in a cocky tone of voice.

"Oh you've asked for it," declared Glynda throwing her arms out to the side as two fist sized canister's floated out from behind her. This sight drew the attention of many students who had gathered around the two however after the next movement all of the student's ran as far away as they could as both canisters opened in mid-air and out poured nails, razor blades, kuani and other sharp metal shrapnel all of which began to float menacingly around Glynda

* * *

 **And with that the chapter is done**

 **so first off we have the breakup of Naruto and Winter and Naruto's desertion of the Atlestian Military**

 **following that we have a small amount of interaction between Weiss, Winter and Nebula**

 **then we have the part i'm sure many of you have been waiting for Naruto and Winter's confrontation**

 **and from that we have Winter and Glynda's confrontation**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	13. Twin Huntress Smack Down

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Hey Amber, I'm sorry I haven't been to see you," muttered Naruto looking at the ground standing in front of the pod holding the body of Amber.

"I've just been busy helping people like I should have been doing from the beginning," said Naruto disappointedly thinking on his past actions.

"Like there's these two teams of huntsman and huntresses in training RWBY and JNPR. I started training them last week," said Naruto with a smile looking at Amber's scared face.

"Well Team RWBY I've been helping a little longer but that's was because they all needed more help to be the best huntresses they could be, unfortunately I think they don't like me as much as they used to because of the training I put them through," said Naruto looking down sadly.

"Oh a few months after you left, I joined the Atlesian Military, I didn't tell you about that. I was helping people I helped lots of people during that time," declared Naruto smiling as he looked back at Amber again.

"But after about a year the woman I had been seeing for almost the entire time I was in the military broke up with and I didn't take it too well and started hurting people again," spoke Naruto looking away ashamed of himself

"But hey I'm helping people again and I'm now in a relationship with a skilled huntress, she's nice I'm sure you know her, Glynda Goodwitch," said Naruto with a small smile thinking about Glynda.

"And I learned today I'm a father, yeah me a father *chuckle* I have a daughter, she is the daughter of the woman I had been seeing while in the Military not Glynda, but still my baby girl Nebula her name is, she's a cute kid, I hope I can see her a bit more now I know about her," said Naruto fondly.

"I'm sorry for not coming with you Amber it's my fault you're like this," muttered Naruto stepping forwards placing his hand against the chamber looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault Mr Uzumaki Uchiha we all know that just as much as we all know Amber wouldn't want you blaming yourself," said a voice behind him, Naruto smiled sadly before turning to face the man.

"Yeah I know Ozpin," said Naruto looking at the silver haired man.

"How long were you listening?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Not long I heard your bit about being a father, congratulations by the way," said Ozpin with a smile.

"Thanks," spoke Naruto with a half-smile.

"I may not have known her as well as you did or maybe I did I'm not sure but I know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself, she talked about you a lot Naruto did you know that?" questioned Ozpin making Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"I wasn't aware you were actively in contact with her while I stayed with her," spoke Naruto.

"We were in contact with each other she was in hiding you see, that's why the two of you moved so often people were looking for her I was the one in charge of keeping her hidden, but we're getting off track here, almost every time we spoke she spoke about you, she was rather fond of you," said Ozpin with a small smile, Naruto too let a small smile grace his features.

"I was rather fond of her too," said Naruto turning back to look at Amber a smile on his face as he thought about his time with the woman.

"I know I heavily implied that she was dead when I first showed her too you but there is a very slim possibility she could be saved from her fate," said Ozpin making Naruto's head snap back in his direction.

"Tell me," it wasn't a polite question that was a goddamn order. Ozpin nodded figuring he would get just that reaction from the boy.

"Well she is like this because part of her Maiden powers were stolen, her maiden powers stem from her soul so part of her soul has essentially been stolen," declared Ozpin, Naruto thought for a second before what Ozpin was saying clicked.

"So if someone was able to get that portion of her soul back she might wake up?" questioned Naruto looking at Ozpin.

"There is a possibility that she might, but that would mean defeating the person who defeated Amber and extracting Amber's soul out of them," spoke Ozpin.

"Wouldn't straight up killing said person provide the same effect?" questioned Naruto getting a concerned look from Ozpin.

"Hey don't look at me like that former assassin here, and Amber is one of my precious people just the fact that whoever attacked her is most likely the one to have her powers is enough to sign their death warrant," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Well it might but then again it might not given the way the Maiden powers work we don't know if the stolen powers will function the same was as original ones and move onto the last young woman in the mind of the dying Maiden," said Ozpin.

"But if there were a way to make the attacker's last thought of Amber even if the powers were supposed to move on…" spoke Naruto trailing off.

"In theory that could work too but I'm not sure how you plan to make their last thoughts be of Amber," said Ozpin only to look at Naruto's face and the blond to vanish in a plume of smoke getting a raised eyebrow from Ozpin only for those eyes to widen as he felt something move around his neck looking down he found a kunai at his throat and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Glynda there holding the weapon.

Blinking Ozpin saw Naruto was once more in front of him and Glynda was nowhere to be seen.

"Illusions are something of a speciality of mine and I have yet to find someone who can actually consciously break out of one of my illusions," said Naruto with a grin.

"Consciously? So someone has done it unconsciously?" asked Ozpin getting a simple nod from Naruto.

"Ruby did when unlocking her maiden powers however that was because I was so shocked that she had them that I lost control of my illusion," said Naruto narrowing his eyes as he mentioned the lack of knowledge, Ozpin chuckled nervously at that before sipping some of his hot coco.

Before either man could say another word there was a loud crash coming from above them.

"What is going on up there?" questioned Ozpin looking up.

"*sigh* Glynda and Winter are fighting most likely over what Winter did to me," said Naruto with a groan.

"Don't worry I'll stop them," said Naruto moving towards the elevator.

"Are you sure that's wise the two of them will hold grudges against one another and this might happen any time the two are together," spoke Ozpin.

"Well if I don't stop them now their grudge match could level the school, and given my daughter is on school property I will stop them now if they still want to fight I will take them to the emerald forest where they can fight me," spoke Naruto before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#With Winter And Glynda Moments Prior#**

The two Huntresses stood opposite each other Glynda having a storm of metal objects floating around her. Winter narrowed her eyes before twisting her blade in hand launching a smaller secondary blade out and into her free hand.

The two women glared each other down before in the blink of an eye Winter blurred forwards bringing both blades out to her sides ready to pin Glynda between them however Winter had to spin dodge to her left to avoid a hailstorm of pointy objects that flew at her, Glynda using her previous attack as a distraction lunged forwards her riding crop in hand. Quickly bringing up her weapon and swinging it around with her Telekinesis semblance following she slammed her weapon into Winter's cheek however as the end hit Winter's face so did a huge surge of telekinetic energy throwing Winter fifty feet away she winced as she was launched backwards. Spinning mid air the white haired woman's eyes narrowed as she landed on her feet

"Damn you" growled Winter before stabbing her blade into the ground to stop herself from being pushed back any further Winter flared her own Aura as a glyph appeared underneath her feet as the glyph glowed a bright white a flock of tiny Nevermore formed and flew around Winter. Glynda glared at the Elder Schnee sibling before pulling a kunai out of her cloud of metal weapons as she ran forwards her metal objects following behind her, Winter following Glynda's lead let the glyph beneath her vanish as the bird like grim flocked around her before dashing forwards.

The two women covering the same amount of ground clashed in the middle of the distance between them Glynda's metal storm clashing with Winter's flock of birds while Winter's secondary sword clashed with Glynda's kunai while her main sword locked with Glynda's riding crop, Winter quickly brought her leg up and slammed her knee into Glynda's stomach knocking the wind out of her and making her double over.

However before Winter could capitalise on her advantage she was forced to jump back as Glynda's metal shrapnel began to rain down on the two.

"You sneaky Bitch," growled Winter as Glynda pushed herself up and her metal began to float up behind her once more.

"Fuck you," spoke Glynda throwing her kunai up into her metal cloud, Glynda ran forwards leaving the cloud behind her as she did, Winter narrowed her eyes but prepared to defend herself. However she was not expecting what Glynda did about twenty feet in front of Winter the blond woman kicked off the ground launching herself at Winter, the white haired huntress looked on questioningly only for her eyes to go wide as Glynda telekinetically pushed herself forwards in a spin. Winter couldn't move fast enough to avoid Glynda's foot as it came speeding towards her head, Glynda slammed her foot into Winter's temple which luckily for the Schnee heiress was shielded from the full force by her Aura however Glynda continued to spin and slammed her riding crop once more into Winter and landing on one foot Glynda slammed her elbow into Winter throwing the woman backwards flipping backwards in the air Winter slammed into the ground stomach first before pushing herself to her knees groaning as she clutched her stomach.

Glynda moved forwards her riding crop in hand as her shrapnel followed her, Winter growled spitting out some blood as she stood to her feet and a glyph formed behind her, as Glynda got closer a claw shot out of the glyph and slammed into the ground between Glynda and Winter forcing the blond woman back before a second claw slammed into the ground before a white Ursa fully formed from the Glyph now beside Winter.

This Ursa however was at least twice the size of a normal Ursa and had large spikes sticking out of its back while out of the elbows were three foot long spikes, Glynda glared at the white creature before commanding her metal storm to fly forwards, splitting into two distinct streams to flow around Glynda the metal shrapnel before reforming into one great big stream which flew at the creature before once more.

Glynda took off towards Winter who ran from beside her Ursa at the blond woman. Winter lunged forwards bringing her two blades down on Glynda, who brought her own weapon up blocking Winter's main blade while quickly brining up her free hand and pushing up a telekinetic barrier stopping Winter's second smaller blade the two women glared at each other with their locked weapons, Winter growled before throwing her head forwards slamming her forehead into Glynda's nose, a crunch was heard all around as blood began to pour of out Glynda's nose.

"Bitch you broke my nose," snarled Glynda pulling back before spinning around slamming her foot into Winter's side making the Lieutenant General of the Atlesian Military wince as she stumbled only for Glynda to kick off the ground spinning mid-air to slam her foot into Winter's nose breaking it.

"Ugha that hurt you bimbo," growled Winter.

"Payback," spoke Glynda ignoring the bimbo comment as she telekinetically flicked Winter back before she could slam her blades down on the blond professor. Winter landed gracefully on both of her feet before another glyph formed under her feet before she shot forwards at tremendous speed Glynda only just managing to bring up a telekinetic barrier and spin to the left avoiding the attack by Winter.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," declared Winter spinning around to face Glynda from fifty feet behind her.

"I could say the same," declared Glynda her shrapnel cloud once again forming behind her having destroyed Winter's Ursa, the White haired woman glared at Glynda as she once more formed a summoning glyph behind her however out of this one flew a large Griffon, Glynda's eyes went wide slightly before she formed a cyclone of metal that flew at the summoned Grimm. Glynda turned only to be slashed across the chest by both of Winter's blades thankfully for Glynda her Aura protected her from most of the damage however the force behind the attack launched Glynda back towards the main buildings of beacon Glynda growled before jumping back at Winter the two huntresses clashing in mid-air Winter's blades both blocked by Glynda's riding crop, with their weapons both locked they resorted to kicking at each other Glynda spun to the side swinging her leg forwards with a telekinetic boost, Winter spun the opposite way her speed and power boosted by a Glyph the two hit the other's chest launching them back hundreds of feet.

"Damn you," both Winter and Glynda growled glaring at each other. Winter formed a Glyph behind her pushing as much Aura into as she could, while Glynda formed a Telekinetic bubble behind her that would launch her forwards at ridiculous speeds. The two huntresses glared each other down as they built up their power.

"Last chance to back down Winter," spoke Glynda narrowing her eyes.

"No chance Glynda," growled the white haired woman.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," spoke Glynda as the Telekinetic bubble behind her became unstable and Winter's formerly white rune turned black and with that both women launched forwards.

"Muma," screamed a voice both women recognised looking at the source of the voice both women's fears were confirmed.

"NEBULA NO" screamed Weiss trying to stop the girl.

" _No I have to stop Nebula will get hurt,"_ panicked Winter trying to slow down but it was too late she had charged her glyph with practically half of her Aura.

" _I'm sorry Naruto please forgive me,"_ thought Glynda already accepting she was going too fast to stop her eyes closing not wanting to see what she was about to do.

"NEBULA, GET OUT OF THE WAY" screamed Winter desperately, Nebula never hearing her mother speak in that tone froze, Winter winced and closed her eyes.

Both Glynda and Winter were shocked as they stopped dead in their tracks being yanked backwards by their stomachs, opening their eyes they were both terrified by what they saw, standing between them was Naruto with an arm wrapped protectively around his daughter, shooting out of his back were two glowing chains which pierced the ground and around Naruto was an ethereal glowing purple rib cage, with a pair of arms reaching out stopping the two of them from getting any closer to him, the head of the ethereal creature had horns sticking out of the top of its head and glowing yellow eyes however what terrified the two women was the eerie glowing red eyes hidden behind his mask, and the scowl on his face.

"P-papa?" questioned Nebula looking upwards from her protective embrace at the man.

"Don't worry Sweetie Papa will always protect you," said Naruto with a small smile down to the girl before glaring at Glynda and Winter.

"You two put my daughter in danger for some petty squabble," growled Naruto

"Nar-" began Glynda.

"I don't care what your excuse is you two are done unless you want me to demolish both of you right now," spoke Naruto his the red glow around his eyes becoming brighter as black flames formed on the hands of his Susanoo. Glynda nodded and her metal storm quickly flowed back over and into the canisters that flew back to her. Naruto turned his head slightly glaring at Winter who flinched and quickly put her weapon away. Naruto looked down at Nebula as he heard her sniffling.

"Papa that mean lady was attacking Muma," declared Nebula as tears began to fall from her eyes pointing at Glynda.

"No no no Sweetie they weren't attacking each other they were training, _Weren't you"_ said Naruto glaring at Winter and Glynda before hugging Nebula.

"Yes we were only training honey," said Winter nervously smiling at Nebula who looked up at her mother.

"Really?" questioned Nebula not moving from her father's hug.

"Yes honey she and I were just sparing," said Winter forcing a smile for her daughter.

"Oh ok, sorry for calling you mean miss pretty lady," spoke Nebula turning back to Glynda not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh it's ok Nebula nothing to worry about," said Glynda with a smile to the young girl.

"Now Nebula do you want to spend some time with Papa?" questioned Naruto looking down at the girl who looked up at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really I can spend time with you papa?" questioned Nebula excited.

"Of course Sweetie, so do you want to spend some time with me or do I have to spend the day alone?" questioned Naruto pouting to his daughter.

"I wanna I wanna I wanna, please please please" begged Nebula looking up at Naruto with the dreaded **Puppy Dog Eyes No Jutsu**.

"Come on then Sweetie," said Naruto spinning around picking up his daughter and sitting her on his shoulder.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap people**

 **so we have a little one way interaction with Naruto and Amber**

 **from that we have a little more information on her condition and possible resolution**

 **and then we have Glynda and Winter's fight**

 **then we have Naruto's first interactions with Nebula**

 **anywho my bit has been said so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	14. Daddy Daughter Bonding

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"Weeeeeeeee more Papa more, faster faster," squealed Nebula as Naruto jumped from roof to roof his daughter on his back as the two of them ran across Vale. Naruto just smiled looking back at his daughter. The two of them had left Beacon behind them about five minutes ago Naruto didn't have much to go on for what to do with his daughter but she was his daughter he would make her happy.

"So Nebula is there something you want to do with me?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl.

"As long as I get to spend time with Papa I happy," declared the girl with a nod, Naruto smiled back at her before he spotted a park off in the distance. Dropping into the street Naruto walked down the road towards the park as Nebula looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings walking into the park Nebula looked back at her father.

"Papa why are we here?" questioned the young white haired girl looking around.

"I thought we could play some Hide and Seek," said Naruto looking back at his daughter who smiled a big smile.

"Yay Hide and Seek I'm really good at that," boasted Nebula, Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure you are Princess," said Naruto walking to a flat grass area before putting his daughter down on the grass.

"Alright you can hide first if you want," said Naruto getting a nod from his daughter.

"Yes yes," spoke Nebula jumping around in excitement.

"Alright Nebula stay in this park ok?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the girl before he turned around and leaned on a tree and began counting, Nebula seeing her father counting quickly turned and ran away from him quickly.

"Nineteen … twenty," called Naruto turning around.

"Ready or not here I come," spoke Naruto looking around for Nebula, scanning the area he was surprized he didn't see her.

" _Hmm for a two year old she is stealthy,"_ thought Naruto looking around, moving off from his position Naruto and begun looking for the white haired girl. Looking behind all of the bushes around the edge of the clearing Naruto was somewhat surprized not to find his daughter. Naruto also had no luck behind the trees in the area either.

"Ok let's look a little further out," muttered Naruto as he expanded his search area.

Eventually Naruto had begun to look around the whole park still not finding the girl.

"Ok *Deep Breath* Nebula is a good girl she would still be in the park," muttered Naruto starting to get worried that he had lost his daughter, he could open up his senses and feel out for her Aura but that would be cheating.

"Hang on this is my kid, even if she has been raised by Winter she's still my kid," muttered Naruto looking around before his eyes for the first time flickered up into the tree canopy.

" _Alright you little troublemaker,"_ thought Naruto jumping up into the trees before once more looking for his daughter.

Naruto ran from one end of the park to the other in the tree canopy searching high and low for any sign of Nebula. Running. Jumping. His eyes flickered up to the tops of the trees and down to the blades of grass on the ground below.

Running back and forth through the park Naruto quickly activated his Sharingan to scan the world around him. Jumping to another tree Naruto quickly climbed higher trying to find a better viewing point but as he jumped he spotted something in a tree maybe a hundred metres from him peeking out from behind the trunk looking in the opposite direction was the white haired girl. Suppressing his Aura and chakra signals Naruto quietly snuck up behind his daughter.

"Boo," whispered Naruto in Nebula's ear.

"AHHHHHHH," squealed Nebula jumping hearing Naruto's voice, catching her before she hurt herself Naruto smiled at his daughter.

"You are good at this game Nebula," said Naruto with a smile to his daughter, who looked back at her father with a pout.

"You found me, Muma usually gives up," spoke Nebula with her arms crossed.

"Well unlike your mother I never give up," said Naruto with a smile pulling his daughter into a hug.

"But tell me how did you get so high into the trees?" asked Naruto after letting his daughter go and she stepped back from him.

"I jumped," declared Nebula simply.

"Show me," said Naruto tilting his head to the side, Nebula nodded before jumping off the tree branch, shocking Naruto who was about to reach out to catch her but she slipped past his reach however landed safely on the ground at least fifteen metres below them, Naruto's eyebrow rose as she took a step before turning back around and crouching down. Naruto looked on confused until a moment later Nebula pushed off the ground and rocketed toward him, however she landed safely on the branch next to him.

" _Amazing at two she is already unconsciously enhancing her muscles with chakra,"_ thought Naruto looking at his baby girl.

"I need to push a warm feeling from my tummy to my feet to do that, but I can jump really super high," spoke the girl.

" _Ok consciously but still unknowing of what chakra is,"_ corrected Naruto smiling down at his daughter.

"That warm feeling is call chakra it's something only you and Papa have," said Naruto with a grin Nebula looked up at Naruto with sparkles in her innocent eyes.

"Really something on you and me have?" questioned the girl excitedly.

" _In this world at least,"_ thought Naruto to himself nodding to his daughter.

"Alright Princess your turn to count and my turn to hide," said Naruto with a grin, a grin he hadn't worn in many years, the patented 'Naruto Uzumaki Prank Master' grin.

"One, two, three…" began Nebula.

* * *

 **#Back At Beacon With Glynda#**

The blond haired Professor walked down the halls of the main building, having spent the past twenty minutes calming down after Naruto showed up to stop her and Winter fighting, she was not looking for said Schnee who after Naruto took Nebula had grabbed her younger sister and vanished towards the schools gardens.

"Well done Weiss you have progressed a large amount since I last saw you," spoke the voice of Winter as Glynda stepped out of the school building.

"You can thank Naruto for that he helped me with my summoning," said Weiss, Glynda rounded a corner and found both Schnee sisters standing there Weiss with her weapon drawn and behind them was a glowing white suit of armour with a big two handed sword.

"Oh hello Professor Goodwitch," spoke Weiss upon seeing the blond professor.

"Good morning Weiss. Winter may I have a word with you?" questioned Glynda with a raised eyebrow. Winter turned and looked at the blond woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise no violence, I just want to talk," declared Glynda, Winter curtly nodded before turning to Weiss.

"I will see you later Sister," declared Winter as she turned on the balls of her feet and followed Glynda.

The two walked in silence as they entered the main Beacon building Winter was carefully watching Glynda not entirely trusting the woman, Glynda was doing the same with Winter, eventually the two of them made their way out of the building and headed for the docks.

"So what did you wish to speak about Miss Goodwitch?" questioned Winter, Glynda took a deep breath before turning her head slightly and speaking one word.

"Naruto," declared the blond woman with a sigh.

"I know and you probably do too he still holds you in his heart," said Glynda not turning to face Winter.

"He can never banish someone he cares about from his heart entirely," spoke Winter fondly with a soft smile.

"Yes and as I have said that man's heart is shattered beyond belief, but not as much as it has the right to be," said Glynda.

"That too I know I have seen the memories of his childhood," said Winter.

"Which ones?" questioned Glynda turning to face the white haired Huntress.

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Winter not sure what Glynda meant.

"Which childhood memories did he show you did he show you the ones of Naruto's childhood or Sasuke's childhood?" questioned Glynda making Winter's eyes go wide.

"So he trusts you that much," muttered Winter looking down.

"Both he showed me Sasuke's first and then showed me Naruto's," spoke Winter looking back up at Glynda.

"I'm getting off track here," muttered Glynda shaking her head a little as if to clear her mind.

"What I wanted to say is, as much as I don't want to admit it I cannot repair Naruto's heart by myself," declared Glynda getting a shocked look from Winter.

"So, and I don't mean this as an open invitation to try, but if you manage to get to the stage where Naruto loves you again, I am willing, not happy, but willing to share him with you," said Glynda shocking Winter.

"I thank you for that Glynda but I'm not sure I deserve the opportunity to once again be held dear by Naruto," said Winter.

"As I said this is if you and he naturally come to an understanding and you two once more fall for each other, I am not saying you have to try if you feel fine without him being that close then that's fine too, but I will say this now if you do once more become his lover and you hurt him again nothing will save you from me," declared Glynda.

"I've put him through hell once I refuse to make that mistake again," declared Winter getting a nod from the blond huntress.

"However I do have a couple of rules should you try again," said Glynda, Winter rose an eyebrow at the statement.

"You must be in his life a reasonable amount of time thus you would need to move here to Vale, given currently I am his lover, I get priority with him, and finally I will be the one to tell Naruto of this arrangement not you," declared Glynda.

"I understand entirely and I thank you for being open to such an arrangement," said Winter getting a nod from Glynda before the two women parted ways.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Nebula#**

Naruto and Nebula were now walking out of the park having just finished playing Hide and Seek Naruto having let his prankster nature shine through in the second round simply following his daughter instead of hiding from her.

"So what do you want to do now Princess?" questioned Naruto looking down at the girl she was about to speak when her stomach beat her to the punch.

"Hungry then?" questioned Naruto getting an embarrassed nod from Nebula, Naruto just smiled and picked the girl up before jumping to the rooftops and jumping from roof to roof, the two Grimm Faunus made their way across Vale.

"Where are we going Papa?" questioned Nebula looking up at her father confused.

"To a ramen stand I know of," said Naruto.

"Ra-men?" questioned Nebula looking up at Naruto who was looking down at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"You've never heard of Ramen?" questioned Naruto.

"No what is it?" asked Nebula.

"It's yummy it's the food of the gods themselves, I'm sure you'll love it," said Naruto Nebula look up at her father with stars in her eyes drooling at the thought of such a food.

After a few moments of roof running the two appeared to be near a highway Nebula looked around confused however Naruto jumped down to the ground and put her down.

"It's just a little further" said Naruto holding his hand out to the girl who nodded taking his hand, the father daughter pair walked along the street until a small stand came into view.

"Hey old man the usual," said Naruto stepping into the stand the old man behind the counter flashed around the stand like a hyperactive child on caffeine before a large bowl appeared where Naruto sat down, lifting his Nebula up onto the stool next to him he turned back to the old man standing behind the counter.

"And a Miso for my little girl," said Naruto getting a nod from the man who once more flashed around the stand before in little under a second a bowl about the same size as Naruto's large enough that Nebula needed to stand on the stool to see inside appeared in front of her, Naruto quickly took up his chopsticks and began to dig into his ramen, before noticing that Nebula beside him was looking longingly at the food and he realised.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks do you sweetie?" questioned Naruto looking at Nebula who looked down shaking her head, Naruto smiled before standing up and stepping behind her he picked up the chopsticks.

"Hold out your hand," said Naruto Nebula did as instructed and Naruto gently took her hand in his own before arranging the girl's chopsticks in the proper manner, the guiding her hand down to the bowl he helped her pick up a small amount of the noodles, Naruto then guided the chopsticks to Nebula's mouth and plopped the noodles inside as she begun to eat them.

"Well what do you think?" questioned Naruto looking down to his daughter who took a deep breath before putting down her chopsticks worrying Naruto thinking his daughter didn't like the food of the gods, only for that notion to be quashed the next second as Nebula threw herself at Naruto hugging him.

"Thank you for giving me this it's sooooooooooooooo goooooooooooooooooood," said Nebula hugging Naruto who smiled but inside was jumping for joy as Nebula had inherited his love for ramen rather than Winters indifference for the food.

Once Naruto put Nebula down and she continued to eat Naruto went back to his own food and was about to dig in when his scroll buzzed, taking it out of his pocket Naruto looked at the object and saw he had a message, from beside him Nebula saw Naruto's face drop.

"Do you need to go Papa?" questioned Nebula looking at Naruto sadly having seen the look he had on his face many time on her mother's face just before she had to leave.

"What?" questioned Naruto looking back at his daughter shocked.

"You need to leave don't you Muma makes that face when she has to leave," said Nebula sadly her Grimm ears drooping a bit.

"No no no I don't have to go Honey after all I said I would spend the day with you and when I make a promise I keep it," said Naruto with a smile to Nebula making her instantly perk back up looking at him.

"R-really?" questioned Nebula tears on the edge of her eyes.

"Yes I promised I'd spend the day with you and I will this is nothing important," said Naruto with a smile.

" _Meeting about Amber ten minutes."_

" _I need to be there but I need to be here to"_ thought Naruto looking away from Nebula his face a serious one.

"I'll be back in a second Nebula Papa needs to make an important phone call," said Naruto standing up and stepping out of the stand for a moment, Naruto could feel the eyes of his daughter lingering on him.

" _I'm sorry Nebula,"_ thought Naruto quickly making one of his favourite hand signs.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** " muttered Naruto as a clone formed nodding to the clone Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves as the clone moved back into the stand.

* * *

 **#Beacon Courtyard#**

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves as he hung his head, he should have sent the clone to deal with the meeting but, Amber he had more of a connection with then Nebula and he would get the clone's memories anyway but he still felt guilty.

Naruto quickly moved through the school moving to the elevator up to Ozpin's office. Getting into the elevator Naruto quickly made his way up to Ozpin's office. The elevator doors opened and Naruto was greeted by the sight of Qrow, Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda.

"Good of you to join us Uzumaki," said Ironwood, Naruto just stepped in front of Ozpin's desk.

"What's going on now?" questioned Naruto completely ignoring Ironwood.

"We are planning on brining the person we were planning on transferring Amber's powers to into the fold," spoke Qrow only to back up as Naruto turned to him and glared a murderous glare at the man an eerie red glow around his eyes as he did.

"Transferring Amber's powers to someone else is as of brining me into the fold the absolute last resort," declared Naruto.

"It's not because we still plan on it being our first course of action," said Ozpin bringing Naruto's attention back to him.

"Then why?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"So if it comes down to it she has enough time to think about her options," said Glynda making Naruto glance over to her and then back to Ozpin.

"Who?" questioned Naruto.

"Pyrrha," declared Ozpin, Naruto closed his eyes in contemplation.

"If that's the case shouldn't you be brining Ruby into the fold to so she has time to be trained?" questioned Naruto.

"No the maidens have always either been trained by one of the other maidens or trained by themselves over years of time we have neither the time nor a trained maiden to help her," declared Ironwood.

"Then how does transferring Amber's powers to Pyrrha at the last minute help?" questioned Naruto.

"As the powers are linked to the soul Pyrrha when the maiden powers are transferred should be able to use them instinctively," declared Ironwood.

"Bring Pyrrha in and Ruby. Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora and Jaune too I'll train Ruby," declared Naruto.

"Are you insane that many people would compromise security," declared Ironwood only to receive the same murderous glare that Qrow incurred not five minutes prior.

"Being a maiden or being told that you may end up being a maiden is a huge burden to put on their shoulders the two of them are going to want to talk it out with someone else and neither of them would talk with you lot, I am not the most stable person to talk with, and they will end up telling their team anyway. As for compromising security eight teenagers say the maidens are real who would believe them?" questioned Naruto.

"And you training Ruby? A maiden how are you supposed to train her?" questioned Ironwood.

"The basics of the maidens is their ability to manipulate the elements yes?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the others in the room. Naruto simply held up his left hand before it erupted in sparks and a loud screeching sound was heard, making the four other occupants of the room wince and cover their ears.

As the screeching died down Glynda Qrow Ironwood and Ozpin looked at Naruto.

"The elements are my fucking playthings," declared Naruto

* * *

 **Alright chapter over people**

 **so first off we have Naruto spending time with Nebula who has basic chakra manipulation very basic**

 **after that we have a little conversation between Glynda and Winter about Naruto keep in mind Glynda had twenty minutes to cool off before starting that conversation and it was all said** **begrudgingly**

 **then we have Naruto introducing Nebula to the wonders of Ramen**

 **from that we have a little bit of Sasuke showing through with revenge being very important (A very close call for Naruto as to whether he would go or the clone would)**

 **and then finally the conversation about bringing Pyrrha and Ruby into the fold i had a vauge idea what to do with that but i couldn't get it the way i wanted i hope it still turned out ok**

 **but anywho**

 **with all of this out of the way...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	15. Maiden meetings

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea that many people will be a compromise to security," declared Ironwood looking at Naruto.

"Too bad this is something I am putting my foot down on, I have more experience in what is soon to be Pyrrha and Ruby's shoes then all of you put together," declared Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Ironwood, Ozpin and Qrow, Glynda however wore a sad look and looked away from Naruto she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh," prompted Ironwood.

"Hours literally hours after I was born I had daemon sealed in my gut I had to live for years with other's knowing more than they let on and when I finally found out about it I couldn't fully trust the people who lied to me again, nor could I tell anyone of my friends for fear of them misunderstanding it was fucking agony I had no one I could turn to, they need someone they can trust" declared Naruto glaring at Ironwood who was taken aback by the comments.

"So trust me the one with the most experience this is the best option," growled Naruto.

"Glynda send for Teams RWBY and JNPR," spoke Ozpin getting a nod from Glynda who pulled out her scroll.

"Naruto," said Qrow making Naruto glace at the man.

"You hurt Ruby more than necessary in this training and Grimm Reaper or not I will kill you," declared Qrow narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"Don't worry Qrow your family are some of the few people in Remnant that I will never hurt hence why you're still living," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Qrow, Ozpin and Ironwood.

"Why?" questioned Qrow.

"A promise I made" declared Naruto look away from Qrow who looked even more confused as far as he was aware Taiyang never met Naruto he wasn't sure about Ruby or Yang.

The office was engulfed in silence as they waited for teams RWBY and JNPR.

Naruto stepped over to a nearby wall closing his eyes he leaned on the wall as he waited.

After about five minutes the elevator doors opened up and out stepped the eight members of the two teams.

"You called for us professor Ozpin?" questioned Pyrrha as the eight of them looked confused.

"Yes but this mostly concerns yourself and Ruby," said Ozpin.

"Then why call us all of us here?" questioned Yang looking confused.

"Because I told him to," said Naruto pushing off the wall and walking over to Ozpin's desk making all eight of them look at him.

"What we are about to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone got it?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the eight people in front of them.

"You all know the story of the maidens right?" questioned Qrow taking a swig from his bottle full of booze.

"Uncle Qrow?" questioned Ruby and Yang seeing the man there.

"Hey you two," said the man with a smirk.

"To answer your question yes we all know the story who doesn't know the story?" spoke Weiss.

"Well the long and the short of it that isn't a fairy tale there really were four maidens blessed by the old sage," said Ironwood getting confused looks from some of the group. some of the group would have called him a liar if it wasn't for the serious tone he used and the serious look on the faces of Ironwood himself, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Naruto

"And what Ruby and Pyrrha are two of these maidens?" questioned Weiss catching on.

"Yes and no neither of them are the original maidens," said Glynda.

"And at this point Pyrrha isn't a maiden," interjected Naruto drawing confused looks from everyone.

"Ruby you are one of the maidens the Winter Maiden to be precise," declared Qrow making the two teams look at Ruby who looked confused.

"You activated your powers instinctively when I showed you that illusion a while back," declared Naruto making Ruby's eyes go wide before looking confused again.

"And Pyrrha?" questioned Jane with a raised eyebrow.

"This is where things get a little more complicated," spoke Ozpin making everyone look at him.

"The current Fall Maiden was attacked," spoke Ozpin stopping when a growl was heard through the room everyone looked to Naruto who had his fist clenched so tight his fingernails were digging into his skin making his palms bleed.

"And part of her powers were stolen," declared Qrow making everyone look to him.

"I still fail to see what this has to do with me," spoke Pyrrha.

"Well if it comes down to it we plan if you are willing to transfer what remains of her powers to you," said Ozpin, Naruto stood up from the man's desk and quickly flashed through hand signs before slamming his hands on the floor and to everyone's shock a wall of dirt rose out of the floor, Naruto then turned around and slammed his fist into the wall shattering it.

"What was that for?" questioned Weiss. Naruto took a deep breath before turning around.

"Sorry, _Amber_ the Fall Maiden, is one of my friends she was attacked and I could have been there to help her," declared Naruto stressing the name.

"Now miss Nikos since Naruto is here the plan to transfer Amber's powers to you has become a last resort but if something happens we may still need to transfer her powers to you," declared Ozpin Pyrrha looked about as confused as Ruby.

"Pyrrha Ruby you two ok?" questioned Yang putting her hands on the two girl's shoulders snapping them out of their pseudo trances.

"So the reason the rest of us are here is?" questioned Nora.

"I was the one who insisted you lot were brought in too, Pyrrha and Ruby will need someone to speak about this with I'm not necessarily the most stable person on this subject and you lot are a very close group. The other thing is you lot will be spending a huge amount of time close together and it's not that hard to work out when something is bothering someone so it's better to bring you lot in now then have you poke and prod at Ruby and Pyrrha when they start acting weird," said Naruto.

"If that's all I need to be getting back to my Daughter," said Naruto turning to Ozpin who nodded, before Naruto could leave Glynda grabbed his arm.

"Yes Glynda?" questioned Naruto.

"I need to speak with you tonight," said the blond woman getting a nod from Naruto who walked over to a window, opening it before jumping out and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"You can all go except Ruby there's just one more thing that we need to talk about," spoke Ironwood, the rest of the group nodded and left the room leaving Ruby alone with the four adults.

"Something we didn't mention is that Naruto is going to be training you to use your maiden powers," said Ozpin getting a nod from Ruby.

"Is that all?" questioned Ruby getting a nod from the adults, she moved to the elevator waiting for the elevator to return before hopping in and leaving the four adults in the room alone.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Naruto walked into his room having dropped Nebula off with Winter not ten minute prior opening his door Naruto saw Glynda sitting on his bed looking out the Window.

"So something really important then?" questioned Naruto looking at Glynda, her head snapped towards his voice.

"Naruto sorry I didn't know when you'd be back," said Glynda, Naruto waved her off.

"It's fine, you said earlier that you needed to speak with me," said Naruto.

"Yes it's, well a couple of things really," said Glynda nervously, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Ok go on," said Naruto walking over to her sitting beside the blond woman.

"I-I want you to show me Sasuke's memories like you did Naruto's," spoke Glynda looking up at Naruto.

"So you had a civilised conversation with Winter then?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"I know you said Naruto's were the worst but I want to know the full picture of you, please," said Glynda Naruto closed his eyes behind his mask, with a sigh he nodded before turning to face Glynda putting his hands on her shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

" **Tsukuyomi,** " spoke Naruto making Glynda's world lose all colour bar red and black.

A few moments later the two of them came back from the world of Tsukuyomi and Glynda took a sharp breath before looking up at Naruto with loving eyes, pulling the blond into a hug she smiled.

"Thank you for showing me the full extent of your pain," declared Glynda squeezing Naruto tightly.

"It's in the past I don't care about it anymore," declared Naruto not looking at Glynda.

"I don't believe that and I don't believe you do either which is part of the reason for the second thing I want to talk about," said Glynda getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Naruto I may not have known you longer than a few weeks but in that time you have shown me both halves of your memories and I have seen how broken you are even if you don't want to admit it and I don't want to admit it but I know deep down that I can't help heal you or your broken heart by myself-" spoke Glynda stopping as Naruto spoke.

"Glynda if this is because you're worried I'm going to break up with you because of-" said Naruto only for Glynda to silence him with a finger on his lips.

"No I was thinking about this before Winter showed up and before you learned about Nebula, Naruto I know I could never heal your broken heart by myself nor could I fully capture your heart so…" spoke Glynda trailing off not sure how to say it.

"Glynda I'm happy with you and just you," said Naruto smiling at the woman before hugging her.

"I know Naruto I'm just saying, ok," said Glynda hugging Naruto. The blond male just smiled and planted a kiss on Glynda's forehead the two of them stayed in their embrace for a long time that is until Naruto's grim ears twitched as he heard yelling from the next room.

"Just give me a minute Glynda I need to check something," spoke Naruto making Glynda look at him as he got up and climbed out of the window.

"-say I," spoke Ruby as Naruto sat in the open window of team RWBY's room.

"YES, I love it when you're feisty," spoke Yang pointing at Blake.

"Well I suppose it could be fun," spoke Weiss.

"So what totally not within school boundaries activity are you four planning this time?" questioned Naruto making all four girls look at him shocked.

"How did you get in here?" questioned Weiss pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"Uh open window and I'm next-door?" said Naruto confused at how that could possibly be difficult to work out.

"We're investigating the White Fang and why they're working with Torchwick," said Blake.

"Well I know why but it would be nice to know who," spoke Naruto making the four girls look at him confused.

"Someone has hired Roman, whoever they are they are the one who would have convinced the White Fang to work with hi-" spoke Naruto stopping dead before narrowing his eyes and stepping over to the door opening the door Naruto saw three people walking down the hall. Stepping into the hallway Naruto made the three people stop, one was a male with pale skin, silver hair and grey eyes, the second was a woman with dark skin, mint green hair and red eyes, the last was also a woman she had a pale complexion black hair and orange gold eyes, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, before he forced himself to smile.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure I'm Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh hello I'm Cinder these are my teammates Mercury and Emerald," said the now identified Cinder.

"Are you three new?" questioned Naruto politely.

"Visiting from Haven actually," declared Cinder.

"Ah here for the Vytal Festival then," declared Naruto getting a nod from Cinder.

"Ah exchange students have their own dorm," said Ruby from the doorway.

"I guess we just got turned around," declared Mercury.

"I'm sure you did happens all the time, you're building is just east of here," said Naruto getting a nod from the three as they began walking again, Naruto turned and watched them as they left, once he was sure the three were out of ear shot he turned to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang who were all standing in their doorway.

"You three get started on a plan for this little investigation I'll give you a hand when I get back," said Naruto.

"Get back from what?" questioned Blake.

"I have little bit of tracking and a little bit of talking to do," declared Naruto before he walked over to his door. Once he opened it Glynda turned to him, but as soon as she saw his face she stood.

"What happened?" questioned Glynda.

"We need to talk with Ozpin I think I might have a lead," declared Naruto making Glynda raise an eyebrow at him but nod none the less as the two left his room.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " spoke Naruto quietly as he and Glynda walked down the halls. A single clone appeared beside the two before he quickly vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"What was that about?" questioned Glynda looking at Naruto confused.

"I said I might have a lead he's going to investigate it a bit," said Naruto.

* * *

 **#Ozpin's Office Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Glynda walked into Ozpin's office and to nobody's shock Ironwood was there.

"Glynda Naruto what can I do for you this evening?" questioned Ozpin.

"Two things you can have someone or something keep a close eye on Cinder, Emerald and Mercury supposedly from Haven and you can give me any information you have on the three of them," said Naruto getting a confused look from the three other occupants of the room.

"I can sense people's emotions and the emotions I felt rolling off of Cinder were anything but nice ones," declared Naruto.

"And I'm not entirely sure but I may have felt a flicker of Amber's Aura signature while talking with her," said Naruto his eyes narrowing under his mask as Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda's eyes all went wide before narrowing Ozpin quickly pulled out his scroll before writing a message that was very quickly sent.

"And Ironwood so long as Winter and Nebula are here I want bots guarding them if these three are behind everything then they'll no doubt be looking for a way to neutralise or turn me to their side knowing what I said to Roman," declared Naruto.

"My best men will guard those two with their lives," declared Ironwood getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Hey you're not the only one who cares about them Winter is one of my best soldiers and Nebula is my goddaughter," declared Ironwood.

"Should have known that," muttered Naruto with a smirk

"Glynda you're going to have to be on the lookout too but I'll try to keep a couple of clones around you," said Naruto turning to the blond woman who nodded.

"Naruto I'm sending you the files on those three Cinder Fall, Mercury black and Emerald Sustrai," declared Ozpin as he sent Naruto the files on the three of them, they were pretty limited the Vytal Festival entrance forms and that's about it.

"Hmmm," murmured Naruto going over the forms looking for anything helpful it seemed he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

 **#The next day#**

Naruto stepped out of Professor Port's class before he vanished in a swirl of leaves appearing in his room he quickly created some clones he was going to help Team RWBY personally with their investigation which they were quick to come up with a plan about while he was doing that he would send clones to train Team JNPR. Quickly changing from his school uniform into his semi-incognito clothes before he quickly gathered his weapons and strapped them to his form stepping out of his window Naruto flipped onto the branch of the tree that was just outside of the dorm rooms before making his way to Team RWBY's open window, jumping through Naruto sat on the windowsill.

"Alright you three-NARUTO HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" spoke Ruby as she walked through the door of her team's room.

"The same way I got in last night through the open window, speaking of last night try to steer clear of the three from the hall yesterday they're bad news," declared Naruto making the four Huntresses in training nod to him.

"Would you mind leaving for a few moments Naruto we kind of need to get changed," declared Ruby, Naruto stood up.

"I'll meet you six at the docks," said Naruto jumping out the window.

"Wait six?" questioned Ruby looking around.

"Huh you guys said he was good," spoke a voice from outside.

"Sun?" questioned Ruby looking out the window to see the monkey Faunus the four had become friends with hanging upside down by his tail from a tree branch.

"I heard about your little investigation and figured you could use two extra pairs of eyes," declared Sun.

"Two?" questioned Weiss.

"I brought Neptune," said Sun motioning to the wall between Teams RWBY and EBNI the four girls poked their heads out of the window.

"Sup," spoke Neptune.

"Well if you two are ready to head out you might as well go and meet with Naruto we all need a few moments to change," declared Yang pulling the window shut

* * *

 **And that would be classed as a wrap**

 **so to start us off we had the conclusion of Naruto's meeting with Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow and Ozpin**

 **which included the reason Naruto didn't assassinate Qrow like as said back in chapter 1**

 **then there was Naruto and Glynda's conversation i'm sorry if it seemed a little awkward it's kind of hard to make something like that sound natural**

 **from that we have the beginnings of the second investigation**

 **and Naruto encountering Cinder and his less then pleased reaction to her**

 **after that and to finish of the chapter we have the actual start of the second part of the investigation into the White Fang**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	16. Painting the underworld

**I Don't Own RWBY or Naruto**

* * *

"To start I'm going to list off your good and bad points and then point out where I think you can improve and how I or someone else can help you with that ok?" questioned the clone of Naruto standing before the four members of Team JNPR they all nodded.

"Ok well I'll start with you Nora to put it simply in a fight you're a brute," spoke Naruto.

"Hey" cried the orange haired girl indignantly.

"Who said I meant that in a bad way? No what I mean is you move slower than your teammates and take hits before you throw your own attack with your heavy weapon which if it hits you do massive damage, key word there _if_ while you are quick with that hammer of yours you're not quick enough then you've wasted your time, Aura and strength, so my idea for you is to have you train for now at least to swing that hammer as fast as say Pyrrha swings her sword," declared Naruto getting a nod from Nora before a second Naruto appeared and lead Nora away ready to help her in several ways.

"Ren your positives lay in you agility and your precise strikes, you know where to hit and how to get to that point unfortunately you are almost the opposite of Nora you are quick but you hit like a flea and while that is ok in some situations if you're going up against someone with my Level of Aura with your current strength it could take days for you to break through the Aura barrier," spoke Naruto getting simple nod from Ren who began to follow yet another clone of Naruto.

"Pyrrha you have great control of your Aura, excellent skill with your weapons good speed and good strength, a fair strategic mind, and superb control of your semblance, however your two biggest faults are first and foremost both of your weapons are thrown and as I showed you if someone has enough skill they can stop you from retrieving your weapons and the other problem is your speed and strength are both just good" declared Naruto as Pyrrha nodded shrugging her shoulders accepting Naruto's assessment of her abilities before yet another clone walked over to her before they both vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the last clone and Jaune alone

"W-w-w-what about me?" questioned Jaune nervously. The clone of Naruto looked at his fellow blond before letting out a sigh.

"There's not an awful lot good about your skills Jaune, you've got a reasonable strategic mind, and you work well under pressure but you're weaker then Ruby who is pretty much pure speed no strength, you're slower then Yang who is more of a brute fighter then Nora and you're not going to like this but my two year old daughter is more agile then you," spoke Naruto with a frown making Jaune look down ashamed.

"So you're saying I am useless?" questioned Jaune only for the clone to slam his foot into Jaune's chest launching him backwards hitting a tree before falling to the ground on his ass.

"You speak like that and useless is all you're going to be. Believe in yourself, and let me help you and you'll be on Pyrrha's current level in a month," declared Naruto making Jaune's eyes go wide as he looked up at the black haired blond who held his hand out to the downed Jaune. The young Huntsman in training looking at the outstretched hand, looking down for a moment, Jaune swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat before reaching out and grabbing Naruto's hand. Naruto smirked at Jaune before pulling him to his feet.

"Ready stance now," declared Naruto jumping back from Jaune as the clone pulled his katana from the sheath on his waist, Jaune quickly shook his head before pulling his weapon out at the ready however before he could blink Naruto was already upon him Jaune quickly brought up his shield to block the blade as he took a steep back trying to avoid most of the damage from the strike.

"Well there's something else you have very quick reflexes," declared Naruto as he landed. Jaune jumped up as Naruto tried to sweep his feet out from under him.

Training for real had just begun.

* * *

 **#With The Real Naruto#**

Naruto stood at the docks of beacon, he was waiting for the group of six Huntresses and Huntsmen in training, not that he really needed to wait he was going to the shadiest places in Vale looking for Roman or anything on his whereabouts, Yang was going off to see Junior she seemed to think that he might know something about where Roman was, Ruby and Weiss were headed to CCTS Weiss looking into the Schnee Dust Company's dust deliveries to see if there were any discrepancies, finally Blake was going to a White Fang meeting pretending to be a recruit.

" _With Sun and Neptune here things will have to change a bit but-"_ thought Naruto interrupted by a voice.

"Hey there," said a voice from behind him before a hand slapped his back.

"Sun," said Naruto turning to face the man

"How've you been Naruto?" questioned Neptune.

"Why are you two acting friendly with me?" questioned Naruto confused.

"We're still friends Naruto even if you don't think so we do," declared Sun with a grin

"Even after what I did?" questioned Naruto.

"Hey, the dude was an asshole, he deserved what he got especially after Professor Nilkala came forwards along with those other girls," said Sun, Naruto looked away.

"We don't hate you Naruto none of us hate you for using us to blend in," said Neptune, Naruto sighed.

"And how is Professor Nilkala?" questioned Naruto looking back at the two Haven native Huntsmen in training.

"She's a lot better now, everyone can see she's so much better, you lifted a burden from her shoulders," said Neptune with a grin.

"An unintended side-effect of my work," said Naruto looking away from the two in shame.

"So what about here you eyeing someone here?" questioned Sun looking at Naruto.

"No, and I'm no longer doing that at all I refuse to be a weapon to point at just anyone anymore," said Naruto still not looking at Neptune and Sun.

"What changed?" questioned Neptune looking at Naruto confused.

"Does it have something to do with these rumours floating around campus about you and Professor Goodwitch?" questioned Sun with a smirk looking at Naruto.

"Oh I haven't heard these," said Neptune.

"Well people are saying-" spoke Sun.

"Monkey one more word and I shove my hand so far down your throat I can pull your tail out of your fucking nose," growled Naruto glaring at Sun who was smirking.

"That sounds like confirmation," spoke Sun in a cheeky tone.

"About Naruto and Professor Goodwitch? Yeah those two are so dating," declared a voice from behind Naruto.

"Ohhhh you are so lucky I promised not to hurt you Yang," declared Naruto turning back to glare at Yang, getting a confused look from said blond.

"Promised? Promised who?" questioned Yang.

"It doesn't matter," spoke Naruto turning back to face Sun and Neptune.

"Well aren't you the playboy Naruto," spoke Neptune with a grin, Naruto glared at Neptune.

"Say that once more Neptune I dare you," said Naruto an eerie red glow appearing around his mask. Neptune decided to shut his mouth, knowing Naruto's skills despite never actually seeing them in person.

"So given we have Sun and Neptune here your plans may need to be altered a little bit," spoke Naruto.

"Well Neptune could come with us," spoke Weiss with a smile. Naruto looked at Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"It would probably be better he went with Yang, not that I don't trust you to take care of yourself but we are trying to keep this civil and Yang your MO is kind of destructive you might need someone to keep you from destroying Junior's club … again," declared Naruto getting a nod from Yang and Neptune who stepped over to the blond woman.

"I would say too keep flirting to a minimum as you have a job to do but that would be like someone telling Blake to stop being a Faunus," declared Naruto.

"Now Sun should probably go with Blake cause you are going into a White Fang meeting not really a good Idea to do that alone, and the only other one who could go is me and that's and even worse idea given Adam probably told everyone not to let me in if I came around asking to join am I right Blake?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Blake.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up you were part of the White Fang?" questioned Yang looking at Naruto.

"I was looking for somewhere anywhere to be accepted I heard they would never turn away a Faunus but they did," said Naruto with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Wait while all of us are doing this what are you doing?" questioned Sun looking at Naruto.

"I'm still connected Sun I know places in vale that make Junior's club look like the Forever Fall," declared Naruto with a roll of his eyes before turning around and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well you lot lets go and call if you need help," said Ruby with a grin.

"Right," declared everyone else as the six of them split into pairs and headed in different directions.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto appeared on a backstreet somewhere in the city of vale looking around he thankfully found no-one around turning towards the dark end of the street Naruto began walking. Keeping his senses open to make sure he wasn't followed Naruto wandered along a seemingly random path.

After about ten minutes of walking Naruto came to a seemingly random building walking around it he quickly walked into the alley behind the building, his eyes flickered back and forth down the empty alley he walked over to the wall and knocked on the bricks, seconds later one of the bricks slid back revealing a pair of eyes looking out.

"Password?" questioned the eyes.

" **Let me in now or I will murder you"** declared Naruto in a daemonic voice, that wasn't the password but for him it was as good as.

"S-s-so sorry Mister Reaper for a moment I didn't recognise you," said the eyes as the door opened and quickly let Naruto into the building the door closing behind him leaving only a brick wall in its wake. Naruto looked around the room nothing much had changed from the last time he was there the walls seemed a little more tattered but the red carpet floor leading down into the ground was still the same if not a bloodier shade of red but then again that is how the carpet got its red colouring. The black haired blond Grimm Faunus quickly descended the stairs, finding himself at yet another door however this one had a handle on it so Naruto simply turned the handle and slammed the door open ripping a metal lock out of the wall.

"You know you're paying for that right," declared the bar tender.

"And how much of this club have I already paid for Arashi?" questioned Naruto looking at the man who only then realised who it was.

"Oh it's you Reaper sorry my bad, what can I get ya?" questioned the now nervous man, Arashi was a reasonably tall man he had blood red hair tied into a short ponytail leaving two bangs to frame his face, his two golden eyes both had scars over them from fights, others from assassination attempts on his own life.

"First of all what are the odds?" questioned Naruto nodding his head towards the two men in a pit towards the centre of the room both were men one had blue short spikey blue hair and blood red eyes, while the other had pure white hair in a Mohawk and black eyes, the white haired man was punching the blue haired man who already had a bruised eye.

"Twenty to one," declared Arashi.

"Fifty k on blue, and get me a bottle of Snake Venom," declared Naruto tossing a small bundle of cash on the counter.

Returning a moment later Arashi handed Naruto his bottle which Naruto quickly uncorked before gulping down a large amount of the liquid.

"So are you here for the night, want the remaining stock of snake venom, paying for a round for everyone or wanting some info?" questioned Arashi motioning to the stack of bills.

"Two and four," declared Naruto as he turned to watch the fight.

"Who's looking for a blade to the brain?" questioned Arashi as he began to clean a glass with a towel formerly draped over his shoulder.

"No-one yet but I'm looking for Roman any ideas?" questioned Naruto.

"Well last I heard he'd taken a job with some psycho bitch stealing dust with the White Fang," declared Arashi.

"And?" prompted Naruto.

"Uh well there's not much else I know," declared the man.

"Where he's staying would be nice," growled Naruto.

"He was staying here but he hasn't been here in about a week or so," said Arashi.

"Damnit," muttered Naruto looking down.

"I'll go get you your snake venom," declared Arashi quickly stepping away from the counter and an angry Naruto, just then he felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket.

Pulling the device out he saw Blake was calling answering it Naruto heard Blake speak.

"Everyone if you can hear me we need-" spoke Blake.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP" screamed sun interrupting Blake.

"They've got a robot and it's big really big," declared Sun.

"The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him, he's like, controlling it or something!" called Sun.

Naruto sighed pocketing his scroll before getting up, just in time for Arashi to return with ten bottles of Snake venom, Naruto quickly pulled out a Fuinjutsu scroll and sealed the bottles into it.

"One of these day's you're going to have to teach me that trick," declared Arashi, Naruto rolled his eyes behind his mask before pulling out another wad of bills and tossing it to Arashi.

"What's this for?" questioned the bar tender.

"My bet if I lose and a round of drinks for everyone if I win," said Naruto turning and walking to the door.

"What you're going already you just got here?" questioned Arashi.

"Places to be people to kill," declared Naruto as he left through the busted door.

Naruto quickly left the club before he jumped to a nearby roof and headed off in the direction he sensed Blake's Aura signature.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

Naruto arrived at a busy highway which apparently something had thrown Roman off of as Naruto saw Blake swinging Yang around before the blond woman slammed her fist into the cockpit of the robot making it shatter into pieces and Roman role out of the wreckage.

"Just had this suit cleaned," muttered Roman as he stood up, Naruto dropping down from his viewing position just as Yang shot a bullet towards Roman only for the round to hit…

" _An umbrella? No way"_ thought Naruto

"Ladies, Ice Queen," spoke Roman only to get an indignant 'hey' from Weiss.

"Always a pleasure, Neo if you would," spoke Roman as a woman with pink light brown and even a little bit of white hair revealed herself to be holding the umbrella.

"Roman wait," yelled Naruto making everyone but Yang who was already mid sprint look at him, Yang slammed her fist into Neo, but she and Roman shattered only to appear in a bullhead as it flew away, Naruto looked at the vehicle as it flew away.

"Damn it," growled Naruto looking at the ground.

"Naruto you got our message," spoke Blake.

"Yeah sorry I took so long I was on the other side of town," said Naruto looking up at them.

"So did you find anything out? Hang on where's Sun and Neptune?" questioned Naruto looking around for his other two friends.

"Uh those two got launched off the freeway a bit back," said Blake.

"Ughh whatever let's just go," spoke Naruto as he turned around and began to walk back towards Beacon.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto had woken up about half an hour ago and was now simply looking up at the ceiling contemplating everything that had happened to him recently and all of the information he had, including the new information of some kind of White Fang operation in the south east, Naruto sighed as he sat up groaning as he did.

"What do they want with the dust, this has to be linked to Amber, it makes no sense what do they want?" questioned Naruto looking down at the bed sheet trying to come up with some kind of answer but nothing was forthcoming. Groaning in frustration Naruto allowed himself to fall back onto his pillow looking over to his bedside table he saw the scroll with his snake venom inside but eventually decided against it realising he did have classes to attend and getting drunk before the day even begun wasn't really the best of ideas, hearing knocks at the door Naruto sat up looking at the door with a raised eyebrow. When more knocking was heard Naruto blinked before getting up and quickly walking to the door, upon opening it he felt something wrap around him looking down he saw a head of pink, brown and white hair.

"Neo," said Naruto before he wrapped his own arms around the woman.

* * *

 **so there you have it chapter 16**

 **ok first of all this is something that i need your help with this story i have a harem of 4 currently for sure for Naruto i kind of want to add in Ruby and Blake neither of whom are in for sure yet but i feel that might be overdoing it with the way i have the story situation with Glynda so i have a poll set up on my profile page so go there and vote on it (No i will not tell the results of it at any point either so don't ask)**

 **also another thing i have re-written chapter 1 nothing major just changing of phrasing so it actually made sense**

 **so to kick things off we have the beginning of the training of team JNPR so yay for that**

 **then we have the reveal that Naruto knew Sun and Neptune this might have come a little out of nowhere but at this point i am pretty much making this up as i go so ehh**

 **Then we have a full on underworld bar which Naruto has several lovely conversations within**

 **and then we have Naruto catching just the end of team RWBY's match with the Atletstian Paladin**

 **finally we have the reveal that Naruto also knows Neo**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	17. Safe Haven In Assassination

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

"Attention students today we have a new team joining us the four of them having transferred from Atlas," declared Professor Nilkala. Elaura Nilkala was what many would consider a beautiful woman she long silvery nickel coloured hair cascading down her back like a waterfall reaching the middle of her back, her eyes were a deep azure blue though while not many might have noticed they have begun to dull, she had deep red pouty lips and a cute button nose to round off her semi-pale heart shaped face, atop her head were two fox like ears sharing the silvery nickel colour of her hair. Professor Nilkala was blessed with an hourglass figure with C-cup breasts and a bubble but to boot and sticking out over the waistband of her blue jeans was a fox like tail once more sharing her hair's silvery nickel colour with a pure white tip. For a shirt Elaura wore a white shirt under a black jacket upon the back of which was her symbol a nickel coloured fox tail with a Falx crossed under it also in a nickel colour.

The side door of the room opened and in walked four people around the age of the majority of the people in the classroom, the first of these four people was a male he had sun kissed blond hair spiked up in a wild fashion hidden within these spikes were two fox like ears, two pools of endless ebony blackness for eyes, adorning his tanned cheeks were three whisker like birth marks, for his clothes, he wore a dark blue high collared t-shirt on the back of which was a symbol a fan in two parts the lower part with the handle was white while the top half was blood red. The young man wore a pair of plain and simple white shorts and on his feet were a pair of black sandals. Strapped to his back was a wide broadsword with no guard.

Next among the group was a young woman she had medium length olive green hair framing her face cut into an asymmetrical bob style with the bangs at the front reaching her shoulders, her eyes were an orangey red colour, the woman wore a black button up shirt which did nothing to cover her not insubstantial bust, on the back of said shirt was her symbol a fireball with an olive in the centre of the fire. For pants she wore blue jeans with a yellow belt with a short length of silver chain hanging lazily from the waistband of the jeans into one of the pockets, for shoes she wore a pair of black boots with metal plating on the toes and shins.

The third individual was another young woman she had long Violet hair tied up into a fanned out ponytail, her eyes were both a light brown and pupil-less, for a top the young woman well she had bandages wrapped around her C-cup breasts, over the top of that was a mesh shirt and over that was a beige coloured trench coat with a purple inner lining. Covering her lower regions was a simple orange skirt and attached to her hips were what appeared to be two pairs of ammo clips.

The last of the group was yet another young lady, she had short azure blue spiked down hair framing her face, and her eyes were a dull emerald green. She wore a baggy white sleeveless shirt not doing anything to hide her curves. The lack of sleaves revealed a star tattoo on her right shoulder, she had bandages wrapped around her waist like a belt, bandages wrapped around her forearm and hands like gloves and a white scarf wrapped around her neck. The young azure haired woman also wore a pair of white shorts with a pair of black and grey boots with another star on the front of each of the boots. Attached to her back was a long pole weapon with a dust crystal on each end.

"Well you four would you like to introduce yourselves?" questioned Professor Nilkala.

"Certainly Professor, I'm Naruto Uchiha," declared the blond.

"My name is Olive Blaze," said the olive haired girl with a smile to everyone.

"Hey everyone I am Violet Hebi," spoke the violet haired woman with a grin.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Azure Star," grinned the last girl.

"And we are Team Nova," spoke Naruto, everyone looked at them with varying reactions the professor meanwhile nodded.

"Alright you four there are plenty of empty places take a seat so we can get started," declared the silver haired professor.

The four members of team Nova split up and found four seats around the room, Naruto himself ended up in the back corner by himself, Olive found herself in the front row, no-one either side of her, Azure found herself next to a red haired boy, while Violet found herself next to a blue haired boy.

"Hey there cutie, my name's Neptune," whispered the blue haired young man next to Violet.

"Sorry buddy happily taken," said Violet with a smile glancing at Neptune who just smiled.

"No problems at all sorry to bother you," said the man looking back to the front.

* * *

 **#Later#**

Class had just ended and Naruto was still sitting in his seat as people began to leave the room.

"Hey tall, blond and brooding," called a voice making Naruto raise an eyebrow and glance at the owner of said voice he was a blond monkey Faunus who stood next to the redhead that had been next to Azure, and the blue haired boy that Violet had found herself seated next to and with those three was a dark skinned green haired young man and the rest of Naruto's 'team', his team in actuality was a trio of **Henge-ed Kage Bunshin**.

"Yes," spoke Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Class is over, we offered to show your teammates around the school you coming or are you going to brood?" questioned the monkey Faunus. Naruto looked away quickly shaking his head to clear the haze in his mind.

"Yeah thanks," said Naruto tuning back to the other seven people with a half-smile before standing up.

"You ok you seem a little down or is that just how you normally are?" questioned the blue haired young man.

"No not really, my Girlfriend broke up with me a couple of months ago without telling me why and I'm still not over it," said Naruto with frown as the eight of them moved out of the classroom.

"That's why we transferred here Naruto needed a change of scenery," said Azure with a sad smile.

"And you three just went along with it?" questioned the redhead confused.

"We've been friends for years, we're all orphans and we grew up together Naruto's like a brother to us," said Olive.

"Sorry to bring it up," spoke the red head with a wince.

"Nah it's fine," declared Naruto dismissively with a small grin and a wave of the hand.

The eight people moved through the halls of the school the four huntsman in training leading Naruto and his disguised clones to the next class.

"And here we are," declared Sun as the eight of them walked into the room.

At the front of the room stood a man maybe ten years older than the rest of the occupants of the room this was Professor Bronze he had brown hair and a pair of golden brown eyes which quickly flickered to Olive, Azure and Violet all three supressing the urge to shudder under the man's gaze, he hid it well but there was uncontained lust behind those eyes the three girls threw a sideways glance to Naruto who narrowed his eyes at the man before the eight students dispersed around the room taking their seats as the lesson began.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later Night Time#**

Naruto, the real non **Henge-ed** Naruto sat in a tree watching as Professor Gald Bronze sauntered about the campus of Haven Academy, the black haired blond Grimm Faunus Assassin had been hired by an anonymous woman to murder the man, Naruto wasn't given a reason but given the memories his clones had transferred when he dispelled them at the end of each day he had a good idea what the Professor had done and he was going to make his death painful. Naruto was currently tailing the man planning to find the perfect time to end him. Naruto saw the man turn around a corner, dropping from the tree Naruto stealthily made his way over to the corner of the building.

As he peaked around the corner Naruto's eyes went wide.

"That's it, you despicable piece of shit **Chidori** ," growled Naruto flashing through hand signs before his hand was engulfed in lightning and he lunged forwards at the unsuspecting Professor Bronze and slammed his hand into the man's chest splattering blood over the dying professor, Naruto himself and on the unfortunate Professor Nilkala who looked at Naruto shocked and horrified as the young black haired blonde slammed his free hand into the face of the dying professor pushing the scumbag off the lightning coated hand and slamming his head into the ground.

"I hope your soul lays forever in torment you pile of shit," declared Naruto slamming his foot down on Professor Bronze's face.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Professor Nilkala, the young man turned to her and she was shocked to see a Grimm Mask.

"Y-you're a member of the White Fang?" questioned the woman.

"No," declared Naruto glaring at the downed body of Professor Bronze.

" **Amaterasu,** " muttered Naruto igniting the dead body before turning around.

"I know you're going to report me to the authorities but could you at least give me a two hour head start," spoke Naruto not even looking back at the woman.

Naruto then vanished in a swirl of leaves just as Sun and Neptune came around the corner.

"Professor Nilkala are you ok we heard screaming," spoke Sun running up to the woman before seeing the blood splattered on her clothes.

"N-Naruto," muttered the woman her legs failing her and letting her fall unceremoniously on the ground.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile With Naruto#**

The Grimm Faunus assassin watched from a nearby tree as Sun and Neptune helped Professor Nilkala up and walked her towards the medical wing, Naruto quickly created a clone to gather his things while he left the area.

* * *

 **#About A Week Later#**

Naruto was tree hopping towards the coast of Mistral he had been surprized his Alias hadn't been reported until the day before, but Naruto simply calked that up to Professor Nilkala being in shock about the situation, thankfully Naruto still had many different Aliases he could use should the need arise.

Naruto allowed the breeze to pass over his face, killing that bastard had felt good, it was nice to finally get some anger out of his system about Winter dumping him while he hadn't been lying when he said to Neptune when he had said Winter dumped him several months ago he was still only just getting back into his assassinations telling his contacts he was back in business. The assassination of Professor Bronze had been his first assassination since returning to active duty.

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY ANYBODY" screamed a womanly voice. Naruto stopped dead when he heard the scream cursing his own compassion he ran off in the direction of the scream.

"-ow you've done it bitch," growled a male voice as Naruto approached the area of the scream. Upon reaching the edge of a clearing Naruto snarled at what he saw, bolting forwards as he formed twin **Rasengan-s** which he slammed into the two Grimm mask wearing Faunus's back and sides launching them twenty feet into the trees with eviscerated bodies.

Naruto turned back towards the clearing and sighed.

"I'm sorry," muttered Naruto walking over to the downed form of a young woman, she had half a head of pink hair, with vanilla white streaks flowing through it while the other half of her hair was chocolate brown however running across her neck was a thin red line out of which the woman's velvety red liquid of life was flowing.

Naruto knelt beside the woman quickly checking for a pulse not believing he would find one, a shocked look crossed Naruto's features as he felt a tiny pulse from the woman.

"She's still alive?!" shouted Naruto in shock before he calmed down as his mind raced, looking down at the woman he realised she would never make it to any hospital nearby.

"I'm sorry if this has unintended side effects miss," spoke Naruto as his hand became engulfed in a red bubbly substance. The Kyubi may be nowhere to be found but Naruto could still call on the beast's Youkai, he knew it was a toxic substance, but at the same time the chakra had amazing healing capabilities, Naruto gently placed his hand over the slash mark on the woman's neck looking away as the wound began to stich itself shut.

After the wound was fully closed Naruto looked down at the woman with a sigh before he picked her up in a bridal carry and walked out of the clearing.

* * *

 **#Some Time Later#**

Neopolitan or simply Neo was not what many would consider lucky abandoned by her parents barely after she could walk banned from Huntress school for multiple reasons one of which was her less than average levels of Aura, sold off by her guardian her uncle into slavery, thankfully she had managed to escape from them before her innocence could be stolen from her only for her to only days later be caught by two members of the White Fang who tried to rape her, she managed to briefly get away from them screaming for help only for the two to catch her once more and slash her throat. Now she woke up in a hospital finding herself unable to make anything close to words, Neo looked up as the door opened, her eyes widened in fear upon seeing a man with a Grimm mask step into the room.

"Hey hey calm down I'm not here to hurt you and I'm not part of the White Fang" declared Naruto as he looked at the girl sitting upright and looking at him fearfully.

"My name is Naruto," said Naruto with a smile trying to calm the woman down.

"Can you tell me your name?" questioned Naruto looking at her curiously, she shook her head.

"Come on please? I'm trying to help I brought you here and the doctors need to know your name to notify any family," said Naruto making the woman look at him terrified once more and viciously shake her head.

"Oh not a happy family life?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the woman.

"You can speak to me you know," said Naruto, Neo once more shook her head before she held her hand out flat before running her finger along the palm like she was writing hoping he would get the message.

"You want something to write with?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Neo, Naruto quickly scanned the room looking for something to write with and something to write on, quickly spotting a pen and paper on a nearby table he quickly passed the objects to the young woman.

" _I tried to speak I can't,"_ Naruto looked at the note before looking up at her sadly before covering his face with his hand.

A moment later he heard tapping looking up she had written another note.

" _What's the matter?"_

"It's my fault you can't talk your throat was sliced I used a healing ability of mine to help heal the injury but the ability can be toxic to others but it still heals them I'm guessing the power eroded you vocal cords," declared Naruto looking away from the woman. Naruto heard scribbling and looked back to the girl with multi coloured hair. After a second she held up her paper which had two words on it Naruto never would have expected.

" _Thank you,"_ Naruto looked at the woman she had a smile on her face with her eyes shut and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"For what?" questioned Naruto confused. The woman looked at him for a moment before she began writing once more.

" _For saving me no-one has ever cared enough to help me before'_ said the note as Neo once more smiled at him.

"Oh ahh no problem uhh…" spoke Naruto trailing off when he realised he still didn't know her name, tapping could once more be heard and Naruto looked back to her once more to see her holding a note with a single word on it.

" _Neo"_

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

Naruto stood in his doorway Neo with her arms wrapped around him and his arms around her as a single tear left his eye and fell out from under his mask, resting his chin on the top of her head Naruto smiled.

"I missed you Neo," spoke Naruto softly, smiling, Neo herself responded to his words by squeezing Naruto tighter.

The two stood there for a moment smiles on their faces as they hugged, Neo gently pulled back from Naruto letting her arms come between them as Naruto looked down at her hands as they flicked through something in Remnant only he and Neo knew ANBU hand signals.

" _I missed you too Naruto"_ declared Neo with hand motions Naruto smiled at her but noticed tears on her cheeks, reaching forwards he wiped them away with his thumbs.

" _Tears of happiness"_ she assured him.

"I figured," spoke Naruto as Neo reached up and wiped away the trail left by Naruto's own tear of happiness, Naruto once more hugged the woman tightly with a wobbly smile on his face. Neo just smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

 **And that would be what people call a wrap**

 **So first things first we have backstory on how Naruto knows Sun and Neptune and what the deal with Professor Nilkala was**

 **also more a side note than anything else if you want visual references Azure is Blackstar from soul eater in the book of Ebion's chapter of lust Violet is a somewhat less detailed Anko, Olive the face is Samui just different colours (the outfit has no reference sorry), Professor Bronze is Issei from High School DxD and Professor Nilkala is just a single tailed silver haired version of whatever you think of for female Kurama (Everyone has something for this i'm sure)**

 **anywho with that we also see that Naruto met Sun and Neptune AFTER Winter dumped him and he's gone back to killing for money**

 **then we have Naruto meeting and Saving Neo from rape by members of the white fang (I honestly don't know why i keep putting Naruto in situations where he's saving women from being raped so don't ask)**

 **and finally there was a tearful reunion of the two**

 **alright just before i go Poll about Blake and Ruby vote now i have no idea how much longer i'll keep it up given one result is so firmly in the lead but i'll leave it up for at least another week so if you want your opinion heard vote in the poll please don't vote in a review or PM me to vote they will not be counted.**

 **anyways with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	18. Neopolitan

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"You're picking this up really quickly Neo," declared Naruto turning to his companion who smiled at his praise before she quickly scribbled something down on her pad of paper.

" _I've been meaning to ask Naruto, why do you know sign language?"_ questioned Neo looking up at Naruto confused, it had been a week since she had awoken, she had asked to go with Naruto who while initially he didn't want her to eventually relented and let the pink, vanilla and chocolate brown haired girl accompany him.

"Well this isn't traditional sign language this is something I learnt from the people in my village a silent means of communication, I do know normal sign language but I'm teaching you this because this is quicker to learn, then we can start on you other training," declared Naruto much to Neo's joy. After she had told him of her story he was shocked and pissed that they wouldn't let her become a huntress because of her low Aura levels, while it was a good reason for it there was ways around little Aura, firstly it could be trained and she could gain more much like his own chakra, second she could rely on speed and evasiveness rather than anything else which is what Naruto planed for her as increasing Aura levels would come with the training and then by the time she had what would be considered a normal Aura level she would be nay untouchable and thus the larger levels of Aura wouldn't be needed anyway. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard tapping looking to Neo she was again holding up her pad.

" _So where are we going anyway?"_ questioned the woman

"I have a contact who says he has a mission for me," said Naruto with a smile.

" _Are you ever going to tell me what kind of missions you do?"_ questioned Neo.

"Maybe when you've trained enough to defend yourself," declared Naruto making Neo's shoulders slump she was curious about Naruto but every time she brought up something to do with his work he would avoid the subject.

" _Why don't you want to tell me what you do?"_ questioned Neo looking up at Naruto with a pout.

"Because what I do is dangerous to anyone who knows about it," said Naruto confusing Neo she couldn't think of any jobs like that. The two of them continued walking Neo deep in thought trying to work out what Naruto did with the little bits and pieces she had Naruto trying to work out what to do about Neo.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

The two traveling companions stepped into the streets of vale Naruto had been teaching Neo more ANBU hand signals and was almost to the point that he was ready to begin her combat training but that would have to wait as he had some business to attend to. Neo followed Naruto intently as the blond made his way toward the shady side of vale the two headed into a club walking into the main room of the club everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted Naruto, making Neo look around confused after a moment everyone turned back to what they were doing as Naruto began walking to the bar.

"Neo go take a seat this will take a minute," said Naruto looking at his companion getting a nod from the girl who walked calmly over to a table at the edge of the dance floor, Naruto himself walked up to the bar.

"So who's the chick?" questioned Junior looking at Naruto as he approached. Naruto glared at the bartender who flinched under Naruto's intense gaze.

"You said you had a contract for me Junior," declared Naruto, the bartender quickly snapped out of his fear induced frozen state and reached for his scroll fumbling with it for a moment before he came to a picture holding it up to for Naruto to see.

"Some guy came in about a week ago with this they want him dead ten k up front and another twenty when they're dead," said Junior, Naruto studied the picture for a moment.

"He got a name?" questioned Naruto looking at the picture showing a man looking to be about twenty he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hazel Brown," declared Junior.

"And where can I find him?" questioned Naruto.

"Brown's Dust Emporium on the other side of town," declared Junior.

"Anything else?" questioned Naruto looking at Junior who shook his head. Naruto nodded standing up and moving to walk away before quickly turning back to Junior.

"Neo's staying here while I deal with this, she doesn't know what I do, keep it that way and if I find anything happened to her while I was gone you're a dead man ok?" questioned Naruto getting a terrified nod from the bartender.

Moving over to where Neo sat Naruto took the seat opposite, she looked up at him her hands flickering through hand signs.

" _What's … up?"_ questioned the girl taking a moment to work out the signs Naruto smiled to her.

"Good job with signs, I've got a job so I'm leaving for a couple of hours until then I want you to stay here ok?" questioned Naruto.

" _Ok"_ signed Neo looking down sadly.

"I promise I'll be back soon," declared Naruto getting up and walking to the exit, Neo looked down sadly as Naruto walked out of the room.

Neo looked up when out of her peripheral vison she saw something move, looking up she saw two women who from the looks of it were twins, both shared long black hair, emerald green eyes and pail white complexions, both wore similar clothing strapless dresses and thigh high boots one wore white while the other wore red.

"You want something to drink?" questioned the white wearing girl looking at Neo who shook her head.

"If you're worried about Naruto don't he's to skilled for his own good," declared the one in red taking a seat opposite Neo the while wearing woman following her twin's action. Neo quickly scribbled something down on her pad before turning to the women.

" _Really?"_ questioned Neo.

"Are you kidding? He could wipe the floor with everyone in here at once and not break a sweat," declared the woman in white.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked down the streets of vale quickly making his way towards his destination. Finding an alley Naruto jumped to the rooftops to continue his journey towards Brown's Dust Emporium he needed to scope out the place to know when to off the man.

Arriving at his destination Naruto watched from across the street as people entered and left the store it appeared that it was busy enough that there was always someone in the store so he would have to wait for a while yet, however there was another problem.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " murmured Naruto crating a clone that quickly dropped into a side street before **Henge-ing** and then walking out of the alleyway the clone walked into the store.

Inside the store Naruto's clone looked around at all of the dust set ups.

"Hey there cutie anything I can help you with?" questioned his target from behind the counter, Naruto or Olive as his form currently shook her head.

"No thanks just browsing," said the voice of Olive looking around, her eyes were on the dust however her sight was looking out for security cameras, defence systems and anything else that could stop his assassination. Looking Olive noted a DDG or dust defence grid designed to not only alert authorities should the beams be broken but also depending on what dust was loaded into the system shock, burn, freeze, encase in rock or even just blow away the culprit, not only that were about ten security cameras, a strangely large amount for such a small shop. Olive quickly scanned the store once more before turning and leaving the building before heading off down the street and dispelling.

Naruto got back his clone's memories with all of the information Naruto now had he could form a good plan to assassinate the man.

Looking around Naruto saw no-one in the direct area and there was only one person in the store, his target, Naruto quickly flipped thought hand signs and cast a wide range genjutsu around the area that would essentially remove the store from people's vision when they walked into the area it would just look like a wall, the genjutsu would last until Naruto was on the other side of town dropping into the same ally Olive had Naruto stepped out of the street and quickly moved over to the store entering it, Naruto was greeted by his target who looked at him kindly.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" asked the man behind the counter.

"Hazel Brown?" Naruto questioned just to be sure.

"Yes?" spoke the man unsure of how the blond in front of him knew his name, before the man could speak again Naruto's hand was engulfed in lightning before he charged forwards and plunged his hand through the man's chest, Naruto watched as the light left the man's eyes. Pushing the man off his hand Naruto jumped the counter before moving into the back the blond moved to locate the security room, upon walking into the room Naruto found a hardrive that stored the security video before reaching into one of his pouches on his belt before pulling out an explosive tag and slapping it onto the storage device, activating the delayed fuse Naruto stepped out of the back rooms and towards the front of the store.

Naruto stepped into the main part of the store only for him to find someone there, the tag on the hardrive in the back room went off causing a loud explosion as Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Neo," the blond muttered looking at the young woman.

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

Naruto let Neo go as he stepped back from her.

"See I told you we'd see each other again," said Naruto a smile making Neo herself smile before she started signing something.

" _Why are you here Naruto? Who's the target?"_ questioned Neo looking at her friend.

"Are you offering to help?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Neo.

"What would you say if I was to say I'm no longer an assassin?" questioned Naruto, Neo looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

" _Nothing, Naruto you're basically my only friend I will follow you to hell and back if you ask me to"_ declared Neo Naruto looked at her shocked.

"I would never ask that of you Neo," declared Naruto with a scowl.

"But that's not important right now I want to know, your currently working with Roman right?" questioned Naruto as he leaned back sitting on his windowsill getting a nod from the woman.

"Who hired you Roman or his employer?" questioned Naruto looking to Neo.

" _Roman,"_ signed Neo.

"Damnit," muttered Naruto looking away from Neo with a scowl on his face.

" _What's the matter?"_ questioned Neo as Naruto looked back to her.

"That is a really long story," spoke Naruto pushing himself up, walking towards the door.

"Roman doesn't know you're here does he?" questioned Naruto looking at Neo who shook her head.

"If I ask you to spy on Roman for me could you do that Neo?" asked Naruto looking at the woman who nodded.

"Ok I need you to come with me," said Naruto getting a nod from Neo, Naruto quickly closed his door before picking Neo up bridal style making the woman blush, Naruto then quickly walked to the window jumping out onto the tree before making his way by rooftops towards Ozpin's office.

Quickly making sure no one could see them Naruto got into the elevator and hit the button for Ozpin's office before putting Neo down much to her chagrin.

"Sorry about that Neo I'm just fairly sure there are people around here that don't need to see you here," said Naruto making Neo nod just as the doors opened to Ozpin's office.

"Naruto what are you doing here so early? And who is this?" questioned Ozpin motioning to Neo.

"Ozpin this is Neopolitan, and she might just be what we need to deal with the problem," said Naruto with a smirk getting a raised eyebrow from both Ozpin and Neo.

"Oh?" prompted Ozpin.

"She has been hired by Roman to help him that means it's only so long until she meets Roman's employer," said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Ozpin

"Ok that makes sense but why have you brought her here?" asked Ozpin.

"If she is to be as helpful as possible it would be best if she knew everything" said Naruto looking at Ozpin who rested his chin on his hands, Neo looked between the two confused.

"What makes you think she can be trusted you said yourself she is working with our enemy how do yo-" spoke Ozpin interrupted by Naruto.

"NO what makes me think she can be trusted, the fact that she owes me her life," declared Naruto looking at Ozpin who cocked an eyebrow at that statement.

"I refuse to elaborate on the grounds I may incriminate myself," declared Naruto getting another raised eyebrow from Ozpin but he relented and nodded to Naruto.

"Ok if you think she can be trusted I will believe you for now," said Ozpin.

"Ozpin I- oh hello Naruto wait who's this?" questioned Glynda as she entered the room raising an eyebrow as she spotted Neo.

"Glynda this is my friend Neo, Neo this is my girlfriend Glynda," said Naruto introducing the two unnoticed by Naruto Neo's face flashed with sadness when he mentioned girlfriend but quickly smiled as she stepped up to Glynda with a smile holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Neo," spoke Glynda shaking Neo's hand the woman herself smiling and nodding to Glynda getting a raised eyebrow.

"She can't speak," spoke Naruto answering the unasked questioned.

"So not to be rude but why is she here?" questioned Glynda.

"She is going to spy on our Roman for us, I was just coming to get Ozpin's permission to tell her the whole story," declared Naruto getting a nod from Glynda.

"So Ozpin can I show her Amber?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the silver haired man, Naruto nodded and turned towards the elevators, Glynda grabbed his arm as he stepped past her.

" _The deal I offered to you applies to her as well,"_ spoke Glynda in a whispered tone casting a glance in Neo's direction.

" _And as I told you when you offered that deal I don't care for it,"_ whispered Naruto before he walked over to the elevator stepping inside with Neo following him.

"What was that about Glynda?" questioned Ozpin looking at the blond woman.

"Nothing," declared Glynda faster than she would have liked.

"Right… what can I do for you Glynda?" questioned Ozpin.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Neo#**

" _So what was that about with you and Glynda?"_ questioned Neo looking at Naruto who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why so curious?" questioned Naruto.

" _She looked at me while speaking I'm just curious,"_ declared Neo. Naruto just shrugged.

"It's nothing really," said Naruto shaking his head.

" _It didn't look like nothing"_ spoke Neo with a raised eyebrow.

"Look we're here," spoke Naruto dodging Neo's question as the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator. Neo narrowed her eyes at Naruto but followed him anyway.

"Ok to start the story of the maidens is not a story," spoke Naruto glancing back at Neo who quirked an eyebrow at his comment.

"There really are four maidens, one of these maidens was one of my friends and she was attacked," said Naruto getting a concerned look from Neo.

"And somehow the person who attacked my friend stole a portion of her powers," spoke Naruto making Neo's eyes go wide.

"We are thinking that the person who stole the powers and Roman's boss are one and the same, and I think that there is a link between either Roman's boss, or Roman himself and these three," spoke Naruto opening his scroll before flicking through to Cinder, Mercury and Emerald's files.

Neo looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he stopped making Neo stop before he pointed to a pod with a woman in it making Neo look at the woman.

" _Who's that?"_ questioned Neo looking at the woman.

"That Neo is my friend technically still the current Fall maiden Amber," said Naruto making Neo look at him to see his sad face.

" _What's the matter?"_ questioned Neo cocking her head to the side slightly as she looked at Naruto. The blond himself sighed and looked away from Neo.

"It's my fault she's like this I was with her the day she was attacked, she and I were traveling together, I told her not to go alone but she assured me she would be fine, I should have gone with her, but instead I let her go by herself, and because she didn't come back for a month I thought she like everyone else abandoned me," said Naruto looking down in shame.

"I hated her, I hated her so much thinking she left me alone, that's how I ended up an assassin I had been trained to kill and thinking she left me I let my anger take over and I just started killing for the hell of it," said Naruto wincing to himself only to feel a pair of arms snake around him, Naruto looked back to see Neo hugging him, he let a smile grace his features before turning to her.

"Thank you Neo" said Naruto.

* * *

 **And that's that chapter over**

 **so to begin this chapter we have some backstory with Naruto and Neo**

 **which included another assassination contract**

 **then we have Neo and Naruto in the current timeline with Naruto telling Neo he's not an assassin for hire anymore**

 **and we have Neo becoming Naruto's spy into Roman's operations**

 **a bit between Naruto and Glynda about Neo**

 **then finally mostly a recap of stuff already known about Amber**

 **now about the poll to add Ruby and/or Blake there has been a reasonable response, and so given one response over the two weeks the poll has been up has been so far out in front it's not funny i'm taking the poll down (No i will not give the results of the poll so don't ask)**

 **With that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg SNake OUT**


	19. Revelations Revelations Revelations

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

 _"Naruto you're an assassin?"_ wrote Neo looking up at Naruto confused and hurt.

"Yeah what of it?" spoke Naruto sure Neo was a nice girl but he would kill her if need be hence his left hand began to spark with **Chidori**.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ questioned Neo looking at Naruto who quirked a brow at her question.

"You seem… calm about me being a killer for hire" spoke Naruto confused at her reaction.

 _"I don't care what you are you saved my life and you're my only friend"_ declared Neo looking at Naruto with a determined look, Naruto blinkered at her and the **Chidori** faded from his hand.

"You're not going to report me to the cops?" questioned Naruto getting a head shake with a smile from Neo.

"Not going to try and convince me to give up what I do?" asked Naruto once more getting a head shake from the woman in front of him. Naruto then heard scribbling looking at Neo she held up a note which made Naruto smirk.

 _"Train me I want to help you,"_

"No complaining about my methods of training you," declared Naruto getting a nod from Neo.

"No trying to sway me from completing a contract if I let you help me with them," spoke Naruto once more a nod was his answer.

"You will do what I say when I say it?" questioned the blond getting Neo nodded again

"You will kill at my command even if they're someone you have a strong bond with?" said Naruto narrowing his eyes at Neo.

 _"Are you planning some sort of elaborate suicide?"_ wrote Neo quickly showing Naruto the note only to get a confused look from the mostly blond.

 _"You're the only person I have any form of positive bond with,"_ declared Neo, Naruto looked confused for a moment before he nodded to her and began to walk to the door.

"Come on Neo we have a contract to finish and training to start," said Naruto with a smirk as Neo quickly moved beside Naruto.

* * *

 **#At Junior's Club#**

Naruto and Neo once more walked through the doors of the club making Junior who had been running around stop and look up at them, his face dropping the moment he saw Neo next to Naruto, the next second Junior was pinned to a support pole with a hand wrapped around his throat.

"I thought I told you to Neo was staying here while I dealt with the contract," snarled Naruto glaring at Junior as he held him pinned against the support beam.

"I swear she was here one minute and the next she was gone, I was looking for her," wheezed Junior as he tried to breathe.

"So that's why I just happened to find her at the site of my contract?" growled Naruto glowing red eyes lighting up his face and mask beneath his hood making him look downright terrifying, just then Naruto felt a gentle poke to his shoulder, his eyes flickered to the origin of the poke he found Neo holding up a note to him.

 _"I slipped away it wasn't his fault"_ declared Neo , Naruto turned back to Junior before letting the bartender fall out of his grip and onto the floor where the man took several deep breaths of much needed air.

"Neo saved your ass this time Junior" declared Naruto turning around stepping away from Junior.

"Hazel is dead, you know where to send the money," said Naruto glancing back to Junior to see the man nod before Naruto walked to the door.

"Come on Neo, we're leaving," spoke Naruto as he walked to the door Neo nodded and followed the man out of the club.

Once the two were outside and walking down the streets Naruto turned to Neo with a confused look.

"How did you give Junior and his goons the slip?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

 _"I'm not really sure I just really wanted to get out of there and like that it was like they couldn't see me and there was another me in my place,"_ scribbled Neo quickly. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Show me," ordered the blond, Neo nodded before she closed her eyes for a moment but nothing happened, Naruto stepped up to his companion before poking her shoulder.

However much to Naruto's shock Neo just shattered like glass, looking around he saw she had moved about two hundred metres down the street. Quickly moving over to her Naruto looked at her confused for a moment.

"You have unlocked your Aura yes?" questioned Naruto fairly sure what the power Neo showed was. Neo nodded to Naruto not sure why he was asking.

"I think we found your semblance," said Naruto with a smirk making Neo's eyes go wide.

"And it could be a perfect semblance for assassination," declared Naruto with sinister grin. Neo tilted her head for a moment not understanding his meaning but just before Naruto went to explain it a look of realisation flashed across her face before her face too settled into a sinister grin.

"I see you just worked out the idea but we need to test your semblance to be sure of what it can and can't do," declared Naruto leading Neo back out of the city.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto and Neo walked towards a small town, they had been traveling almost constantly since leaving Vale, Naruto carrying Neo when she needed rest. The pair was now well and truly out of Vale they had travelled across the ocean luckily for Naruto while Neo was asleep for that leg of their journey, and were now in the largest non-kingdom continent. The town they were headed too was a place Naruto could lay low but still be reachable should a contract come up. Unluckily for Neo she had yet to be taught anything or even have tested out her semblance since Naruto had insisted on getting to the town before anything. Neo was currently distracted as Naruto had told her that she would need a weapon that was either easily concealable like a knife or something that could be passed off as something innocent and harmless especially if she planned on helping him.

"Alright Neo once we make it to the house I'm going to need to rest for a while feel free to use that time to get a feel for the area but be careful the people around here aren't necessarily friendly," declared Naruto getting a nod from the girl as the two walked into the town most of the people looking at Naruto with something akin to fear while some of their eyes travelled to Neo with nothing but unchained lust. The lustful stairs ceased as Naruto glared at the men and women who looked at Neo like that.

The duo walked through the town, Naruto ignoring everyone as he moved; walking up to a seemingly random house Naruto opened the door before stepping inside Neo following quickly behind her friend. As the door shut completely the whole room glowed green for a moment making Neo look to Naruto for answers.

"It's just something to silence any noise from inside the house," declared Naruto making Neo look at him shocked.

"What?" questioned Naruto quirking a brow at the girl's shocked gaze.

 _"How the hell did you do that?"_ questioned Neo looking at Naruto.

"It's a special skill only I possess and it's not something I can teach either but I can do a whole lot more than that," declared Naruto with a smirk.

 _"Like what?"_ questioned Neo.

"This for one," declared Naruto holding out his hand and in a puff of smoke a kunai appeared in his hand making Neo look at the object confused and terrified.

"And I can reinforce things like cloth making it have the strength of steel, I can make things explode, ahh what else-" muttered Naruto interrupted by a tapping, Naruto looked to Neo.

 _"Reinforce cloth to make it have the strength of steel?"_ questioned the woman.

"Yeah why you have something in mind?" questioned Naruto looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

 _"I might have a couple of ideas regarding a weapon now,"_ declared Neo with a smirk.

* * *

 **#Current Time#**

Naruto and Neo stood together in front of the pod holding Amber within. Naruto had just finished explaining everything that Neo would need to know to be his spy within Roman's ranks and now the two just stood in silence.

 _"Are you ok now Naruto?"_ questioned Neo looking up at Naruto who smiled a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah I'm good," spoke Naruto not looking at Neo.

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"We should head back Roman might think something is up if you're not back soon and I'm fairly sure I have classes at some point soon," declared Naruto getting a reluctant nod from Neo who fell into step beside her friend as the two made their way back to the elevator.

 _"I know you want me to spy on Roman for you but can I come and see you if I'm in vale?"_ questioned Neo looking at Naruto hopefully.

"Not here, as I'm fairly sure Roman's boss is actually on campus, but if you want to hang out for a while we can, pass me your scroll," said Naruto smiling at Neo who quickly handed him her scroll, Naruto quickly added his details to her scroll so she could text him.

"Just send me a message and I'll try and meet you at Junior's bar, good enough?" questioned Naruto looking at Neo who was nodding vigorously. The two stepped into the elevator and Naruto hit the ground floor button.

"Now when we reach the ground floor I'm going to take us to Junior's bar, if you get anything worthwhile on Roman or his boss please let me know Neo and if you get in trouble let me know and I'll be there as soon as I can," declared Naruto getting a nod from his friend beside him.

After a moment of silence the doors of the elevators opened and the two former assassins stepped out, Naruto's eyes flickered around the area not seeing who he was being cautious of Naruto put a hand on Neo's shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was seated in the stands of the combat classroom, class had just ended and everyone had been let out for lunch, yet Naruto still remained in his seat which in itself was unusual as whenever he had combat class he would always leave after his match. However Naruto was waiting and Glynda knew it finishing the clean-up of the classroom Glynda was tempted to try and sneak out of the classroom without Naruto noticing but given his reputation she somewhat doubted that she could pull it off.

"So you want to tell me why you're pushing me so hard to take a mistress?" questioned a voice from behind Glynda making her jump. It wasn't what Naruto had said it was simply that she didn't know he was there as he had evidently jumped down from the stands and was now behind her.

"I said when you first told me about your plan I'm happy with you and you alone Glynda but you seem to be pushing me harder and harder to take another woman to my bed," declared Naruto stepping up to the woman who still had yet to turn to face him so he simply wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It makes me wonder is this your nice way of breaking up with me?" whispered Naruto before lightly nibbling on Glynda's ear as he ran his fingers along the edge of the fox necklace he had gifted her on their first date.

"NO" shouted Glynda in shock before momentarily blushing in embarrassment about her outburst burying her red face in her hands.

"Then why Glynda?" asked Naruto desperately he didn't understand her thought process.

"I told you Naruto, I told you when I told you about this, I have seen all of your pain-" spoke Glynda interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't bullshit me Glynda there's something more here than you not feeling that you can help heal me completely," said Naruto spinning her around in his arms before pulling her wrists together above her head and pinning her gently to the wall of the hall, Glynda looked at Naruto shocked her face red with embarrassment from their current position. The professor's head dropped suddenly finding her feet rather interesting.

"Please Glynda tell me," spoke Naruto, Glynda's heart breaking from the tone of his voice.

"I-I didn't want to lose you," whispered Glynda not looking up at him.

"Glynda," spoke Naruto with a sigh.

"NO Naruto you are ten years younger than me, you're charming, you're handsome, you have more power in you fucking left hand than the rest of this school including the teachers have in their entire bodies, and you attract so many gorgeous women to you all of whom are powerful in their own right, and then there's me I'm noting compared to you, you could literally have any woman you wanted I'm scared that you'll find someone better and leave me and I don't know what I would do. So by letting you take other women then I thought you would always want me," yelled Glynda her eyes closed the whole time. Glynda opened her eyes when she felt the hand on her wrist lessen and heard Naruto sigh.

"Please don't leave me," whimpered Glynda on the verge of tears looking at Naruto pleadingly. The Grimm Faunus himself had his head down his head shaking before he looked up at Glynda and crashed his lips into her own Glynda's eyes went wide but soon lulled into the kiss. Naruto brought his hands up and gently caressed her cheeks pouring as much of his passion and love into the kiss as he could as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Their tongues danced together revealing nothing but love and adoration for each other as Naruto's hands fell from Glynda's face sliding down her sides before coming to rest with a squeeze on her butt. The two of them continued their intense make-out until the need for oxygen overcame their need for each other a trail of saliva connected the two as Naruto pulled back before resting his forehead against Glynda's.

"Glynda Goodwitch I have said this before and I will say it again I love you and you alone and nothing is likely to change that," said Naruto with a smile.

"I know Naruto," spoke Glynda.

"Good so no more trying to get me to get together with Winter or Neo?" questioned Naruto looking at Glynda who looked away from him.

"Glynda," spoke Naruto with a sigh.

"This isn't about us anymore you just proved to me that you love me, but I saw Neo she loves you Naruto, as much as I do, and while I don't like it Winter and you had a child together and the only reason you broke up was one silly mistake, and Nebula deserves to grow up happy because you know what's more than likely to happen to her as a Schnee and a Grimm Faunus," declared Glynda Naruto looked at her shocked.

"You are allowed to be selfish when it comes to love you know," said Naruto.

"I know but I believe everyone deserves some happiness," said Glynda with a smile.

"Even if it means sacrificing you own?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman.

"Well it might lessen the blow when I can get to know and maybe even be friends with the people I'm giving part of my happiness too," said Glynda with a half-hearted smile.

"You don't have to give them anything if you don't want Glynda I won't hold it against you," said Naruto running his finger along her jaw line.

"I know," declared Glynda with a half-smile.

"Alright if you're this adamant about it, I guess I can give it a go," spoke Naruto Glynda nodded. Both blondes jumped a bit as a loud sound went off in the hallway, Naruto stepped back quickly pulling out his scroll when he recognised the sound as his ringtone.

"Hello?" questioned Naruto into the device.

 _"Papa where are you? You promised me we'd play hide and seek now"_ spoke the voice of Nebula on the other end of the line and from the tone Naruto could tell his baby girl was pouting.

"So sorry Princess, Papa was just having some words with Aunty Glynda I'll be there as soon as I can," said Naruto quickly before hanging up his scroll before turning back to Glynda who was smiling at him rolling her eyes.

"You good now Glynda?" questioned Naruto.

"Go Naruto," said Glynda with a smirk shaking her head a bit as she watched Naruto dash down the hall.

"He really is a good father despite everything, but then again little Nebula has him wrapped around her finger," muttered Glynda shaking her head before she followed Naruto's lead and headed down the hall.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto with Nebula on his shoulder stood in Beacon's training grounds that he had claimed for training Teams RWBY and JNPR, the elder Grimm Faunus had sent a clone to his afternoon classes so he could spend time with his daughter who had asked to watch him train with the two teams. Naruto had wanted to refuse but one look from the dreaded **Puppy Dog Eyes No Jutsu** and Naruto caved like a house of cards. Nebula looked towards the school when a group of people walking towards them.

"Papa they're here," spoke Nebula making Naruto look up and indeed his unofficial students were approaching them. Naruto quickly formed seven clones as the eight of them walked into the training grounds.

"Ruby you're with me," said the original Naruto walking away from the rest of the group the leader of team RWBY following.

"Wow that was cool papa can you teach me how to do that?" questioned Nebula looking at the clones, Naruto just smiled at his daughter.

"Maybe one day Princess," declared the young father

"Alright Ruby I need you to concentrate your Aura on your eyes," spoke Naruto as the two got far enough away, that was something he knew from Amber she had told him that for a Maiden to be able to bend the elements she needed to be in what had been unofficially dubbed the Maiden state. Ruby nodded to Naruto and began to try and concentrate.

"Calm yourself, clear your mind," spoke Naruto in a calm and soothing voice, Ruby stopped for a moment before deciding to take up a seated position. Upon sitting on the ground she sat in a meditative position. Naruto quirked a brow but said nothing, nor did Nebula as she had agreed to not say anything if he let her watch the training.

Ruby being a naturally hyperactive person had trouble concentrating however she had learned when she meditated she would be as calm as calm could be.

* * *

 **#Back With The Others#**

Weiss, Yang and Blake stood with three Naruto clones while team JNPR had each gone with a single clone off to start their own training.

"Alright You three this is how this is going to go, I'm going to do what I did with JNPR and I'm going to class how you three fight and then I will help you where your weaknesses are," spoke one clone looking at the three of them who nodded.

"Alright we'll start with you Yang," declared the clone turning to Yang who nodded indicating she was listening.

"You are a brute fighter and before you say anything I don't mean that in a rude way, you sit there and take everything people dish out and then hit back twice as hard. However with your semblance you are also a glass cannon, you have one massive hit but you take too much before dishing that out and you fall. You need to work out a safe limit to put on how much punishment you take before you dish out your own counter attack and you need to build up your speed to make sure that hit connects," declared Naruto getting a nod from the blond woman.

"Weiss you are what I would class as a pinpoint hit and run, you target weak spots and hit them before getting away however your hits have no weight to them so if you were fighting someone with my levels of Aura you could be there a weak before you break their Aura, while your summoning can help you with powerful attacks at this point your skill is still limited in that area and you are yet to have a large verity of summons like your sister so for now I would recommend a secondary weapon or heavy training in hand to hand combat your choice," said the main clone looking to Weiss who adopted a thoughtful look.

"What would you recommend?" questioned the white haired girl.

"I have an idea that would work for both a secondary weapon which would come with some but not as much hand to hand or in this case foot to foot combat practice," declared Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from the three in front of him.

"Well I have an acquaintance one which Yang knows who uses bladed heals which I think would complement your current style also adding in an unpredictability factor," spoke the clone, earning a thoughtful look from Weiss and a confused look from Yang.

A moment of silence passed before Yang snapped her fingers as a look of realisation struck her.

"You mean one of those twins at Junior's Club?" questioned Yang getting a nod from the clone in front of her. Yang looked at Weiss with a raised brow before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah something like that could work for Ice Queen here," spoke Yang pointing her thumb at Weiss getting an indignant "hey" from the girl.

"I'll give you a moment to think on that while I talk about Blake," declared Naruto turning to the last member of the team who looked at him somewhat apprehensively.

"You Blake also fall under the hit and run style although not in the same sense as Weiss you're attacks have more power behind them and a weapon that works with that however your greatest weakness lays in your reliance on your clones, if someone is fast enough like I am and like several other people I know are you clones don't mean shit your clone gets hit and you jump back and before you've even landed your sliced in two," declared Naruto making Blake wince.

"Now I'm not saying that your style is bad no, it's just there are people out there who can easily counter it until it turns into a game of who has more Aura and of the people I know very few of them have less Aura then you do, so what I'm suggesting for you is to build up your speed some more and maybe even start carrying something like smoke bombs to obscure people's view when you use your clones to get back," declared Naruto, Blake shrugged that sounded like a fair assessment of her skills.

"Alright you three each of us will-" spoke one of the clone stopping dead as he felt a huge flare of Aura and what felt like chakra coming from the direction the real Naruto, Nebula and Ruby had gone the three members of team RWBY looked off in that direction feeling the Aura flare as well.

* * *

 **#With Naruto, Nebula and Ruby#**

Naruto stood calmly as Ruby sat on the ground in a meditative state, they had been like this for a few moments Ruby just trying to concentrate her Aura on her eyes Naruto calmly waiting to begin her training and Nebula watching everything very curious as to what was going on. Naruto was about to speak letting Ruby know they would stop and work on something else when her Aura flared and two silverly wing like Aura structures flared out from her eyes. Ruby's sliver eyes shot open looking up at Naruto who narrowed his eyes this was the first time he had been in the presence of a Maiden in her 'Maiden State' without something else distracting him, he looked at Ruby confused as she stood up.

"What?" questioned Ruby looking at Naruto.

"This is the first time I've been around a Maiden like this without something else distracting me," said Naruto as he sent Chakra to his eyes to confirm his theory.

"And?" Asked Ruby.

"You Aura changed I'm just a little bit confused is all," spoke Naruto as his Sharingan flared, and his eyes narrowed.

 _"Why the hell does she have Chakra?"_ thought Naruto as he saw through his Sharingan a distinctive chakra glow on Ruby.

* * *

 **Alright that's a wrap**

 **so first off i want to apologise about the lateness of this chapter last week my computer shit itself and i only got a new computer two days ago**

 **anywho here we have Neo learning Naruto is an assassin and offering to help him in the past**

 **Naruto finishing his explanation to Neo, and saying they can hang out in the present**

 **then we have Glynda's reason for pushing Naruto to take other women**

 **a very small bit of interaction between Naruto and Nebula**

 **and finally the shocking revelation that Ruby has Chakra?!**

 **with my piece said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	20. Ice cream, Star and Space Dust

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"I will admit Neo this idea is intriguing," muttered Naruto looking at Neo with a cocked brow.

 _"Well it was your comment of making cloth as strong as steel that gave me the idea,"_ wrote Neo.

"It is doable and an umbrella that's pretty innocuous," spoke Naruto evaluating the idea.

 _"Unless you have something better,"_ declared Neo, Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well not something better, just a modification, a gun of any description would be hard to hide so maybe give that a miss," said Naruto.

 _"Understandable, you're the expert I will trust your professional opinion,"_ wrote Neo getting a nod from Neo.

"Ok and while we're talking about modifications and my professional opinion instead of a gun perhaps a dust launcher" spoke Naruto making Neo blink in surprize before she adopted a thoughtful expression and nodding her head.

 _"Sounds like a good idea,"_ declared Neo getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok so at this point we have an umbrella with a bladed weapon of some description in the handle, a dust launcher in the centre pole and then, cloth with the strength of steel instead of regular material," stated Naruto getting a nod from Neo.

"So we're going for the innocent little girl look then," said Naruto once more getting a nod from Neo.

"Alright we'll get started on the training while I get the materials for your weapon," declared Naruto, Neo looked at him with an excited look and a clap.

"First things first you need to learn to blend, you need to be part of the crowd, nothing but a lamb in the flock," said Naruto making Neo look at him strangely.

"Stealth first then training with a weapon as the goal for you is to never have to enter open conflict instead set up the battle in your favour before vanishing into nothing," said Naruto getting a nod from Neo.

 _"How do we begin?"_ questioned Neo looking at Naruto a determined look etched onto her face.

"Follow me," spoke Naruto walking towards the back of the house, Neo quickly followed as the blond Grimm Faunus walked out the back door Neo following was surprized to see what looked like a makeshift training ground for all sorts of things dummies with targets on the head and torso, what looked like archery targets all around the area free standing and then lots of smaller targets on trees all around the area.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto and like that fifty clones of Naruto appeared around them, they quickly split into three groups and moved to a largely open area of the backyard.

"Ok to start Neo my clones will walk back and forth your goal is to get to the other side of them without using your semblance, and without disrupting the flow," spoke Naruto as his clones quickly started walking back and forth, with Naruto standing off to the side looking at Neo who began to move towards the crowd, however her first attempt to gently push through the crowd was met with a shove pushing the girl back. Naruto watched on with a raised brow at the woman's technique as she once more approached the crowd attempting to once more gently push into the crowd only for the result to remain the same as she was once more pushed back from the moving crowd.

"You're trying to push through you need only step through," spoke Naruto confusing Neo as she stood up and tried to make sense of his words as she stepped towards the group once more, however before she tried again the Heterochromic woman stopped for a moment contemplating Naruto's words.

 _"Hmm I'm pushing through and I just need to step through"_ thought Neo trying to work out what he meant it was hard to just step through a crowd of walking people but even gently pushing as she was doing wasn't working. Stepping closer to the crowd Neo quirked a brow before stepping through one of the three lines of Naruto's clones as one passed him and to her mild surprize she wasn't pushed out of the group and managed to get through. Following the same idea a second time Neo once more got through the crowd, one final time Neo moved to the third line of Naruto clones before stepping through them and once more she got through.

"You got through good now we need to up the pace," declared Naruto making Neo look at him confused.

"Move faster, you need to learn to do this at a run if needed but you need to work up to that speed," said Naruto getting a nod from Neo.

Neo turned back towards the Naruto clones and began to move, meanwhile Naruto quickly created another clone which he quickly substituted with before he vanished in a swirl of leaves

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

Naruto and Nebula stood in front of Ruby who was in her maiden state, Naruto was still unsure why Ruby had chakra or at least something very similar.

"Uhh Naruto?" questioned Ruby snapping Naruto out of his musing.

"Alright Ruby the first thing I want you to do is grab a leaf," said Naruto making the girl look at him confused but following his instructions she plucked a leaf of a nearby tree.

"Now to start with I want you to hold that leaf between your hands and will your aura towards it imagining your aura a flowing river towards the leaf and try and make the leaf wet," said Naruto, Ruby looked at Naruto like he was insane. Naruto rolled his eyes before he walked over to a tree and plucked a leaf off the branch between his fingers before turning to Ruby showing her the leaf.

"This is what you need to be able to do," said Naruto as he directed his own chakra and aura to the leaf and to Ruby's surprize the leaf suddenly became soaked before literally disintegrating into a ball of water and dropping to the ground.

"Soooo coooooool," declared Ruby with stars in her eyes.

"Well get used working with a leaf you have to complete this exercise and three more," said Naruto making Ruby look at him shocked.

"Get started this can take a while," said Naruto getting a nod from Ruby who quickly turned around and put the leaf between her hands and began pushing her aura and unknowingly her chakra towards the leaf trying to soak it.

Naruto looked back at Nebula who was watching intently. Naruto smiled at his baby girl before forming another clone to watch over Ruby while he picked up his daughter before gently throwing her up into the air.

"Weee higher papa higher," squealed Nebula before Naruto caught the girl before shifting her around so she was hanging on his back piggyback style before Naruto quickly moved away from the training grounds.

"Weeee," squealed Nebula as Naruto ran quickly around the school grounds the little girl enjoying the wind on her skin and the view rushing passed her.

Naruto jumped to the rooftop of one of the school buildings jumping from one building to another with his daughter on his back squealing happily the whole time, Naruto smiled at his happy daughter.

Naruto looked at the courtyard as he ran by the front of the school upon seeing three people he smiled before turning back to Nebula.

"Princess do you mind if Papa talks with some friends?" questioned Naruto looking back at the girl. Nebula just grinned a big grin shaking her head, so with that Naruto dropped to the ground behind the three people before quietly sneaking up on them.

"Boo," spoke Naruto upon reaching the three people making all three of them jump, before turning around.

"Naruto?" spoke one of them.

"Hey Scarlet, Sage, Professor," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto," spoke Professor Nilkala with a smile.

"How've you been Naruto?" questioned Sage.

"And who's that on your back?" asked Scarlet noticing the young girl on Naruto's back.

"Well you three this is my daughter Nebula, Nebula these are my friends Scarlet, Sage and Elaura," said Naruto with a smile introducing his daughter to his friends and vice versa.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" questioned Scarlet looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Since about two years ago but her mother neglected to tell me," said Naruto gently putting his daughter on the ground.

"She's a little cutie isn't she?" spoke Elaura with a smile looking down at Nebula who smiled up at the fox lady.

"Naruto?" came the voice of Neptune from behind Sage Scarlet and Elaura.

"Hey Neptune, Sun," spoke Naruto waving to the two of them.

"I thought you were training with Ruby's team and Jaune's team," declared Sun with a confused look.

"I am," spoke Naruto simply confusing all five of the Mistral natives.

"And yet you are here," spoke Sage looking at Naruto confused.

"Papa did this awesome thing and more of him appeared," spoke Nebula excitedly from beside Naruto drawing Neptune and Sun's attention to the girl.

"Who's the kid?" questioned Sun looking at Naruto.

"I'm Nebula," declared the girl herself with a grin.

"So this is the Nebula Weiss talked," spoke Neptune.

"Yes this is her Nebula Schnee my daughter," declared Naruto shocking all five Mistral Natives Sun and Neptune from the fact that Naruto was Nebula's father, Sage, Scarlet and Elaura from the fact that Nebula was a Schnee. Nebula laughed at the faces of all five of them, Naruto too snickered at the humorous faces his friends were making.

"You fucked Winter Schnee?" questioned Sun only to get kneed in the gut.

"Don't use that language in front of my daughter," snarled Naruto glaring down at Sun who looked at him fearfully.

"But yes I was in a relationship with Winter in actual fact the woman who I told you dumped me months before we met was Winter," spoke Naruto stepping backwards.

"Wait so that story was legit?" questioned Neptune looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I was too pissed at Winter to actually come up with something else so you got the truth," declared Naruto.

"What about your teammates what happened to them?" questioned Elaura looking at her former student with a look of confusion.

"They were as good as figments of your imagination," said Naruto making the five Mistral natives look at him confused.

"Never mind all that matters is they were not real," said Naruto.

"You still haven't told us how you are here and with the two teams you are training with," spoke Sage looking at Naruto with a cocked brow.

"I didn't but Nebula did," said Naruto motioning to Nebula who smiled sheepishly hiding behind Naruto's legs.

"She said you did something and more of you appeared," said Elaura still confused.

"I cloned myself," said Naruto putting his fingers into the **Kage Bunshin** hand sign and creating another clone to prove his point.

"So you have a clone semblance too?" spoke Sun confused.

"No but I can create clones of myself," said Naruto making the others look at him.

"Is that with the chakra stuff we have Papa?" questioned Nebula looking up at Naruto who smiled down at the girl nodding to her.

"Chakra?" questioned Scarlet looking at Naruto.

"It's not something I'd like to talk about if you don't mind," spoke Naruto nervously looking at the members of team SSSN and Professor Nilkala. While the five of them were curious they decided to press the matter with Naruto.

"So Naruto you got a date for the dance yet?" questioned Sun looking at Naruto with a smirk.

"Yang already told you that Glynda and I are dating what do you want confirmation from me or something?" questioned Naruto.

"Or are you implying something that I might need to punch you for Sun?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes making Sun jump back holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"No no nothing like that," declared Sun, Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"What about you two you got anyone in mind to ask?" questioned Naruto with a smirk looking at Sun and Neptune, Naruto already knew exactly who and why they were thinking of asking he just asked as a courtesy.

"Yeah I was thinking of asking Blake," spoke Sun with a grin.

"Figures," said Naruto with a smirk, Sun just rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Nep you got your eyes on anyone?" questioned Naruto looking to the man.

"I was thinking of just going by myself girls have been asking me left and right and I don't want to break their hearts," declared Neptune.

"Uh huh," said Naruto clearly not buying Neptune's reason but not willing to elaborate as to why. Before anyone could say anything else a loud sound was heard coming from Naruto's general direction, Naruto reached into his back pocket pulling out his scroll seeing Winter was calling.

"Sorry I gotta take this," spoke Naruto turning around.

"Yes Winter?" spoke Naruto answering the phone.

 _"Hey Naruto is Nebula still with you?"_ questioned Winter from the other end of the line.

"Yeah she's here you want to speak with her?" asked Naruto.

 _"No I was just wondering she was supposed to be back about an hour ago,"_ spoke Winter.

"She used her adorableness to make me let her stay," said Naruto in an unamused tone glancing at Nebula who had the decency to look sheepish.

 _"I hate to take her away from you but we had some things to do today"_ spoke Winter.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute," said Naruto.

 _"Thank you Naruto"_ spoke Winter before the line went dead indicating she had hung up Naruto then turned to Nebula who was smiling nervously.

"So what kind of things that your mother had planned were you trying to avoid missy?" questioned Naruto.

"Nothing I just wanted to spend time with you Papa," spoke Nebula with a pout tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"That's fine Princess but you and your mother had things planned I will always be there for you and even if I'm on the other side of the world if you need me I'll be there," spoke Naruto making Nebula look up at him tears staining her eyes.

"R-really?" questioned the two year old, Naruto just nodded, making Nebula jump onto him hugging him, Naruto picked up his daughter turning back to his friends.

"Alright I need to take Nebula here back to her mother, if you guys want to hang out Sun and Neptune know where to find me," said Naruto getting a nod from the five people before Naruto walked away from the five Mistral natives.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

Naruto walked towards Winter's room, she had been given a room in the teacher's building for the duration of her stay which she wasn't sure how long that was going to be she had planned to leave after seeing Naruto but between Nebula spending time with Naruto and Glynda's deal she had decided to extend her stay for an unknown amount of time.

Naruto with Nebula in his arms stepped up to Winter's room knocking on the door.

"It's open," came Winter's voice from inside, Naruto turned the nob and pushed the door open walking inside, the room was about the same size as the student dorms with a small kitchenette within the room, Naruto walked over to where a small table was set up with several comfortable seats beside it where Winter currently sat from the looks of it reading a book.

"Sorry for keeping her longer than planned," spoke Naruto putting Nebula down before she quickly wandered off.

"No problems I know how well she has learned to use her cuteness," spoke Winter in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well I hope she grows out of using her cuteness like that otherwise I might have to disappear some boys later in her life," said Naruto.

"Get in line mister," spoke Winter with a smile, Naruto just smiled and shook his head.

"Muma Papa can we play this?" questioned Nebula quickly running back over to the two holding a Monopoly game in her little hands.

"I don't think so sweetie I'm sure your father has places to be," declared Winter gently.

"PPPPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE," whined Nebula pouting cutely at her parents.

"Well," spoke Winter caving to Nebula's cuteness looking to Naruto for his answer unfortunately for him he caved just as bad as Winter did.

"Ok Princess I'll play one round but then I have to go," spoke Naruto.

"YAY thankyou Mama, Papa," spoke Nebula beginning to pull the board out and set up the game while Winter and Naruto just looked at each other and then back to their child.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Unfortunately for Naruto Nebula knew how cute she was and how much he was wrapped around her finger and quite easily made him stay for more than one round like he said, so he had ended up staying until Winter had to stop to get her and Nebula's dinner started and Naruto had used that as his escape and slipped out.

"It was nice to spend time with Winter again," muttered Naruto to himself looking down.

 _"It's at this point I'm glad that in the end I kept those photos on my scroll"_ thought Naruto to himself as he left the staff building and **Shunshined** to the top of Beacon Tower. His clone had dispelled an hour ago letting him know that his temporary students had headed back to the dorms so he had nothing else to worry about for the time being hence why he now sat atop the tower at the centre of Beacon academy with is scroll in hand.

"We used to be so happy," muttered Naruto as he looked at a photo of him and Winter he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her she stood there with a smile on her face the plushie fox he had won her on their first date in one hand the other covered his hands that converged on her stomach. Naruto let a small smile grace his face as he looked at the photo.

* * *

 **Alright People that is what would be called a wrap**

 **I want to thank you all just a couple of days ago this story passed 100k overall** **views so yay**

 **anywho i apologise for the late chapter i had planned to get this out yesterday but i got distrac... ohhh shinny *Ahem*... i got distracted**

 **so anyway we have for this chapter Neo's weapon's basic design**

 **Neo beginning to train**

 **More with Ruby's maiden training and before anyone says anything just remember Naruto has access to the memories of both Kushina and Minato to know the exercise with the leaf**

 **then we have some more stuff with Naruto and Nebula**

 **and the re-introduction of the rest of team SSSN and Professor Nilkala**

 **More time with Naruto and Nebula with a little bit of Winter thrown in for good measure**

 **I think that's all that needs to be said so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	21. Time With Loved Ones

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, Granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage, Grandniece of the Nindaime Hokage and student to the Sandaime Hokage sat at her desk a letter on her desk before her which made her want to drown herself in Sake, more than when her brother had died, more than when her lover, Dan, had died, more than when she thought Naruto, her godson, had joined those two in death. The letter was from the Raikage demanding a Kage Summit, but Tsunade knowing the man and having heard about the capture of their second Jinchuriki knew he was more than likely calling the meeting to accuse one of the other nations of stealing the Biju. Tsunade glanced at the strange device Jiraiya had given her from Naruto that could, if she went into one of the rips that had been forming around the land of fire, be used to contact him.

With the capture of the Hachibi the Kyubi was the only free Biju and that only meant the Akatsuki would be on the move to capture Naruto if they could find him. While Tsunade would have like to have seen Naruto again she couldn't go and leave the leaf without a reason for even a week, nor from what Jiraiya had told her would Naruto return even temporarily to see her, so the blond Kage settled for the knowledge her godson was safe.

Tsunade's eyes once more flickered back to the letter before her A had called the meeting in the land of Iron and each Kage was allowed two bodyguards had this have been three years ago she would have picked Kakashi and Jiraiya but with Kakashi dead she was torn between two of her ANBU agents Yugao or Tenzo, either would make a good body guard for this situation.

"You ok Hime?" questioned Jiraiya jumping through the open window.

"I really shouldn't leave that open," said Tsunade looking at the window.

"Wouldn't matter I still wouldn't use the door," spoke Jiraiya with a smirk, Tsunade just rolled her eyes.

"You wanted to see me," spoke Jiraiya somewhat seriously, Tsunade handed the white haired man the letter and watched as he read it.

"He can't be serious," spoke Jiraiya looking up Tsunade.

"I think he is," declared the woman.

"You're not going are you?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Yes I am this might be the one chance we have to get rid of the Akatsuki," spoke Tsunade.

"Fine but I'm one of your bodyguards," declared Jiraiya.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Tsunade with a smile at the white haired man who nodded.

"Who else are you thinking?" questioned Jiraiya looking at his teammate with a calculating gaze.

"Yugao and Tenzo," declared Tsunade.

"Yugao, not a good idea to bring both yourself and Tenzo twice as much chance to get their hands on the Mokuton," declared Jiraiya, Tsunade nodded.

"RYU," called Tsunade a moment later a masked person appeared before her sporting a dragon mask.

"Get me Neko," ordered Tsunade getting a nod from the masked individual before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto rolled over and cracked his eyes open as light seemed to flood his room, looking at the clock on his bedside table seeing it was eight he rolled out of bed.

Quickly Naruto moved through his morning rituals before pulling out his scroll, looking at the device Naruto saw his first lesson for the day was with Professor Port meaning he could send a clone and do whatever he wanted, hell he didn't even have to send a clone, Naruto did not care for the man's ramblings that were somehow passed off as a class, thinking for a moment Naruto decided that having a nice breakfast in Vale was a good idea, the blond was interrupted from his thoughts when a knock was heard at his door.

Quirking a brow as he wasn't expecting anyone Naruto walked to the door opening it to a somewhat surprizing sight.

"Winter, Nebula?" questioned Naruto looking at the two.

"Hi Naruto sorry about showing up unannounced," spoke Winter, Naruto shrugged not caring.

"Nebula and I are going into Vale for breakfast and Nebula insisted we ask you if you wanted to come, despite the fact I assured her that you would have classes," declared Winter looking down to her daughter as was Naruto Nebula however wasn't looking at either parent instead looking around innocently.

"Well I was actually planning on heading into Vale for breakfast myself," said Naruto making Nebula look up at him with stars in her eyes.

"But it's up to your mother if she wants me there," said Naruto making Nebula look to Winter with a pleading look, Winter sent a glare at Naruto who looked away from her innocently whistling.

"Well I'm fine with it if you are Naruto," spoke Winter making Nebula turn her pleading look to him and like in any situation where Nebula looked at her father like that he caved and nodded.

"YAY" squealed Nebula happily seeing Naruto's nod before grabbing his hand with one hand and grabbing Winter's hand with her other. The two parents looked down at their baby girl before looking to each other.

"Well come on then," spoke Naruto walking down the hall.

* * *

 **#Several Minutes Later#**

As the trio walked outside Naruto turned to Winter.

"So are we taking a transport or should I…" spoke Naruto trailing off knowing Winter knew what he meant.

"Should you what papa?" questioned the young white haired Grimm Faunus.

"You should," declared Winter before Naruto could answer Nebula's question making Naruto nod and like that the three of them were engulfed in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Vale Back Alley#**

The trio appeared in a swirl of leaves Nebula looked around confused before looking up to Naruto who was looking at her with an amused smile.

"What was that Papa?" questioned the girl.

"That Nebula was a **Shunshin** a technique that uses chakra the warm feeling in you tummy we talked about," said Naruto kneeling down to speak eye to eye with his daughter, poking her stomach as he said tummy making the girl giggle.

"Can you teach me Papa?" questioned Nebula.

"Maybe when you're a little older sweetie," spoke Naruto with a smile only for Nebula to pout, Naruto averted his gaze.

"Well come on I know a nice café nearby," declared Naruto beginning to walk out of the alley with Nebula and Winter following.

The small family walked down the street, people were looking at them some were glaring at Naruto be it for being with Winter, being a Faunus or some other reason. Naruto chose to ignore the looks however neither his ex nor his daughter were doing the same they were both glaring back at people although Nebula may have just been copying her mother.

"Stop it you two," ordered Naruto making the two Schnee women look at him.

"But Naruto-" began Winter.

"But nothing Winter, people are allowed to have whatever opinion of me they want I could care less," spoke Naruto.

"I care though," muttered Winter lowly.

"I know you do and that's enough for me," spoke Naruto with a smile, Winter looked to Naruto with a sigh before nodding.

The three continued on for a little bit before Nebula pulled on Naruto's arm making the black haired blonde look down at her.

"Papa can I have a piggy back ride?" asked Nebula pouting slightly and glancing up at Naruto before looking back to the ground, both Winter and Naruto smiled down at the girl.

"Of course Princess," declared Naruto stopping and bending down in front of the young Grimm Faunus. Nebula smiled happily before climbing onto Naruto's back the man himself adjusting her position so it would be easier to carry her. With that the three of them once more set out for the café Winter watching the interaction between father and daughter with a smile on her face.

" _It's my fault, I shouldn't have dumped Naruto, I should have known he wouldn't tell me to abort her, he was an orphan he wanted a family more than anything and I stole that from him,"_ thought Winter looking down in shame.

"Stop Winter you did what you thought was best at the time," spoke Naruto, making Winter look at him shocked.

"It was written all over your face you were looking at me and Nebula then looked away guilty," said Naruto making Winter, look away from him disappointedly, more disappointed in herself than anything else.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto had enjoyed his breakfast with his ex and his daughter and all three had returned to the school nothing much had happened during the breakfast, Winter and Naruto were still somewhat awkward about spending so much time together but thankfully Nebula was oblivious to her parent's discomfort. Nebula herself had enjoyed the time the three of them spent together.

Naruto now once more was looking at his timetable on his scroll he had been through two classes' well one class ignoring Professor Port's class which he did having breakfast with Winter and Nebula, and then a class with Doctor Oobleck which Naruto had been in, and had been bored out of his mind but now just after lunch Naruto had no more lessons for the day, the free periods that other students would use to study or complete tasks assigned by teachers, Naruto however didn't need to bother using his frees for such as he had his clones do the work.

The Grimm Faunus smiled, having several hours to himself was good for him he had shit to do.

"Time to get a-cooking," muttered Naruto as he moved to the student dorms' almost unused kitchen area. He had an hour to cook what he needed to, Glynda was teaching her last class for the day and he planned to surprize her with a picnic in the Forever Fall, he already had a clone scouting for a place for the picnic. While that was going on Naruto himself with a small army of clones would be cooking pulling from his time as the 'Dust Chef' to create several Dust infused meals.

Naruto had sent a clone out earlier to buy fresh ingredients to make the food, he already had the dust, his dust infused food used weapon grade dust, other types worked just fine but he preferred to use weapon grade stuff simply because he had so much available to him.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Naruto had finished the food about five minutes ago, thankfully while he had been cooking no other students had wandered in to see him doing so, he didn't care if people knew he was an assassin, he did care if people knew he was the 'Dust Chef' even now people were trying to work out who he was so they could get autographs and other things. The clone that Naruto had sent to the Forever Fall had found a fabulous spot before dispelling giving Naruto the location which he had sent another of his clones to with the food he had been preparing, Naruto himself had quickly changed and was now quickly moving through the halls of the main building of Beacon heading towards the combat classroom. The blond Grimm Faunus arrived to see students filling out of the room. Naruto stood nearby and waited for all of them to have left the room.

"Uzumaki," called a voice Naruto vaguely recognised, the blond looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair with a single bang dyed in a gradient that turned caramel at the tip the girl's eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but she was obviously studying him or at the very least his reaction.

"Hey Coco right?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl confused, she nodded as who he assumed were her teammates walked up beside her.

First was the only one Naruto knew the name of, it was Velvet the Rabbit Faunus he had stopped Cardin picking on the day he destroyed CRDL in combat training.

Next was a very well built young man he was both tall and muscly not to the point of being all muscle but enough to show he was strong, he had black hair and matching eyes which were looking in Naruto's direction.

And the last member to step up was young man with messy copper hair and white eyes, Naruto couldn't really tell if he was blind or if he just had white eyes and it was sort of unnerving.

"What can I do for you?" questioned Naruto looking at the four.

"Vel here has seen you the last couple of days training with RWBY and JNPR," spoke Coco.

"And you four want in?" asked Naruto with a tilt of the head.

"I-I-If you don't mind," muttered Velvet nervously somewhat hiding behind Coco. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure if you guys want to that's fine with me but remember you lot asked for this so don't come whining to me if something is too hard," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the four people in front of him.

"Meet me at the training grounds in ten minutes, bring your weapons and you're A-game and even still don't feel bad when you get your assess kicked," ordered Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh you've asked for it blondie," declared Coco with a smirk.

"Land so much as a hit on me then you can talk," said Naruto before he walked towards the now empty combat class leaving team CFVY in the hall.

"Come on," spoke Coco leading her team away from the combat class. Naruto upon sensing them leaving created a clone.

"Go test them get a good idea of their skills them tell them I need time to work out how to help them," ordered Naruto getting a nod from his clone before the clone vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Stepping into the combat classroom Naruto saw Glynda on the ground putting the arena back together, he smirked and lent against the door frame and watched her carefully telekinetically repair the arena, as she finished and began to walk down the hall leading to the exit of the class Naruto's face split into a prankster grin as he silently made his way down the stairs before jumping down to the arena floor and silently following behind Glynda.

Glynda was humming softly to herself as she packed up the last of the equipment, Naruto stealthily snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Hey Glynda," spoke Naruto.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA" screamed Glynda jumping as Naruto spoke and hugged her.

"Naruto you bastard," growled Glynda turning in his arms and slapping his shoulder.

"Love you too Glynda," said Naruto leaning forwards and planting a kiss on the blond woman's nose, making her sigh and roll her eyes with a smile.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" questioned Glynda.

"It's more what I can do for you," declared Naruto with a smile.

"Oh and what is that?" questioned Glynda. Naruto held his hand out to Glynda who looked at the limb confused, Naruto nodded to his hand Glynda took his hand and with that the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Forever Fall#**

Naruto and Glynda appeared in a swirl of leaves to see a small cove on the cliff-side of the Forever Fall, there was room for the two metre by two metre picnic blanket with lit candles on each corner with the basket in the middle and not much else in terms of space.

Around the blanket were a thick wall of trees only one side was free of trees and that side had a wonderful view down into the valley.

"Naruto?" questioned Glynda looking around.

"Surprize," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"For what?" questioned Glynda looking confused.

"Do I need a reason to surprise you with dinner?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not all that hungry right now," said Glynda with a shrug, Naruto smiled and shrugged before taking a seat with his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff patting the ground next to him.

"We don't have to eat now, I want to spend some time with my lovely girlfriend," declared Naruto looking back to Glynda who smiled and moved next to him sitting beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This is a lovely place," said Glynda looking down into the valley of the Forever Fall and the setting sun over the hill across from Glynda and Naruto.

"I'm glad I found it," said Naruto, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Here I made this for you," spoke Naruto handing the woman the box.

Glynda looked down at the blue box with a silver ribbon on it, taking the box from Naruto she gently undid the ribbon and gingerly lifted the lid from the box she found it to be a small silver chain bracelet with an unevenly cut green gemstone, a golden crown, Glynda's symbol, which was to the left of the green gem, and to the right of the gemstone and opposite Glynda's crown was a red and silver fan with a spiral in the centre of it, the fan itself was split into two parts the top half was the red of the piece the bottom half of the fan and the spiral were both silver, it was Naruto's symbol.

"N-Naruto I c-can't accept this," stuttered Glynda looking at the beautiful piece of jewellery.

"Yes you can Glynda I made it for you," declared Naruto gently pulling the bracelet from the box, before taking Glynda's hand while he unclasped the jewellery before putting it on Glynda's wrist, all the while Glynda's free hand drifted to the last present he had given her the fox necklace that still hung from her neck.

After the new bracelet was in place Naruto let Glynda's hand go and she once more lent on his shoulder, the two of them watching as the sun begun to sink.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **General update with this story, given i now have another active story (Azure Phoenix a Naruto, High School DxD crossover) up Reaper Of Remnant will now get updated on Friday/Saturday (Depending on timezone)**

 **So here we have a pretty much all fluff chapter**

 **a little bit of information of the state of the Elemental Nations**

 **then a bit more interaction between Winter, Naruto and Nebula**

 **The beginning of the proper introduction of team CFVY**

 **and another date between Naruto and Glynda**

 **with my piece said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	22. Testing CFVY

**I Dont Own RWBY Or Naruto**

* * *

The Naruto clone that the blond himself had created to test team CFVY was standing in the training grounds he had been using for RWBY and JNPR's training both teams stood nearby waiting, the Naruto clone saying he would need the whole training grounds for a while which had greatly confused the two teams.

"What do you think he's doing?" questioned Jaune.

"Sharpening his own skills perhaps?" suggested Ren looking to his team's leader.

"No he does that in the emerald forest late at night" declared Ruby making everyone look to her.

"What?" questioned the girl.

"How do you know that?" questioned Blake.

"He told me that when I said that I'd never seen him train and he told me that his own training would probably kill us if we tried it so he did it late at night so nobody else saw and tried to copy him and he did it in the emerald forest so no-one would see the destruction he caused," declared Ruby making the huntsmen and huntresses in training look at her in shock before looking to Naruto terrified.

"I believe I have a theory," declared Pyrrha drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Well spill it Pyrrha," said Yang, Pyrrha just pointed towards the school to see a team of four people approaching all looking ready for a battle.

"That's team CFVY form the year above us," spoke Blake confused looking at the four.

"No duh they're supposedly the best team from the year above us and even give the year above them a run for their money but what are they doing here?" questioned Weiss.

"Good to see you four made it," spoke Naruto smirking as he saw CFVY approaching.

"Well we said we would and we couldn't let your insult to our skills slide," declared Coco with a smirk holding a bag in her hand which Naruto assumed was her weapon.

"Oh is that it well prepare to want to fight me even more as I once again insult your skills," declared Naruto drawing confused looks from the four people in front of him.

Naruto reached to his belt and pulled the two ammo clip sized objects that were his bladed tonfa from his belt and tossed them to the side. Naruto followed that up by reaching for Break Blade on his back which he too pulled out of the sheath and tossed the weapon to the side where it ended up embedded in the ground. Next the Grimm Faunus pulled his pole weapon from his back, twisting it at the centre unlocking the mechanism so he could pull it apart revealing two straight steel blades throwing the weapons to the side the two dust crystal topped blades became imbedded in two nearby trees. The black haired blond then bent down quickly undoing his boots before he literally just jumped out of his shoes flipping mid-air landing two feet in front of his weaponised footwear and about five feet in front of team CFVY.

"I only need my katana to beat all four of you," spoke Naruto with a smirk as he stood up facing the four members of team CFVY. The reactions were as varied as Naruto expected, Coco was glaring a deadly glare at him, Velvet was taking steps back as if to avoid the fight, Yatsuhashi had narrowed his eyes at him and fox was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a smirk of his own on his face.

"Let's dance," declared Naruto jumping up into the trees above them, only for Coco's handback to turn into a Gatling gun and began firing of round after round at Naruto who simply nimbly jumped over the stream of white hot lead pushing off the tree, Naruto jumped over all four members of team CVFY landing behind them just in time for Yatsuhashi to swing his huge sword down on Naruto who brought up his own weapon to block the much larger blade. Fox who was behind Naruto charged forwards his two backwards facing blades ready to slice at the blond, Naruto let his connection to the ground slip and used the force of Yatsuhashi's swing to push himself through the large man's legs, before rolling into a handstand and pushing off of the ground just as Fox ploughed into Yatsuhashi knocking both over, Naruto spun in mid-air to avoid the hail of bullets from Coco who aimed her gun towards Naruto. As Naruto landed he spun his mother's sword in hand holding it in a back handed grip and stood there simply deflecting all of the bullets sent his way making Coco glare at him. Stopping her hail of gunfire Coco let her gun turn back into her handbag before she ran towards Naruto who side stepped a downwards swing from Yatsuhashi.

"You got to be faster than that big guy," taunted Naruto as he jumped and kicked Yatsuhashi in the head launching the towering man back ten feet. Coco, Fox and Velvet all looked at Naruto shocked, no-one had ever been able to launch the man back any significant distance and never before that easily.

Coco jumped up swinging her bag down on Naruto who turned out of the weapon's path before Fox ran forwards at Naruto swinging his two blades at the man who lazily dodged around the strikes and occasionally blocking with his own weapon. Naruto kicked off the ground with both feet kicking fox in the face before spinning mid-air and punching Coco, who had attempted a pincer mauver on him with Fox, in the face knocking both back.

"Vel use it," ordered Coco looking back to her friend.

"But Coco you to-" spoke Velvet interrupted by Coco.

"I know what I said but you were the one who suggested this," spoke Coco.

"If this is about your weapon I already know what it is despite your best effort to keep it a secret," said Naruto with a smirk making both Coco and Velvet look at him shocked.

"W-well if that's the case then there's no point holding it back," declared Velvet as the box she kept her camera in opened and glowed from the top as what appeared to be a wire frame katana identical to Naruto's own appear in her hand before she ran forwards at Naruto.

Naruto himself dashed forwards faster than Velvet, and the two clashed blades. The rabbit Faunus had to bring her second hand up to help push back against Naruto.

"So you can mimic movements too, interesting," muttered Naruto jumping back from Velvet who did the same. Naruto was about to charge back at Velvet however before he did he surged chakra to his eyes and a purple semi-transparent metal ribcage formed around him as Yatsuhashi fell towards him blade first.

"Hmm you can be quite stealthy for someone so large," declared Naruto barely turning to face the man whose stoic façade was broken by Naruto's **Susanoo**. The blond Grimm Faunus spun around and let his **Susanoo** fall making Yatsuhashi stumble providing Naruto the opportunity to put his foot in front of Yatsuhashi's and push the man forwards tripping him up as Naruto slammed the man's head into the ground rendering the large man of team CFVY unconscious Naruto jumped from the large man's back into the tree as two identical hails of gunfire flew at him one from Coco the other from Velvet, Naruto was met mid-air by Fox swinging both of his arm blades forwards. Naruto brought his blade around and clashed his weapon with that of Fox's, Naruto pointed his free hand backwards a pointed chain shooting out of the palm of his hand flying backwards piercing a tree, and with a flare of Chakra and Aura Naruto was pulled towards the tree.

Catching himself before he slammed into the tree Naruto's feet slammed into the tree trunk kicking off the trunk Naruto rolled on the ground jumping out of the roll Naruto flew at the now landing Fox. Fox barely managed to get his weapons above himself to block Naruto's blade before going to kick Naruto, The blond Grimm Faunus forced chakra to his feet before jumping up ten feet into the air flipping over fox and landing in front of Coco and Velvet swinging his blade at the team leader Coco was forced to jump back else be hit. The blond former assassin using his momentum from the attack on Coco rolled into a handstand before delivering a split kick to Velvet's chest knocking her back.

"VEL," screamed Coco reaching out for her before turning back and glaring once more at Naruto the brown haired fashionista turned her weapon back into her bag before running at Naruto. Planting her foot on the ground Coco spun around aiming a kick at Naruto's head only for Naruto lean back out of her path, coming to a stop from her spin Coco swung her bag over her head attempting to slam it into Naruto's head Naruto jumped back, however as he landed the barrels of Coco's Gatling Gun were slammed into his chest as they begun to spin.

Naruto slammed his hand into the rotating barrel forcing the weapon to the ground, as soon as the barrels kissed the dirt Naruto launched once more off his feet slamming his other hand into Coco's face throwing her back the girl landing next to Velvet.

Naruto dropped low to the ground with his katana overhead as Fox once more brought his blades down on the blond, however Naruto's weapon deflected the strike, the fused being pushed off the ground flipping forwards attempting to kick Fox in the jaw only for the copper haired teen to lean back avoiding the blow however Naruto landed back on his feet facing away from Fox.

The white eyed man ran forwards throwing his fist at Naruto intending to punch the blonde's face, Naruto however caught the blow and jumped into a spin kick slamming his foot into the side of Fox's head launching the man aside into a tree where he was rendered unconscious.

"And then there were two," declared Naruto turning back to Coco and Velvet, the latter of who had in her hand a wireframe katana once more.

Naruto dashed towards the two women met halfway across the distance by Velvet as she swung her blade with two hands at Naruto, who met her weapon with his own however his had a distinctive aura and a whistling sound around it as the two weapons clashed and Naruto's cut clean through Velvets own weapon shocking both her and Coco who quickly provided a bullet hail to give Velvet time to jump back beside her team leader while Naruto skilfully deflected all of the bullets sent his way.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Velvet her eyes narrowing at Naruto's blade as the blond himself wore a smirk.

"Why that was just my blade," declared Naruto as he vanished from his previous position and appeared behind the two Huntresses in training mid swing.

"VEL" screamed Coco pulling the Rabbit Faunus out of the path of Naruto's blade however in the process the glasses wearing huntress took the full force of the blow as she was thrown twenty feet and hit a tree.

"COCO" screamed Velvet as she ran over to her friend and quickly checked her vitals.

"Your girlfriend's fine Velvet, I would be more worried about yourself if I were you," declared Naruto. Velvet who had been kneeling over the unconscious Coco stood up her back to Naruto who raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

Velvet threw both of her hands out to the side where two identical blades formed, both of them were Naruto's own weapon, spinning around Velvet bolted towards Naruto at speed that he had not seen from the rabbit Faunus, however he had faced faster. Naruto dropped into a new stance a low stance with his free hand out in front of him and his katana in his hand above his head as Velvet drew in close she swung her left hand over her head attempting to slice Naruto in two only for the blond to catch her by the wrist stopping her first strike, however swinging her second blade the same way over her head, Naruto brought his own blade up to block the strike, Naruto twisted his blade before swinging the locked blades around and forcing Velvet who already had trouble holding the blade to lose her grip on it entirely as the blade went flying out of her hand and before she could bring her now free hand to her other blade Naruto twisted her wrist forcing the second blade out of her hand. The now disarmed Velvet was helpless as Naruto brought his knee up slamming it into her face throwing her head back however Naruto didn't let go of Velvet's wrist instead he pulled her by her wrist bringing her back within striking range before Naruto threw his head forwards slamming his head into Velvet's nose the force of the blow throwing Velvet back into a tree making her join the rest of her team in the realm of unconsciousness.

"Oh boy what a mess," muttered Naruto looking at the fallen team CFVY.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

The main Naruto clone sat on a tree branch above the unconscious team CFVY having created eight clones to go off and help teams RWBY and JNPR while he waited for his new students to wake up.

"Ugh," the sound of groaning alerted Naruto that some of the team was beginning to come around, looking down he saw Coco who was temporarily without her glasses groggily sitting up.

"What happened?" questioned the brown haired fashionista looking around.

"You lost," declared Naruto dropping down in front of her, making the girl look up at him.

"How badly?" questioned the woman.

"Not a single hit," spoke Naruto making Coco groan, only to begin looking around scared.

"She's fine," declared Naruto making Coco look to him pointing next to her, Coco looked to where he was pointing and she saw Velvet leaning against the same tree as her almost right beside her, Coco brushed a stray hair from Velvet's face tucking it behind her human ear before leaning forwards and gently planting a kiss on the girl's nose only to quickly recoil as she remembered she was not alone. Coco looked to Naruto to see him smiling at her.

"I could tell the two of you are together during the spar and I won't treat you any different for it, everyone deserves someone no matter the gender," spoke Naruto calmly.

"Thank you but can you please keep it quiet not everyone is as open minded as you," spoke Coco simply getting a nod from Naruto.

"I will however tell you this, while anger at the hurt of a loved one is ok you can't let that rage control you it makes you sloppy," declared Naruto Before Coco could reply the girl of said discussion groaned as she too regained her consciousness.

"Ughh what happened?" questioned Velvet looking around to see Naruto standing nearby, and Coco sitting next to her.

"You lost I will admit you all put up a better fight then I thought you would but you still lost," declared Naruto making Velvet look to her.

"What was that supposed to prove anyway it just seemed like you were having fun beating us into the ground?" questioned Coco looking to Naruto.

"That spar was simply a test of your skills, so I know what I'm working with, what you four need to know and how to train you," declared Naruto.

"Did you get what you need to know or do we need to have our collective asses kicked again?" questioned Fox with a groan as he sat up looking toward Naruto, Coco and Velvet.

"No I try not to need to have multiple spars to get what I need, I will however need some time to work through the information I have on you four so you guys are done for today as much as I'm sure that's a horrific disappointment," spoke Naruto with a smirk. Fox glared at Naruto before flipping the man the bird.

"I'll probably come and find you guys in a couple of days spoke Naruto, getting a nod from team CFVY as they stood up Fox and Yatsuhashi supporting each other as were Coco and Velvet. The four Huntsmen/Huntresses in training left the training ground heading in the general direction of the dorms.

After team CFVY had left the Naruto clone felt his scroll Buzz, pulling the device out of his pocket the clone found it was a message from Neo.

" _We need to talk"_

The clone looked at the message and waited for the original to reply, after a few seconds a reply was sent from Naruto's number.

" _Junior's bar twenty minutes"_

The clone stood there for a moment waiting for the new rush of memories and in less than a minute a rush of memories flooded his mind from the original Naruto telling the assessor clone to go and see Neo the original knowing that the clone had finished the examination of team CFVY the clone having created a clone to pass the information onto the original after the test was over. The assessor clone was only still around to tell CFVY what was going on after they woke up.

"Well no rest for the wicked I guess," muttered the clone as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this chapter was all team CFVY**

 **their brief introduction**

 **followed by the information gathering spar**

 **the reveal that Coco and Velvet are in a relationship**

 **and then to finish of the chapter Neo needs to talk**

 **a lot happened this chapter and at the same time almost noting happened**

 **so with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	23. Caffeine Training

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto's clone sat at Junior's bar a bottle of Snake Venom in his hand, taking another swig from the bottle the clone felt a tap on his right shoulder.

"Nice to see you made it Neo," spoke Naruto glancing to his left only to see Neo pout.

" _Ruin all of my fun Naruto"_ signed Neo making Naruto shake his head with a laugh.

"You said we needed to talk," said Naruto turning to Neo who took the seat next to him as junior came over with a drink placing it in front of Neo. The heterochromic girl took a sip of her drink as Junior walked away before glancing around her making sure no-one was looking before handing Naruto a folder.

"What's this?" questioned Naruto taking the folder before looking at Neo.

" _Information"_ declared the mute woman. Naruto opened the folder finding within was three pages.

"Roman was always paranoid," muttered Naruto pulling out his scroll, and the first page.

 _Cinder Fall_

 _Leader_

 _Uses a bow that can split into two swords, a shitload of dust and somehow controls fire, says it's her semblance but I don't buy that._

 _Manipulative, doesn't like to get her hands dirty if she can help it._

 _From what I can tell she's the brains of whatever this operation is and she is either powerful, resourceful or connected up to the eyes._

 _White Fang leader bows to her, and no-one questions her._

 _She is smug and seems to have every step planed out to the letter but refuses to tell me more until she says it's time._

Naruto looked at the information on the page however little there was it was better then what he had now quickly Naruto photographed the page with his scroll, before moving to the second page.

 _Emerald Sustrai_

 _Thief_

 _Uses revolver-sickles that can turn into Kusarigama, doesn't use dust from what I can tell, her semblance is warping someone else's' perception not like Neo. She can make things appear to be there when they're not, make herself invisible._

 _Follows Cinder like a lost puppy would not be surprized to find those two fucking somewhere, would protect Cinder to her last breath._

 _Great thief as good as if not better than me, not even close to Naruto's level though._

 _Confident in her abilities, quick and skilled with her weapons not all that much power behind her strikes thank fuck._

Naruto once more took a picture of the information with his scroll mentally dissecting what was there for anything he could use.

 _Mercury Black_

 _Assassin_

 _Uses shotgun boots, not entirely sure how I think his legs are all mechanical, fights like a break dancer and shoots out homing projectiles and fuck those things._

 _Respects Cinder, annoys Emerald and me, but gets shit done, cold blooded killer skilled at what he does but again not as skilled as Naruto._

 _Arrogant and overconfident but quick and agile. Prideful but not steadfastly so will run from a fight he knows he can't win_

Naruto photographed the final page in the folder before handing it back to Neo.

"Thanks for that," muttered Naruto getting a nod from Neo who quickly began signing hand signs.

" _Roman and I are headed for a base in the southeast tomorrow I'll send you a message if I find anything new,"_ declared Neo standing up, Naruto nodded to the woman as she turned to leave only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

"Hey be careful I know you're strong but the powers at play here are beyond you, if you need me send me a message and I will be there," declared Naruto seriously looking Neo in the eyes as he said it. The mostly pink haired woman's cheeks flushed a little bit as she nodded to him.

"Ok Neo I'll see you later," declared Naruto letting go of her wrist before turning back to his drink, Neo turned and left the bar leaving the clone of Naruto seated at the bar.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto groaned as his eyes were assaulted by the early morning sunlight. Rolling over Naruto sighed a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong," muttered Glynda rolling over to face Naruto.

"I essentially got confirmation last night on Cinder," growled Naruto making Glynda sit up instantly paying more attention.

"Ok," spoke the blond woman concerned.

"But I'm not sure what to do next I mean before we got together if this had come around I would have slit her throat and be in Atlas by now but I don't want to leave you," declared Naruto sitting up and kissing Glynda.

"We should talk to Ozpin and Ironwood," spoke Glynda as the two parted.

"Yeah I know," muttered Naruto flopping back down on his bed with a sigh, Glynda laid down on his chest.

"We can deal with that later I don't want to get up now," declared Glynda closing her eyes letting Naruto's heartbeat lull her back to sleep, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and he too tried to get some more sleep ignoring the fact that both of them probably had classes they needed to be in.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto once more awoke however this time it was to the annoying beeping that accompanied a scroll call. Naruto reached out for his scroll to tell whoever it was to 'fuck off' only to find it wasn't his scroll. Before he could reach out to grab Glynda's scroll she beat him to it.

"Yes Ozpin," groaned Glynda only vaguely aware of what was going on.

" _Ah slept in then Glynda"_ spoke Ozpin's voice from the other end.

"What do you mean it's only…" began Glynda looking around for a clock only for her eyes to go wide as she found a clock.

"Oh shit I'm late," spoke Glynda.

" _Don't worry Glynda, Winter was kind enough to fill in for you, just don't make a habit of it,"_ ordered Ozpin.

"Yes Ozpin," declared Glynda with a relieved sigh.

"By the way Ozpin Naruto needs to speak with you and Ironwood and soon," said Glynda.

" _About what?"_ questioned Ozpin. Naruto took the scroll from Glynda.

"Ozpin Naruto here Neo contacted me last night with information about Roman's employers," declared Naruto.

" _Meet me in my office in ten minutes,"_ ordered Ozpin.

"Can we make it twenty," spoke Naruto.

" _Alright twenty minutes,"_ declared Ozpin before he hung up. Naruto passed Glynda her scroll back before getting up.

"Well we have twenty minutes, I call first shower," said Naruto quickly moving over to the bathroom.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Glynda stepped out of the elevator to see both Ozpin and Ironwood standing there.

"So what did your informant give you?" asked Ironwood looking to Naruto, who simply pulled out a folder and tossed it to Ironwood.

"Roman Torchwick is a paranoid man he keeps records of people who employ him, and when he is pulled into a long term plan he keeps information on their skills so if they betray him he has something to work from to get away alive, Neo got her hands on these files for Roman's latest employer," declared Naruto as Ironwood opened the folder.

"Wouldn't he notice this stuff missing?" questioned Ozpin as Ironwood passed the silver haired man the folder.

"No Neo brought the originals to me last night I took photos with my scroll these are printed copies of those photos," declared Naruto.

"As I told Glynda earlier if the situation was different Cinder would already be dead and I'd be in Atlas by now," said Naruto.

"So from this we can safely assume Cinder is the one who stole Amber's power," spoke Ironwood looking at the paper in his hand.

"Yes," simply stated Naruto.

"It would seem like a bad idea to take Cinder in she as it seems from this she's keeping the White Fang docile," said Ironwood.

"And if we take Cinder there's the option they'd go nuts to get her out or simply abandon her and go back to their old ways," spoke Naruto.

"But we can't simply let her run around free," declared Glynda.

"No we can't but despite knowing who is behind all of this we still don't know what her end goal is," said Ozpin.

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"Well we could just keep a close eye on her for the time being, she clearly wants something to do with the Vytal Festival she has had Amber's power for long enough now that she could have mastered what she has and have built up her forces and attacked us if she wanted to months if not years ago," spoke Ozpin.

"Clearly there's still something more here," spoke Naruto narrowing his eyes and clenching his fist.

"Ozpin I apologise in advance," spoke Naruto moving towards one of the windows.

"For what?" questioned Beacon's headmaster looking at Naruto confused.

"The destruction that is about to take place in the Emerald Forest," declared Naruto as he jumped out of the office window.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto having blown off some steam now stood with ten clones, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Uh Naruto what's with the extra clones?" questioned Jaune nervously looking at the ten clones.

"Don't worry Jaune it's nothing you guys need to worry about," declared Naruto as his clones separated and took one of the eight students with them leaving Naruto with two clones beside him.

The three Narutos waited in silence for a couple of minutes before he heard approaching footsteps.

"I take it given the three of you here it's one to one training?" asked a voice from behind Naruto who turned to her.

"Correct Coco, now to get this started Velvet you're with me," said Naruto making the rabbit Faunus jump before quickly moving over to him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you," said Naruto reassuringly getting a nervous nod from the brown haired girl.

"Ok you might want to brace yourself this might feel a little strange," said Naruto making the four members of team CFVY each quirk an eyebrow before Naruto put a hand on Velvet's shoulder before the two of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Vale City, Backstreets#**

Naruto and Velvet appeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto looking to Velvet making sure she wasn't sick and much to his surprize the girl simply shook her head before looking at him.

"What was that?" asked Velvet.

"That Velvet was a **Shunshin** a high speed movement technique I can do, I however can't teach it to you," said Naruto making her look at him strangely.

"Ok so where are we?" asked Velvet looking around.

"Vale, the more shady side of town, just stick close to me and no-one will lay a finger on you," declared Naruto. Velvet looked at the blond Grimm Faunus somewhat scared but nodded none the less as he led her out of the alley and down the street.

The two Faunus walked down the streets, Naruto simply walking normally, Velvet however was trying to hide as she walked.

Naruto and Velvet walked towards a particular building.

"So here's the deal Velvet with you I plan to show you multiple people's fighting styles and weapons, and once I've shown you them you are going to practice them when we train from now on, because you're weapon with your semblance you can utilise so many different styles and be so unpredictable no-one could ever tell what you are going to do but for that you will need more than just the weapons you have now," said Naruto getting a nod from the nervous woman as the two walked into a building.

Ignoring all of the terrified people, Naruto walked through the halls and opened the large metal doors revealing a club/bar.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Velvet looking around the room nervously, the black haired blond himself walked forwards towards the bar.

"Naruto more Snake Venom?" asked Junior from behind the bar.

"Not today Junior, today I'm here on business," declared the blonde.

"Oh?" spoke Junior.

"I'm calling in a favour from you, Melaine and Milita," declared Naruto making all three mentioned people do a double take.

"What kind of business do you need all three of us for?" questioned Miltia looking at Naruto.

"Nothing dangerous or anything I'm training a group of people she's one of them," spoke Naruto nodding in Velvet's direction.

"And this involves us how?" asked Melaine.

"Her semblance and weapon are very unique, her semblance allows her to copy movements she sees and her weapon creates wire frame weapons based on photos she has taken," declared Naruto.

"So what you want us to let her take photos of our weapons and watch us fight?" questioned Junior getting a simple nod from Naruto.

"Against who?" asked Miltia, causing Naruto to smirk, his smirk making all three pale.

* * *

 **#With CFY And Naruto#**

"WHAT DID HE DO WITH VELVET?" screamed Coco pointing at where Naruto and Velvet had just been while glaring at a Naruto clone.

"Relax Coco she's fine, it was just a high speed movement technique she's fine," spoke the Naruto clone defensively.

"She'd better be," declared Coco.

"Alright now I'm going to start by pointing out your good points, then your bad points finishing with how I plan to improve upon them," said the clone ignoring Coco, the leader of the clones first turned to Yatsuhashi.

"You first big guy," declared Naruto getting a respectful nod from the man.

"Alright to kick things off you are a tank, you take hits like nothing else, you have the strength of a bull, had you have hit me with any of your hits I would have been firmly planted in the ground and lastly you're quite the sturdy guy despite the fact I launched you like ten feet that's not surprizing I could launch someone like Coco two hundred feet up if I wanted to, so your strong, you endure hits and it's hard to knock you down, however despite all of that strength you aren't the fastest man under the sun, and you have no means of long range attack, however that really isn't important for you as you have enough aura to get in close so what you need to improve upon is your speed," declared Naruto getting a nod and a slight bow from the man before one of the clones pulled him away.

"Fox you next," spoke the clone making the copper haired man look to Naruto.

"You're agile as an antelope, fast as a cheetah and as ferocious as a lion, but you only have close range weapons and skilful attack placement, the strength behind your attacks is decent but you have to get in close and someone could quite easily stop you from getting close and keeping you far enough away that you can't hit them," spoke Naruto.

"So you're saying I need something to use for long range attacking?" questioned Fox getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes I don't care if you use raw dust throwing it at people or you just get a hand gun you need some form of long range, and after that we will work on your strength because while it's good it could be better," said Naruto getting a nod from Fox before he too was pulled away by a clone.

"And me?" questioned Coco.

"Alright well you at long range are like Yatsuhashi powerful but not fast enough to hit people on the faster end of the scale, and at close range you are what would be considered a glass cannon hit like a truck but one good hit and boom you're gone and again you're not the fastest of individuals.

"So speed then?" questioned Coco getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright what about Vel though?" asked Coco.

"I'm taking her too see lots of people with different fighting styles and weapons she has the potential to be the most unpredictable fighter in Remnant and after that I will have her practice what she has now as practice makes perfect," said Naruto getting a nod from Coco.

"Alright let's get started," declared Coco,

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Velvet#**

The two Faunus walked away from a school like building Velvet examining the plethora of new photos she had.

"Velvet this next one it the last one," said Naruto making her look to him with a nod.

"However with this one there are a few rules with seeing this person," spoke Naruto making Velvet tilt her head.

"Rules? Why?" questioned Velvet.

"There's no easy way to say this so, the next person is supposed to be dead, she faked her death to save her family, so if for some reason you are asked about her you know nothing, you are not allowed to tell anyone you met her, nor that I know her," said Naruto in a serious tone making Velvet concerned.

"You will still get your photo with her weapon but I'll be holding it, but you must promise me right now that after I take you to her you will never mention her to anyone," declared Naruto.

"Can I just ask one question first?" asked Velvet.

"Go on," spoke Naruto.

"Why did she need to fake her death?" questioned Velvet.

"She pissed the wrong person off that's all she told me now the promise," ordered Naruto.

"I swear on my grandmother's grave that I will never mention meeting this mystery person to anyone as long as I live," declared Velvet. Naruto nodded before putting his hand on the woman's shoulder and once more the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Unknown Location#**

Naruto and Velvet appeared in what appeared to be a large ruined city.

"Naruto where are we?" asked Velvet.

"It's better you don't know," declared Naruto as he walked off in a seemingly random direction.

The two Faunus walked in silence for several minutes before coming to an apartment building that was as ruined as the rest of the city however a light appeared to be on in the top floor room. The two continued walking in silence as they travelled up the stairs of the building, reaching the top floor they found all of the doors bar one open, walking to the closed door Naruto knocked a strange beat.

Several minutes passed with not so much as a cricket chirping.

However after the moments ticked by sounds were heard from the other side of the door seemingly many many locks being undone before the door was opened wide.

"Naruto," spoke a womanly voice.

"Raven," said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

 **So that's that people chapter over**

 **ok to kick things off this week we had Neo giving Naruto information about Cinder Mercury and Emerald**

 **then a meeting with Ozpin Ironwood, Glynda and Naruto about what to do about them**

 **and the beginning of team CFVY's training**

 **which lead to the reveal of Naruto knowing Raven**

 **With that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	24. Raven Of Fights

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Raven Branwen was a cautious woman especially after she had faked her death however when she saw a huge horde of Grimm gathering around a section of the fallen city she had made her home she reverted to her huntress days, quickly gathering a mask she crafted from the bone plates of Grimm, her sword and blades Raven jumped out of her window. Jumping from roof to roof Raven quickly made it to where the Grimm were gathering.

"What the?" questioned Raven looking down at the large congregation of Grimm only to see them crowded around something.

"No, get away from him," called Raven as she jumped from the roof into the middle of the Grimm standing over the young blond haired man unconscious on the ground. Raven for now ignored the Grimm mask on his face concentrating more on the large open wound on his head.

Rotating the chambers that held her blades Raven pulled out a yellow blade indicating it was a lightning dust infused blade, swinging it at the closest Grimm a Death Stalker with an Aura infused swing lightning arced from the blade into several of the nearby Beowolves and Creeps making them dissolve into black smoke. Raven ducked low just as a Death Striker's tail sailed over her head and impacted the ground inches away from the unconscious man's face. Spinning around Raven swung her blade slicing clean through the Death Stalker's tail before stabbing it through the head, however as she went to turn back around she was slashed in the back by a Beowolf pushing her forwards into the rolling form of a Boarbatusk throwing her backwards, landing on the back foot Raven quickly spun and stabbed her blade into the side of the still rolling Boarbatusk which quickly dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

The ruby eyed woman jumped up just as two Beowolves swiped at the air where she had just been, bringing her blade down on one of the Grimm with an Aura enhanced swing so lightning arced to the second creature. Raven landed just as the two creatures dissolved only to be launched forwards by the head of a King Taijitu spinning around mid-air Raven re-sheathed her lightning infused blade before drawing a red flame dust infused blade and stabbing it into the white head of the twin headed snake Grimm. Unfortunately as she fell a Death Stalker's tail came flying at her slamming her into the ground, as she pushed herself to her feet she had to jump back as the same Death Stalker tail impacted the ground flipping backwards to avoid a Griffon swallowing her whole Raven stabbed her blade through the top of the creature's mouth making it dissolve into black smoke. Charging forwards Raven stabbed her blade through the head plate of the Death Stalker.

Turning around as she heard a gunshot Raven saw the formerly unconscious blond man weakly pushing himself up on one hand with a gun in the other pointed in her direction and a cloud of black smoke between them, however before Raven could even say anything the blond man dropped back to the ground once more unconscious.

Seeing all of the Grimm either gone or dead Raven re-sheathed her sword.

"What am I going to do with you?" questioned Raven to herself, she was to compassionate to leave him in the middle of a street, but taking her into her home came with its own set of draw backs, sighing Raven picked up the once more unconscious boy and pulled him over her shoulder before heading back to her home.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto awoke in an unfamiliar bed, bandages wrapped around his head, all of his weapons out of arms reach and from the feel of it cuffed to the bed well at least his left hand.

"Finally awake I see," declared a female voice from the doorway, Naruto looked up to see the masked woman who had been fighting Grimm last time he awoke standing before him with a bird like mask covering her face.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto looking around.

"For now that doesn't matter, who are you?" asked the woman.

"What's it to you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm the one asking the questions now who are you?" repeated the woman narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"Why are you scared, you have me cuffed to this bed why do you fear me?" questioned Naruto narrowing his own eyes back at the woman who backed up a bit upon being questioned.

"I have done nothing to make you fear me and yet you do, why?" asked Naruto.

"Are you a member of the White Fang?" questioned the woman.

"No I am a Grimm Faunus this mask is a part of my face," declared Naruto.

"Why are you here?" questioned the woman narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"That is a good question, where is here?" asked Naruto.

"I seriously doubt you're here and don't know where here is," spoke the woman.

"Well the last thing I remember is walking through the back alleys of Vale I think someone jumped me and attacked me and more than likely dumped me here," said Naruto.

" _I did hear a bullhead flying over last night maybe that's what that was"_ thought Raven to herself

"You got a name kid?" asked the ebony haired woman looking at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha," declared Naruto.

"Raven, Raven Branwen" declared Raven taking off her mask.

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

"Naruto? Why are you here? And who's this?" questioned Raven stepping into the hallway.

"Raven can we talk inside?" asked Naruto getting a confused look from the woman before she nodded, stepping aside motioning for the two to enter her home.

"Velvet wait here a moment would you I need to speak with Raven privately," said Naruto getting a nod from the girl who took a seat on a nearby couch before Naruto and Raven moved into the latter's bedroom. Naruto quickly applying silencing seals to the room.

"Don't tell me you came all this way for a fuck," said Raven with a quirked eyebrow.

"No despite how fun you are in the sheets no that's not why I'm here," said Naruto with a smirk and a roll of the eyes.

"Alright Blondie spill why are you here then?" questioned the woman.

"My companion out there has a unique semblance and weapon combination, her semblance allows her to copy movements she sees while her weapon creates wire frame replicas of weapons she has photos of," said Naruto.

"Naruto you know I can't be seen anymore not even in a photo until I sort out my problem," declared Raven.

"She just needs to see how you wield your weapon I'll be the one in the picture holding it," said Naruto.

"Why are you even helping this girl last time I checked you didn't help people," declared Raven

"I helped you didn't I?" questioned Naruto getting a roll of Raven's eyes.

"But in all seriousness, I'm no longer an assassin I've met someone who forced a rather radical rethink of my life, and in the same instant got pulled back into the Maiden issue, and I'm now helping train three teams from Beacon Velvet out there is on one of them, and your girls are on another," spoke Naruto making Raven go wide eyed.

"Yang and Ruby? How are they?" asked Raven.

"They're fine, and like I promised you, I won't hurt them, and given they are now essentially my students I'll protect them from what I can," spoke Naruto getting a grateful nod from the black haired woman.

"I thank you again for at least to a certain degree looking out for my family for me Naruto," said Raven with a smile. Naruto just nodded.

"You saved my life and given you won't let me help you personally it's the least I can do," spoke Naruto.

"Alright Naruto what am I doing to help with your friend?" asked Raven.

"You and I are going to spar, then she's going to get a photo of your weapon simple as that," said Naruto getting a nod from Raven who quickly picked up her mask.

"A small spar, we don't need to almost level a city like last time we spared," declared Naruto.

"Hey that was mostly you," declared Raven.

"Mostly," emphasised Naruto getting a roll of the eyes from Raven.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later Training Grounds#**

Naruto and Velvet appeared in the training grounds in a swirl of leaves, just as the three teams were leaving. As the leaves settled Velvet quickly turned to Naruto with a thankful nod before jogging over to Coco jumping on her and wrapping her arms around the brown haired woman's neck as Coco spun her around.

Naruto turned back towards the others, only to shake his head seeing Jaune behind Weiss.

"So uhh Weiss would you like to Uh go to the dance with me?" asked Jaune nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not on your life," declared Weiss turning around with a huff before walking off, Jaune sighed looking at the ground. Naruto walked over to Jaune slapping him over the back of the head.

"Ow what the hell Naruto?" questioned Jaune turning to the Grimm Faunus.

"Dude. Really? Weiss?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What, she pretty, she's nice," declared Jaune.

"Pretty I might give you that but nice, hell no, and dude she's not into you at all, you are in no way her type," spoke Naruto.

"Oh and who is her type you?" questioned Jaune angrily.

"No, no, no, no, no, and even if I was still no," spoke Naruto waving his hands in front of him.

"Then who?" asked Jaune.

"I'll give you a huge hint two of your teammates are her type and it's not you or Ren," said Naruto, making Jaune cock an eyebrow.

"You mean…?" questioned Jaune.

"She's so far in the closet she could be Ice Queen of Narnia? Yeah," spoke Naruto with a nod.

"Then why is she going after Neptune?" questioned Jaune.

"Because he too is so far in the closet he could be Ice Queen of Narnia," declared Naruto.

"Besides why would you want Weiss when you have one of the best fighters and sexiest girls in the school willing to fight wave after wave of Grimm and then a deathmatch with me just for the chance to have one date with you," said Naruto making Jaune go wide eyed.

"Really who?" questioned Jaune making Naruto look with a cocked brow.

"Dude really?" asked Naruto getting a confused look from Jaune, Naruto grabbed Jaune by the shoulders turning the blond man around to face Pyrrha who blushed.

"Pyrrha?" questioned Jaune looking at her confused.

"H-h-h-h-hey Jaune," stuttered Pyrrha nervously

"You're welcome Pyrrha," declared Naruto turning and leaving the two alone.

* * *

 **#The Next Day#**

Naruto sat in combat class Pyrrha was currently on the arena floor wiping the floor with the forms of team CRDL not that it was much of a challenge in Naruto's opinion.

"And that's the match," spoke Glynda as the final member of the team fell.

"Well done miss Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament," declared Glynda with a smile toward the red haired woman.

"Thank you professor," said Pyrrha with a grateful nod.

"Now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparing match, any volunteers?" called Glynda looking into the crowd.

"I'll do it," called a voice from behind Naruto, glancing back Naruto saw Mercury with his hand in the air.

"Mercury is it, let's see if we can find you an opponent," said Glynda looking to her scroll.

"Actually I would like to fight… him," declared the grey haired man pointing to Naruto.

"Your funeral," said Naruto standing up.

"Very well Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Verses Mercury Black, gather your equipment you two," said Glynda. Both men stood up, Naruto simply walked to the edge of the bleachers before stepping over the guard rails and dropping to the floor below.

"No weapon Mister Uzumaki Uchiha?" questioned Glynda in a professional tone.

"No," said Naruto as Mercury made his way out of the halls onto the arena floor with a quirked brow before stepping up to Naruto.

"Alright if you're both ready you may begin," declared Glynda stepping as far back as she could.

Mercury narrowed his eyes at Naruto and cautiously circled the black haired blond, Naruto rolled his eyes and when Mercury got to his side Naruto threw his hand out to the side pointing towards Mercury and a glowing gold chain shot out of his hand at the silver haired man.

Mercury jumped up to avoid the chain, Naruto however jumped into the air above Mercury spinning and slammed his foot into the top of the man's head sending him rocketing down to the ground.

"OW son of a bitch that hurt," groan Mercury as he pushed himself to his knees only for Naruto to land on his back forcing him back to the ground, kicking the downed man in the back of the head before flipping backwards off him Naruto landed on his feet.

"Is that all you got Merc?" called Naruto tauntingly as he examined his fingernails. Mercury growled as he jumped to his feet before running full force at Naruto who stood there smirking, as Mercury drew closer to Naruto a gunshot was heard as Mercury jumped into the air the gunshot launching him even higher, Naruto looked up at the man as he descended upon him. As the silver haired man flew at Naruto he simply put his right hand up to the left side of his head catching Mercury's foot as the man attempted to kick Naruto in the head. The blond threw Mercury back making the man stumble as he landed, Naruto ran forwards and slammed his hand into the Grey eyed man's chin picking him up before slamming the man into the ground, using the momentum Naruto cartwheeled before flipping up to the edge of the bleachers sitting on the edge of an empty section.

Mercury groaned as he pushed himself out of the floor before looking around for Naruto only for a high pitched whistle to catch his attention looking towards the source.

"Had enough yet?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch," growled Mercury pointing his leg at Naruto firing a shot from his boot at the blond who held his hand out as the round came flying at him hitting his Aura coated hand, dropping from his perch Naruto walked back towards the arena as Mercury ran at him. The silver eyed man threw his fist at Naruto only for the blond to catch the offending fist pulling Mercury forward and slapping him on the back making Mercury stumble forwards.

However what no-one notice was a random symbol appeared where Naruto hit Mercury glowing for a moment before disappearing.

Mercury quickly stopped himself from moving before jumping back at Naruto attempting to kick him in the head, however Naruto ducked below the blow before sweeping his leg around knocking Mercury off his feet once more. Naruto jumped back and once more begun to examine his fingernails.

"Is that really all you have?" asked Naruto as he flicked his wrist before a kunai appeared in his hand and he began digging dirt out from under his nails.

"That's it," spoke Mercury as he dropped to the ground and begun to spin around sooting out round after round that seemed to from a cyclone around him.

"That's more like it," spoke Naruto a borderline psychotic smirk on his face as more and more rounds were added to the cyclone around Mercury.

After about a minute and at least one hundred rounds Mercury flipped towards Naruto all of the rounds flying towards Naruto who looked on with a smirk as the hundreds of rounds came flying at him at once but made no move to dodge out of the way.

All of the bullets hit their target creating a dust cloud obscuring the view of Naruto.

"Call the match no way he's still standing," said Mercury looking towards Glynda who shook her head.

"Man that actually stung a little," came the voice of Naruto through the cloud of smoke making Mercury turn back to the blond with a look of horror on his face as he saw the blond completely unscathed from the attack.

"Well it seems you're all out of tricks now Merc so it must be my turn," spoke the blond with a psychotic smirk as he brought his hands together in a tiger hand sign, not that anyone besides him and Glynda knew it.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto breathing out an enormous fireball that flew forwards towards Mercury, as he shot of the fireball Naruto felt someone trying to force the Aura into him much like someone would cast a genjutsu casting a sideways glance Naruto spotted Emerald concentrating on him.

" _Gotcha"_ thought Naruto with a smirk memorising the Aura and the way she was trying to force it into his mind.

Mercury jumped and fired off a shot just in time to get away from the huge fireball coming at him before he turned back to Naruto horrified to see the man with his hands in a different hand sign however before he could forfit Naruto called another jutsu.

" **Chidori Nagashi (One Thousand Birds Current),** " called Naruto slamming his hand onto the ground making the lightning of Chidori arc through the air destroying the arena floor around Naruto as the electricity travelled towards Mercury who couldn't move quick enough to get out of the way and the lighting arced to him shocking him.

Mercury screamed out in pain as he spasmed from the electrical current before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Well done Mister Uzumaki Uchiha however that may have been a little overkill," said Glynda looking to Naruto with a deadpan look.

"Meh," declared Naruto with a shrug.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **before i forget i was asked a couple of weeks ago about a 'reading' of this story i don't know if there is one if there is or anyone is interested in writing one let me know so i can point people in your direction**

 **so anywho first off we have Naruto and Raven's first meeting**

 **then a little bit of fill in the gaps with the two of two of them and i'm going to say this now yes the two of them were sleeping together at one point but it was a purely physical relationship no love involved**

 **and Raven sees Ruby as her daughter because Summer took care of Yang so its only natural that she would do the same if she ever gets back to her family**

 **then we have a little more about the dance and Naruto unofficially getting Jaune and Pyrrha together and giving his suspicions on Weiss and Neptune**

 **and finally we have Naruto and Mercury's one sided beatdown i mean fight**

 **now before i go i'm sorry about this chapter being a little late i fell asleep before i could finish it last night**

 **anywho...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	25. The Set Up

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

A **Henge-d** Naruto and a masked Raven walked down the streets of Vaccuo's capital city, it had been about a month since Raven had found Naruto unconscious outside her home, and in that time Naruto had convinced Raven to help him with his assassinations. She had agreed to help him but she had made him promise that it was only true scumbags truly irredeemable people they were going after, and to have someone else to help him he gladly made that promise. Naruto had **Henge-d** into what was essentially Sasuke's form however the man had blood red hair instead of black and had on an outfit akin to that of Naruto's father however instead of Yondaime Hokage on the back it had a simple circle.

The two Assassins walked into a seemingly random bar, Raven following Naruto's lead. Naruto walked through the bar ignoring the looks he was getting from the general populace, mostly sneers.

"Ah Sasuke nice to see you again," spoke the bartender upon seeing the disguised Naruto, the young blond had taken this form for meeting this contact as he was simply trying to keep a low profile as an assassin trying not to get caught while he built up a reputation.

"Who's the target Blaze?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes behind his Grimm Mask.

"Straight to business as usual, alright this chick is new in town but has apparently pissed someone off good and proper," declared Blaze looking to Naruto, Blaze was a middle aged, dark skinned man, he had fiery red hair and orange eyes.

"Name or location and what has she done?" asked Naruto glancing to Raven who looked on in interest.

"She's from Vale, name's Nova and apparently she's been drugging guys, raping them and then acting like a victim," spoke the red haired man.

"Bitch," snarled Raven. That was all Naruto needed to hear to know she wanted this bitch dead.

"Where can we find her?" asked Naruto, Blaze glanced over Naruto's shoulder towards the corner of the bar at a woman sitting alone at a table. Naruto followed the man's line of sight and saw the woman. Naruto turned to his companion.

"Wait here I got this," said Naruto getting a nod from Raven. Naruto stood from his seat and walked over to the table.

"Hey there this seat taken?" asked Naruto pointing to the seat opposite Nova who looked up at the man. Nova quickly shook her head and Naruto sat down.

"Name's Nova," said the woman holding her hand out.

"Sasuke," declared Naruto shaking her hand.

"Can I buy you a drink Sasuke?" questioned Nova.

"I don't know would it be with or without drugs?" questioned Naruto quickly casting an area of effect Genjutsu over the two of them.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Why I'm your killer the Grimm Reaper," spoke Naruto with a smirk as he stood up his hand becoming engulfed in lightning, however his smirk fell as he saw the woman before him smirking too.

"That's all I needed to hear. NOW" yelled the woman quickly drawing a gun and pointing it at Naruto as the lights in the building all suddenly turned off and the front doors were thrown open, and in flooded about twenty uniformed police officers all of who bore weapons be it guns or swords, fifteen of the people around Naruto and Nova, while five were surrounding Raven who was seated at the bar with a drink in hand ignoring the police.

"Hands in the air now," declared 'Nova' standing up, Naruto quirked his brow.

"A set up huh? Do you really think you can take me?" asked Naruto looking at the apparently undercover police officer who pointed her gun at him.

"I'd like to see you clear the building," declared the woman, Naruto glanced at Raven who sat there with her drink in her hand and his eyes drifted to Blaze who was standing there sweating bullets. As Raven swirled her drink around she nodded ever so slightly to him.

"Now I will say again hands in the air now," declared 'Nova', Naruto glanced back at her.

Meanwhile at the bar Raven sat with five people standing there pointing guns at her.

"You're under arrest," declared one of the men.

"Am I now," questioned Raven swirling her drink around in her hand.

"Yes, now hands above your head," ordered one of the men.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto flipping through hand signs before 'Nova' could stop him before he breathed out a huge fireball at the cops around him three of whom were engulfed in fire the rest only just managing to jump out of the way. 'Nova' who had managed to jump out of the way glared at Naruto pointing her gun at him before pulling the trigger, the bullet flew at Naruto who dropped to the ground letting the dust infused round sail straight over him.

Momentarily distracted by Naruto's yell the police officers turned to see him only for Raven to drink her drink in one go as she stood up before slamming the glass into one of the cop's faces.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY FACE," screamed the man as the glass shattered, his scream drawing the four other cops attentions back to Raven who had already pulled out her weapon with a light blue blade.

Before the police could even say a word Raven had already swung her blade around slicing into the chest of two of the officers leaving deep gashes on them with ice spikes sprouting from the wounds. The two remaining law officers looked at Raven shocked.

Before either man could do anything to Raven she stepped forwards before slamming her foot into the man's balls.

The second to last police officer clutched his family jewels as he let out a silent scream and fell to the ground.

The last cop went to point his gun at Raven only for her to already be in mid-air with her shin flying at his face and before he could blink, Raven slammed her leg into his face launching um backwards.

As she landed Raven slashed the air forming a portal, taking one moment to look back at the five police officers, seeing none of them had been fatally wounded she simply stepped through the portal.

Naruto stood back up quickly pulling his staff off his back the disguised ninja twisted it in the centre freeing the two blades before he ran forwards at Nova who backed up and quickly pulled out a sword ready to block Naruto's weapons only for the blond to jump over her as she watched him sail over her head Naruto threw his wind dust crystal blade into the wall before hitting the wall himself just above his blade.

Naruto held his free hand out to the side and a blue orb of energy formed and Naruto kicked off the wall flying at the shocked 'Nova'.

" **Rasengan,** " called Naruto slamming the orb into the woman's aura sending her flying into a wall knocking the woman unconscious.

As Naruto landed he let a psychotic smirk spread across his face as he looked at the remaining police officers concentrating the entirety of his KI on the remaining officers, each of whom would swear for the rest of their lives that behind the disguised blond was a nine tailed fox grinning menacingly at them before they ran from the building.

Naruto jumped up to his blade imbedded in the wall pulling it out before reassembling his staff.

"Blaze," snarled Naruto stalking over to the bar.

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke l-l-l-lets t-talk about this," stuttered the man.

"There's nothing to talk about you sold me out, you need to pay," growled Naruto his fist becoming engulfed in lightning.

* * *

 **#Present Time#**

"What do you mean you lost?" questioned Cinder glaring at Mercury. It was several hours since Naruto and Mercury spared with Naruto demolishing Mercury, and now Mercury and Emerald were in Cinder's room discussing the spar.

"He kicked Mercury's ass, and he somehow resisted my semblance," declared Emerald drawing a glare from Mercury and a shocked look from Cinder.

"What else?" demanded Cinder looking at her two underlings.

"He didn't use any weapons during the spar, he was fast, strong and sturdy, he survived my tornado shot and I think his semblance is something to do with chains," declared Mercury getting a nod from Cinder.

"Anything else?" questioned the black haired woman, Emerald and Mercury shared a look before looking back at the woman.

"What is it you two?" questioned the woman.

"He can control fire and lightning," declared Emerald getting narrowed eyes from Cinder.

"He spoke some weird language and he could control fire and lightning, he shot a huge fireball at me that I was barely able to avoid, before the bastard shocked me," said Mercury, Cinder narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Alright you two, this information is useful but at this point changes nothing, Mercury you can go," declared Cinder. Mercury nodded before getting up and walking to the door and out of the room.

"Something you need Cinder?" asked Emerald looking to the golden eyed woman.

"Yes you," spoke Cinder reaching out and pulling Emerald to her crashing her lips into the mint haired girl's own before pulling the girl into her lap.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked towards the central tower of Beacon. Currently he had clones with all twelve of his temporary students and he was on his way to talk to Ozpin about a plan he had about teaching them.

"Naruto," called a voice from behind him the black haired blond turned around to see Sun, Scarlet, Sage and Neptune walking up to him.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Not much mostly just wandering around bored out of our brains," declared Sun.

"We've also heard about you training a bunch of students," spoke Scarlet.

"And you guys want in," declared Naruto getting nods from the four males in front of him.

"My training isn't going to be pleasant and you complain I will kick your ass and then make you train harder," said Naruto, not trying to deter his friends but just letting them know.

"We can handle it," spoke Neptune confidently.

"I'll be the judge of that," smirked Naruto quickly crossing his hands into the **Kage Bunshin** hand sign as four more of him appeared, which made team SSSN go wide eyed.

"These four will be your teachers for now guys," said Naruto and before they could say anything each of Naruto's clones clamped their hands over one of the young men's shoulders and the eight of them vanished in a four swirls of leaves.

And with the four of them now part of the group Naruto continued on his way to see Ozpin.

Luckily for Naruto he made it to the tower without any other interruptions. Stepping into the elevator to Ozpin's office Naruto hit the button to ascend to the top floor.

Once the door opened Naruto saw that luckily Elaura was already there which was good now that team SSSN had joined Naruto's little training group also within the office was General Ironwood, Glynda, Doctor Oobleck, and Professor Port.

"Naruto, something the matter?" asked Ozpin spotting the Grimm Faunus as he stepped out of the elevator, Naruto shook his head.

"Hello again Naruto," spoke Elaura with a smile to the young black haired blond, he simply smiled and nodded to the silver haired fox woman.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" asked Naruto getting a shake of the head from Ozpin.

"Good I need to discuss something with you Ozpin and given this also involves team SSSN you should probably be part of the conversation Elaura," said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from the two.

"What about team SSSN?" questioned the Faunus woman.

"Well actually it involves them, teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY," spoke Naruto getting even more raised eyebrows.

"What about them Naruto?" asked Ozpin.

"As you may or may not know I am helping all sixteen individuals of those teams," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the present teachers it was common knowledge among the staff that Naruto was training students while team SSSN was new it wasn't surprising as they had been hanging out with team RWBY and JNPR recently.

"Well after the dance I would like to take all four teams on a little trip," declared Naruto getting raised eyebrows from the present staff.

* * *

 **#With Naruto clones and SSSN#**

The eight people appeared in the training grounds in a swirl of leaves leaving team SSSN slightly disorientated.

After about a minute the four Haven students regained their composure before looking at the four Naruto clones.

"You guys ready?" asked Naruto getting a nod from the four Huntsmen in training.

"Ok so here's the deal I know enough about how you guys fight to help you without having to fight you first so I will tell you how you fight and how I plan to help you improve upon that ok?" questioned one of the clones getting a nod from the four.

"We'll start with you big guy," spoke the clone pointing to Sage making him pay closer attention.

"You are a brute, you soak up attacks like a sponge and then hit back with a powerful attack of your own, short and simple of it you need more speed so your attacks hit," spoke the clone getting a nod from the green haired man before the clone walked away giving the man a 'follow' gesture.

"Sun you're next," said Naruto getting a nod from the man.

"You fight like an acrobat, your speed is good, you evasiveness is great, and your strength is good, you however don't use your semblance the best you could and your attacks are all over the place so I want to teach you all of human body's weak spots, so you aim for them in fights to end things quickly and teach you a better use of your clones," declared Naruto getting a nod from the monkey Faunus before one of the cones clamped his hand over Sun's shoulder and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok now Neptune you got good speed, reasonable strength, good evasiveness, a simple but effective weapon, at this point you're biggest and glaring weakness is your fear of water," spoke Naruto making Neptune's eyes go wide a lump forming in his throat.

"So until your over that guess what you and I are going swimming," said the clone with a sadistic smile as he grabbed Neptune who tried to scream and run only to be caught and the two vanish in a swirl of leaves leaving the last clone and Scarlet to laugh at Neptune.

"Ok Scarlet your up," said the clone making Scarlet stop laughing and turn to the blond shaking his head before nodding.

"So you are reasonably quick, have good strength and reasonable manoeuvrability, your durability and fighting style however leave something to be desired," said Naruto getting a nod from Scarlet.

"Come on let's get started," said the Naruto clone getting a nod from Scarlet.

* * *

 **#Two Hours Later#**

Naruto, the real one, sat in the middle of the training grounds waiting, waiting for his sixteen students, he had created a clone to inform all of his clones about what happened in the meeting with the staff, and from that he needed to see all of the sixteen huntsmen/huntresses in training.

As his clones began to dispel his sixteen students began to make their way back to the centre of the training ground, sitting around the clearing were sixteen medium sized backpacks which got confused looks from the Huntsmen and Huntress as they walked in.

As the last members of RWBY JNPR and CFVY walked into the clearing two tornados of leaves kicked up revealing Sun and Neptune with twin Naruto clones.

"You wanted to see us Naruto?" spoke Ruby looking up to Naruto who sat in a tree one leg hanging down, nodding Naruto sat up turning to face the sixteen confused students.

"Yes I have had a discussion with Ozpin, and Elaura, you lot better enjoy the time from now until the dance, because after we're all going on a little trip," said Naruto getting confused looks from the people in front of him.

"A trip? Where?" asked Fox.

"Where is not really important at the moment, around this clearing there are sixteen bags, each of you gets one bag, you have until the dance to have all anything you may need for a week long camping trip," said Naruto.

"Why are we going camping?" asked Jaune.

"You all work well as individuals and I've been training you as such, so now it's time to train you as teams, by the end of this exercise you will either take a bullet with no Aura for each other or you will be the ones behind the trigger," declared Naruto making all of them go wide eyed.

"And I'll leave you all with that," said Naruto standing up.

"Naruto wait," called out Yang making everyone look to her.

"What Yang?" asked Naruto.

"I need you help with something, something I'd rather not talk about here," spoke Yang nervously, Naruto shrugged and dropped from the tree before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder before both of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Emerald Forest#**

"What's up Yang?" asked Naruto looking at the woman who stepped away from him.

"You have connections all throughout the world yeah?" spoke Yang getting a quirked brow from Naruto.

"Yeah why?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm looking for someone, I have been for years but I've never been able to track her down," declared Yang making Naruto's eyes go wide realising what this was about.

"If I gave you a name and a description could you have people look for her?" asked Yang turning to face Naruto with a determined look on her face.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off sorry about the lack of chapter last week short and simple of it was i was lazy and my day was a clusterfuck last week**

 **also sorry if this chapter seems a little off, i'm not sure if it is i'm not sure myself but something feels off about it**

 **but anywho to kick this chapter off we have Naruto and Raven doing an assassination contract which turns out to be a set up so they fight their way out, and the coppers are less then a challenge for Naruto and Raven**

 **then we have Cinder's reaction to Mercury's loss, nothing to say here**

 **after that we have Naruto going to see Ozpin about a little training trip**

 **and Naruto bringing in team SSSN to his training**

 **then we have him introducing his plan vaguely to his students**

 **and finally we have Yang asking Naruto for help tracking down her mother**

 **anyway i hope you all enjoyed the chapter**

 **with all of this said ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	26. Dance Dance Sing Sing

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves on the edge of a ruined city, with a sigh his eyes opened.

"Where are we?" asked the blond woman next to him, Naruto simply ignored her and walked into the city, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he walked.

The black haired blond could sense Yang following him, and he could also sense Raven in her home.

Yang looked to her friend/teacher as he lead her down a street she had no idea where they were and wasn't sure what was going on, as after she had asked him if he could help her find someone he had pulled his vanishing trick and now the two were in a city. However Naruto looked a little off, even by Naruto standards and Yang was worried.

The two people came to a semi ruined building, Yang looked at the ruins confused but still followed Naruto who seemingly was going somewhere. Yang was still nervous as she followed Naruto up a set of stairs, the silence was unnerving, to the point Yang was contemplating turning and running away, but something was telling he to follow Naruto.

Naruto glanced back at Yang he could sense her uneasiness, but that was of little consequence because Naruto was preparing himself for the verbal lashing he was going to get from Raven.

As the two arrived on the top floor Naruto let out a sigh.

"You ok?" asked Yang looking to the masked Grimm Faunus.

"Not really," declared Naruto walking away before Yang could follow up her question with another.

The two reached Raven's door and Naruto knocked on the door in the pattern he had when he was with Velvet.

"Naruto what is it thi-" began Raven opening the door stopping instantly as she saw Yang.

"Mum?" questioned Yang looking at the woman shocked.

"Naruto how could you bring her here I told you why I couldn't see her," growled Raven looking back to Naruto temporarily ignoring Yang.

"I respect your wishes Raven, I do, but I refuse to let you do this anymore, you want to go back to your family and your daughter has been searching for you for years, I have been in her position looking for my parents wondering if they abandoned me, I refuse to let anyone go through that if I can help, and hell I am in your position of not wanting to be around my family because they would be safer away from me. I have a two year old daughter Raven, a daughter who adores me and would do anything to see me like your daughter is doing. You told me someone was after you because of something you did and that's why you have to be by yourself but there is no being in any of the four kingdoms stronger than me, at this point not even a fully trained maiden could stand up to me. Raven go home be with your family and I will make sure that no-one lays a finger on any of them," declared Naruto glaring at Raven daring her to challenge him.

"Naruto I-I cant," declared Raven. Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Spend time with your daughter, and in an hour I will prove to you that I can protect you and your family and I'm not taking no for an answer on that Raven I refuse to let you waste away your days here alone anymore," declared Naruto and before Raven could argue Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the two almost identical women in the hallway.

"Mum," spoke Yang again tears forming in her eyes, Raven turned to her daughter.

"Come here Yang," spoke Raven tears forming in her own eyes as her arms were held out wide, and with that Yang rushed forwards into the arms of her mother and the two shared their first hug in more than ten years as they cried on each other's shoulders.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto stood in his room, looking into the mirror examining himself.

"You look fine Naruto," spoke Glynda stepping up and throwing her arms around his neck. Naruto wore a black kimono with purple, edges and detailing with a silver sash around his waist.

"Thanks Glynda," said Naruto kissing her nose before turning around to face the woman, she wore the same dress as she had worn on their first date and a small amount of make up on her smiling face.

"You look beautiful," declared Naruto hugging the woman who rested her head on his chest for a moment with Naruto resting his chin on the top of her head.

"We should probably go," muttered Glynda pulling back from the young man, Naruto just shrugged before offering Glynda an arm which she interlocked her own with before the two of them walked out of Naruto's room.

As the two walked down the halls of the dormitory they saw many others also leaving and heading in the same direction as them.

Naruto and Glynda exited the building entering Beacon's courtyard and saw many people most of them in couples walking towards the hall where the dance was being held, Naruto caught sight of Jaune with Pyrrha, Ren with Nora, Sun with Blake, Neptune with Weiss, all of them in a group along with Ruby, Yang, Fox and Yatsuhashi.

Naruto nodded in their general direction Fox, Yatsuhashi, Sun and Blake nodded back, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha waved and the rest either didn't see him or didn't respond he didn't care either way.

Naruto walked passed the group who were all talking as he and Glynda made their way to the hall, which upon entering they were greeted by Coco.

"Good evening Naruto, Professor," spoke Coco with a smile getting a nod from Naruto and a smile from Glynda, Coco checked the two off of her list before nodding to the two and motioning them into the main section of the room, where the party was already in full swing with a band playing music and several people and couples were dancing.

"DADDY" called a voice before a white blur shot at Naruto.

"Hey there Princess," spoke Naruto with a smile as he hugged Nebula picking her up and sitting her on his shoulder as Glynda smiled at the girl and Winter walked over to her daughter and her ex.

"Hey Winter," said Naruto with a smile.

"Good evening Naruto, Glynda," declared Winter with a smile.

"And to you as well Winter," spoke Glynda.

"Sorry are we interrupting?" asked Winter looking at Naruto and Glynda who glanced at each other.

"No I don't think so," said Naruto turning back to Winter who glanced at Glynda who shook her head.

"Daddy do you want to dance with me?" questioned Nebula excitedly smiling at Naruto who smiled sadly at his daughter.

"Sorry princess daddy isn't much of a dancer," spoke Naruto sadly.

"Oh ok, can you put me down I want to go and dance," spoke Nebula only slightly disappointed but bouncing back as Naruto put her down and she moved out onto the dance floor and began dancing.

"Not much of a dancer Naruto?" questioned Glynda looking to her date with a raised brow.

"To say I have two left feet would be an insult to people with two left feet," declared Naruto looking at Glynda.

"Yeah but you more than make up for that with your singing voice," said Winter adding her two cents to the conversation as she watched Nebula dancing.

"Oh I didn't know you could sing Naruto," spoke Glynda looking to Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yeah not something that many people know, to be perfectly honest including you now only five people know I can sing and one of them is two hundred feet below us," declared Naruto making Glynda wince at unintentionally bringing up Amber, however Winter looked to Naruto confused.

"Wait four? You told me about Amber who are the other two?" questioned Winter.

"Two people I can't talk about right now," declared Winter getting a confused and concerned look from the two women next to him.

As the night began to move along more and more people entered the hall until everyone was there Naruto still stood with Glynda and Winter, all of whom watching Nebula making sure she didn't hurt herself or someone else hurt her.

"This is really bugging me now, can you sing something for me Naruto?" asked Glynda looking to Naruto who quirked a brow.

"What you mean like go up on stage and sing?" asked Naruto.

"Not what I had in mind but if you're willing that sounds good," spoke Glynda, Naruto shrugged before walking over to the stage where the band stood and waited for them to finish their song.

After about a minute of waiting the band finished up their song and Naruto stepped up onto the stage.

"Hey guys take a break I got the next song covered," spoke Naruto getting a quirked brow from all the members of the band before several other people appeared in several plumes of smoke, in actuality these were **Henge-d Kage Bunshin**. With the appearance of the clones the band members shrugged before walking off the stage leaving all of the people dancing confused.

"So how we all doing?" asked Naruto into the mic looking out over the entire crowd all of who looked confused.

"Naruto what are you doing?" questioned Coco quietly as she appeared at the front of the crowd.

"I'm going to sing a song," declared Naruto looking down at Coco who looked confused but shrugged.

 **(Halo-Starset I don't own this either)**

'I can see you running, running

Every night from the same darkness

It's coming, coming

But you are not alone

If you just say the word

I'll be there by your side

You make me more

You make me superhuman

And if you need me to

I will save you

Send out the signal and I'll fly low

If it means the death of me, I won't let go

And if I'm lost in the worlds shadows

I'll use the light that comes to me

From your halo

When you're backed against the wall

I could be the one who's always there to break your fall

You are not alone

You're the sun, you're the day

The light that guides me through

Never run, run away

I will save you

Send out the signal and I'll fly low

If it means the death of me, I won't let go

And if I'm lost in the worlds shadows

I'll use the light that comes to me

From your halo'

Naruto opened his eyes as he finished singing, to see everyone looking at him mouths opened shocked expressions, Naruto glanced to Glynda who was just as shocked as everyone else and despite hearing him sing before so was Winter.

The silence of the room was broken by clapping everyone looked to the source to see Nebula who was grinning as she clapped, Naruto smiled as his baby girl clapped, after a moment Nebula's clapping was soon joined by Glynda and Winter, then Ironwood and Ozpin, and slowly but surely everyone within the room began clapping, whistling and screaming.

"Encore, Encore," came the yell from the back of the room and in an instant the whole crowd had jumped on board and were all calling for another song.

"You want me to sing another?" questioned Naruto looking out at the crowd all of whom screamed 'yes', Naruto smirked.

"Alright I've got another in mind," declared Naruto turning back to the band as the crowd screamed out in joy, Naruto then nodded to one of the clones **Henge-d** into a woman with a bass guitar and she stepped up to a mic.

 **(Feel Invincible – Skillet I don't own this either)**

'Target on my back

Lone survivor lasts

They got me in their sights

No surrender no

Trigger fingers go

Living the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey

Everyday when I wake

I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down

Chewing me up, spitting me out

Hey, hey, hey

When I need to be saved

You're making me strong, you're making me stand

Never will fall, never will end

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm

I'm made of fire

Who can stop me tonight

I'm hard wired

 **You make me feel invincible**

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

Here we go again

I will not give in

I've got a reason to fight

Every day we choose

We might win or lose

This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey

Everyday when I wake

They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won

The bell has been rung, it's over and done

Hey, hey, hey

When I need to be saved

They counting me out, but this is my round

You in my corner; look at me now

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm

I'm made of fire

Who can stop me tonight

I'm hard wired

 **You make me feel invincible**

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible'

Naruto looked out over the crowd to see people bobbing their heads along to the beat making him smirk.

'You make me feel invincible

You make me feel invincible

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Not gonna stop

Invincible

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm

I'm made of fire

Who can stop me tonight

I'm hard wired

 **You make me feel invincible**

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible'

As Naruto's second song came to an end people let out screams, whistles and applause.

"You've been a wonderful audience good night," declared Naruto as his clones put the instruments down before dispelling and Naruto himself jumped off the stage, and with that the original band quickly returned to the stage and begun to continue playing. Naruto walked over to Winter, Nebula and Glynda.

"That was so awesome Daddy," declared Nebula as Naruto approached

"Thanks Princess," spoke Naruto picking the girl up in a hug with a smile.

"That was quite impressive Naruto I'm surprized you never perused a carrier in singing," said Glynda with a still shocked look at his singing capabilities. Before anything else could be said Naruto felt the vibrating and just heard the ringtone of his scroll quickly pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was Ironwood.

"Sorry I should probably take this," said Naruto handing Nebula to Winter before quickly moving to the door stepping out for a moment.

"Yes Ironwood?" questioned Naruto picking up the call.

" _Naruto are you still at the dance?"_ questioned the voice on the other end.

"Yeah why something up?" questioned Naruto.

" _We have a situation with one of your students I need you, Ozpin and Glynda in Ozpin's office it sounds like Cinder has made a move,"_ declared Ironwood

"Alright I'll be there in a few I'll send Ozpin and Glynda your way," declared Naruto hanging up.

Walking back inside Naruto headed straight over to Glynda who saw him coming.

"What's up?" asked Glynda in a serious tone upon seeing Naruto's face.

"We have a situation Ironwood needs us in Ozpin's office," declared Naruto getting a nod from Glynda before turning to Winter and Nebula.

"Well it looks like Glynda and I will be making an early exit," spoke Naruto.

"That's alright we should be off too it's almost Nebula's bed time," said Winter glancing at her daughter who was yawning.

"Ok then, Goodnight princess," declared Naruto before kissing Nebula's forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy," replied the girl.

"Night Winter," spoke Naruto looking back to the woman.

"Night Naruto," replied Winter as the two pairs separated as Naruto and Glynda went to find Ozpin and Winter and Nebula began heading to the door.

* * *

 **#Five Minute Later Ozpin's Office#**

The elevator doors opened to reveal Ozpin's office with Ironwood inside but he was also joined by Ruby.

"Alright what's the situation?" asked Ozpin stepping out of the elevator.

"I saw a lady running over the rooftops and decided to follow her, she came to the tower, when I got here all of the guards were knocked out so I sent for my weapon before entering the elevator and coming up to the CCTS floor," spoke Ruby getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto and Ozpin.

"And?" questioned Glynda.

"I saw the lady sitting at the computer I said hello and she attacked me with dust I think, I blocked it with my scythe before shooting at her she blocked my bullets with her bare hands and then attacked me with a bow and arrow, but then General Ironwood came out of the elevator distracting me and when I looked back the lady was gone," declared Ruby the mention of a bow and arrow drawing a cold and calculating look from Naruto.

"A bow and arrow are you sure?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes getting a nod from Ruby.

"Anything else Ruby?" asked Ozpin getting a shake of the head from the girl.

"Alright you can go Ruby," spoke Ozpin getting a nod from the girl before she quickly made her way to the elevator.

Once the doors closed Naruto growled.

"What's Cinder planning?" muttered Naruto looking at the floor clenching his fist.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so to kick off this chapter we have Naruto reuniting Raven and Yang and telling Raven to go home and he would protect her**

 **then we have the dance**

 **which Naruto sings for**

 **Nothing really to say about this**

 **and to finish this chapter we have Ruby catching Cinder and Ozpin's group being informed of it**

 **anywho with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	27. Camping Trip

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto stood under his shower as the hot water ran down his body. With his head down and eyes tightly shut Naruto clenched his fist, his arm shaking, before he couldn't contain his anger and slammed his hand into the wall.

"DAMN IT" screamed Naruto as the wall cracked a little from the pressure behind Naruto's punch.

It was about an hour since Ruby had caught Cinder, and while Naruto, Ozpin, Ironwood and Glynda all tried to work out what the woman was planning nothing had been forthcoming clearly nothing good but that was about it.

No matter how many times she was brought up and no matter how many people told him it wasn't his fault Naruto was still pissed at himself for what happened to Amber.

Naruto once more slammed his fist into his shower wall while grinding his teeth as tears began to form on the edges of his eyes. Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso.

"Oh hey Glynda," spoke Naruto calming down as he saw his blond girlfriend standing behind him, naked, with her arms around him.

"You looked like you could use a hug," spoke Glynda hugging the blond tighter, Naruto smiled a half-hearted smile turning to face the woman.

"Thank you," muttered Naruto hugging Glynda the two of them stood there for several minutes the two enjoying the contact and the warm water washing over the both of them.

"Better now?" asked Glynda when the two pulled back from each other.

"A little," muttered Naruto leaning his forehead on Glynda's shoulder his eyes shut.

"Naruto I have wanted to talk about this for a while now but the right time has never come up but given the way you act about it I don't think the 'right' time will ever come," spoke Glynda making Naruto look up to her.

"Sure Glynda ask away," said Naruto with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"I know Amber was your first friend in remnant, and you hated her for abandoning you which you regret, but all of this seems a little over the top for just a friend," spoke Glynda subtly, Naruto catching her unasked question.

"No we weren't involved, we were very close, and I may have wanted to take it to that level but I never got the chance to ask her out before she left," spoke Naruto looking at the ground sadly.

"How badly did you have it for her?" asked Glynda genuinely curious.

"To say I was head over heels for Amber would be an understatement I would have slaughtered anyone who dared hurt her without so much as blinking and this was before I became an assassin, and I would have taken a bullet with no aura left for her," spoke Naruto honestly making Glynda's eyes go wide.

"I honestly don't know how I feel about her now like you said I hated her for abandoning me I hated her for years, but I've been through so much since then and I'm with you now," said Naruto pulling Glynda flush against him making her blush from the gesture and the feeling of Naruto Jr. on her thigh.

"You'll have plenty of time to work out how you feel about her when you get her back," said Glynda with a smile her face still flustered.

"Thanks Glynda," muttered Naruto kissing her cheek.

"I love you Glynda I really do," declared Naruto once more resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I love you too Naruto," replied Glynda with a smile.

* * *

 **#With Team RWBY The Next Morning#**

The four girls of team RWBY had woken up between five and thirty minutes ago and were all going about their morning routines, Weiss was dressed and ready for her day was going over her homework, Ruby who was still in her pyjamas was eating breakfast, Blake was lazing around on her bed reading her book and Yang was in their shared bathroom brushing her teeth. The three girls in the main room looked up as a sound went off

"Yang your scroll," called Ruby.

"Who is it?" asked Yang.

"Qrow," called Blake glancing at her partner's device.

"Ruby can you get that for me," spoke Yang.

"Sure," spoke the younger of the two sister jumping off her bed and answering her sister's scroll.

"Hey uncle Qrow," said Ruby into the device.

" _Ruby? Where's your sister?"_ came Qrow's voice.

"She's brushing her teeth," declared Ruby.

" _Well let her know that Tai is coming to visit you guys today,"_ spoke Qrow.

"Dad's coming here?" questioned Ruby, making Yang stick her head out of the bathroom.

"Really?" asked Yang.

" _Yeah he should be there at about ten,"_ declared Qrow.

"Yang Dad's going to be here at ten," spoke Ruby turning to Yang who was grinning.

"Cool," said the grinning blond girl

" _I've got some things to do so I'll talk to you later Ruby,"_ declared Qrow.

"Bye Uncle Qrow," replied Ruby hanging up the scroll before jumping off her bed and heading into the bathroom as Yang left.

* * *

 **#Elemental Nations#**

Tsunade stood Jiraiya and Yugao beside her, the four other Kage with their two bodyguards beside them as well, along with the Mifune of the Land Of Iron and his two bodyguards, all of them were glaring at the man who sat atop a wooden podium behind the five Kage.

"Who are you and what do you want?" snarled Tsunade looking to the man.

"I am Madara Uchiha and I want the Kyubi," growled the masked man shocking everyone present.

"And you will give it to me or I will be forced to take drastic action," continued the man.

"There's no way we would give you the Kyubi," declared A glaring at the masked man, his comment drew confused and calculating looks from Tsunade and her bodyguards.

"He's right you will not get your hands on the Kyubi as long as we live Madara," growled Gaara glaring at the man who dared threaten not only the five Kage but Gaara's first friend.

"Very well, you leave me no option but to declare the beginning of the fourth great shinobi war," declared the masked man.

"What are you going to do you are but one man," spoke the Tsuchikage.

"I have many resources at my command I will give you one last chance give me the Kyubi or I will annihilate you all," declared the man.

"NEVER" came a voice from behind the man.

" **RASENGAN** " yelled Jiraiya as he flew at the man from above him with a huge ball of blue chakra which he tried to slam into the masked man only for Jiraiya to sail right through the man. Slamming into the ground.

"Very well, your destruction is sealed," declared the man as a spiral formed in front of him and the man disappeared.

"Hokage-sama," spoke Gaara drawing Tsunade's attention to him.

"You and I both know the identity of the Kyubi Jinchuriki, and I have not heard anything of my friend in some time. Is it safe however unpleasant to assume he no longer lives?" questioned Gaara, hoping his friend lived but not holding out much hope.

"That would be the conclusion most people would have drawn but no Naruto is still alive, well as far as I am aware his still alive," said Tsunade looking to the young Kazekage.

"What do you mean as far as you are aware?" asked Mei, the beautiful Mizukage looking to the Hokage in confusion.

"Well Naruto is-" began Tsunade stopping as a loud explosion was heard and part of the wall of the room broke and three Akatsuki members flew into the room on what looked like a clay eagle.

"Art is an explosion," said the soul blond atop the bird.

"Oh shut up you dumb fucker and let me off this fucking pigeon, so I can sacrifice these heathens to Jashin-sama," declared a second figure from atop the clay animal.

"Remember Hidan Leader-sama needs the Hokage alive but everyone else is free game," declared the third and final person from atop the clay creation with a sharklike grin on his face as he pulled a large bandaged object off his back.

* * *

 **#Beacon Academy#**

Ruby and Yang both stood at the Beacon docks waiting for Taiyang who was supposed to be arriving on the next bullhead.

"Why do you think dad is coming here?" asked Ruby looking to her sister.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure," replied Yang.

"Oh what's your idea?" asked Ruby looking to her older sister.

"I don't want to say it and get my hopes up," declared Yang making Ruby look at her confused however before she could comment a Bullhead appeared on the horizon.

"That's got to be him," said Ruby excitedly jumping up and down as the machine flew towards the academy.

Yang stood there nervous, as the bullhead drew closer and closer Yang grew more and more nervous.

Finally about two minutes that felt more like two hours after spotting it the bullhead landed, Ruby and Yang stood there waiting as the doors opened and out poured students until there was only two people still in the vehicle.

"Dad," yelled Ruby as she flew forwards hugging Taiyang.

"Hey Ruby," spoke the blond man hugging his daughter.

"You look so much like your mother," spoke a voice from behind Taiyang, Ruby looked towards the voice tilting her head in confusion at the comment.

"You knew mum?" questioned Ruby looking at the woman before doing a double take and looking back to Yang, and then back at the woman.

"Well of course it would be silly of me not to know my teammate wouldn't it," said Raven stepping out of the shadows inside the bullhead.

"Hey mum," spoke Yang walking up to the woman hugging her shocking both Taiyang and Ruby.

"It's good to see you again Yang," declared Raven wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"That's not the reaction I was expecting," muttered Taiyang looking at his first wife and his elder daughter.

"That's because this is the second time we've seen each other recently," spoke Raven still hugging Yang.

"Second time?" questioned Taiyang looking to Raven.

"Yes, one of my friends brought Yang to me a few days ago and it's really him you should thank for me coming home," said Raven.

"Wait a couple of days ago, was that what you were talking with Naruto about Yang?" asked Ruby looking to her older sister getting a nod from the girl.

"Yes, I asks him if he could help me find mum but, instead he took me to her," said Yang with a smile looking back at Raven and then back to Ruby smiling.

"I seem to be missing something here who is Naruto?" asked Taiyang looking to his wife and daughters.

"Yo," called a voice drawing all attention to it.

"I heard my name?" spoke Naruto who was walking arm in arm with Glynda.

"Tai this is Naruto, Naruto this is my husband Taiyang," said Raven introducing the two.

"Nice to meet ya," said Naruto with a grin holding his hand out to the man.

"And you," replied Taiyang with a nod as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Wait so this kid is the one who convinced you to come home?" asked Taiyang looking to Raven who nodded.

"Yes he is," declared Raven.

"Well I guess I should thank you Naruto," said Taiyang turning to the black haired blond Grimm Faunus.

"So thanks for doing whatever you did," continued Taiyang with a slight bow.

"I did it for Yang and Raven but you're welcome," declared Naruto.

"While I'm here Yang Ruby you two have your stuff ready?" asked Naruto looking to the two sisters.

"Yeah," declared Ruby.

"Yep," spoke Yang with a nod.

"What stuff and ready for what?" asked Taiyang looking from his daughters to Naruto.

"I'm helping train them, their team and several other teams we're going on a little camping trip this afternoon for a week," declared Naruto with a smile.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Raven narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"They don't know yet," spoke Naruto with a teasing smile.

"Where are you taking them Naruto?" asked Raven in a serious voice.

"You and I both know the answer to that Raven," declared Naruto his teasing smile gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"You can't be serious they'll be killed," spoke Raven.

"I won't let that happen and no-one can improve without their limits being pushed," declared Naruto in a dead serious tone.

"Where is this place?" asked Taiyang.

"Tai shut up, Naruto you can't be serious I wouldn't be able to survive there for a week by myself," declared Raven shocking everyone around.

"There's sixteen of them all of whom I've been training, this is to push their limits and bring them all together," said Naruto.

"And if something happens?" questioned Raven glaring at Naruto.

"You saw what I'm capable of," spoke Naruto glaring right back at Raven.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine," muttered Raven looking away from Naruto.

"I'll see you two later Yang, Ruby," declared Naruto turning on his heels and walking away Glynda following him.

"Where are you taking them?" asked Glynda.

"An island only I can get to," declared Naruto.

"What's so dangerous about that?" questioned Glynda confused.

"It's not the island or the location it's the creatures on it," said Naruto.

"What are they?" asked Glynda.

"Dangerous Grimm and non-Grimm creatures living in perfect harmony," stated Naruto making Glynda's eyes widen.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood in the training grounds with Glynda, Winter, Nebula, Elaura, Ozpin, Ironwood and Qrow around him.

"Are you sure about this Naruto that place is dangerous," declared Winter looking to Naruto.

"That's the point Winter," spoke Naruto glancing to the woman.

"Ok I was just making sure," said Winter holding her hands up in a defensive manner.

"They're here," spoke Elaura looking to the edge of the training grounds she could hear the approaching voices, everyone looked to see sixteen approaching figures with bags slung over their shoulders, Naruto was somewhat surprized that none of them had extra bags but then again, he did make it clear only the bag he had provided.

"So are you lot ready this is the last time you will see the academy for a week," declared Naruto getting a nod from the sixteen of them. Naruto smirked none of them were ready for what he had in mind for them, there was no way they could be but it was nice to see they all had backbone in the face of the unknown. Velvet and Jaune in particular were standing tall in the face of Naruto's challenge. Naruto smirked as he saw the additions to Weiss and Fox's gear, Weiss had her bladed heels and Fox had a handgun at his waist.

"Alright you lot," spoke Naruto as he formed his favourite hand sign and sixteen clones formed grabbing each of the trainee's by the shoulders before they all vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Where exactly is this place Naruto?" asked Ironwood looking at Naruto.

"A tiny island between here and Atlas," declared Naruto only just glancing back to the general before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Unknown Island#**

Naruto and his students all appeared in a clearing of a forest on the island, before the four teams of four could regain their bearings all of the Naruto clones vanished leaving them on their own.

After a moment all sixteen people managed to regain their bearings and looking around they found themselves in an unknown place with no sign of Naruto.

" _Welcome you lot to my playground"_ came the disembodied voice of Naruto from all around the sixteen teens.

"Where are we?" called Jaune looking around for Naruto.

" _You're on a small island between Vale and Atlas that has its own unique environments capable of holding life seen nowhere else on the planet,"_ declared Naruto.

"What are we supposed to do here for a week?" asked Coco looking around it seemed pleasant enough.

" _Survive plain and simple, however I will tell you there are Grimm here that would make even some of the most battle hardened Huntsmen and Huntresses scared, creatures that would make Ozpin, Qrow and Ironwood flinch,"_ declared Naruto ominously scaring some of the persons in the clearing.

" _But don't worry there are plenty of smaller creatures running around too, I'm going to assume you will have to go hunting at some point so I will say be careful and don't let the Hunter become the Hunted,"_ continued Naruto.

" _I'm going to say this now, you will all have to work together to survive and I mean that, I will only step in if one of you is about to be killed anything short of that and you guys are on your own"_ declared Naruto before a sound was heard the sound of a **Shunshin** and with that the sixteen teens assumed they were on their own.

"Alright to start with we need to know what we're working with, we need to know the lay of the land, we need fresh water and preferably a safer place then here to stay," declared Coco turning to the rest of the group while listing off the basics of their survival.

"We should first take inventory of what everyone brought, then split into teams to find water, shelter, knowledge of our surroundings and possibly get started on getting food because I doubt even between us we have enough food for all of us to eat for a week," spoke Ren

"Alright w-" began Neptune cut off when a roar cut thought the clearing. Everyone looked towards the origin of the sound in confusion. However that confusion turned to horror when the ground began to shake and another roar ripped through the area.

"Oh…" began Blake looking up as the trees were ripped out of the ground.

"Shit," finished Sun staring in horror at the creature.

"You've got to be joking," said Fox looking at the monster looking at them.

"FUCKING DINOSAURS?" screamed Jaune in shock before he along with the rest of the teens turned and ran out of the clearing.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **Ok so i want to say sorry for not posting a chapter last week, my sleeping pattern fucked up my day**

 **so to kick off this chapter we have Naruto agonising over Amber again**

 **then we have The Akatsuki declaring war on the rest of the elemental nations for the Kyubi.**

 **after that we have Raven, Yang, Ruby and Taiyang fluff**

 **and finally we have Naruto's little camping trip to an island with Dinosaurs (Idea inspired by Ruby Rex)**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	28. Foxy Dinos

**I Don't Own RWBY Or Naruto**

* * *

"Naruto are you INSANE?" screamed Ironwood looking at the screen in front of him.

"I don't need to cackle like a supervillain for everyone to know I am Ironwood," declared Naruto shaking his head.

"THAT is a freaking dinosaur and YOU expect sixteen not even huntsman and huntresses to be able to take on?" questioned Ironwood looking at Naruto.

"No I don't expect them to take on a dinosaur, I know they will and they will kill it, IF they work together," declared Naruto seriously.

"That's what this is all about Ironwood, they need to be able to work together, nothing unites people better then fear and anger, not love and compassion, not power, fear and anger," declared Naruto his eyes narrowing on Ironwood.

"I don't like this," declared Ironwood.

"Tough, they all agreed and so did you lot, and as I said to them, I will not allow any of them to die I will step in at that point, but only at that point," declared Naruto turning and walking away leaving a shocked group behind him.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile On The Island#**

The sixteen students looked at the T-rex in horror the prehistoric monster looking at them with a dangerous look in its eye.

"RUN" yelled Jaune turning around and running away, the remaining members of the group deciding that the blond teen was right turned around and ran as fast as they could away from the dinosaur.

The T-rex seeing its prey beginning to run away let out an earth shaking roar, before it began to follow faster than the party of teens was getting away.

"Weiss slow it down," spoke Ruby to her teammate, without so much as a blink the white haired girl nodded spinning around and coming to a halt as she concentrated and glyphs begun to form in the air around her. Within seconds Weiss jabbed her rapier towards the ancient lizard and out of her glyphs shot shards of ice that hit the ground and formed a wall that was about half of the size of the T-rex.

Weiss with her job done turned back to the group who were at this point about five hundred metres away and began to run as fast as she could to catch up.

Everyone however turned in horror as a roar pierced the air followed by the sound of shattering ice, and looking back they saw the T-rex hadn't even hesitated smashing through the ice wall and was closing in on Weiss dangerously quickly.

"WEISS," screamed Ruby turning to her teammate before she shot back towards her, the dark haired girl leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"RUBY," yelled Yang as she took off after her sister

"Coco, Nora, Velvet see if you can slow that thing down," ordered Jaune who along with the rest of the group had stopped dead as Ruby and Yang took off. Coco, Velvet and Nora all nodded, Coco transforming her weapon into its Gatling gun form, Nora pointing her grenade launcher at the T-rex, and Velvet's wireframe weapon forming what appeared to be a rocket launcher that she pointed towards the T-rex.

The three ladies let loose a hail of gunfire trying to slow down the monster lizard.

" _Come on Ruby go faster, Faster, FASTER"_ screamed Ruby in her mind as she spiralled towards Weiss using her semblance.

" _Mother, Father, Winter, Nebula I'm sorry"_ thought Weiss as the earth shook beneath her as she tried as hard as she could to run from the T-rex.

"I won't lose anyone again, not if I can help it god damn it go FASTER" spoke Ruby her herself going as fast as she could, however only having covered about one hundred and fifty metres still leaving a lot of distance between her and Weiss.

Ruby who was nothing but a stream of rose petals at this point began to glow slightly, and just as the T-rex was about to snap at Weiss the stream of petals that was Ruby split into three and shot forwards three times as fast and circled around the terrified Weiss before reforming into one stream and pulling Weiss with it before shooting back towards the remainder of the party of Huntsmen and Huntresses in training. However the stream of petals and Weiss only got about one hundred metres away from the T-rex before Weiss fell to the ground and the rose petals reformed into Ruby who rolled and skidded along the ground.

"RUBY" called Weiss rushing over to the downed girl as the T-rex once more drew close to the two of them.

Ruby groaned sitting up Weiss holding the girl as the ground shook beneath them.

"I'm sorry Weiss," spoke Ruby with a wince as she looked back to the T-rex.

"Me to Ruby," spoke the white haired girl as the head of the Dino descended upon them going to snap them up for a snack.

"Save it you two, I'm not letting you die here," yelled Yang flying at the rex slamming her hand into the creature's head pushing it backwards with a growl, Yang then shot herself backwards, just in time for Sage and Yatsuhashi to slam their large weapons into the Dino making it flinch and take a few steps back, giving Blake and Sun the opportunity to pick up Ruby and Weiss respectively before jumping back to the group.

"Call it blondie," spoke Coco looking at Jaune.

"We're not going to be able to outrun that thing so we have to fight," declared Jaune narrowing his eyes at the Dino, as all sixteen youths stood shoulder to shoulder glaring down the monster before them.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto sat in one of the school garden's gazebos, the black haired blond was looking down at his scroll.

"What can I do for you Elaura?" asked Naruto looking up from his scroll to the fox Faunus as she stood there her tail swaying back and forth behind her.

"I never actually thanked you for what you did for me," spoke the silver haired woman nervously.

"Forget about it, I was there to kill him and I wasn't going to let him rape a woman right in front of me," spoke Naruto.

"Be that as it may I still feel the need to thank you so… thanks for helping me Naruto," spoke Elaura with a small smile.

"No problem," said Naruto with a soft smile towards the woman who began to shuffle nervously.

"Something else on your mind?" asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"I was wondering if you're not busy would you like to get a coffee or something," spoke Elaura nervously.

"Sure why not, that's not something you need to be nervous of Elaura you're my friend," declared Naruto. Elaura just let a small smile cross her features before nodding, grabbing his wrist, pulling him out of his seat before heading towards the docks, Naruto just smiled shaking his head slightly at the woman's energy.

The two Faunus' made their way to the docks before boarding a Bullhead which left a few short minutes after they boarded left the docks of beacon and headed down towards Vale.

* * *

 **#Back On The Island#**

The T-rex stood low to the ground glaring at the sixteen youths, who all glared back.

"Neptune stun it, Sage, Yatsuhashi cover him, Coco, Nora, Velvet cover all three of them, everyone spread out try to distract it," declared Jaune, everyone nodded, Neptune, Sage and Yatsuhashi running forwards towards the T-rex the rest of the group spreading out, Coco, Nora and Velvet launching a hail of bullets towards the prehistoric monster.

The Rex roared swinging its tail around trying to sweep Ruby, Yang, Fox and Pyrrha off their feet as they ran around the monster, Coco, Velvet and Nora's guns not doing all that much to the creature.

Sage and Yatsuhashi jumped towards the T-rex slashing at the side of its face, distracting it long enough for Neptune to slide under the creature raking his weapon sparking with electricity across the underbelly hoping to stun it like Jaune ordered him to. As Neptune got out from under the Dino he jumped away as the tail spasmed almost hitting him.

"RUBY SHOOT ITS EYES" yelled Jaune hoping to blind the creature. Ruby jumped and swung up into a tree standing on a branch before she aimed her rifle towards one of the eyes. A loud bang followed by an ear piercing roar ripped through the clearing, the roar making Blake and Velvet scream and drop to the ground clutching their respective Faunus ears.

"BLAKE," yelled Sun running over to the girl.

"VEL," screamed Coco doing the same.

The T-rex furious at the loss of one of its eyes turned to Ruby, who pulled her scythe out of the tree flipping it around and shooting off a round to shoot her into the air just in time to avoid the Dino crunching down on the branch Ruby had just been on, the red cloaked girl flew through the air however the Dino followed her with its movements, and as Ruby landed, the Dino was already halfway through a swing with its rather small arms. Despite the less than large size the claws still managed to hit Ruby sending her flying back.

"RUBY" called Yang running to her sister.

"Pyrrha get the other eye, Weiss summon that armour creature and have it slice through the T-rex's Neck" yelled Jaune both women nodding before doing as instructed, Pyrrha quickly jumping to a tree branch as the Dino charged at Yang and Ruby, and Weiss preparing her summon.

Pyrrha quickly pulled the trigger a bullet flying from her weapon and hitting dead centre of the T-rex's previously unharmed eye completely blinding the creature. The Rex once more roared before blindly flailing back toward Pyrrha smashing the tree trunk with its tail only for Pyrrha to jump away from the tree in time for the tree to fall on the Dino's tail.

"Sage, Yatsuhashi help Weiss decapitate that thing," called Jaune getting a nod from the two men who ran forwards as Weiss finished her summon and a white glowing armour creature appeared and began to run towards the Dino, all three large sword wielders jumped into the air, Sage to the left of the Dino, Yatsuhashi to the right and Weiss's summon flying above the prehistoric lizard.

All three fell from high in the air, Sage and Yatsuhashi cutting into the side of the neck with the Amour Ghost falling down its feet on the guard of his sword slicing through the neck between the other's blades.

When the three landed the T-rex had stopped moving, it took a minute before the head slid down from the neck and the now dead body of the Dino fell to the ground with a huge thud.

"Well there's dinner for the week," spoke Yang in a joking tone as she walked back over to the group with Ruby on her back.

"Unfortunately I don't think we can do that Yang, it's too big for any of us to carry, the scent would attract other predators, and it would slow us down," declared Ren as he walked over to the downed Rex.

"Ren's right, the best we could do is carve what we can carry, look for some form of shelter and hope it's still here afterwards," spoke Scarlet looking at the downed dinosaur, as a distant roar echoed around the area.

"Alright is anybody seriously hurt?" asked Jaune looking at the group.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Elaura#**

The two Faunus' landed in vale and quickly made their way out of the bullhead.

"Did you have anywhere in mind Elaura?" asked Naruto looking to the fox lady who looked a little nervous, glancing around her.

"Uh well this is my first time in Vale so I'm not too familiar with the area," spoke Elaura looking at Naruto putting on a smile as the two set off.

Naruto and Elaura walked in relative silence well aside from the sounds of the city, however Naruto could feel Elaura's tension. Having a good idea what was causing it Naruto wrapped an arm around the nickel haired woman pulling her closer to him, making her look at him with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"I won't let anyone hurt you I promise," declared Naruto with a small smile, his words and gesture had the desired effect as he felt the woman relax against him her tail gently swaying back and forth behind them occasionally brushing up against the blond.

"Your tail is so soft Elaura," spoke Naruto to the woman, who looked at him with a bright grin.

"Thank you Naruto, I try really hard to take care of my tail above all else," said the woman happily.

"Hey there you sexy Vixen," called a voice from behind the pair making one of them freeze and the other narrow their eyes.

"Why don't you ditch this loser and I show you a good time," spoke the same voice attempting to grab Elaura's tail, only for Naruto's hand to snap out and catch the man's wrist.

"Walk away now or wake up in hospital three months from now your choice," declared Naruto in a dangerous tone.

"I don't take orders from you kid now back off," spoke the man trying to shake his hand free, Naruto turned to the man who was either a pig Faunus, or a man with an unfortunate nose.

Naruto yanked the man forwards before slamming his elbow into the man's snout making the pig stumble backwards, Naruto then ran forwards slamming his knee into the man's chest, making him double over, Naruto then brought his knee up into the man's nose once more throwing him backwards however at the same time Naruto's eyes glowed brightly red the pig catching the glowing red eyes just long enough for his world to fade to red and black.

" _ **Welcome to my world of Tsukuyomi"**_ came the disembodied voice of Naruto.

"What the hell where am I?" questioned the man looking around horrified as he found himself unable to move looking down he saw he was pinned to a cross.

" _ **In here I am as close as one can get to a god and so receive divine punishment"**_ declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#Real World Seconds Later#**

The pig man who had just stumbled back after Naruto kneed him in the nose screamed and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Come on let's go," muttered Naruto pulling Elaura as he began to walk away.

"What happened to him?" asked Elaura looking back at the unconscious man.

"He didn't listen he paid for it," declared Naruto darkly.

"N-Naruto?" spoke Elaura looking at the blond confused and slightly scared, Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," declared Naruto looking down.

"That's ok, but are you ok that seemed a little out of character for you," spoke the fox Faunus.

"Uh yeah I'm good," muttered Naruto as he lead the woman towards a coffee shop.

* * *

 **#On The Island#**

The party of teens all stood around the downed Dino, none of them seriously injured but none of them in perfect shape either the group had just finished going over what everyone had with them so they could work out what issue would be most pressing.

"So from the sounds of that, we all have food and water for at least a few days, which is good," spoke Sun.

"Be that as it may I don't think it's wise after the amount of effort it took to take down that T-rex, to stay in one place too long or to be out in the open, nor is it a good idea to split into smaller groups," declared Ren, getting nods from everyone else.

"Agreed, but we need to find somewhere to shelter for now and with dinosaurs and who knows what else running around, the ground or anywhere low to the ground is a bad idea," spoke Jaune.

"Hey wait a sec," spoke Nora drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Naruto said this is his playground right?" questioned the orange haired girl getting confused looks and raised eyebrows from the rest of the group.

"Yeah why?" questioned Weiss.

"Well you think that would mean he's spent a lot of time here," said Nora again getting confused looks from everyone.

"If he stayed here for a long time don't you think he would have built some place to stay or at lease something safe from the monsters here?" spoke Nora.

"And if he did all we would have to do is find it … good thinking Nora," declared Ren finally catching on to what the girl was saying.

"Ok, but then, where would something like that be?" questioned Velvet.

"Well knowing Naruto a bit he would likely have it somewhere near fresh water so he wouldn't have to go far for water, and he wouldn't want it to be easy to get to," muttered Ruby, Jaune snapped his fingers drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Velvet, Blake can you guys hear rushing water nearby?" asked Jaune making both girls stop and concentrate on their hearing.

"What are you thinking blondie?" questioned Coco.

"Near water, difficult to get to and well hidden, I think of a waterfall," said Jaune.

"That's not a bad idea, and even if Naruto hasn't made a place of his own here, if we can find a waterfall with a cave behind it we'd be set for a while," declared Yang with a grin

"I can hear rushing water, this way," spoke Velvet.

"Well let's see what we find" spoke Ruby falling into step behind Velvet, as did the rest of the group as they began to walk towards where Velvet could hear the water.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile In The Shadows Of The Trees#**

"Good thinking you lot use the environment to your advantage, but even if you do find Boss's cave you'll have to come out to hunt or be hunted eventually," declared a Naruto clone with a smirk.

* * *

 **Alright people that's it chapter over**

 **so to kick if off this week we have the fight between the trainee group and the Dino a T-rex**

 **with Ironwood voicing his displeasure at it**

 **then we have Naruto and Elaura fluff because why not**

 **and then we have the party of trainees looking for a place Naruto may or may not have made or a cave behind a waterfall to use as a base of operations**

 **With all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	29. Meet the Grimm

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"So you and Glynda huh, if you don't mind me asking how did that happen?" spoke Elaura looking at Naruto over her coffee cup. Naruto placed his own coffee on the table before looking up at the woman.

"She didn't fear me when we first met, she helped me when I was down, and we got drunk together," said Naruto before shaking his head with a smirk, Elaura raised her eyebrow at him.

"We did start out a little iffy but we've been together a while now and have grown a lot closer," declared Naruto with a smile.

"Then what's the story with you, Winter and Nebula, just curious?" questioned Elaura.

"Winter and I were together for about a year but she broke up with me a week or so before I entered Haven Academy, she broke up with me for seemingly no reason at the time, so I was kind of pissed hence my less than happy demeanour for the days I was in your class, it was about a month ago Winter came to see me, and told me the real reason she broke up with me, she found out she was pregnant, and was terrified of what I would do so she broke up with me, and now is letting me spend some time with my daughter and at the same time both Winter and I are sorting out our feelings for each other," spoke Naruto.

"And if you come to the realisation that you still love Winter?" questioned Elaura.

"What's the deal Elaura why so interested in my love life?" asked Naruto looking at the woman questioningly, the Fox Faunus looking away from him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude Naruto I'm just worried about your happiness," spoke the woman still not looking at him.

"Thank you Elaura, but you don't need to worry about me I'm a tough guy, besides as much as I don't like the idea Glynda has said she is open to the idea of sharing," said Naruto looking away from Elaura as he told her about the deal he had begrudgingly agreed to, not seeing the woman look up at him with a shocked look.

* * *

 **#On The Island#**

Blake and Velvet lead the sixteen trainees towards where they could hear the rushing water the sixteen youths were wandering through a forest all of them keeping their eyes peeled and senses aware for trouble.

Multiple times the group had taken a detour as they had come across multiple different dinosaurs of several different species several carnivores, a few herbivores, and a couple of omnivores as well as some simple Grimm running around the island.

Blake suddenly came to a stop holding out her arm stopping everyone else, everyone glancing at what had the woman's attention, before several members of the group gasped, and others looked on horrified.

" _What the hell is that thing?"_ questioned Weiss in a hushed tone looking at one of the two creatures around a nearby lake drinking water from it.

"A Grimm Dinosaur you have got to be joking," muttered Pyrrha unbelievingly looking at the creature from the other side of the group to Weiss.

Before them around a lake stood a regular stegosaurus, drinking from the large lake under the waterfall, and a small distance away stood a large black four legged dinosaur, with white spines along its back, on its head was a large white bone like plate and two horns sticking out of the head with one last horn coming out of the creature's nose. The creature had golden yellow eyes, and red tribal like markings on its face that looped around its eyes before running down to the tip of the horns.

"We need to try and wait them out because attacking one would almost certainly frighten the other one and we don't need that right now," declared Jaune getting a nod from the rest of the group before giving them a signal to spread out.

As the group begun to spread out, Weiss who was more concerned about the dinosaurs then her footing stood on a twig snapping it, everyone turned to Weiss looking angry or terrified. Weiss herself looked down at the broken stick before looking up at the now alert Dinos looking in her directions, the Grimm Dinosaur snarled at the young Schnee before charging at her.

Weiss despite herself froze in place as the prehistoric Grimm charged at her intent on ending her life just as it got in close Coco jumped in front of the frozen girl slamming her handbag into the Grimm pushing it away from Weiss the creature growling at the fashionista.

"Get you head in the game girl," yelled Coco looking at Weiss who nodded.

"We have no choice now," declared Jaune loud enough for everyone to hear getting nod from the rest of the group before they leapt out of their hiding places, Ren, Pyrrha, Yang, Sage, Neptune and Velvet landing near the Grimm Dino, Weiss and Coco, while Jaune, Nora, Ruby, Blake, Sun, Scarlet, Fox and Yatsuhashi landed neat the stegosaurus that looked ready to charge at someone.

Coco and Weiss jumped back from the Grimm Dinosaur as it turned back around and looked to charge at them, Coco switched her handbag for her gun, Velvet appearing beside her with a light frame construct of the same weapon and with that the two of them begun unloading bullets at the Grimm as it began to charge at them. As the creature got within metres of them they jumped away as Weiss and Neptune jumped in, Neptune jumping at the Dino Grimm's left side slicing down it while Weiss jumped and flipped slicing at the creature with her bladed heals. The Grimm Dino roared as it skidded to a halt and turned back to the two and roared at them before lowering its head and pointing its two horns at them, Weiss guessing what it was doing quickly formed a glyph, Neptune on the other hand was clueless about what the creature was doing. The two horns of the Grim Dino shot out of its head and towards Weiss and Neptune, Weiss's glyph created a wall of ice in front of her blocking the horn, however Neptune with no preparation was about to be hit, only for a shield to come flying out of nowhere blocking the horn, before the shield bounced back to Pyrrha. Neptune nodded to the woman who nodded back as Ren leapt out of the trees onto the back of the Dino.

"Let's see what this does," muttered the black haired man landing close to the neck of the Dino before he began unloading his twin guns ammo into the creature's neck.

"REN GET OFF OF THERE" yelled Velvet giving Ren just enough time to process the words and leap off the creature as another spine shot out of its back right where Ren had been.

"That was close thank you Velvet," called Ren looking to the rabbit Faunus who nodded to him, before the Grimm Dino could charge at Ren Yang leapt forwards slamming her hand into the creature's nose breaking the horn atop it, making the creature screech in pain turning to Yang with a growl and snarl, as the monster Grimm began to charge at Yang she shot herself up into a tree just as Sage launched himself forwards swinging his giant sword over his head before slicing at the creature cleaving through the reptilian Grimm's tail. The Dino screeched again, stopping turning to Sage as the tail began to dissolve into black smoke. Before the Dino could charge, three streams of red light shot at it before bursting into flames, making the Grimm back up snarling at Weiss.

"Coco Velvet cover me I have an idea," declared Pyrrha getting a nod from both girls before the red haired woman ran forwards.

"Weiss duck," called Pyrrha the white haired girl glanced at Pyrrha before dropping to the ground just as Pyrrha vaulted over the ducking girl running full speed at the Grimm who glared at her beginning to charge at her with its head low. Pyrrha upon seeing the creature's head low prepared herself seeing what had happened before, and just as the red haired woman expected the Dino launched its two horns at her. Pyrrha jumped to the left to avoid the first one, before stabbing her sword into the ground to slide to back to the right to avoid the second horn, before then kicking off the ground and continuing her charge at the creature.

Within seconds of dodging the two horns Pyrrha lunged forwards in a slide using all of her momentum to slide between the creature's legs while stabbing her sword into the underbelly of the Dino Grimm. Pyrrha slid under the creature leaving a clean slice in the monster as she went before she came out from underneath it and pushed off the ground flipping forwards to try and get out of range of the creature, however as she landed the Dino had managed to turn around and slam into Pyrrha launching her backwards into a tree.

"PYRRHA" screamed Jaune rushing to the woman's aid as the Grimm Dino one more time launched its horns at the woman.

* * *

 **#With Naruto And Elaura#**

The two Faunus sat at the table with a coffee in hand just enjoying the sunny day, Elaura was thinking over everything Naruto had told her and Naruto was simply letting the sun warm him up.

"So how about you Elaura you got a man in your life?" asked Naruto glancing at the woman who looked up at him blinking before what he had asked registered in her mind.

"Uhh no … ever since Gald made those … advances I haven't been particularly close to anyone, the closest I am with any guys is probably with Sun, Scarlet, Sage Neptune and you," spoke Elaura looking away from Naruto.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner," spoke Naruto reaching out and gently placing his hand over Elaura's making the nickel haired woman turn to him a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks, but at least you stopped him before he could actually … hurt me," spoke Elaura not wanting to say the words.

"Look I'm going to give you my number ok, call me if you need help with anything be it something like that again or if you just want to talk ok?" spoke Naruto getting a nod from the woman who handed him her scroll letting Naruto input the number.

After a moment Naruto handed the woman back her scroll, she smiled taking the device before she quickly began typing something, getting a confused look from Naruto that was until he felt his scroll vibrate. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at Elaura with a smile on his face before he looked at his scroll and surprize surprize he had a message from an as yet unregistered number. Rolling his eyes Naruto opened the message.

" _Hey Naruto ;P"_ Naruto read the message before looking at Elaura with an amused look before once more rolling his eyes and quickly typing something on the scroll. Elaura's scroll buzzed as Naruto sent his message.

" _Hello Elaura"_ was the message Naruto rolling his eyes with a smile as Elaura once more began typing.

" _Hey Naruto can I tell you something?"_ the message appeared on Naruto's screen confusing him greatly he looked up at the woman who was looking suddenly very nervous. Naruto quickly looked back to his scroll and quickly typed his reply.

" _Of course Elaura you can tell me anything why so nervous?"_ Questioned Naruto, Elaura quickly typed her reply not even glancing at Naruto.

" _Because it will probably change how you see me,"_ declared Elaura making Naruto look at her concerned, but she didn't even spear him a glance instead focusing on her message. After a moment she stopped typing, however Naruto saw no new message and looked to Elaura who took a deep breath and sent the message.

* * *

 **#On The Island#**

Jaune, Nora, Ruby, Blake, Sun, Scarlet, Fox and Yatsuhashi looked at the stegosaurus in front to them, it was looking at them scared and angry, some of the group were in two minds about attacking the Dinosaur, however when the creature swung around its lumbering body its spikey tail swinging in a wide arc attempting to stab the eight trainee huntresses and huntsman their view changed and the ones that were hesitant got into their fighting stances, Jaune held his shield and sword at the ready, Nora pointed her grenade launcher at the Dino, Ruby held her scythe above her head ready to jump the Dino, Blake held both sections of her blade ready to slice at the Dino, Sun had his staff at the ready, Scarlet held one pistol in each hand his two sabres at his waist, Fox had his blades at the ready and one of his pistols in hand, while Yatsuhashi held his sword at the ready and was in a crouched stance ready to launch into an attack.

Ruby took the lead swinging her scythe around while firing a round off launching herself at the Stegosaurus, the creature was a little too slow to move out of the way as Ruby leapt over it delivering a slice along it's back between the two sets of plate spikes before landing safely on the other side of the creature and jumping into the trees before it could swing its tail at her.

Blake ran forwards at the side of the Dino jumping forwards she tried to slice the creature only for her Katana blade simply bounced off the creatures reptilian hide, Blake's eyes went wide, and as the creature's tail swung around at her she formed a clone and bid a hasty retreat.

Next to move was scarlet who began to run as he and Sun took off, Sun ran forwards jumping into the air and bringing his pole weapon down on the Dino's head unfortunately not doing much to it other than piss it off if the creature snapping at him was any indication, but luckily with Scarlet's covering fire Sun managed to make it away from the maw of the dinosaur, however Scarlet's bullets were having about as much effect on the Dinosaur as Sun's staff and Blake's katana.

Fox after seeing his teammates efforts decided on a different tactic running forwards luckily as Nora shot a grenade at the Dino exploding in its face, Fox ran forwards slicing at the legs of the Dino aiming for the knees but missing by enough that the Dino stayed standing as Fox ran into the forest around the Dino

Yatsuhashi took off in a sprint towards the Dino running on the opposite side that Fox did with Ruby launching several sniper rounds from her perch in a tree to cover him, the large man brought his huge blade up and above his head swinging it down on the Dinosaur's neck however as he was swinging his weapon the Dino moved just enough that the weapon hit one of the creature's spines and deflect off into the flesh of the creature making it screech out in pain, and spun it's head around in an attempt to snap at Yatsuhashi however a blond, red and white blur shot forwards slamming his weapon into the Dino's head stopping it from getting Yatsuhashi, the tall man nodding to Sun who returned the nod before jumping back, as did Yatsuhashi after retrieving his blade.

At the same time Blake with her sword in cleaver form and Scarlet with a sabre in hand both shot out of the foliage around the Dino one on each side, the two fighters running forwards before Blake leapt forwards raising her weapon up and brining it down into the Dino's side having slightly more luck then before with a small scar as her reward before she bounced back from the creature. Scarlet reached the prehistoric lizard just as Blake was leaving, and with all the strength he could muster the red haired man swung his blade down on the side of the Dino leaving a half inch deep gash in the Dino's skin before he jumped back as the Dino began to turn towards him as he ran away from the monster.

Jaune ran forward at the creature letting out a battle cry as he ran, before he lunged forwards intent on slicing the creature up however the stegosaurus swung it's head back towards Jaune knocking him off his feet, however Jaune did manage to slice it's face one slice just shallow enough not to cut the Dino's eye but enough to make the prehistoric monster bleed.

As the creature let out a roar and turned to Jaune to attack him it was hit in the face by a grenade courtesy of Nora.

"Jaune get out of there," yelled Nora getting a nod from the blond who jumped to his feet and ran back towards the group. Using the distraction Nora's grenade had provided both Fox and Yatsuhashi ran forwards the two men jumping into the air bringing their blades down on the neck of the stegosaurus decapitating it.

As the head of the Dino rolled along the floor Jane looked over to the others however his eyes locked onto one person specifically…

"PYRRHA," yelled Jaune as he ran towards the woman as two horns were launched from the Grimm at her, she could only turn to him with a calm smile as Jaune ran towards her. As Jaune ran to his girlfriend he began to glow reaching out his hand to her.

"PRRYHA" yelled Jaune again his out stretched hand glowing blindingly brightly

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter finished**

 **ok so first off i need to kick this off with an apology, so sorry for not updating this story last week, i had a full day and didn't find time to write, however this is also an apology for what is to come because as of now this story is now going to be updated at least once fortnightly you may get two chapters in a fortnight you may get one, and after this 'arc' is done with the training i will probably be taking a break from this story because i find myself in a strange position of wanting to write it, because i like what i've got and where i'm going but also not wanting to write it, i promise to keep this story going**

 **so anyway on that note lets get onto the chapter overview.**

 **we begin with Naruto and Elaura having their coffee Elaura asking Naruto about his relationships**

 **then we cut to the island group a little ahead of where we left off with them following a river and running into two Dinos one Grimm one not**

 **and after a blunder by Weiss the group is once more forced to fight for their lives**

 **with Pyrrha ending up in a dangerous position**

 **following that we cut back to Naruto and Elaura again with Naruto giving the woman his scroll number telling her if she needs him to let him know, and then they have a conversation through text with Elaura revealing something big to Naruto that will change how he sees her**

 **then we cut back to the island again i just realised there's a whole lot of cutting back and forth in this chapter anyway we cut back to the island and the other group taking on their Dino ending with them killing it with Jaune seeing Pyrrha in her delicate position and trying to help her**

 **well that's that and with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	30. Mental Mystification

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Night had fallen on the Island of Dinosaurs and all sixteen young trainee Huntsman and Huntresses sat in a cave behind the waterfall Blake and Velvet had lead them too, the cave while obviously not Naruto's home on the island was rather large. Large enough that the carcass of the stegosaurus could easily fit within the cave along with all sixteen teens, in the middle of the group was a large fire, started courtesy of Weiss.

Around the fire the teens sat, Yang with Ruby laying in her lap, Coco and Velvet leaning on each other's shoulders about to doze off, Sun sitting with his back to the wall and Blake leaning on his chest seated between his legs, Pyrrha leaning on Jaune, Weiss and Neptune lying beside each other already asleep, Nora her arms wrapped around one of Ren's as the two lay against the wall, Fox and Yatsuhashi back to back asleep and finally Scarlet and Sage sitting on either side of the entrance on watch.

"Thankyou Jaune, for saving me today I mean," spoke Pyrrha looking up to Jaune.

"Hey what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't protect you?" questioned Jaune with a grin wrapping an arm around the red headed girl, Pyrrha herself just smiled and leaned closer to Jaune.

"Still thank you," declared Pyrrha with a yawn.

"Go to sleep I'll let you know when it's our turn on watch," spoke Jaune glancing to Sage and Scarlet before looking back to Pyrrha who nodded and lay her head down on Jaune's legs.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto sat on his bed looking down at the scroll in his hands.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked a womanly voice as Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection.

"It's nothing Glynda," declared Naruto smiling back at the professor who raised an eyebrow unbelieving of his comment.

"Naruto," spoke Glynda sternly, Naruto sighed and pulled out his scroll and opened it to messages opening a specific message before handing the device to Glynda.

" _Naruto I'm falling in love with you,"_ Glynda read the message and looked to the contact name and raised an eyebrow upon seeing Elaura.

"So what's the problem?" questioned Glynda looking at Naruto confused.

"I know I said I'd give your deal a go but I'm still not sure," spoke Naruto, before he stood up.

"Sorry Glynda I need to be alone for a while to think," spoke Naruto walking to his window before jumping out before Glynda could say anything to stop him.

"Naruto," spoke Glynda sadly looking to where Naruto previously stood.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto looked down at his scroll.

" _Naruto I'm falling in love with you,"_ Naruto looked up at Elaura who was blushing madly.

"Elaura-" began Naruto interrupted by the woman herself.

"I know this is sudden Naruto and I know you may not feel the same way, I just needed to tell you, I'd rather you know, then agonise over the fact that I never told you," spoke Elaura standing up. Naruto sat there in silence unable to form any coherent thought.

"I'll see you later Naruto," spoke Elaura turning around leaving some money on the table paying for her coffee before walking away leaving Naruto sitting at the table unable to speak.

* * *

 **#Flashback End, Underground Facility#**

Naruto sat on the ground in front of Amber looking up at her, the black haired blond Grim Faunus sighed before turning around.

"I thought I might find you here," spoke Ozpin.

"What can I do for you Ozpin?" asked Naruto looking back to Amber.

"Nothing Naruto, Glynda just wanted to make sure you have your scroll," said Ozpin holding said device out to Naruto who nodded and took it.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then," spoke Ozpin turning around.

"Wait," called Naruto making Ozpin turn back to Naruto with a quirked brow.

"It's not the pod itself keeping Amber alive is it?" questioned Naruto getting a confused look from Ozpin but a nod.

"So I could for example open the pod opening her eye and she should be fine?" asked Naruto once more getting a nod from Ozpin

With that Naruto stood up before walking over to the pod holding Amber.

"What are you doing Naruto?" inquired Ozpin.

"I might be able to talk with Amber and if I can I will not let her be alone anymore," spoke Naruto as he opened the pod. Taking a deep breath Naruto leant forwards, peeling back Amber's eyelid revealing her unfocused eye.

" **Tsukuyomi** " spoke Naruto activating his Sharingan behind his mask and looking deep into the unfocused eye of the woman he once loved.

* * *

 **#World of Tsukuyomi#**

Naruto looked around his world looking for any sign of his friend and one time crush.

However Naruto's hopes were dashed when he couldn't see Amber anywhere. Naruto sighed and prepared to stop his technique.

"N-Naruto?" came a shaky voice making Naruto's eyes widen turning to the voice.

"Amber," muttered Naruto upon seeing the woman.

"NARUTO" yelled Amber happily running to the blond jumping into his arms, Naruto despite his shock caught the woman spinning her around.

"I-I missed you so much Naruto," muttered Amber.

"I missed you too Amber" spoke Naruto, as he felt something wet on his neck. Pulling back a bit Naruto saw Amber crying, but before he could ask what was wrong she reached forwards and rubbed his cheek just under his mask with her thumb.

"Look at you, crying for me Mr. Tough Guy," said Amber with a sad chuckle.

"You're not much better," replied Naruto smiling as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry for everything you went through because of me," muttered Amber looking down, missing Naruto's confused look. After a moment what Amber said clicked in Naruto's mind.

"You heard me when I was talking to you?" asked Naruto confused getting a nod from her.

"Every word, you and Winter, you and Glynda Nebula, helping train the teams becoming an assassin everything," replied Amber.

The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"Naruto," began Amber drawing Naruto's attention to her.

"I need you to do something for me," spoke Amber.

"Anything," declared Naruto.

"Give up on me, let me go let them transfer my powers, I-" said Amber.

"No," growled Naruto stopping Amber mid-sentence.

"I will not let you die when I can save you," snarled Naruto.

"Naruto please," spoke Amber desperately.

"Absolutely not I won't let you die because you think it will be safer if someone else were to have your powers," said Naruto determinedly. Amber sighed before looking up at Naruto smiling.

"That's one of the things that will never change isn't it your compassion for others," spoke the Fall Maiden with a small smile. Naruto let a small smile of his own grace his features before he shook his head.

"I missed you Amber," spoke the blond again, before burying his face in her neck so she didn't see him cry. She just hugged the black haired blond tightly refusing to let him go again.

"I'm sorry Amber," muttered Naruto.

"We both know it's not your fault Naruto, I told you I would be fine by myself, I should have listened to you, if the fault lays with either of us it's my fault," replied Amber. Naruto looked up at Amber to see an apologetic smile on her face.

"At last we meet within this world of **Tsukuyomi** , the reincarnation of my fourth daughter and the reincarnation of both of my sons who holds the hearts of all four of my daughters," spoke a voice drawing the attention of both Naruto and Amber.

"Who are you," growled Naruto glaring at the owner of the voice, he appeared to be an elderly man, with black orbs floating beneath him, he had two horn like protrusions from his forehead and two purple ripple like eyes.

"You should know the answer to that Naruto, or do you prefer Sasuke?" questioned the man. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he stretched out his senses and his eyes widened.

"Chakra? You're from the elemental nations?" questioned Naruto looking at the man confused, not noting Ambers own confused look as she turned to him.

"Wait those eyes… Rinnegan y-you're the sage of the six paths," spoke Naruto shocked.

"I am one and the same," declared the man.

"Hang on you said… Amber wasn't born in the elemental nations, and legends never said you had daughters," spoke Naruto confused looking from the Sage to Amber.

"That's true, but you and I both know that the maidens have chakra," replied the Sage, making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"No, you… you're the father of the maidens too?" questioned Naruto unsure if that's what the sage meant only to get a nod from the man.

"You're the old hermit from the legend of the seasons?" questioned Amber.

"Yes my girl," spoke the man.

"Wait, hold up a minute, you said I hold the hearts of your daughters do you mean the maidens?" questioned Naruto with a quirked brow, once more the sage nodded, Naruto glanced to Amber who was blushing and looking away from Naruto.

"Wait you said I hold the maidens hearts, I'm fairly sure Ruby isn't in love with me, hell I don't think she loves anyone," spoke Naruto confused.

"Do not put words in my mouth I said you hold their hearts, I never said in a romantic way," declared the sage making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"So all of the maidens hold me close but not necessarily in a romantic way?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the sage, Naruto turned his head to the side and unbeknownst to Amber glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why now why appear before us now?" asked Naruto turning back to the sage.

"This is the first time you have used your **Tsukuyomi** on someone since meeting the last maiden, well actually the second but the last time I felt it wrong to intrude," spoke the sage.

"The last time I used the **Tsukuyomi** was on Glynda so your saying I met the last maiden sometime between when I first got to beacon and then?" questioned Naruto once more getting a nod from the sage.

"That still doesn't answer why you are here?" spoke Naruto confused.

"You weren't supposed to be brought to Remnant you and Sasuke were both meant to remain separate your merging has severed the ties of destiny and so I am here to give you my chakra as I was supposed to once the Jubi was reborn," spoke the sage drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"Step forwards Naruto the conductors of anarchy may have faltered, but the black roses of chaos my yet bloom and they bloom as one or they may blossom as a pair and either way you as you are now are not strong enough to stop it," spoke the man holding a hand up on the hand was a round shape in white with a crescent black shape covering part of the circle.

"What will this do to me?" asked Naruto as he stepped forwards.

"This will awaken the power that dwells deep within your veins," spoke the sage, Naruto lowered his head with a sigh before nodding and stepping up to the sage placing his palm against the elderly hermits own.

Naruto felt a great surge of chakra flow from the hand into him. Gritting his teeth so as not to scream out in pain Naruto felt the chakra flow throughout his body more of it concentrating on his eyes and chest area. As the sage pulled his hand back Naruto dropped to his knees before he couldn't hold back and he let out a scream of pain.

"Naruto," called Amber rushing over to the blond the Grimm Faunus falling into her arms as she knelt beside him gently cradling the man in her lap as he screamed. The sage simply lowered his head as he listened to the reincarnation of his son scream in pain.

"I will leave you two," spoke the sage slowly fading neither Amber nor Naruto noticing his exit.

"Please be ok Naruto," pleaded Amber leaning down hugging Naruto as he continued to scream in pain.

The red and black world around the two began to fade and crack as Naruto began to writhe in pain clutching his head back arching as he screamed.

Dropping to the ground as he stopped screaming, Naruto took several deep breaths.

"NARUTO" called Amber hugging the blond.

"Don't… worry Amber … I'm ok," stuttered Naruto as he fell unconscious before Amber could respond.

Amber looked around in shock as the world the two were residing in quickly vanished.

"NARUTO," called Amber as the blond faded from her mind.

* * *

 **#Later Medical Wing#**

"What happened to him?" asked a voice as Naruto regained consciousness, it took only a second for Naruto to recognise the voice as Glynda's.

"I don't know he just opened Amber's eyes and muttered something I couldn't hear and then started screaming and fell down," spoke a voice Naruto recognised as Ozpin.

"Is Papa going to be ok?" questioned a young voice clearly Nebula's.

"We're not sure at this point, nothing appears to be wrong with him so we'll just have to wait and see," spoke another voice Naruto recognised, this one being Ironwood.

"I'm fine," spoke Naruto sitting up his head spinning as he did.

"Naruto/Papa," called the various voices from within the room a pair of small arms wrapping around him as Naruto tried to snap himself out of his daze.

"What happened Naruto?" asked Ozpin looking to the man.

"I met with her, Amber I mean," spoke Naruto shocking the occupants of the room.

"I'm sorry who is Amber?" questioned a voice drawing Naruto's attention to the owner of said voice.

"Oh Elaura I didn't realise you were here, Amber she, she's a friend of mine who's in a coma," said Naruto not sure how involved the woman was with the issue at hand.

"Then how did you meet with her?" asked Elaura.

"I have the ability to draw a person's consciousness along with my own into an illusion where time passes much more slowly and I can control the reality of the illusion, and to activate it all I need is eye contact," spoke Naruto.

"How come this time you started screaming?" questioned Winter looking to Naruto. The Grimm Faunus brought his hand to his face over his mask before he quickly shook his head ridding him of his remaining fogginess.

"It wasn't the technique itself that caused that," declared Naruto.

"What was it then?" questioned Ironwood.

"It's not something that can be discussed in the open," declared Naruto discreetly glancing to Elaura before something that the sage said clicked in his mind.

"… _who holds the hearts of all four of my daughters,"_ the words floated around in Naruto's head as the others within the room looked at each other confused.

"Anyway can I go I'm not one for hospitals?" questioned Naruto looking to Ozpin who blinked before nodding, Naruto quickly removed his daughter from his chest before getting up and grabbing his scroll from the bedside table and quickly moving out of the room, quickly rushing to the end of the hallway Naruto opened the window before jumping out of the building, before heading off towards his room.

"Not only did I not get my thoughts straight I got a whole lot of new stuff I need to sort out," muttered Naruto as he jumped.

Naruto pulled out his scroll and once more examined the message he had received from Elaura.

" _Naruto I'm falling in love with you,"_ Naruto read the message to himself once more, if he was honest with himself he would say he was at least attracted to the nickel haired vixen.

"I do want to revive the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans," muttered Naruto landing on the roof of the student building. Before he could head down to his room his scroll began ringing, looking at the number he saw it was the scroll he gave to Jiraiya, confused Naruto answered the call.

"Hello?" questioned Naruto.

" _It's good to hear your voice my friend,"_ spoke a voice from the other end.

"G-Ga-Gaara?" questioned Naruto shocked at the voice he heard.

" _It's been to long my friend,"_ spoke the voice of the red haired Kage.

"How did you get the scroll I gave to Jiraiya why do you have it?" asked Naruto.

" _We have much to talk about my friend and myself and my companions would prefer to speak in person,"_ spoke Gaara.

"Who else is with you?" asked Naruto.

" _Anko-san, Shizune-san and my sister Temari,"_ spoke Gaara. Naruto pulled the scroll away from his face and looked at the device noting the location of the call.

"Alright Gaara wait there, I'll be there soon," declared Naruto.

" _I will see you soon then my friend,"_ replied Gaara as Naruto hung up the call.

Naruto sighed, he did want to see his friends, jumping to the adjacent roof Naruto stretched out his senses looking for Glynda, when he found her he quickly roof hopped towards her.

"Glynda," spoke Naruto as he dropped down behind her.

"KYAAA, Naruto you, you bastard," growled the woman turning around to face him, with an aggravated look, only for that to change upon seeing Naruto's concerned look.

"What is it?" asked Glynda.

"I've just had a call from my friend Gaara," spoke Naruto, Glynda wracked her brain for where she had heard the name before.

"Uh that red haired boy from Suna was it?" questioned Glynda getting a nod from Naruto.

"What's he doing in Remnant?" asked Glynda confused.

"He's here with several of my other friends and they need to see me apparently," said Naruto.

"Are you telling me because you want some company, or because I'm not going to have my favourite pillow tonight?" asked Glynda with a smile.

"I was telling you to let you know I might be away all night but company might be nice if you're willing," decided Naruto, getting a smile and a nod from Glynda

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So i'm back with a Reaper chapter, apparently all i needed was a couple of weeks without having to think on this story to get my mojo back for it so hopefully there will be chapters weekly again**

 **also this is being released today in celebration of RWBY volume 4 coming out recently**

 **ok so first off this chapter we have the aftermath of the fights with the Dinos**

 **then we have the aftermath of Naruto and Elaura's conversation including a confession**

 **following that Naruto needs some time to think so he leaves and goes to see Amber again**

 **moving onto Naruto meeting Amber in the world of** **Tsukuyomi**

 **and in that** **Tsukuyomi we have Naruto also meeting the Sage of Six Paths who is also the hermit from the story of the maidens**

 **Naruto then gets the chakra of the Sage**

 **which leads to him screaming out in pain and being put in the hospital**

 **then when Naruto leaves that he gets a call from Gaara who is in Remenant with Temari, Shizune and Anko wanting to see Naruto**

 **finally we have Naruto going to Glynda about him going to see Gaara**

 **Ok then so that's that done so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	31. Familial Ties

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto and Glynda appeared in a swirl of leaves on the edge of a forest, within the forest the two warriors could see the signs of life, Glynda moved to walk into the forest however Naruto held his arm in front of her stopping the blond woman.

"Let me take the lead Glynda," said Naruto getting a nod from the woman who fell into step behind him.

Naruto cautiously stepped forwards into forest towards a small fire around which four people sat.

"Naruto there is no need to sneak up on us," spoke the monotonous voice of Gaara the man not even turning to face the two blonds. Alerting the other three people to Naruto's presence. "Come forwards my friend, join us," declared Gaara.

"Naruto-kun," spoke the surprized voices of Anko and Shizune.

"Hey Anko-nee, Shizune-nee," said Naruto with a smile as he walked forwards.

"Y-you look different," spoke Anko standing up looking to Naruto.

"Long story," said Naruto walking into the clearing, as he stepped into the clearing Shizune pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you Naruto," declared Shizune, Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I missed you too Shizune-Nee," spoke Naruto with a smile closing his eyes as he hugged the woman.

"Who's this Ototo?" asked Anko looking to Glynda.

"Hello I'm Glynda Goodwitch," spoke the woman with a smile.

"She's my girlfriend," continued Naruto turning to Anko. His comment made all four of the ninja to look to Glynda, who suddenly felt very nervous under the gazes of the four individuals.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi nice to meet ya," spoke Anko with a grin holding her hand out to Glynda who took the hand.

"Nice to meet you too Anko," spoke Glynda with a smile.

Naruto stepped back from Shizune as Glynda and Anko stepped away, Anko pulled Naruto into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Glynda, I'm Shizune Kato," declared Shizune holding her hand out to the woman.

"It's a pleasure," replied Glynda shaking Shizune's hand.

"You said you needed to speak with me Gaara?" questioned Naruto looking to Gaara.

"First I want to hear this long story about why you look so different," said Gaara motioning to a log opposite he and his sister, Naruto smirked rolling his eyes before taking a seat, Glynda sitting next to Naruto leaning on his shoulder.

And so the six individuals spoke all night sharing stories of their recent history, Naruto telling tales of what he had been doing, Shizune, Anko and even Temari telling stories of missions and Gaara had told Naruto of his rise to Kazekage which the blond had congratulated him about.

Finally as the sun began to peek over the horizon the six individuals could no longer put off the main point of their conversation.

"Naruto why we're here-" began Shizune looking to the blond only for a beeping to stop her speaking, Naruto held up his finger signalling to the woman to hold on.

Pulling out his scroll Naruto quickly fiddled with the device before his eyes went wide looking at the screen.

"No," muttered Naruto before his eyes went even wider in realisation.

"How desperate is this conversation can it wait, maybe an hour?" asked Naruto desperately looking to the four ninja who were now all somewhat scared by Naruto's sudden change.

"What Naruto what's going on?" questioned Glynda looking to Naruto.

"I've worked out Cinder's goal," declared Naruto making Glynda's eyes go as wide as Naruto's had.

"What? Who's Cinder?" asked Anko looking to Naruto confused.

"Sorry I need to go I'll explain later," spoke Naruto standing up.

"We're coming with you," declared Gaara.

"Alright grab on," said Naruto all of the people within the clearing grabbed a hold of Naruto and they all vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Beacon#**

Appearing on the docks Naruto began running away from the group with his scroll in hand already dialling a number.

"Glynda come on," yelled Naruto.

"Sorry," spoke the woman before running after Naruto.

By the time Glynda caught up to Naruto he was already connected to Ozpin.

"Ozpin get Ironwood and Qrow NOW I've worked out Cinder's endgame," declared Naruto shocking the man.

" _Five minutes my office,"_ replied Ozpin before the line went dead. Naruto pulled the device away from his ear before going back into messages.

" _Neo don't do anything reckless"_ was the message the black haired blond sent to the woman, after a few seconds more of running a reply came from her.

" _I won't,"_ was all the message said.

"You said you worked it out?" questioned Glynda looking to Naruto.

"Yes Neo just sent me a message detailing what they were doing in the southern region," spoke Naruto.

"And that told you what you needed to know?" asked Glynda.

"It gave me the pieces I was missing," declared Naruto as the two of them reached the elevators to Ozpin's office.

Riding up in silence Naruto was quickly pacing back and forth the whole time concerning Glynda.

After a moment the doors opened and Naruto quickly stepped out of the elevator.

"I need complete control of the match ups for the Vytal Festival," declared Naruto making Ozpin look at him confused.

"What?" asked the silver haired man.

"If I'm right Cinder has a lot more in mind then stealing a maiden's power, she has total chaos in her sights," declared Naruto making both Glynda and Ozpin look at him shocked.

The three stood in silence for about half a minute before a ding sound alerted them to another elevator arriving on the floor.

"What's the deal Ozpin?" asked Qrow as he stepped out of the elevator with Ironwood next to him.

"Cinder plans to push the world into utter chaos," declared Naruto shocking both men.

"How?" asked Ironwood looking to Naruto.

"She plans to use the Vytal Festival to turn the kingdoms on each other and probably take down one of the communication towers," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look from the four people in the room.

"She'll have someone do something drastic in the festival, maybe have a competitor kill another, Emerald being the one behind the actual incident screwing with their perception which will make everyone afraid, this will draw Grimm here then she plans to create an entrance for even more Grimm using the old railways," said Naruto.

"No," replied Glynda shocked.

"I hope I'm wrong but," spoke Naruto nervously.

"We should proceed assuming the worse," finished Ironwood getting a nod from Naruto and Ozpin.

"Naruto give me your scroll," ordered Ozpin, Naruto looked at him confused but handed his scroll over. "This will give you complete control over the randomiser for the festival," continued Ozpin plugging Naruto's scroll into a port on his table, Naruto nodded.

* * *

 **#Dino Island#**

The group of huntsman and huntresses awoke to a loud crash looking around they were shocked and horrified to find that the water from the falls was tapering off.

"I'll check it out," spoke Ruby before she burst into a plume of petals before shooting out of the cave they had slept in.

"Anything suspicious around Jaune, Pyrrha?" asked Coco looking towards the two lookouts who both shook their heads.

"If that water doesn't flow we'll need to move and find another place out of easy access," declared Ren narrowing his eyes at the now dripping water flow.

Just then three separate streams of petals flowed into the cave before coming together forming Ruby.

"It's not good there's a giant boulder in the river stopping the flow," spoke Ruby looking at the group.

"How big?" asked Jaune looking to the black and red haired scythe wielder.

"It looks maybe ten metres across," replied Ruby.

"Alright we need to either remove that boulder or find a new place to hide out," said Jaune looking to the others who nodded to his assessment.

"It would be probably be easier to find a new place but it's defiantly safe to try and get rid of the boulder," said Ruby.

"Alright even if it's not the best idea in this situation I think we need to split into two groups one who goes out to look for a new place in case we need it while the other group tries to move or destroy the boulder," declared Jaune getting a nod from the people present. "Alright, Yang, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Weiss, Ren, Coco, Velvet you guys try getting rid of that boulder the rest of us we head out and look for another place to stay if the situation requires us to," ordered Jaune getting a nod from the group before they split into their separate groups and headed out to do their respective tasks.

" _A well thought out plan Jaune but a flawed one"_ thought the Naruto clone to himself as after the Huntsman and Huntresses in training left their cave Naruto quickly slipped inside and stealthily stole all of their food, he didn't need it himself but it was part of the test he couldn't have them cowering in a cave for days on end so he tossed a boulder in the works.

* * *

 **#Beacon#**

Naruto walked along one of the paths around beacon he needed to clear his head before he went to talk with his friends again, he had left Ozpin's office several moments before and told Glynda as much before taking off to clear his head.

* * *

 **#With Gaara, Temari, Shizune and Anko#**

The four elemental nations natives walked through the school that Naruto called home it was an interesting place to say the least, the four ninja found themselves fascinated with the place as well as some of the people walking around the grounds.

"This place, it almost makes me not want to go home," muttered Anko looking around, the pleasantness of the atmosphere around them along with the fact that her little brother in all but blood was there was slowly pushing her to not want to return.

"I know what you mean this place is a lot more welcoming than Konoha ever was but we have duties Anko," muttered Shizune looking to the purple haired woman who sighed. The entire group looked up when they heard giggling heading their way.

"Nebula come back here," called a happy voice following the giggling of a little girl who wasn't looking where she was going and accidently ran into Anko.

"Oof, sorry," spoke Nebula hitting the ground looking up to Anko.

"That's ok sweetie," said Anko leaning down and pulling the girl to her feet.

"Sorry about that," spoke Winter walking up to the group picking up her daughter before she blinked and looked at the group confused.

"Something the matter?" questioned Temari looking to Winter.

"Anko, Shizune, Gaara?" asked Winter looking to the three members of the group whose eyes went wide and they began to reach for their weapons, before Shizune looked closer at the woman.

"Winter?" questioned the woman unsure if she was right but got the feeling she was from Naruto's description of the woman.

"How do you know my name?" asked Winter.

"Hang on if you're Winter that must make this little Nebula," said Anko looking to Nebula who grinned a very Naruto like grin.

"That's me miss pretty lady," said the young girl grinning.

"That's Aunty Anko to you missy," replied Anko in mock anger narrowing her eyes to the girl poking her stomach making the girl giggle, before Nebula looked up to her mother confused.

"These two are your Papa's big sisters Nebula, your Aunty Anko, and Aunty Shizune," said Winter with a small smile pointing to the two women. Nebula tilted her head looking at the two women before grinning to them.

"Nice to meet you, Aunty Anko, Aunty Shizune," spoke Nebula with a grin.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful and well behaved girl," spoke Shizune stepping up to Winter and Nebula poking the young girl's cheeks making her giggle.

"Nebula why don't you spend some time with your Aunty Anko and Aunty Shizune," suggested Winter putting Nebula down to play with her two aunts while she moved over to Gaara.

"I should break one of your limbs for what you did to my friend but I get the feeling he would do one worse to me for hurting you," muttered Gaara as Winter stepped next to him.

"Someone's already beaten some sense in to me for what I did to Naruto," muttered Winter.

"Yes Glynda did say the two of you got into a little scuffle," spoke Temari glancing to Winter who glanced to her.

"Temari right?" questioned Winter getting a nod from the woman. "So can I ask what two of my ex's adoptive sisters and two of his friends are doing here?" asked Winter.

"We need to speak with Naruto he however needed to talk to someone called Ozpin about a more pressing matter," said Gaara, Winter looked to Gaara nodding.

"You didn't answer Shizune-san's question, how do you know our names?" questioned Temari looking to the white haired woman.

"Naruto showed me his memories through what you people call a genjutsu I believe," replied Winter getting a quirked brow from Temari. "If you don't mind me asking what do you need to talk to Naruto about?" asked Winter. Gaara glanced at the woman for a moment as if studying her, Winter was about to say it didn't matter when Gaara spoke.

"He showed you his memories so I take it you know at least a little about the Akatsuki?" questioned Gaara looking to Winter.

"Yes S-class missing ninja hunting Naruto, and yourself down for the beings you hold," said Winter.

"Used to hold in my case and if my senses didn't deceive me in Naruto's case also, but anyway they have been hunting the Biju for three and a half years and have in fact managed to gather eight of the nine of them-" spoke Gaara.

"And Naruto holds or at least did hold the ninth," said Winter interrupting Gaara.

"Yes and they declared war on the rest of the elemental nations if we didn't hand over the Kyubi," continued Gaara.

"Don't tell me you agreed and are trying to take him back" said Winter looking to Gaara horrified at the possibility.

"No the five Kage refused we are here simply to deliver a warning to him, although I think judging from that, I may be leaving with two people less then I came with and a message to Tsunade-sama," declared Gaara the ghost of a smile appearing on his face as he nodded to Anko, Shizune and Nebula all three of them happily playing together.

"It would be nice for Naruto to have some more people close to him nearby," said Winter with a smile looking at her daughter and Naruto's adoptive sisters.

"They do look happy," spoke a voice from behind them, glancing back the three people found it was Glynda.

"Finished with your meeting Glynda? Where's Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"Sorry Gaara, Naruto has had a lot on his mind recently and it just keeps piling up and up, Naruto told me he need just a little time before he has the conversation with you guys," said Glynda sadly.

"Aunty Glynda," called Nebula running over to the blond woman.

"Hey there Nebula," spoke the huntress kneeling down to be eye to eye with her 'niece'.

"Have you seen Papa?" asked Nebula looking to the woman excitedly.

"He needs some time to think sweetie," said Glynda with a sad smile, Nebula pouted looking down.

"That's alright that gives me more time to play with you Aunty Shizune, and Aunty Anko" spoke Nebula looking up at Glynda with a smile before pulling her over to Anko and Shizune the ninja and huntresses smiling at the young girl's behaviour.

* * *

 **#Dino Island#**

About an hour had passed since the two groups had split up, thankfully the group tasked with destroying the boulder had managed to do so but only just before the rest of them got back, having found another place should they need to move.

The sixteen teens walked into the cave behind the waterfall.

"What the hell?" questioned Yang upon seeing the bags all thrown around the place half of their contents falling out of them. The teens quickly run over to their bags until it dawned on them.

"Something stole my food," called Ruby looking to the rest of the group.

"Mine too," said Sun looking to the rest of the group.

"So all our food is gone great just fucking great," spoke Yang.

"It seems we will need to go hunting," suggested Ren getting nods from the other members of the group.

"We should also set up a fire too cook the hunted animals," said Weiss once more getting nods from everyone.

"Alright two groups again, one to hunt the other to gather wood, Yang, Sage, Pyrrha, Neptune, Ruby, Fox, Velvet you guys are with me and we are hunting, the rest of you are on wood duty," declared Jaune getting accepting nods from everyone minus Coco.

"Shouldn't we have someone or a couple of people stay behind to protect what remains of our things?" suggested the Gatling gun wielder.

"Fair point, alright Coco, you Velvet, Nora and Weiss stay here, Blake you come with us hunting" ordered Jaune once more getting nods from everyone.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto sat atop Beacon tower with his scroll in hand various things floating around in his mind constantly, Elaura's confession, the words of the old sage about the Maidens being, the sage's words on his new powers, Gaara and co's arrival, Amber's words, Cinder's Plans, worries for Neo, fears for Raven and her family, concern for his students and so, so much more. Naruto clutched his head as if in pain.

"Why must my life be so fucking complicated," muttered Naruto letting his hands fall down before looking at the scroll in front of him, smiling at the pictures that flickered across the screen.

"I've kept them waiting long enough," muttered Naruto standing up before he was engulfed in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So we begin today with Naruto and Glynda meeting with Gaara, Temari, Shizne and Anko**

 **the group of them exchanging stories before Naruto works out Cinder's End goal at least he thinks he has**

 **he gives this info to Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow**

 **then we cut to Dino Island where we have Naruto disrupting the trainee's plan**

 **following that we have Gaara's group meeting Winter and Nebula**

 **then cutting back to Dino Island with the group discovering their food missing**

 **and ending on Naruto trying to sort out his mind**

 **now with the chapter overview over i have a question for those of you still reading this**

 **Do you want to continue on with the slow progress with the Dino Island stuff or would you prefer to move onto the Vytal Festival?**

 **anywho with my piece said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBLarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	32. Konoha's Fangs

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama your device returned to you as promised," spoke Gaara handing the blond woman the scroll.

"Mission successful I take it Gaara?" questioned Tsunade taking the scroll back from him looking at the young Kazekage with a knowing look.

"Yes," replied Gaara simply.

"Anko and Shizune are where?" inquired Tsunade already having a fair idea where the two women were.

"With their brother and niece," spoke Gaara with a small grin.

"I figured… wait niece?" questioned the blonde Kage.

"Yes niece," spoke Gaara enjoying the look of shock on his fellow kage's face.

"Are you telling me Naruto, who is not much older than you, that Naruto, the blond knucklehead, has a daughter?" questioned Tsunade unbelievingly.

"Yes," replied Gaara with a nod.

"Why didn't he tell Jiraiya about a child?" questioned Tsunade no clue why Naruto wouldn't mention a child to Jiraiya and by extension her.

"From my understanding of the situation Naruto was unaware of young Nebula when Jiraiya-sama visited him," spoke Gaara drawing a confused look from Tsunade.

"What do you mean your understanding of the situation?" questioned Tsunade.

"I met the girl's mother and talked with both her and Naruto but I did have to read between some lines, but Naruto only met Nebula a month or so ago," spoke Gaara.

"Met her?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes Nebula is two years old, if you pass me the scroll I'll show you some pictures," spoke Gaara, Tsunade thought about it for a moment but nodded handing the device back to Gaara who quickly fiddled with it before moving next to Tsunade holding it in front of her on a picture of Naruto, with his arms around Winter and Glynda, with Nebula in front of the three and Shizune and Anko next to Winter and Glynda respectively.

"The woman on the left is Winter, she's Naruto's ex and Nebula's mother, the woman on the right is Glynda Naruto's girlfriend, and I'm sure you can guess who the little girl in front of them is" explained Gaara with a smile on his face. Tsunade however began to tear up looking at the picture, the first picture of Naruto she had seen in over three years, the first window into Naruto's life she had seen.

"He looks so happy," muttered Tsunade as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto smiled watching Nebula play with Anko and Shizune, the two women having decided to stay after being introduced to Nebula, thankfully Gaara had agreed to give the message to Tsunade.

Naruto pulled out his scroll letting the device open to his messages with Neo, looking down Naruto sighed before walking forwards.

"Papa," called Nebula excitedly running over to her father who picked her up.

"Hey Princess," spoke Naruto with a grin, his smile turned serious as he looked to his two sisters. "Shizune-nee, Anko-nee I need your help," said Naruto seriously, upon seeing his serious look they both nodded.

"What's going on Papa?" asked Nebula looking to Naruto who smiled to his daughter.

"Nothing serious Princess but for a few hours uncle Ironwood is going to be looking after you," declared Naruto getting a confused look from Nebula but she nodded anyway. "You two head to the docks I'll meet you there," spoke Naruto looking to Shizune and Anko who nodded. Naruto then walked away with Nebula in his arms.

"Why do I need to stay with Uncle Ironwood, what about Muma?" questioned Nebula.

"She's coming with me as well," replied Naruto.

"Aunty Glynda?" asked Nebula.

"With me," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look and a pout from Nebula.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," muttered Nebula with a pout.

"Stop fishing young lady I told you it's nothing," said Naruto smiling while narrowing his eyes at the young girl who sighed but nodded.

After a few moments of walking Naruto and Nebula found Ironwood who was sitting in the Beacon Gardens drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah Naruto, Nebula there you are," spoke the man with a smile.

"Thanks for watching her Ironwood," spoke Naruto putting Nebula down getting a nod from the general. "Now Nebula be a good girl and don't cause too much trouble for uncle Ironwood," spoke Naruto with a smile getting a nod from the young girl. "See you later princess," spoke Naruto hugging Nebula.

"Bye Papa," replied the girl hugging Naruto.

Naruto let go of Nebula before standing back he nodded to Ironwood who nodded back before Naruto turned around and leapt to the nearest roof and took off towards the docks.

Running along the roofs Naruto allowed his eyes to narrow before he allowed the small genjutsu placed over him to fall, letting his true form be revealed, on his back was break blade, with his staff sword crossing it, on his belt were his pair of bladed tonfa pistols, and on his feet were his weaponised boots, he was armed to the teeth ammo belts wrapped around his torso, and dust pouches attached to his belt.

Naruto landed with a thud in the front courtyard before breaking into a sprint, he could see the five women he had asked to accompany him Winter, Glynda, Elaura, Anko and Shizune all stood at the docks near Winter's personal transport which they would be taking.

Coming to a halt in front of the five women he found them talking upon hearing the discussion Naruto felt the urge to face palm.

"Really Anko-nee?" questioned Naruto looking to the woman.

"What it's funny," said the woman.

"To you, it's not even funny to me anymore," whined Naruto.

"You seriously used to do that?" questioned Winter looking to Naruto sceptically.

"I was twelve and wanted attention no matter what kind," declared Naruto covering his face with his palm.

"How did you even do something like that?" questioned Elaura. Naruto sighed before bringing his hands together.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto before he was engulfed in a plume of smoke and as it began to clear the five women looked on three of them in shock, Anko snickering and Shizune sighing at the jutsu.

"I I don't even know what to say," said Glynda shocked.

"What's the matter blondie getting turned on?" questioned Anko in a teasing tone.

"Anko-nee no teasing," ordered Naruto as he released the jutsu.

"Fine, spoil all of my fun Ototo," spoke Anko pouting.

"Come on we need to go," spoke Naruto motioning towards the transport the five women nodded their expressions turning serious. Winter lead the five others onto her transport, the woman herself moving up to the cockpit Naruto following her the other four women taking seats in the cabin.

"So where we headed?" asked Winter.

"Mountain Glenn," ordered Naruto closing his eyes crossing his arms as he leaned back.

"You seem a little angry about something," spoke Winter as she started up the vehicle.

"One of my friends is in danger, I'm helping arrest another, and we're trying to stop a plot to throw the world into chaos, everything is just peachy," said Naruto sarcastically.

"Alright I'm sorry," replied Winter with an indignant huff.

Naruto sighed before reaching over to winter and gently touching her cheek making her look to him.

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind Winter," spoke Naruto sadly.

"I know and you're letting yourself get weighed down by it, if it helps you can talk to me I'm happy to listen," said Winter with a smile leaning into Naruto's touch, Naruto returned the smile before leaning into her leaning his forehead against hers.

"Thanks Winter," spoke Naruto with a smile. The two former lover's locked eyes both softly smiling. At the same time the two of them leant in and pressed their lips together.

Both of them went wide eyed pulling back slightly before smiling and the two pulled each other back in for a more passionate kiss. As the two let their tongues dance Winter pulled herself from her seat and straddled Naruto pinning him to the chair in which he sat while kissing him.

Pulling back Winter leant down on Naruto's shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck, the blond Grimm Faunus wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you Naruto," muttered Winter as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too Winter," smiled Naruto resting his head on hers.

The two of them stayed in that position the whole hour trip, until a beeping on the control board broke them from their comforting embrace, Winter upon looking at the control panel quickly got up from Naruto's lap and moved back to her seat.

"We're here, I'm landing us just outside the city," declared Winter getting a nod from Naruto who stood up from his seat and moved towards the cabin.

"Alright you four we're here, Winter is landing us just outside the city once we land be ready," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the four women. Naruto walked to the doors, pulling the release to open the doors, looking out to see that they were about fifty feet off the ground Naruto leapt out the open door before anyone could stop him.

"Has he always been so reckless?" questioned Glynda looking to Anko who sighed.

"You have no idea," replied Anko shaking her head before she quickly followed after Naruto jumping out of the air vehicle landing on the tree tops.

"He gets it from her," spoke Shizune as she stood up waiting for the craft to touch down.

A few moments later the craft had dropped to maybe two feet off the ground and that was enough for Shizune who quickly stepped out and moved over to Anko and Naruto who were already assessing the area.

"So what have we got?" asked Shizune looking at the two ninja.

"Ruined city plenty of vantage points, and escape points but the city is surrounded by Grimm," spoke Naruto.

"Those are those creatures you told us about right?" questioned Shizune looking to Naruto who nodded.

"What about our targets? You said you had a woman inside their operation," spoke Anko looking to Naruto.

"They're underground, where underground she couldn't precisely tell me, but under the city somewhere," replied Naruto getting a nod from Shizune and Anko.

"So where are we starting?" asked Elaura from behind the three.

"First we get into the city then we work out where to go from there," spoke Naruto glancing over his shoulder.

"Do you have a plan for our actual attack?" questioned Glynda.

"I'll take Neo, Elaura takes Roman, everyone else deals with the fodder," answered Naruto, getting nods from everyone.

"Alright lets go," ordered Naruto as he began to run towards the city the five women following after him.

Once inside the city Naruto, Anko and Shizune took to the ruined buildings and higher ground trying to locate either and entrance or a patrol to use to locate an entrance.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Jumping down from the building he found himself in Naruto landed in the streets in front of his team.

"This isn't working," spoke a frustrated Glynda.

"I have a solution," spoke Naruto drawing the attention to him.

"And you didn't say anything earlier because?" questioned Winter.

"Because this isn't a time sensitive mission, also I would have thought we would have found at least something by now and I only have one of these and it's a pain in the ass to get them," declared Naruto flicking his hand out before an eye appeared in a plume of smoke.

"An eye?" questioned Anko, Naruto simply clenched his hand crushing the eye confusing Elaura, Shizune and Anko, the three women looked to Naruto confused that is until they noticed the glow around his eyes had changed from a dull red to a bright orange.

"Ursa eye, like I said pain in the ass to get with my semblance the eye allows me infrared vision," spoke Naruto looking around the destroyed city.

"And like that I have a location," spoke Naruto looking in a seemingly random direction, the five women looked at him shocked, Naruto began to calmly walk in the direction, the five women followed closely behind until about three blocks later when Naruto held his arm up stopping them.

"Stay here until I come back," ordered Naruto before pulling out his staff quickly unlocking the weapon and drawing the two swords.

Naruto jumped to the roof of the building next to them crouching low as he moved along the roof leaping from the roof to the one on the opposite street looking down into the street he saw a pair of White Fang members walking down the road jumping from the roof Naruto fell and landed between the two Faunus stabbing them in the neck killing them instantly, before his feet even hit the ground, as Naruto landed he pulled both blades out of the dead Faunus' before once again standing straight up and throwing his blades at yet another pair of White Fang members who were walking along the road towards Naruto. The Blonde's blades pierced the Faunus' stomachs, making them drop to their knees blood pouring out of them.

Naruto bolted forwards grabbing the blades by the handles before yanking them upwards slicing the two animalistic people in half before he pushed Aura to his boots and using fire dust shot upwards avoiding the hail of gunfire from a squad of six Faunus.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto spitting a fireball at the six White Fang members, one of whom was incinerated by the attack the other five having jumping out of the way. Naruto dropped to the ground before he was encased in a purple chakra construct ribcage which quickly formed arms, a head, skin and armour. One of the clawed hands reached out and crushed one of the screaming and fleeing Faunus.

A stray phrase entered Naruto's mind along with an action to go along with it.

" **Banshō Ten'in (Universal Pull),** " called Naruto raising his hand towards another of the fleeing Faunus who suddenly came flying back to Naruto who's eyes had morphed to purple rather than red, as the woman came flying towards Naruto he ran his blade through her heart killing her instantly, letting the woman slide off his blade Naruto turned his attention to the three remaining fleeing White Fang.

Naruto's **Susanoo** turned its bow on one of the fleeing Faunus while Naruto himself turned another pointing his hand at them.

At the same time the Susanoo let an arrow fly and Naruto shot a chain out of his palm towards the other Faunus, in the same instant Chakra arrow and chain pierced the two bodies, causing both Faunus to stumble and fall forwards leaving one last Faunus running, Naruto turning to the last Faunus before flipping through hand signs.

" **Chidori,** " called Naruto as he broke into a run after the Faunus, who in a panic tried to run faster, but it was no use Naruto was faster than the woman as he caught up to her Naruto thrust his lightning coated fist through her chest, as the life left the Faunus' eyes she slumped on Naruto's arm. Gently pushing her off his arm Naruto then flicked the blood off his arm before calmly walking back to the group.

"Come on let's move," ordered Naruto as he rounded the corner to see the five women with him looking at him shocked.

"What?" asked Naruto, "You've all seen me kill before," continued Naruto confused what was so shocking to them.

"It's just a shock to see you so heartless," spoke Shizune.

"They're terrorists," replied Naruto simply before turning around and walking away, after a few moment the five women followed suit as Naruto walked back into the street walking into a seemingly random building they followed him and found him standing over a trapdoor in the building, opening the door Naruto jumped down, the five females quickly rushing over to the door looking down the darkened shaft before once more following Naruto's lead however the five women took the more safe route downwards climbing down the ladder.

Upon reaching the bottom they found themselves in a huge open cave, looking around the six individuals looked at the place in awe, after a few moments Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Come on we have a job to do," whispered Naruto quietly getting nods from his companions the six of them quickly moving towards where voices could be heard.

"Come on come on get a move on, we've only got a week to get this ready," called a voice Naruto instantly recognised as Roman.

"Oi Rome," called Naruto walking out into an open area drawing his orange haired friend's attention to him.

"H-hey Naruto buddy what's up?" questioned the man nervously as members of the White Fang began to surround Naruto.

"Now," ordered Naruto confusing Roman, and the White Fang, only for that confusion to turn to shock when five women joined Naruto before the blond quickly ran towards Roman his two blades at the ready only for Neo to jump between them.

"Sorry buddy I've got some help now so you'll have to settle for her," spoke Roman with a smirk, Naruto himself would have worn one of his own if it wouldn't put questions in Roman's head.

"Fine but I believe my foxy friend should be able to take care of you," spoke Naruto pushing Neo back as Elaura appeared in front of Roman mid swing with her Falx, Roman however quickly blocked with his cane.

Naruto continued to push Neo back quickly the multi-colour haired woman backpedalled into an open tunnel, as the two made it out of sight Naruto stopped his flurry of attacks.

"I'm glad you're safe Neo," spoke Naruto quietly getting a smile from the woman who quickly hugged Naruto, the Grimm Faunus wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **sorry about this chapter being late shiny things distracting me**

 **anywho so this chapter we have Gaara and Temari returning to the elemental nations filling Tsunade in on the situation including Nebula**

 **then we have Naruto, Winter, Glynda, Elaura, Anko and Shizune going on a raid to the base of operations of the White Fang**

 **not all that much to say for this chapter**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	33. Goodbye Dino Island Hello Vytal Festival

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Rome you have two minutes to help me help you or I'll get what I need and leave you to your fate," declared Naruto looking down at the handcuffed and roughed up roman sitting in the back of Winter's transport.

"What do you need?" questioned Roman looking to Naruto.

"What is Cinder planning I have a fairly good idea, but I want to be sure," spoke Naruto drawing a confused look from Roman.

"How did you-" began Roman only to be interrupted.

"Did you honestly think someone as good as Neo was trained by one of the academies?" questioned Naruto with a smirk.

"You trained … of course you did," spoke Roman sighing before nodding to Naruto "Cinder she plans to have Grimm attack Beacon during the Vytal Festival and destroy Beacon tower," declared Roman.

"How?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes at the orange haired man.

"She plans on Emerald using her semblance to manipulate events, and make people fearful drawing in the Grimm, and then draw more in using the railways you just stopped us from screwing around with, and Beacon tower I haven't the foggiest how she plans to take down the tower, but I do know this is just the first step in a grand plan that she isn't the brains of," spoke Roman, drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"She's not the architect behind this plan?" questioned Naruto.

"No, I have no idea who, but she's taking orders from someone," declared Roman.

"Alright thanks Rome," spoke Naruto turning and walking away.

"Any hope of me getting out of this?" asked Roman motioning to his handcuffs.

"We'll see, but if you do it will most likely be at some form of cost and you'll probably have to follow my orders from here on in," replied Naruto not even glancing back at his friend.

"I got no problem with that," said Roman, as Naruto stepped out of the room.

* * *

 **#Dino Island#**

The clone of Naruto watched as Coco, Velvet, Weiss and Nora watched over the cave the group had claimed as their home for the past couple of days, the others were still out gathering wood and hunting.

Glancing away from the group Naruto saw a small group of Grimm Raptors, maybe ten of them, deciding to make their watching a little more interesting Naruto slipped down from the tree and moved towards the raptors.

Weiss sat on a tree branch, of one of the two trees either side of the waterfall covering the entrance to the cave, she was watching out for any danger.

Weiss was dirty, her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess, and she was on an island populated by dinosaurs, but for the first time in a long time she was happy she felt entirely free. At her home in Atlas she was constantly surrounded by guards even when she was training, she hadn't been allowed to attend the combat school in Atlas instead had a private tutor to teach her, even at Beacon which she had wanted to attend to be away from the suffocating environment of her home she was branded a snob, and didn't have a chance to change perception so she just went with it but here on the island no-one was judging her.

Weiss was interrupted from her thoughts when the ground began to shake slightly, jumping to her feet Weiss looked around and her eyes went wide charging towards her and the cave entrance was a pack of what looked like Grimm Velociraptors.

"Coco, Velvet, Nora," called Weiss as she dropped from the tree landing in a crouch just as the three women came out of the cave.

"Shit," cursed Coco pulling out her bag, turning it to its Gatling gun from. "Get ready you three," called Coco as she, Velvet and Nora quickly moved to beside Weiss, Nora with her hammer at the ready, and Velvet with a pair of wire frame Katana in her hands. "NOW" ordered Coco starting up her weapon as Weiss, Velvet and Nora ran forwards, the raptors ran head long into the hail of gunfire that Coco unloaded jumping and ducking out of the way of the bullets.

Weiss rotated the dust revolver to a specific dust before spinning mid stride and flicking her rapier sending a stream of dust out creating a glyph beneath Coco, the glyph looked like a clock with sped up hands, the effect of the glyph was immediate Coco's movements were quickly sped up as she shot round after round towards the raptors.

All bar one of the raptors managed to avoid the now sped up hail of gunfire, the last one getting hit in the chest screeching out in pain before dissolving into black dust.

Velvet with her wire frame weapons leapt into the air before descending on one of the Raptors slicing into its neck an inch maybe an inch and a half only for a second Raptor to jump and kick Velvet in the face.

"VEL," yelled Coco targeting the two raptors that dare hurt her girlfriend, once the two grim were away from Velvet, Coco quickly reversed her weapon's transformation before running over to Velvet who was pushing herself to her knees.

Nora spun her hammer in hand as a trio of raptors ran at her, Running forwards Nora jumped and slammed the head of her hammer down on the leading raptor's head before pulling the trigger slamming the animal's head into the ground. Using her momentum Nora flipped forwards landed between the other two raptors, swinging her hammer quicker than one would think was possible Nora slammed her hammer into the neck of one of the Grimm breaking it making the creature fall to the ground in a pile of black dust. However Nora's hammer kept on going, and the handle would have hit the other raptor in the neck but Nora being Nora thought it was a good idea instead to hook her hammer around the Dinosaur's neck before jumping on its back just in front of the three spikes.

"Giddup," called Nora in her normal cheerful tone trying to direct the Grimm with her hammer like a steering bar, while the raptor screeched and growled.

Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground forming a wall of ice in front of her to stop a raptor lunging at her, as the Raptor slammed head first into the wall Weiss twirled around the ice and stabbed the creature in the side with her weapon before spinning the dust chambers and the blade of her weapon glowed red, and a fireball formed at the tip exploding and killing the Grimm. Weiss brought her arm up as one of the remaining raptors took a swipe at her through the ashes of the disintegrating Grimm.

The white haired Schnee Heiress winced before she drove her rapier into the creature's chest causing the grim to screech and retreat.

Velvet pushed herself to her feet just as Coco slid next to her.

"You ok Vel?" asked the concerned Coco quickly looking over her girlfriend to make sure she was fine.

"I'm good Coco, come on we have a fight to finish," declared Velvet getting a nod from Coco who looked to the four remaining Grimm. Coco let her weapon fold back out to her gun while Velvet held her hands out to the side and let her weapon construct a revolving sheath containing many blades in one hand and what appeared to be the handle and hilt of a sword in her other hand.

"I haven't seen that one before Vel, one of the ones Naruto helped you with?" questioned Coco glancing to the rabbit Faunus who nodded before pushing the hilt into the sheath one of the many blades locking into the hilt, before she drew the blade out and it extended to full length almost twice the length of the sheath, the brown haired girl quickly rushed forwards with her weapon as Coco laid down a hail of covering gunfire, Velvet quickly closed the distance with the first Grimm and had no trouble slicing clean through the raptor's neck, before the rabbit Fanuas leapt up into the air letting her wire frame weapons go causing them to vanish, as she reached the height of her jump Velvet quickly formed a replica of Ruby's scythe in her hands before pulling the trigger on the weapon and being shot back towards the ground before once more letting her weapon vanish, then a pair of claws formed on the woman's hands before she sunk them into another Grimm Raptor's skull making the creature explode into black ashes just as Velvet landed creating a small crater.

As Velvet stood up to her full height once more she looked to the side as she heard a screech just in time to see a cloud of ashes, glancing over her shoulder Velvet saw a smirk on Coco's face. Velvet turned back forming a replica of Naruto's break blade, before quickly splitting the blade into two rushing forwards, jumping upwards she spun around at a quick speed turning to a blur of blade quickly slicing through the Raptor's neck.

Weiss pushed into a handstand just as the last raptor charged at her again she spun around her bladed heels cleaving through the last raptor's neck, as the head reached the ground the raptor fell apart into ashes and smoke.

* * *

 **#Next Morning Beacon Academy#**

Naruto groaned as knocking on his door woke him attempting to sit up Naruto found himself pinned to his bed by two weights, blinking Naruto looked down to see a head of blond hair, and a head of white hair, smiling and shaking his head Naruto quietly created a clone before substituting with it leaving the smirking clone, Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to his door.

"Umphf" exclaimed Naruto as he was forcefully hugged, looking down Naruto saw a head of black hair, the woman looked up at him showing her harlequin green eyes but almost instantly recognisable features.

"Neo," muttered Naruto looking down at the girl who shook her head before signing.

" _I'm Harlequin until I don't have to deal with cinder anymore,"_ declared 'Harlequin' smiling up at Naruto who smiled back and hugged the girl.

"It's good to see you Harley," spoke Naruto with a smirk making Neo blush slightly, the girl then pulled back from the hug.

" _Cinder isn't concerned about Roman's capture, she's asked me to find a way to infiltrate the Atlesian Military so I can break him out, other than that she has asked me to keep a low profile around campus,"_ signed Neo, Naruto nodded. _"I have however told Cinder that you and Harlequin are friends so she won't get suspicious if she sees us around campus together,"_ declared Neo getting a quirked brow from Naruto.

"And how are you supposed to know about me being on campus?" asked Naruto concerned.

" _You've been a thorn in her side she's been keeping track of you, and given I have said that I know you, I'm supposed to distract you,"_ said Neo, Naruto nodded.

"Naruto," called the voice of Winter from inside the room.

"Yeah Winter?" asked Naruto looking back into his room.

"Who is it?" asked Winter sitting up looking to Naruto.

"It's an old friend," spoke Naruto before turning to Neo. "Come in," said Naruto stepping inside the room Neo following before the door was closed.

"Hello I'm Winter nice to meet you," declared Winter with a smile, Neo held up a finger and typed on her scroll, before stopping deleting all of it and typing something else before holding it up.

" _Neo"_ was all the scroll said, Winter looked at it confused for a moment before looking to Naruto.

"This is Neo, she is a master of changing her appearance, and she is also a mute" spoke Naruto.

"Well nice to meet you outside of a battle situation Neo," declared Winter with her hand out, Neo nodded with a smile before taking Winter's hand.

"Hey Neo," said Glynda sitting up looking at the girl, Neo waved to Glynda before looking to Naruto quickly signing.

" _Two women in one bed aren't you a naughty boy Naruto"_ signed Neo with a smirk.

"Hehe I like her Ototo," spoke yet another voice.

"Don't encourage her Anko-nee," snapped Naruto glaring at the grinning Anko who glanced back to Neo as she was signing again.

" _You can understand this?"_ questioned Neo tilting her head looking to Anko.

"Of course I can understand it, who do you think taught Naruto that?" questioned Anko looking to Neo with a smirk.

" _Naruto never told me specifically who taught him just that it was someone from his village,"_ replied Neo

"Well in that case Anko Mitarashi nice to meet ya," spoke Anko with a smirk looking to Neo who blinked.

" _Naruto's big sister?"_ questioned Neo getting a grin and a nod from Anko, Neo then looked from Anko to Naruto and back again several times. _"You don't look related,"_ declared Neo confused.

"We're not blood related, she took care of me when no-one else would," said Naruto smiling glancing at Anko who smiled softly back at the blonde.

" _Well it's nice to finally meet you Anko,"_ signed Neo smiling.

"Not to be rude by why are you here Neo?" asked Glynda looking to the disguised woman.

" _Cinder has asked me to pretend to be her fourth teammate Harlequin and for the foreseeable future I'm staying on the grounds, and distracting Naruto,"_ signed Neo in Remnant sign language.

"Distracting Naruto?" questioned Winter with a confused look.

"Apparently I've been a thorn in Cinder's side, and Neo is 'distracting' me from any moves Cinder may make," spoke Naruto giving distracting air quotation marks.

"But we will still be made aware of any moves made?" questioned Glynda getting a nod from both Neo and Naruto.

A sudden beeping interrupted them, Naruto quickly pulled out his scroll and looked at the number.

"Yes Ironwood?" questioned Naruto answering the call.

"Papa are you back yet?" questioned the voice of Nebula.

"Nebula, oh shi- yeah sweetie we're back, hang on I'll come and pick you up," spoke Naruto quickly hanging up his scroll before moving to the door.

"Naruto," called Glynda drawing the blonde's attention back to her she motioned to him, Naruto looked down and realised that he wore nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Ah right," spoke Naruto quickly before moving to a closet and pulling out a pair of pants and shirt which he quickly tossed on and ran out of the room.

"He is wrapped around Nebula's finger something fierce," spoke Anko.

"Well he did only meet her a couple of months ago," said Winter sadly.

"For crying out loud woman Naruto has clearly forgiven you for that stop feeling guilty about it," declared Anko rolling her eyes before rolling over in her bed.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto stood with Nebula, Winter, Glynda, Ironwood, Ozpin, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Elaura, Anko, Shizune and Harlequin in a training clearing.

"Alright they should be back in a few minutes," spoke Naruto receiving his clone's memories.

"They're fine?" asked Raven looking to Naruto worried about her own daughter and Summer's daughter.

"Not fine, alive and not psychologically broken so that's a plus," said Naruto with a shrug, he had over the years taken about fifty people to that island more than half of them ended up going crazy after a few days and wound up being eaten, no one on the four teams had cracked and all of them had grown stronger from the experience some more than others but all had improved.

After a few moments a large cyclone of wind kicked up, kicking up leaves with it, after a moment the wind died down revealing a Naruto clone and all sixteen of the young Huntsmen/Huntresses in training, all of them looked ragged, their clothes were all torn, they were covered in dirt, some of them had bags under their eyes, there was even a few scars among the group but aside from that healthy and alive.

"Well you lot you're back you did really well out there," declared Naruto with a smirk.

"You were watching?" questioned Weiss.

"Of course, how would I know if you lot were in trouble, and how would I make the test more difficult for you," spoke Naruto with a smirk.

"More difficult? ... YOU BASTARD," screamed Yang running at Naruto, only for Raven to hold her back. "You're the one who stole our food you prick," yelled Yang.

"Well I couldn't have you cowering in a cave the whole week that defeats the purpose of the exercise," spoke Naruto with a smirk.

"Come here you bastard I'll kill you," growled Yang.

"For stealing your food really Yang?" questioned Taiyang looking to his daughter.

"You don't want to try Yang both you and Raven know exactly what I'm capable of you know for damn sure I could beat you without breaking a sweat," declared Naruto.

"Oh Yeah we took down fucking dinosaurs, I'm willing to try," growled Yang struggling against Raven's grasp.

"Yang, it took all of you to take down a Grimm-rex, I make those things bow to me," said Naruto simply. "Anyway go get some proper rest you lot the Vytal Festival is less than a week away, and you want to be at your best for it," declared Naruto with smirk.

At that point Yang stopped struggling against Raven and began walking away with the rest of the group as they made their way back to their dorms.

"Dinosaurs?" questioned Taiyang looking to Naruto.

"An island between here and Atlas has a unique environment, and on the island live Dinosaurs and Grimm that have taken on the form of Dinosaurs, that's where they spent the last week," declared Naruto glancing back at the father of two of his students.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this chapter we have Roman being arrested**

 **then Weiss, Coco, Velvet and Nora facing off against some Grimm Raptors**

 **followed by Naruto waking up beside Winter and Glynda, to knocking at his door by Neo**

 **who is using a false identity of Harlequin (Which is an actual colour for those curious) while competing in the Vytal festival**

 **and we finish of the chapter with the trainee's returning from the Island**

 **with all of that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	34. SKARs Of Defeat

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE VYTAL FESTIVAL," called the voice of Peter Port over the loud speakers within the arena causing the huge crowd to cheer.

Naruto from his position on the arena floor with the remaining teams glanced up at the crowd, the huge arena situation reminded him of the Chunin exams

"Now with regards to the rules, the matches will be no longer than thirty minutes and will go on until time is up or all members of one team are unable to continue, be it through being knocked out of the arena or lowered to low levels of Aura," spoke Peter.

"Quite right Peter quite right, the matches however themselves are set up into blocks, each team facing an opposing team for the first round, during the second round the number of combatants from each team will be reduced by two, and in round three and following rounds further reduced to one combatant," came the fast passed voice of a highly caffeinated Bartholomew Oobleck.

"True Doctor Oobleck however, there is one exception to that is there not," supplied Peter.

"Oh yes quite right quite right, for you see ladies and gentlemen we have from our own school of Beacon a student who is the only student on his team, he however still managed to qualify for the tournament and thus Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha of Team EBNI will be competing in this first round by himself," replied Bartholomew.

"Speaking of the first round it's best we get this underway, the match ups will be randomised so as to make the match ups fair," declared Peter.

" _Random my ass,"_ thought Naruto to himself he had set up the matches the previous afternoon, so the first match would be EBNI verses team CHEM or cinders team so he could remove them from the picture.

"It appears our first matchup will be team EBNI of Beacon verses team SKAR (Scar) of Shade academy," declared Peter upon seeing the teams paired up. Naruto blinked that wasn't right he was supposed to be facing Cinders team and team SSSN were supposed to be facing SKAR. Naruto glanced to Cinder who wore the smallest of smirks on her face looking up at the board. The black haired blond narrowed his eyes but went along with it clearly Cinder had the same control over the randomiser he did.

Naruto simply stood still as all of the teams bar SKAR left the arena floor.

"You should back out now kid you're just going to make a fool of yourself," declared the single male of the team, the man had short spikey pure white hair and ice blue eyes, he wore a pair of dark blue jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket, he didn't appear to have a weapon on him at all. Naruto didn't even need to glance at the man Stark if he remembered correctly to tell he had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Stark don't be so cocky this 'kid' managed to qualify by himself," snapped the woman next to Stark slapping his arm. The woman had long blood red hair tied into a long braid with what appeared to be a kunai blade at the tip, she had blood red eyes and wore a black and red chequered jumper and long black pants, strapped to her back were four different blades forming an X shape.

"Don't be such a downer Kilma there's four of us and one of him," whined Stark.

"Kilma's right Stark this kid has to be strong to have qualified by himself," spoke the third team member of SKAR. She was clearly a Faunus an aquatic Faunus from the shark like tail she was sporting, she had long flowing light blue hair and yellow eyes, she wore a blue jacket and a pair of red shorts, with her tail flowing over the waistband of the shorts and almost touching the ground. Strapped to the woman's back was an axe like weapon however on the axe head itself there appeared to be teeth like spikes.

"Not you too Aria," spoke Stark looking to her blue haired teammate, "What about you Roma?" questioned Stark looking to the final member of his team who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him instead choosing to focus on Naruto. The woman had shoulder length dark green hair and bright red eyes, she wore a dark red almost maroon jacket showing off her all but bare chest excluding the wraps around her breasts and the dragon tattoo on her stomach. Roma wore a medium length dark green skirt, despite her arms being crossed Naruto could see her gauntlets which had a mechanism attached to the bottom.

Naruto turned to face the team as various roulette wheel like visualisers appeared around the arena to determine the terrain.

"Sorry you four you got put up against the worst possible opponent for this competition," declared Naruto making the three women of SKAR give him a dead pan look however before they could comment the terrain was decided. "And in the worst possible location," declared Naruto with a small smirk.

"Oh ho it appears this bout will be fought within the walls of a ruined city and the trees of a dense forest," announced Peter as the terrain began to change.

"What's got you so cocky kid?" questioned Stark.

"This," declared Naruto as he vanished in a plume of smoke and in his place was a twig that quickly fell to the ground.

"What the?" questioned Stark looking around he and his team instantly on guard, Kilma drawing two of her blades one green one and another red, Roma flicking her hands out to the side before circular blades began spin on the bottom of her gauntlets, Aria pulling the axe off her back into a ready position and Stark holding his hand up as if to stop something from hitting him.

* * *

 **#In The Stands#**

Winter sat next to Glynda, Anko and Shizune with Nebula sitting in her lap.

"Where did papa go?" asked Nebula looking up to Winter.

"I don't know sweetie let's just watch and see what happens," spoke Winter. _"I'm more confused by his opponents didn't he say he set himself up against team CHEM first?"_ thought the white haired to herself.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto watched from his position in the trees as his opponents stood back to back ready for him to attack them, deciding not to keep them waiting Naruto pulled out a kunai and purposely he threw the weapon so it missed his opponents but drew their attention his way the kunai impacted the ground the three huntresses and one huntsman in training quickly tracked the kunai back to the tree, and Naruto rustled some leaves as he quickly moved deeper into the lush forest just waiting for his opponents to follow, and follow they did quite quickly.

"Be on guard you three he could be anywhere," spoke the voice of Stark from beneath Naruto as the opposing team stalked through the trees.

Deciding to poke and prod at their defences before any serious fighting Naruto silently dropped to the ground and drew his katana before whistling startling his opponents who turned to him and as they did Stark raised his hand and pointed it at Naruto and in the blink of an eye a blast of semi solidified plasma dust flew at Naruto, the Grimm Faunus jumped over the blast.

While Naruto was airborne Kilma swung her two blades in Naruto's general direction, and to Naruto's mild surprize a wave of wind and flame from the green and red swords respectively flew towards him. Naruto smirked before throwing his hand out to the side before a glowing chain shot out of his hand and pierced a tree before he pulled himself towards it leaving the energy waves to fly harmlessly passed him.

As soon as Naruto's feet touched the tree trunk he used his chakra to stick to the tree before running up it hoping to confuse his opponents.

As Naruto disappeared into the tree canopy the four teens looked around all assuming the 'Naruto' they had been facing was an illusion or something.

Naruto quickly and quietly leapt from the tree he was in to another tree so as to once again catch them off guard. Naruto jumped from the tree he was now in to just behind Stark and took two quick swings with his katana to either side of Stark's neck however the white haired man's Aura stopped Naruto's attacks however they were enough to make the man flinch giving Roma the chance to lunge at Naruto with her violently spinning saw blade gauntlets.

Naruto quickly brought the flat side of his katana up to block the saws before spin kicking Roma knocking her back just in time for Aria who held her axe like a rifle to fire off a round at Naruto. The Grimm Faunus back flipped over the round before once more jumping up into the trees and vanishing into the canopy above.

"He's got us a total disadvantage here get back to the centre," ordered Stark turning around and starting to run for the centre of the arena. As SKAR began running a pair of kunai came flying towards them forcing them to jump out of the way and that jump was all Naruto needed to be able to jump in front of them with break blade resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"You have to get passed me," declared Naruto with a smirk, as Aria fired off another round at Naruto he jumped into the air but the blond hung in the air as flames flowed from his boots, Stark fired off several energy blasts, however Naruto skilfully dodged them all before dropping out of the sky and charging at Kilma swinging his great sword overhead, the dual wielding woman quickly brought her blades up in an X shape to block Naruto's strike only for Naruto once their blades were locked to kick her in the chest throwing her backwards.

Naruto quickly drew one of his bladed Tonfa from his belt and brought it up to block a strike from Roma and her buzz saw like weapons as the red haired woman went to attack Naruto with her second weapon Naruto slammed his forehead into Roma's nose making her stumble enough that Naruto could slam his knee into her chest, Naruto threw his great sword towards Stark making the man dodge out of the way giving Naruto enough time to form a ball of energy in his now free hand that he rammed into Roma's chest, the Rasengan grinding against the woman's Aura pushing her back the woman could do nothing as the orb threw her backwards throwing her out of the forest and out of the arena, not that it would have mattered her Aura was depleted.

Naruto turned back to the remaining members of team SKAR only to realise one was missing.

As Naruto noticed the lack of a certain blue haired woman a loud bang rang out through the forest, and a bullet was launched towards Naruto, the man's head flew back the three members of SKAR smirked thinking that they finally got him only for Naruto to look back at them and to their horror Aria's bullet was caught between Naruto's teeth, Naruto smirked the bullet still between his teeth.

"Lookie what I caught," spoke Naruto through his clenched teeth, spitting the round out Naruto brought his hands together. " **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto quietly before breathing out a five foot wide fireball that quickly flew towards the remaining members of SKAR who moved as quickly as they could to get out of the way, Stark and Aria managed to get clear but Kilma wasn't able to clear the area fast enough and was caught in the fireball and her Aura was drained, leaving her in a smoking crater.

Naruto stepped over the woman leaving her behind as he casually walked towards the edge of the forest grabbing his discarded weapons as he went, within a couple of seconds Naruto was at the edge of the forest and he saw his two remaining opponents run towards the ruins across the clearing.

The black haired blond Grimm Faunus simply walked letting his opponents enact whatever plan they were trying to enact genuinely curious what they may come up with, once he crossed the border into the ruins Naruto kicked off the ground and rocketed up into the air flying into the middle of the simulated ruins before slamming into the ground, only to find himself standing before Stark and Stark alone.

"Oh has your teammate abandoned you?" questioned Naruto not feeling the need to use his sensor abilities to locate her … yet.

Stark didn't speak only send out three shots of plasma dust, Naruto blocked the shots with his the flat side of his great sword before he split his sword into two single bladed weapons and charged forwards Stark backed up as Naruto charged continually firing energy blasts at the Faunus only for Naruto to spin around them, duck under them or jump over them, however as Naruto got close enough to get into blade contact another round shot out of seemingly nowhere at Naruto hitting him dead on the forehead, Naruto winced jumping back.

"Dann that stung," groaned Naruto itching his head where he was shot, Naruto flicked his two swords back letting the blades split and fold back revealing the barrels of guns within the swords before pointing those guns in the general direction of where the shot from Aria originated.

In the blink of an eye Naruto dropped his twin pistols and drew his Katana to slice another of Stark's energy shots in half, Naruto quickly reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them at Stark who tried his best to avoid the metal stars however he was still hit by around three of them draining some of his aura, Naruto then charged forwards once more, with his katana at the ready Naruto ducked under another round from Aria before swinging his blade at Stark who couldn't get out of the way fast enough and was struck with Naruto's katana however the man's Aura deflected the Grimm Faunus' weapon.

Naruto using the momentum from the deflection of his blade spun around avoiding another sniper shot before he grabbed Stark by the head and slammed the man's face into his knee. As Stark recoiled Naruto jumped and delivered a spin kick to the man's head hitting him in the temple depleting the last of the man's Aura. As the white haired man fell to the ground Naruto turned to the ruins where the sniper shots came from, before flaring his Sharingan to life.

Naruto's dojutsu allowed the blond to quickly hone in on his target, finding Aria in a destroyed building Naruto sent out a chain to pick up the two pistols that made up his break blade before pulling them to him so he could re-assemble his great sword.

Once his weapon was re-assembled Naruto moved towards where he saw Aria who upon realising Naruto was coming right at her quickly got up to move away from her spot. As she began to run Naruto sped up having had enough of toying with her.

As Naruto caught up to her he reached into his pouch and pulled a yellow crystal out of his weapon pouch, jumping into the air the blond threw the crystal over the fleeing woman before pulling one of his tonfa off his belt and unfurling it to the point he could pull the trigger and fire a round at the electric dust crystal. As the round hit the crystal it exploded and sent a storm of sparks raining down on the fleeing Aria who was forced to stop her fleeing.

Turning to aquatic Faunus swung her axe up to block Naruto's katana however the combined force of Naruto's strength and gravity ended that plan Aria however managed to deflect Naruto's blade as the blond fell. As Naruto landed Aria jumped back far enough to get out of close quarters. The shark woman looked at Naruto but unfortunately made the mistake of looking into Naruto's eyes, her pupils dilated and she relaxed before falling to the ground unconscious.

With all of his opponents down Naruto flicked his katana out before sheathing it and sighing and relaxing.

"Well that's that folks we have a winner Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha and team EBNI" called Peter over the microphones.

"Yes a well fought match all around but in the end young Naruto's wide range of skills and weaponry proved superior," declared Bartholomew.

After a moment of silence the crowd burst into cheers and whistles for Naruto who simply took an over exaggerated bow before moving towards the exit to the arena, Naruto walked into the halls where he found Ironwood, Qrow and Ozpin.

"I'm as surprized as you three about that match up, but it appears Cinder has the same access to the randomiser as I do," spoke Naruto.

"Which makes it a bad idea to try and use it against her because if she notices she might think something is up and move her plans up or cut them off and disappear," finished Qrow, Naruto nodding.

"But we have what Roman told me about Cinder's plan," declared Naruto.

"Are you sure that's reliable though? Roman Torchwick is far from the most honest person in the world," questioned Ironwood.

"Roman knows not to fuck with me he knows the consequences," declared Naruto getting a nod from Ironwood.

"In the meantime we just have to watch and wait," spoke Ozpin getting nods from the three men.

* * *

 **Alright people there's the chapter.**

 **for this chapter we have Naruto against team SKAR**

 **yes before anyone asks Stark is based on Tony Stark and Ironman**

 **not really anything else to say about this chapter so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg  
**

 **SNake OUT**


	35. Déjà vu

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto sat between Winter and Glynda with Nebula sitting in his lap looking down at the arena watching team RWBY's match.

Naruto watched with a smirk on his face as the four girls were just short of wiping the floor with their opponents team ABRN. Had Naruto not helped with their training they may have had some trouble, but Ruby was just a blur around the field slicing at all four members of ABRN. Weiss had summoned half a dozen Grimm Raptors, which were causing trouble for all four members of ABRN while the girl herself was concentrating on Bolin. Blake had brought out her clones which with Naruto's training her clones had advanced to the point of being semi solid and able to last minutes at a time and thus four Blakes were running around the field poking and prodding at all four members of ARBN while the real Blake was after Reese. Yang well Yang was just soaking up damage from as many sources as possible while chasing down Arslan.

Naruto smirked as the petal storm that was Ruby formed one cohesive person scythe already mid swing at Nadir. The pink haired man stood no chance Ruby's intense speed and improved strength picked up the assault rifle wielding man and threw him out of the arena.

The three other members of team RWBY seeing their leader finish off her opponent followed her lead. Yang slammed her hands together as her aura flared around her and her golden blond hair flared upwards, her pure lilac eyes now a burning blood red and she charged forwards and slammed her hand into Arslan's stomach before the woman could block, and at the same time Yang triggered the shotgun functionality of her weapon, launching the woman backwards and out of the arena.

Weiss, dismissed her Raptors before she formed another summoning glyph behind her, Bolin seeing his chance ran at Weiss while she was distracted in an attempt to hit her with his staff only for his staff to be blocked by the side of a giant glowing white sword protruding from the Glyph behind Weiss, a gauntlet like hand emerged from the glyph and grabbed the man by the chest.

"Mercy?" questioned Bolin weakly before Weiss smirked and her summoned armour tossed the man out of the arena.

Finally Blake, all of the Blake clones grouped together with the original and together two of the clones shot at the rather mobile Reese while the other two ran forward their blade weapons in hand one of the Blakes flipped slamming her heel into Reese's board launching the girl forwards into another Blake's foot redirecting the Huntress in training out of the arena.

"Ohh ho ho and with that this match draws to a close with Beacon's team RWBY the victor," declared Professor Port through the microphone.

"Yay auntie Weiss won," spoke Nebula happily bouncing slightly in Naruto's lap causing Winter, Glynda, Anko and Shizune to smile at the young girl.

"You doubted her?" questioned Naruto poking his daughter's stomach making the girl giggle before looking up to Naruto.

"Of course not papa," declared the girl with a happy smile matching her father's outward expression, however on the inside Naruto was frowning Cinder's team had quite easily won their match, as had JNPR, SSSN and CFVY, but aside from those match ups and his own Cinder hadn't meddled with Naruto's own picks for opponents, Cinder had changed the matchups, giving the four teams Naruto had been training easier opponents, not to say any of the teams in the tournament were undertrained, but the teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN and CFVY had faced were all first year teams at the various academies.

" _Clearly she has plans for them"_ thought Naruto frowning slightly as he glanced to Cinder across the arena the woman was grinning causing Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly.

"Come on sweetie time to go," spoke Naruto standing up putting Nebula on the ground holding her hand as the two began to walk away. "I'll see you later tonight Winter," declared Naruto looking over his shoulder to Winter who smiled and nodded. With that Naruto turned and walked down to the stadium exits. Where he spotted a pair of familiar faces.

"Raven, Tai," called Naruto spotting the two people.

"Hey there Naruto, Nebula," spoke Raven turning to the two Faunus.

"Coming to congratulate your daughters?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the two.

"What about you?" asked Tai.

"Giving a quick congratulations to my students before finding a baby sitter for this little trouble maker," spoke Naruto motioning to the little girl on his shoulder who poked her tongue out at her father.

"I'd be happy to watch her," declared Raven looking to Naruto and Nebula.

"You sure? She can be a handful," asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm sure, you've helped me so much looking after your daughter for a while is the least I can do," replied Raven with a soft smile.

"Well princess how does that sound?" asked Naruto looking to Nebula who nodded excitedly.

With that the four fell into a small silence as they waited for team RWBY.

"Auntie Weiss," called Nebula jumping down from her father's shoulders and running over to Weiss who blinked but caught Nebula as she ran to the white haired girl.

"Good job out there you lot," declared Naruto drawing the attention of the four girls to him.

"Thanks Naruto," replied Ruby with a huge grin.

"Thank you Naruto," spoke Weiss respectfully bowing to Naruto.

"Yeah thanks teach," said Yang with a grin, Naruto rolling his eyes but catching the nod of thanks from Blake.

"Right well I've said my bit," spoke Naruto turning around "You absolutely certain about taking care of Nebula for me Raven?" questioned Naruto getting an eye roll before a nod from the woman. "Alright I'll see you lot later I've got a date to get ready for," declared Naruto vanishing in a swirl of leaves his comment leaving everyone present minus Nebula confused.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto walked down the halls of the teacher's building, he wore a simple black shirt with his symbol on the back and dark blue jeans, having decided on forgoing his cloak Naruto instead wore a black hooded jacket also with his symbol on the back.

Coming to a door Naruto stopped and knocked on it, waiting a few moments the door was opened.

"Naruto," spoke the happy voice of Winter before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Winter, you ready?" asked Naruto glancing at his date, Winter, wore a similar outfit to him, dark blue jeans and a shirt however Winter's shirt was pure white with her symbol in a light blue on the back.

"Yeah, let's go," spoke the white haired woman stepping out of her room before clutching Naruto's arm as the two were engulfed in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Vale#**

The pair appeared in a swirl of leaves in the streets of Vale, Winter looked to Naruto then to the street in front of her.

"I get the slightest sense of déjà vu," spoke Winter looking down the street.

"We are starting anew I thought it might be nice to start again how we started the first time," said Naruto a small smile on his face as he began walking towards the carnival.

"So are you going to win another carnival game and win me a plushie or are we not going that far?" asked Winter with a smirk, Naruto just turned to the woman with a grin, before a look of curiosity crossed his face.

"What happened to that plushie just out of curiosity?" questioned Naruto looking to Winter.

"One symbol of our love was given to another," said Winter smiling softly as she hugged Naruto's arm to her chest.

"So it's Nebula's now," spoke Naruto getting a nod from Winter. "Maybe I should win you another one then," teased Naruto with a grin, before Naruto saw one of the game stands in question and smirked, Winter saw his smirk and rolled her eyes following Naruto as he walked over to the stand.

"Step right up step right up knock down the bottles and win a prize," called the voice of the stand owner, "one shot for two dollars, or three for five," called the man. Naruto had to smirk recognising the man instantly before he stepped up to the stand.

"Hey buddy, one shot," spoke Naruto with a mischievous grin handing the man two dollars.

"Here you go lad," spoke the man handing Naruto a baseball.

" _Still hasn't learnt his lesson,"_ thought Naruto to himself feeling the off weighting of the ball, Naruto stepped back and focused Aura and chakra to his arm, as he wound up for the shot Naruto noticed the look of recognition quickly followed by horror in the stand owner's eyes as Naruto threw the ball at the bottles shattering them. The stand owner sucked his teeth just short of glaring at Naruto.

"Anything take your fancy kid?" asked the man through gritted teeth.

"Winter?" questioned Naruto with a cheeky grin looking to the woman who was holding herself back from bursting out laughing.

"The fox please," spoke Winter. The stand owner nodded with a forced smile on his face handing the fox plushie to Winter before Naruto and Winter walked away from the stand.

As the two walked away they shared a look, before bursting out laughing, drawing confused looks from everyone around them, neither Naruto nor Winter paid any attention to the people around them as they laughed. As they laughing died down Naruto looked to Winter as she giggled and smiled softly. Winter sensing Naruto looking at her looked to him and seeing the soft smile on his face she let a smile of her own grace her features, before she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Naruto's own. Blinking in surprize Naruto quickly came to his senses and gently kissed Winter back before he deepened the kiss, caressing her lip with his tongue.

The two quickly parted blushing before smiling at each other and moving on.

Walking down the street passing many stands simply enjoying each other's company, however upon coming to a laser tag stall the two smirked to each other and nodded quickly walking over to the stand seeing a bunch of teens all crowded around it arguing over teams.

"You lot seem like you might be half competent how 'bout all of you against us," spoke Naruto with a taunting smirk.

"Really there's ten of us against the two of you?" questioned the apparent leader of the teens.

"You're right you lot got any other friends around maybe twenty or so," said Winter enjoying playing Naruto's game.

"That's it you're on," declared the leader. Naruto smirked glancing at Winter and the two nodded.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Winter hung up the vests and walked out of the laser tag arena smirks on their faces, they didn't have to look at the scoreboards to know not one of the teens had managed to hit them, having quelled their competitive sides they walked towards where they could smell, or more specifically Naruto could smell, delicious smells.

After getting something entirely unhealthy and fattening the two just walked around for a while, until Naruto stiffened.

"Naruto?" asked Winter looking to Naruto tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah?" questioned Naruto looking back to Winter.

"You tensed, something wrong?" Inquired Winter.

"Nope, hang on," spoke Naruto confusing Winter who suddenly squealed as Naruto spun around picking her up bridal style and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Dino Island#**

Naruto and Winter appeared in a swirl of leaves on what appeared to be a wooden porch looking out over the ocean.

"Been to long since I was here," muttered Winter looking out over the ocean view.

"Well who's fault is that?" asked Naruto only for Winter to turn to him with a sad look on her face.

"Please Naruto don't joke about that," spoke Winter looking at the man sadly Naruto sighed.

"You know I've forgiven you Winter," spoke Naruto pulling the white haired woman to his chest.

"I know but that doesn't fix what I did," muttered Winter against his chest.

"The past is the past Winter," spoke Naruto pushing the woman back from his chest to look her in the eyes when he spoke, before Winter could speak a loud pop sound was heard and the couple was illuminated on one side. Winter immediately looked out over the water to see the fading light of a light red firework.

"You didn't?" questioned Winter looking to Naruto who just flashed her a bright grin. "You did."

Winter cast her gaze back skywards as another firework shot up into the sky and exploded in a shower of green light in the form of a leaf, Winter glanced to Naruto who wore a sad smile seeing the leaf. The white haired woman gently squeezed Naruto's hand in reassurance, he smiled a small smile and glanced to her.

Three more fireworks shot upwards from wherever Naruto was launching them, the first exploded into a light blue snow flake followed by a red spiral about one hundred feet to the snowflake's left, and finally between the spiral and snowflake the third firework exploded in a show of light purple light the shape being a cross between the snowflake and the spiral.

Winter smiled shaking her head rolling her eyes looking to Naruto who was just grinning, Winter once again shook her head as looked back the sky as more fireworks shot up into the sky painting the night sky all the colours of the rainbow, after about five minutes of constant fireworks no more shot upwards into the sky and Winter turned to Naruto who was smiling.

"Thank you Naruto tonight is the most fun I've had in months," spoke Winter smiling to Naruto who smiled back at her, before his smile turned mischievous, Winter instantly knew he had something planed and backed up a bit before Naruto threw something at her and a second later she felt him poke her shoulder.

"You're it," called Naruto as he poked Winter, by the time Winter managed to get what Naruto that had thrown at her out of her face she caught him leaping over the railing and a splash from down below her looking over the edge she saw water beneath them and glanced at what Naruto had thrown at her.

"Bathers?" questioned Winter, before it clicked in her mind what Naruto wanted, Winter quickly changed into the supplied clothing before she followed her boyfriend's lead and vaulted over the railing falling into the water below her. As she splashed down she found the water was actually rather warm, as the woman surfaced she found herself wrapped in a hug.

"Remember doing this?" asked Naruto gently nibbling on Winter's earlobe, causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot through Winter as she relaxed into Naruto's hold.

"We did this at every opportunity didn't we," spoke Winter. Naruto then let go of Winter and swam away from her.

"You're still it," spoke Naruto with a teasing smirk, Winter smiled.

"Marco," called Winter closing her eyes.

"Polo," replied Naruto, from behind Winter, causing the woman to turn and swim towards his voice, Naruto however ducked below the surface and swam around her.

"Marco," called Winter just as Naruto surfaced.

"Polo," spoke Naruto from where Winter had just been, Winter once more turned and swam back towards Naruto's voice.

"Marco," yelled Winter as she drew close to where she had heard Naruto's voice.

"Polo," whispered Naruto into Winter's ear pulling the woman into a hug kissing her cheek, Winter opened her eyes and pulled Naruto into a proper kiss, however as she turned around she pushed his chest and spun around swimming away.

"You're it," declared Winter as she was sufficient distance away from Naruto who smirked and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Winter's eyes fluttered open as the sun flooded the room, letting her eyes adjust to the light she noticed that she wasn't in her room at Beacon, nor was she in Naruto's room at Beacon, nor was she in her personal transport. The white haired woman blinked as she smelt something in the air, getting up not even bothering to cover her naked form.

Stepping out of the bedroom her memories came flooding back to her quickly running to where she could smell the food, she saw Naruto standing at a stove.

"Naruto we forgot about Nebula," spoke Winter desperately.

"Calm down Winter," spoke Naruto turning around to her with a soft smile calming the woman down a bit.

"But Nebula-" said Winter.

"Is with her Aunty Shizune and Aunty Anko," declared Naruto interrupting Winter who let out a sigh of relief, "When we started playing Marco Polo last night I sent a clone of to pick her up and asked Anko and Shizune to watch her for the rest of the night, I knew we weren't making it back to Beacon last night," said Naruto, Winter smiled and nodded before moving to take a seat at the bench separating the kitchen and the lounge.

"Do you need to get back for your match?" asked Winter glancing at Naruto's scroll beside him.

"No I just checked, Cinder's put me last this round so if you want we could stay here for today," suggested Naruto.

"Are you sure Anko and Shizune can handle Nebula that long?" asked Winter.

"They said last night that we can have as long as we want," spoke Naruto with a smile.

"Are you sure Glynda wouldn't mind you being away for so long?" questioned Winter.

"She told me when I told her about our date that she's fine letting you have me until the day before the finals," spoke Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **ok so before we get into the chapter overview there's something i should address before i get asked about it**

 **regarding** **the upload schedule for this story with my new Naruto RWBY crossover (Smoldering Kitsune check it out (Shameless self plug FTW)) this story will be updated once fortnightly now.**

 **anywho now onto the actual chapter**

 **we have RWBY V ARBN with RWBY kicking ass**

 **then we have Naruto congratulating the team**

 **and Raven offering to watch Nebula for Naruto**

 **with Naruto and Winter then going on a date**

 **which concludes with Naruto and Winter watching fireworks and playing Marco Polo**

 **anywho i have said my pieces...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	36. NIKL for your Maidens

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen here we are the last match of the second round, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha of team EBNI of Beacon Academy, verses Nova Firestorm, and Lapis Oceiana of team NIKL (Nickel) of Atlas Academy" called Peter over the speakers as Naruto stood opposite his two female opponents.

Nova was eyeing him suspiciously, the woman had long red hair flowing down to her mid back. Her eyes were a bright yellow and narrowed towards Naruto, around the woman's neck was what Naruto assumed was her personal symbol in the form of a necklace a silver fireball. For a top the girl wore a small orange tube top leaving her naval exposed. The girl wore blood red baggy pants with a bright yellow belt to keep them up and black combat boots. Attached to her hip was a sheathed broadsword.

Lapis stood next to Nova looking at Naruto with a calculating gaze the woman herself had long dark blue hair tied into long twin pigtails, the girl had black eyes and that was all Naruto could see of her face as she had a black mask covering the bottom half of her face. For a top the woman had a dark blue black hooded zip up jumper done all of the way up, for pants the woman had dark blue and black camo patterned pants, for footwear the woman had simple blue sandals, attached to her back were a pair of blue hook swords.

"Good luck you two," spoke Naruto with a smile on his face.

"And to you as well," replied Nova as the roulette wheels that determined the terrain spun, slowing quickly to a stop revealing, a mountain range, open plains, tropical shallows and mountainous desert. Naruto glanced around as the terrain changed.

Deciding against toying with his opponents for a second time in a row Naruto pulled his staff off his back and drew his mother's katana.

Nova and Lapis quickly launched into action themselves, Lapis drew her hook swords and linked them together the two swords forming a rough crossbow shape before she quickly jumped back into the mountain range behind her.

Naruto ignored the blue haired girl instead choosing to focus on Nova who had drawn her broad sword however once it was in front of her the blade shot out longer and wider, changing from a broadsword to a large great sword much like Naruto's own Break Blade.

"Well then let's dance," declared Naruto his eyes morphing into the Sharingan as he charged forwards. Nova was shocked by the action as Naruto leapt over the red haired woman who quickly brought her giant blade up above her to block the strike from Naruto's katana as he flipped over her, however as the blond landed he jabbed the woman in the stomach with his staff the wind dust crystal end which quickly tossed the woman backwards into the water of the tropical shallows, Naruto turned to chase her when he heard a twang of high tension cord indicating that Lapis had fired her crossbow, however rather than blocking the bolt with his blade or simply dodging it Naruto pumped chakra to his eyes the two Sharingan eyes morphing into their Mangekyo forms before a large semi-transparent flaming purple ribcage formed around Naruto blocking the bolt from hitting him. His new technique shocked everyone present minus the lucky few people who had seen it and lived to tell the tale.

After activating his **Susanoo** Naruto sent a glance over his shoulder to where Lapis lay crossbow in hand terrified look plastered on her face before Naruto once more took off after Nova who at this point was trying to make her way to the ship beached near the outer edges of the arena, Naruto leapt ahead of her landing in front of the red haired woman, who instead of looking shocked or scared as he figured she would the woman wore a smirk.

"Take this," yelled Nova her giant blade splitting down the centre before the two halves of the blade moved to the side and began to spark and before Naruto could blink a large object came flying out of the gap between the blades launching Naruto back into the mast of the ship.

"Haha it seems that Naruto was unaware that Nova's great sword also functions as a Railgun," declared Peter over the loud speaker explaining the weapon to the crowd.

"Quite right Peter quite right the two halves of Nova's blade are infused with lightning dust to create the magnetism needed to accelerate the magnetic projectiles up to speed," explained Doctor Oobleck. Just as the mast of the ship creaked and fell down on top of Naruto

"That's got to hurt," muttered Nova looking at the destruction her weapon had brought with a satisfied smirk.

However that smirk turned to horror as the broken mast of the ship groaned and was pushed upwards from the break.

"Ok first of all ow that one might actually leave a mark, second of all that was unnecessary," spoke Naruto pushing the broken mast off of him before cracking his neck.

"N-n-no way that's impossible," stuttered Nova looking horrified as Naruto walked out of the rubble with not so much as a hair out of place.

"Oh sorry was that your attempt to put me down, yeah no you need a lot more power to do that," declared Naruto, before his hand snapped up and he wrapped his hands around a blue crossbow bolt. "You need to cut that shit out Lapis it's getting old," yelled Naruto to the now even more terrified woman as he dropped the bolt to the ground as Nova shook with anger before her blade once more became whole and she ran at Naruto swinging the blade over her head.

"Now I see why you're called Nova that's a red hot temper you got there," taunted Naruto leaping back from the red haired woman as she wildly slashed at Naruto.

"SHUT UP" screamed the woman running at Naruto swinging her weapon overhead only for Naruto to jump back avoiding the earth crushing strike.

"Temper, temper," taunted Naruto leaning against the railing of the ship.

"I'm going to get you, you son of a bitch," snarled Nova leaping upwards however while in mid-air her sword shrunk back down to a broadsword, Naruto brought his katana up against the weapon blocking the strike however using her momentum Nova spun around the blocked strike slamming her fist into Naruto's face, Naruto didn't even flinch as the woman's fist connected with his face.

Instead Naruto jumped up and slammed both of his feet into Nova's solar plexus throwing her backwards, Naruto landing a few feet back on his back, jumped to his feet to avoid another crossbow bolt however this time once the bolt landed where Naruto had just been it exploded into a fireball.

The crowd gasped as Naruto was engulfed in the fireball, however a second later the blond leapt out of the fire landing practically unharmed in the waters of the shallows.

After landing Naruto ran forwards through the water before once more locking blades with Nova, Naruto having sheathed his staff when leaping out of the fireball pushed against Nova's broadsword with both hands on his katana, Nova was clearly losing their contest as she had both hands on her weapon too and her knees were just shy of buckling from the force of Naruto's attack, however Naruto swiftly delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Nova down, and before she could even get back up Naruto slammed his fist into her face knocking the red head out.

Upon being sure she was unconscious and out of the fight Naruto stood up once more before looking to where he could sense Lapis, who was covering behind a rock at the top of the mountain range.

At a lightning fast speed Naruto bolted across the arena and into the mountain range, before jumping up to the top of the mountains avoiding numerous crossbow bolts fired by Lapis before flipping over and landing on top of the mountain opposite Lapis.

The blue haired woman looked to Naruto scared as she quickly unhooked her weapons turning them back to hook swords, Naruto just stood there calmly waiting for her to finish her task.

After her swords were separated Lapis charged forwards leaping into the air spinning bringing her blades down on Naruto, who stood still as the hooks of the hook swords hooked onto Naruto's katana as she landed before yanking the weapon out of Naruto's hands. Naruto quirked a brow with a smirk as Lapis launched her foot forwards towards Naruto's solar plexus, Naruto caught the outstretched limb before throwing Lapis over his head over the edge of the cliff before running for his katana.

Lapis didn't fall far before she managed to hook onto the rocks of the mountain stopping her suddenly before she started to climb back up to the top of the mountain, however before she managed to climb much distance a glowing chain fell down the cliff falling next to her. Looking up to the origin of the chain she saw Naruto with the chain coming out of his hand and his other hand unoccupied.

"Grab on," called Naruto with a roll of the eyes.

"Why should I? You'll just drop me," questioned Lapis.

"If I wanted to do that I would shoot you in the head," spoke Naruto.

"Fine," replied Lapis hooking onto the chain before Naruto pulled her back to the top of the mountain, once the woman reached the top and was back on solid ground Naruto leapt backwards and drew his katana.

"You're an unusual one Uzumaki I'll give you that," spoke Lapis, Naruto just smirked dropping into his stance.

Lapis too dropped into a fighting stance before running forwards, Naruto doing the same, the two warriors clashed at the centre of the mountain Lapis once more trying to disarm Naruto however this time Naruto deflected her swords before spinning around the blue haired woman elbowing her in the back. Lapis stumbled forwards before turning around and hooking Naruto's ankle with her weapon, however instead of pulling his foot out from under him Naruto yanked Lapis forwards by her weapon before slamming his foot into her face.

Lapis groaned clutching her nose before Naruto jumped at her kicking her in the side of the head throwing the woman aside. Quickly rolling to avoid another kick from Naruto Lapis leapt to her feet before hooking her weapons together by the hook before swinging them at Naruto hoping the extra length would prove advantageous, however that was not the case as Naruto snatched the handle of the second sword and use it to pull the weapons out of Lapis' hands before spinning forwards and catching Lapis in a hold with his sword at her throat.

"Yield," ordered Naruto getting a vigorous nod from Lapis.

"Hahaha and there you have it folks another well fought bout from both teams EBNI and NIKL but it appears that Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha has once more emerged victorious," spoke Peter through the loud speaker.

"Quite right Peter quite right, young Naruto once again emerges victorious however this time showing his great strength and his almost unrivalled skill in open combat," spoke Doctor Oobleck.

"And with that the last day of the second round draws to a close, we hope to see you all here bright and early for the beginning of the finals tomorrow," spoke Peter as Naruto leapt from the descending mountain to the ground before walking out of the arena.

Stepping out of the arena floor Naruto was tackle hugged by a white blur.

"You were awesome Papa," declared Nebula hugging Naruto.

"Thanks Princess," replied Naruto lifting his daughter to his shoulder.

"Good job out there Ototo," declared Anko stepping up to Naruto, who smirked at the purple haired woman.

"That was a well fought match but did you need to toy with them so much?" asked Shizune looking to Naruto with a quirked brow.

"If I had gone all out I would never get a match people would forfeit the moment they were pitted against me," spoke Naruto annoyed.

"You sound quite sure of your skills, or are you just arrogant?" asked Tai looking to Naruto.

"Confident not arrogant, just ask your oldest daughter or your wife if you don't believe me," replied Naruto with a smirk causing Tai to look to Yang and Raven with a quirked brow.

"Still you did really good out there Naruto," spoke Elaura with a grin.

"Thanks Elaura," said Naruto grinning back at the Vixen

"Sorry to interrupt this ego stroking session but Ozpin needs to see you Naruto," declared Glynda walking up to the group.

"Sorry everybody got to go," declared Naruto smirking before handing Nebula back to her mother before walking passed the crowd Glynda stepping beside him before taking his hand and the two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Base Of Beacon Tower#**

Naruto and Glynda appeared at the bottom of the tower before walking into the elevator.

"Great job out there Naruto," spoke Glynda hugging Naruto kissing his cheek.

"Was there any doubt?" asked Naruto wrapping his arms around the blond woman, gently but cheekily squeezing her butt, Glynda moaned slightly before Naruto captured her lips in a kiss.

"You don't have plans tonight right?" questioned Glynda leaning against Naruto.

"I promised you tonight and I plan to keep that," replied Naruto.

"Good I want you in my room at seven tonight and don't plan on leaving any time until tomorrow," spoke Glynda.

"Sounds fun," said Naruto with a smirk before gently kissing Glynda once more just before the elevator doors opened.

"We have to do this now Ozpin, we won't get another chance," yelled the voice of Ironwood.

"No, Ironwood, we told Naruto we wouldn't and you know damn well if we cross him we're signing our death warrants," declared Ozpin.

"You two better not be discussing what it sounds like you are," spoke Naruto narrowing his eyes stepping out of the elevator.

"Naruto please you have to see-" began Ironwood.

" **NO"** snarled Naruto Youkai leaking into his voice as he glared at Ironwood a red glow coming from around his mask. "I will save Amber, you will not transfer her powers to someone else, you so much as suggest it again Ironwood and Cinder will be the least of your problems," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes glaring at Ironwood.

"We have no other choice Ruby isn't ready to face Cinder and-" began Ironwood only for Naruto to hold up his hand towards the man as if to choke him before Ironwood flew off his feet and into Naruto's grip.

"Even if Cinder held the power of ALL OF THE MAIDENS **SHE COULDN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO ME,"** roared Naruto the elements beginning to dance around the blond. "And I know for damn sure that she doesn't even hold the entire power of one of the maidens," growled Naruto throwing Ironwood towards a wall. Slamming into the wall Ironwood coughed as he caught his breath.

"If she stole the powers of one of the maidens she could have-" wheezed Ironwood.

"Stolen another Maiden's power? No she couldn't because I have been keeping tabs on the other Maidens," declared Naruto shocking all three other people present in the room.

"How we don't even know who they are?" questioned Ozpin.

"No you don't know who they are I worked it out a week ago and have had clones on them ever since," declared the blond.

"Who are they we need to start tr-" began Ironwood only for a glare from Naruto to silence him.

"No I will not allow that, one is too young to begin her training and the other already has too much on her plate at the moment," growled Naruto glaring at Ironwood daring him to challenge what he was saying.

"Too young? Too much on their plate? You're saying Nebula and Elaura are the other two maidens?" questioned Glynda looking to Naruto shocked, only for him to glance back at her slightly before nodding shocking Ironwood and Ozpin.

"Don't even think about it Ironwood, you so much as mention the maidens to my daughter and my Vixen and I'll murder you before you can blink," declared Naruto before turning to Glynda. "I'll see you later," spoke Naruto kissing Glynda's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto stood with the rest of the finalists Weiss, Pyrrha, Sun, Mercury, Penny and four other contestants the blond didn't know the names of.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE BEGINNING OF THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS THE FORTIETH VYTAL FESTIVAL," called Peter over the loud speakers before a roar of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"That's right Peter, that's right exciting times exciting times indeed, we should get started on these matches which will once again be determined by randomiser," declared Professor Oobleck.

"Ha ha quite so quite so indeed, let the randomising begin," called Peter as the 'randomiser' began spinning going to select the two student's duking it out.

After a few moments of spinning the two spinners began to slow to a stop, coming to a halt on Naruto and Sun.

"Well it appears we will be enjoying a matchup of Sun Wukong of Haven academy's SSSN and Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha of Beacon academy's EBNI," declared Professor Port, Naruto and Sun turning to face each other on the platform as those not a part of the match walked off of the platform leaving the two men alone, once the last unnecessary person was off of the platform it quickly rose into the air and Naruto turned to Sun.

"Well while it would be fun to fight you one on one Sun there is someone else who requires my attention," spoke Naruto getting a confused look from Sun. "Isn't that right …Itachi?"

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **First of all Ho fucking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per you religion or choice of holiday)**

 **anyway as a present for all of you you get an extra chapter for each of my three active stories**

 **but don't expect another chapter until the new year as i plan to spend the rest of the year in one of two states, completely plastered or recovering from being completely plastered**

 **alright kicking us off this time we have Naruto's fight against two members of team NIKL**

 **then another group meeting with Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda and Naruto ending with Naruto revealing Elaura and Nebula as the last maidens and threatening Ironwood in the process**

 **before skipping over Naruto and Glynda's night (Which will be the next chapter)**

 **and ending on a cliffhanger involving Itachi which wont be answered for two chapters** **mwahahaha**

 **Yes i am evil and i am fucking proud of it**

 **anywho once more merry Christmas** **Or acceptable substitute as per you religion or choice of holiday**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	37. A Fuck For Luck

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

 **Now This Chapter Is All Lemon So Those Who Don't Want To Read Feel Free To Skip**

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls of the teacher's building, he was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark blue jeans. Reaching Glynda's door the black haired blond Grimm Faunus knocked on the door.

"Glynda it's me," called Naruto towards the door, a moment later the door opened on its own, confused Naruto looked at the door before stepping into the room and the door closed behind him before locking. "Glynda?" questioned Naruto looking around the darkened room.

Naruto's ears twitched when he heard a door open looking towards the open door, but before he could speak a word his jaw dropped.

"Like what you see Na-ru-to?" questioned Glynda in a teasing tone, the blond woman was without her glasses, her hair was down and she wore only a set of almost see through purple panties with her arm covering her bust.

"Very, very much," spoke Naruto with a grin stepping towards the woman.

"uh uh uh," spoke Glynda using her free hand to point at Naruto stopping his advance. "Leave the pants, shoes and shirt," ordered the woman Naruto smirked and quickly de-robed only to find Glynda not in the doorway, before he could look for her he was yanked by an unforeseen source forwards into the room Glynda had emerged from before the door shut behind him and he found himself on a double bed kneeling over Glynda the two of them face to face.

"Like I said don't plan on leaving tonight," spoke the woman with a smirk her hair splayed out underneath her.

"Oh nothing could tear me away from this," declared Naruto bringing his hand to Glynda's cheek before he lent down and captured her lips. As their lips met Glynda snaked her hands around Naruto's neck. After a few moments of kissing the two parted.

"I love you Glynda," declared Naruto.

"And I love you Naruto," replied Glynda with loving eyes looking up to Naruto.

Naruto leaned in close to Glynda and began kissing along her jaw line and down her neck making the woman moan in pleasure at the sensation. While he was gently kissing his way down her neck Naruto gently ran his hands up and down her sides, before they came to rest on Glynda's exposed tits.

"Keep going Naruto just like that," moaned Glynda as Naruto kissed the flesh between her shoulder and neck as he gently played with her breasts.

"You're so beautiful Glynda," whispered Naruto as he lowered his head to her nipple. The blond woman's back arched as Naruto took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it while gently rolling the other between his fingers.

"Mmmm fuck so good Naruto," moaned Glynda pulling Naruto's head closer to her tit. Naruto bit into her nipple causing the woman to release a loud groan of pleasure, Naruto smirked at that and started getting a little bit rougher and began twisting Glynda's nipple lightly while lightly biting into the one within his mouth. Naruto's idle hand slowly moved lower down the blonde professor's body towards her legs.

Glynda squeaked as Naruto's hand drifted along her inner thighs. The Grimm Faunus himself let go of the nipple between his teeth sucking on the other and he began teasing the saliva coated nipple. Naruto sucked on the mammary in his mouth as he ran his fingers along the lips of Glynda's pussy despite the thin and wet layer of cloth separating them. The blonde Huntress shuddered as the pleasure of Naruto's ministrations surged through her she was about to speak when Naruto stopped playing with her boobs and travelled down her body.

Naruto gently caressed the woman's thighs as he came face to face with her still covered womanhood. Naruto ran his tongue up and down the clothed pussy lips.

"Please Naruto stop teasing," whimpered Glynda, Naruto smirked and began sliding the woman's soaked panties down the professor laid back to make it easier for Naruto to remove her last piece of clothing and let him see all of her. Naruto leaned down and planted kisses above and around the woman's pussy while he traced the folds with his finger. Naruto gently slid two fingers into her womanhood and began pumping them in and out of her at a slow pace while licking the lips of her pussy.

The blonde's moans were music to the Grimm Faunus' ears, Naruto speed up his pumping, and began flicking Glynda's clit with his tongue causing the woman jump.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOODDDDD," moaned Glynda as she began humping Naruto's hand in an effort to get more pleasure out of his ministrations.

"OHHH NARUTO I'M SO CLOSE," just shy of screamed Glynda wrapping her legs around Naruto's head pushing him further into her snatch. Naruto smirked to himself he then added some chakra just regular chakra to his fingers as he pumped them into Glynda.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK SO GOOD NARUTO I'M CUMMING, I'M FUCKING CUMMING," screamed Glynda squeezing her legs around Naruto's head as she came into his awaiting mouth and he continued to tongue her pussy to prolong her orgasm.

Glynda rode out her orgasm to its highest point, once she returned from her land of orgasmic bliss she let Naruto go.

"You taste nice Glynda," teased Naruto with a smirk licking her juices off his fingers. Glynda blushed, she then knelt back and looked down at Naruto before shuffling back. Naruto watched on with a raised eyebrow that is until he felt a pair of fingers snake down the sides of his boxers.

Before any words could be said Naruto's boxers were on the other side of the room curtesy of Glynda. Said Blonde was now staring at the 10 inch monster in front of her, Naruto's prick stood at attention.

" _It's So Huge,"_ thought Glynda to herself as she reached out and grasped Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned as the huntress started to rub her hand up and down Naruto's hardened member. The blonde professor lent in and started kissing the tip of Naruto's cock making the Grim Faunus shudder and groan. After a few kisses and pumps of his cock Glynda grew more adventuress and delivered a long drawn out lick down the side of his member.

"Fuck Glynda you're good at this," moaned Naruto running his hand through the blond locks of his companion. After slowly running her mouth back up Naruto's skin flute she began sucking on the tip of his dick, hr tongue circling his lower head as she ran her hands up and down his member.

"Glynda please use your tits," begged Naruto, his head rolling back as his dick was enveloped in its entirety, excluding the head upon which Glynda still sucked, with the woman's tits, she pushed her tits together around his member while she continued to suck on his head which was beginning to dribble out some pre-cum which she found the taste of almost addictive. Glynda slowly slid her boobs up and down on Naruto's dick, the assassin just lay back moaning and groaning about the softness of the sensation. Naruto started thrusting his hips up the meet the sliding of Glynda's tits.

"I'm getting close Glynda," groaned Naruto.

" _Fuck it I might as well go all out,"_ thought Glynda to herself letting he tits fall away from Naruto's member only to be replaced by her mouth as she started to bob her head up and down his dick. Naruto let out a euphoric moan as Glynda sucked him off. Naruto's dick hit the back of Glynda's throat with several inches still not in her mouth. The blond woman ran her mouth up and down Naruto's dick while rubbing the bit's she couldn't fit into her mouth, edging Naruto ever closer to his inevitable orgasm.

"Glynda, Glynda, fuuuuuck, I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming" groaned Naruto before shooting his load straight into Glynda's waiting mouth. The huntress felt her lover's cum flood her mouth and decided after getting a good taste of it that it tasted good, she swallowed all of the cum that flooded her mouth as Naruto rode out his orgasm.

As Naruto's orgasm tapered off and the flow of cum began to slow Glynda swallowed the last of his seed before crawling up Naruto until her nether lips were above his dick.

"Are you sure you want to go on Glynda?" asked Naruto looking at his Witch above him.

"Yes Naruto I want to give myself to you in my entirety," declared the huntress with determination kneeling back, Naruto smiled and nodded to the blonde above him.

"Ok then," spoke Naruto guiding the head of his dick to Glynda's pussy as she lowered herself onto him. Once Naruto's head was through the woman's pussy lips he was hit with the warm, wet and tight sensation of her pussy. Glynda slowly lowered herself onto Naruto she felt her walls starching to accommodate Naruto's hard member it was yet to get painful. Naruto was in heaven the sensations of Glynda's pussy were amazing the woman's flesh was squeezing his prick tight as he inched his way further into her however he was drawn back to reality when he hit a barrier within his lover, he looked up at her.

"You're a virgin?" questioned Naruto confused. Glynda leaned down and captured his lips before slamming herself down the rest of the way onto him. As she did this she let out a silent scream of pain, it hurt a lot but for Glynda a fully trained Huntress, the pain was not much. Once she was comfortable and could speak again she spoke a single sentence that would forever cement her as Naruto's woman.

"Yes Naruto you are my first and my last," declared the blonde woman, before she then lent back up and began to bounce herself up and down on Naruto's prick. Naruto himself sat up and began sucking on Glynda's boobs while she bounced on his dick.

"FFFFFuuuuucccckkk soooo gooooooood," moaned the blonde woman as she continued bouncing on Naruto as he sucked her tits. The huntress wrapped her arms around her blond partner and pushed his head into her tits more, Naruto not one to complain given his position sucked the tits in his face with more enthusiasm.

Glynda moaned as she bounced faster and faster. As she grew closer and closer to her orgasm, she wrenched Naruto's head up level with hers and delivered a soul searing kiss, the two blondes continued copulating as the snogged, their tongues battling for dominance as they fucked, Naruto won out just before the need for air became too much.

"I'm close Naruto," moaned Glynda in a husky voice into Naruto's ear.

"Me two Glynda," said Naruto.

"Cum together with me Naruto," moaned the blonde woman bouncing faster and faster on Naruto's prick, the two continued kissing. Glynda bounced on Naruto's member faster as he began humping her to make them both cum faster.

"Glynda, Glynda, Glynda, Glynda, I'm cumming I'm fucking cumming," moaned Naruto as the two continued their bonking.

"Meeeeeeee tooooooooo Naruuutoooooo I'm CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIINNNNNGGGG," screamed Glynda as she came. The huntress ground her hips on Naruto's trying to prolong both of their orgasms.

The two climbed to the peak of sexual ecstasy as their orgasms hit, both fell back onto the bed as they came down from their sexual high.

"That was nice," said Naruto.

"If you want we can go on," declared Glynda with a smile, drawing a confused look from Naruto. "I still have a hole you haven't cum in," clarified Glynda crawling away from Naruto pointing her ass at him. She then waved her ass back and forth, to her great pleasure Naruto's eyes followed like they were glued to her ass.

"Are you sure Glynda I don't want to do any-" said Naruto before getting yanked forwards into a kiss.

"Yes Naruto I am sure if you want you can fuck my ass," replied GLynda after the two parted. Naruto nodded and crawled up behind the blonde woman and parted her cheeks looking at her rosebud. Naruto deciding that even with his dick covered in their combined juices lube might be a good idea and leaned in and licked Glynda's butthole making her moan and whimper. "Naruto," moaned the woman in a confused voice as the Grimm Faunus licked her butt Naruto smirked at her as he licked her but. Glynda groaned just let herself enjoy it.

After a moment Naruto had decided that Glynda's hole was lubed enough and stop licking the ring, Glynda groaned in disappointment and went to look back at Naruto but she then felt the tip of Naruto's dick press against her ass, Glynda making an effort to minimize the pain that would no doubt come relaxed herself. Naruto pushed himself slowly inside the woman's ass trying not to hurt her in the process. Glynda moaned as Naruto's prick entered her ass.

"Fuck Me Naruto don't be gentle fuck me and fuck me good," moaned Glynda groaning as she pushed back on Naruto forcing his dick further into her ass. Naruto groaned and responded to Glynda's request by quickly thrusting into her ass inching his way further into her. Glynda moaned as she felt the hard flesh of Naruto's dick getting further and further into her.

The pain Glynda expected to feel from the huge intruder in her ass was heavily outweighed right away from the pleasure of the experience, the blonde woman moaned as Naruto kept going deeper and deeper into her asshole.

"Fuck GLynda your ass is so tight, it's incredible," moaned Naruto as he thrust into her. Finally after what felt like an eternity Naruto was fully sheathed in the woman's ass making both moan out in pleasure.

"Fuck me good Naruto" ordered Glynda, Naruto nodded and quickly pulled back removing almost all of his dick out of Glynda's ass only to slam it all back in.

"MMMMMM fuck soooooo gooooooood," groaned Glynda into the sheets of her bed as her ass was fucked. Naruto began picking up his pace of his thrusting. The blond Uzumaki leaned down and cupped Glynda's tits and began kissing the flesh of her neck as he pounded into her ass.

"Glynda I'm getting close again," whispered Naruto into the woman's ear.

"Me too Naruto fuck me faster," responded Glynda, Naruto grunted and obliged her request, he thrust into her asshole faster and faster.

"I'm Cumming Glynda, I'm cumming," groaned Naruto. Naruto's thrusts lost all form of rhythm and he emptied what was left within his balls into his woman's butt. Glynda herself let out a silent scream once the blonde's seed flooded her anal tube. As the two rode out their orgasms they blacked out from both pleasure and exhaustion.

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **so there you have it Naruto and Glynda's fucking**

 **nothing to say about this really so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	38. Uchiha Smack Down

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Well while it would be fun to fight you one on one Sun there is someone else who requires my attention," spoke Naruto getting a confused look from Sun. "Isn't that right …Itachi?"

Everyone in the arena was confused by Naruto's comment that is until their confusion turned to shock as flock of ravens flew up to the arena and come together in front of Naruto before forming a person.

"Sun leave now," ordered Naruto in a serious tone, the blond monkey Faunus having never heard his friend speak in such a tone bolted from the arena.

"What's this an unknown man has entered the ring," spoke Professor Port over the loud speaker.

"It also appears that young Naruto knows this man, which may not necessarily be good," declared Doctor Oobleck as the entire crowd watched as the two Shinobi glared each other down.

"It's been a long time Naruto-kun," said Itachi looking passively at Naruto.

"That it has Itachi," replied Naruto through gritted teeth glaring at the man from behind his Grimm Mask.

"So why don't you come with me Naruto-kun," suggested Itachi politely.

"Not a chance in the nine circles of Dante's Inferno," snarled Naruto quickly snatching his two Bladed Tonfa from his waist and unfurling them into their handgun forms glaring at Itachi.

"It's sad that you say that Naruto-kun," spoke Itachi shaking his head looking down, as Naruto narrowed his eyes Itachi's head snapped up " **Tsukuyomi,** " called Itachi.

The world around Naruto and Itachi went black and red as they entered the world of Tsukuyomi with Naruto being pinned to a large metal cross.

"This is my-" began Itachi only for Naruto to pulse his chakra and the world around them to crack heavily and a moment later the red and black world literally shattered and fell apart. Naruto smirked as he looked up at Itachi.

"I didn't take the Uchiha name out of respect Itachi, I'm as much Uchiha as you now," spoke Naruto with a smirk. " **Amaterasu,** " called Naruto black flames appearing on Itachi's robe, quickly pulled off his robe and tossed it to the side as he ran towards Naruto at lightning speeds quickly pulling out a pair of kunai. Naruto pushed off the ground and ran towards Itachi at speeds no one had seen before, the two Shinobi clashed at the centre of the arena, Naruto's Bladed Tonfa clashing with Itachi's kunai creating a shockwave that radiated out from the two.

Naruto turned his weapons just enough that the two barrels were facing Itachi and pulled the triggers. The brother of Sasuke Uchiha only just managed to pull back avoiding being shot by the weapon. Flipping backwards Itachi quickly flipped through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called the elder Uchiha launching a fireball towards Naruto.

" **Futon** **Rasenshuriken (Wind Style Rasenshuriken),** " yelled Naruto dropping his right Bladed Tonfa before reaching into a pouch tied to his belt and pulling out a green powder then forming a ball of blue chakra in his hand that sucked up the green dust, the orb of chakra creating several white blades on the outside and letting out a high pitched screech as Naruto threw the attack towards the fireball.

Itachi watched in horror as Naruto's attack cleaved straight through his fireball absorbing some of the flames giving the orb a redish tint to it.

" **Susanoo,** " spoke Itachi a red semitransparent skeleton forming around the black haired man.

At this point the entire crowd was in awe of the level of skill being shown.

Naruto glared at Itachi hidden behind the skeleton of **Susanoo** , the blond dropped his second bladed Tonfa and ripped his giant blade off his back and ran forwards, Itachi let his **Susanoo** drop as he spun his kunai in hand and ran forwards at Naruto, once more the two met in the centre of the arena floor, Naruto bringing his blade down on Itachi who using one of his kunai managed to block the blade however his arm was shaking as he blocked. Using his free hand Itachi slashed at Naruto who pushed back from the attack, Itachi's Kunai being deflected by Naruto's Aura.

" **Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu),** " called Itachi shooting several small fireballs out towards Naruto, the black haired blond held up a hand.

" **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push),** " spoke Naruto a wave of chakra shooting out of his hand and pushing the fireballs that concealed shuriken away from him.

Itachi's eyes widened upon hearing the name of the technique but the man quickly schooled his features and once more ran at Naruto who again pushed off the ground and met Itachi in the centre of the arena, Itachi quickly deflected the overhead strike of Naruto's weapon and attempted to slice at Naruto's chest only for the blond's aura to once more dull the blow, however Naruto felt his aura drop low enough that the thin layer of Aura around his body shattered and Itachi would actually be able to hurt him now. But before Naruto could think more on that Itachi slammed his fist into Naruto's face throwing the black haired blond backwards.

Naruto flipped in the air before skidding along the ground in a low crouch. Itachi didn't give Naruto time to recover and was on Naruto in a minute slamming his foot into the former assassin's face throwing him backwards again flipping over as he sailed through the air.

As Naruto landed he pushed off the ground just in time to avoid a follow up attack by Itachi, however as the blond landed he stumbled and fell to the ground.

The entire arena went dead silent as Naruto groaned holding himself on his hands and knees.

"GET UP NARUTO," came the scream of a voice Naruto knew well breaking the silence of the arena. Naruto glanced back and saw Raven standing behind a set of railing looking horrified begging for the blond to get up.

"COME ON NARUTO GET UP" came another voice, Naruto saw Glynda looking to him pleading him to get up and soon their voiced were joined by more, first Winter, then Elaura, then Qrow, Ozpin and Ironwood, quickly followed by the members of RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN and before long the whole arena was calling for him to get up hell Naruto was sure he could even hear Cardin's voice amongst the other voices.

"Stay down Naruto-kun," however Itachi's voice pierced through it all making Naruto look to the man before his eyes went wide before in an instant narrowing into a deadly glare. "Or I might just have to hurt this lovely little girl," spoke Itachi holding a kunai toward the throat of a little white haired girl.

"Papa," whimpered Nebula looking to her father.

Suddenly the concrete beneath cracked as his fingers dug into the material, and the entire audience once more went silent as Naruto glared at Itachi.

"You have made a grave mistake Itachi," spoke Naruto quietly as he pushed himself up shadows cloaking his mask. "You can threaten me all you want," continued Naruto as he stood up. "But never and I mean NEVER THREATEN **MY DAUGHTER,** " roared Naruto his head snapping up his Grimm mask shattering revealing his bright red Rinnegan eyes with slitted pupils and in an instant Naruto was cloaked in a golden glow that erupted around him and quickly took the form of a twenty story nine tailed fox.

Itachi at this point was horrified looking up at the rage driven monster before him so much so that Nebula was able to quickly get out of his grip and run away as Naruto snarled at Itachi before taking a swipe with his massive paw carving up the arena floor. Itachi jumped away from the strike just as it was about to hit him.

" **You're a dead man Itachi"** came the bestial snarl from Naruto's maw as he glared at the Uchiha.

" **Susanoo,** " called Itachi hoping his imperfect Susanoo would help him against the fox.

Upon seeing the armour form once more Naruto dropped low and glared at Itachi opening his maw Naruto allowed chakra to gather up orbs of blue and red chakra came together and formed a huge purple orb making Itachi's eyes go wide, before jumping into the air trying to avoid the attack, however Naruto's maw closed around the orb and he glared up at Itachi as his gigantic foxy cheeks bulged and then he opened his mouth once again.

A beam of pure white shot out of Naruto's mouth engulfing Itachi and his **Susanoo** and continuing on and smashing through the glass ceiling of the arena as if it were nothing more than paper.

A moment later the smoking form of Itachi fell to the arena floor with a thud. Naruto's foxy form was once more engulfed in a golden glow before he shrunk back down to his human form as he shrunk back down the blond drew his katana as he walked over to Itachi, the crowd watched in nervous tension as Naruto stepped up to the unconscious Itachi and the blond decapitated the man, his actions shocking and horrifying members of the crowd.

And it was at that moment Cinder made her move. With a sudden fizzle and crack a voice came over the international broadcast of the tournament.

"This is **not** a tragedy. This was **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men_. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both," called the voice of Cinder. "They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? A beast that makes play he still a man, who bears all the markings of a Grimm and yet walks amongst us as if he were normal. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? A beast stalks their very halls and nothing is done about it not even when it takes the life of a man with miraculous abilities. Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the White Fang Terrorised the streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally _undesirable_. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark." Spoke Cinder before taking a deep solemn breath "So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" finished Cinder

As the woman finished her speech alarms and sirens started blearing throughout the Arena.

"So she's finally made her move," muttered Naruto to himself looking down and picking up the decapitated head of Itachi which he quickly sealed into a seal on his hand.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." Came an autonomous voice spreading throughout the arena with that people began screaming and jumping from their seats and running towards the various exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic," came the voice of Ironwood attempting to calm the masses, however his attempt came to naught as a screech was heard through the arena.

"A Nevermore?!" questioned Scarlet looking up at the roof of the stadium.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defences!?" questioned Coco shocked.

"It wasn't alone," declared Ren as several more Nevermores flew over the arena.

" **Futon Rasenshuriken,** " called the voice of Naruto as another orb of chakra shot up into the sky hitting the Nevermore and simply ripping it to shreds.

At that point lockers started raining down from the open sky of the arena, Naruto glanced to his sides to see teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN standing on the arena beside him all of them quickly collecting their weapons.

"Ruby, you take your team back to Beacon protect the tower with your lives," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the four girls. "And Ruby," called Naruto before she could take her team, the red haired girl turned to Naruto with a nod. "Winter has come early," declared Naruto making Ruby's eyes go wide before she nodded and she started running and turned into three streams of petals each one picking up one of her teammates before all three flew out of the arena. Naruto then turned to team JNPR. "You lot get everyone out of here, Pyrrha tear this stadium apart if you have to but protect the civilians, once you've done that get to the tower and help Ruby and her team" ordered the blond getting a nod from the team before they dashed off slashing at the various Grimm that tried to attack them. Naruto then turned to the final two teams who had appeared there.

"You guys get to Vale the Grimm are coming wipe them out before they can do any damage," ordered Naruto getting a nod from the two teams as a plume of smoke quickly erupted beside Naruto revealing a clone. The two teams understood instantly and grabbed onto the clone and a second later the nine of them vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Papa," cried the voice of Nebula running over to Naruto, who knelt down and held his arms out wide before Nebula ran and hugged him.

"It's ok princess Papa's here," spoke Naruto hugging his daughter as she cried.

"Naruto," called the voice of Glynda as she, Winter, Elaura, Raven, Anko, and Shizune ran over to him.

"Now Nebby sweetie I need you to stay with your mother for now ok Papa has things he has to do," spoke Naruto to Nebula who looked up to him scared. "I promise I will come back to you sweetie but for now you need to go with your mother," pleaded Naruto getting a nod from Nebula who moved over to Winter who picked up the girl hugging her tightly before covering her as a Griffon flew towards them.

"No you FUCKING DON'T" snarled Naruto leaping up and landing on the griffon's back and before the creature could do anything Naruto grabbed onto the wings and ripped them out of the creature's back, causing the creature to fall to the ground and dissolve into black ash.

"GO Winter," yelled Naruto creating a clone that grabbed onto Naruto's girlfriend and child before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto-" began Elaura.

"I'll answer your questions after we deal with this Elaura, right now I need you, Anko-nee and Shizune-nee in Vale helping protect it," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the three woman Anko and Shizune quickly putting a hand on Elaura's shoulder and all three vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Raven Glynda Beacon Tower," spoke Naruto.

"What about you?" asked Glynda.

"There's a little bitch who need to learn not to mess with me," declared Naruto vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere#**

Cinder smirked she had to improvise with her plan a bit but it still worked out in the end she stood watching over Vale as the Grimm tore it apart beside her stood Mercury filming the destruction just waiting for the atlas droids to turn on everyone else and Emerald watching the destruction.

Cinder herself was watching the base of Beacon Tower looking for Ozpin to go running with a girl to wherever he had Amber.

"Cinder-" began Emerald only for Cinder to hold up her hand for the girl to stop upon spotting Ozpin running towards the tower with Pyrrha and Naruto in tow.

"There," spoke Cinder with a smirk walking towards the tower.

* * *

 **#With Naruto Ozpin and Pyrrha#**

The trio descended in the elevator to the floor that housed Amber, as the doors opened the trio rushed out of the elevator and towards Amber.

"Are you ready red?" asked Naruto looking to Pyrrha the girl nodded. The trio then reached the pods that held Amber.

"Get in the pod miss Nikos," ordered Ozpin getting a nod from the girl as she quickly stepped into the pod.

Naruto looked towards Amber sadly as the pod rose up, and amber began glowing a bright yellow as did the tubes behind her that looped around and into Pyrrha's pod.

The red haired armoured woman began screaming as the yellow glow flowed into her pod Naruto just looked down sadly.

Just then a distinctive 'twang' of a bow was heard and Naruto's left hand snapped out to the left and snatched an obsidian arrow out of the air.

"Cinder how nice of you to join us," spoke Naruto turning around with a sadistic smirk on his face looking at the shocked woman.

"Now bitch class is in session," declared Naruto drawing his katana that suddenly began to screech as electricity flowed through the blade.

* * *

 **Alrighty then chapter over**

 **so this time we have the Naruto V Itachi fight**

 **which ends with Itachi making a terrible mistake threatening Nebula in front of Naruto**

 **Naruto then rages out and goes full on Kyubi**

 **which Cinder uses to start her attack on Beacon**

 **and Naruto orders the teams to do various tasks**

 **and heads of to teach Cinder a lesson**

 **anywho that's that folks i've said my bits so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	39. The Fall Of Beacon Or Not

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Despite the situation Cinder found herself in she smirked she could see the transfer process happening behind the blond in front of her, while it would be obnoxious it wouldn't be difficult to get the remainder of the Fall Maiden's power for herself.

Naruto glared at the ebony haired woman snapping her arrow in his hand as lightning arced off his katana blade.

"So you think you can school me Uzumaki I'd like to see you try," spoke Cinder confidently.

" **WITH PLEASURE,"** snarled Naruto running forwards swinging his katana over his head. Cinder rolled her eyes and quickly raised her blade up to block the strike, however, to her shock and horror Naruto's sparking blade simply shattered her obsidian bow blade.

Jumping backwards Cinder quickly willed the shards of her weapon to reform into the blade as Naruto once more rushed her this time forming hand signs with his free hand.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto spitting out a huge fireball towards Cinder, the woman threw herself to the side to avoid the fireball before ducking and crossing her blades above her head as Naruto once more slammed his blades into her own.

Cinder struggled as Naruto pushed his blade against hers before she was kicked in the chest launching her backwards into a pole cracking the thick concrete pylon. As Cinder pushed herself to her hands and knees her head was slammed into the ground courtesy of Naruto's foot.

Feeling her Aura weaken Cinder quickly flared a flame that she shot up towards Naruto forcing the blond to jump back from the woman giving her ha chance to get to her feet. Naruto narrowed his eyes glaring at the black haired woman.

" **Susanoo,** " called Naruto a semitransparent purple skeleton forming around the blond as he once more rushed forwards, Cinder jumped backwards avoiding a slice from the skeleton's weapons however as she hung in the air the skeletal warrior's other hand rammed forwards slamming into Cinder once more throwing her backwards into a pylon. It was at this point that Cinder realised that since she had appeared Pyrrha's screams had stopped glancing passed Naruto she saw that the pod Pyrrha had been in was now empty and Ozpin was nowhere to be seen small wisps of smoke the only indicator anyone had been there.

"Finally noticed huh," spoke Naruto with a cruel smirk as he stepped forwards.

"What did you do?" snarled Cinder.

"Easily tricked you, you overconfident little bitch," growled Naruto a **Rasengan** forming over his free hand as he walked forwards, Cinder narrowed her eyes as she summoned up a stream of fire and threw it towards Naruto.

The blond himself easily deflected the stream of fire with his still sparking Katana. Cinder looked at Naruto horrified as she finally realised how outclassed she was she pushed herself to her feet once more and turned around and attempted to run only for Naruto to blur in front of her and slammed his **Rasengan** into Cinder's chest throwing her backwards once more.

As Cinder landed and skidded along the ground she jumped up looking around horrified.

" _You stole my friend from me Cinder, you made me hate her, you scared her and took her life from her and for that you will die"_ spoke the disembodied voice of Naruto from all around Cinder.

Naruto from his position hidden in the rafters of the giant room rained down kunai on Cinder to break her Aura barrier. The woman herself shot out a wave of flame attempting to melt the kunai coming at her, her tactic worked to a small degree, she melted the kunai but the molten slag still hit her making her wince as her Aura died down.

"Don't you know that when you kill me my powers will just go to who I want them to?" questioned Cinder attempting to confuse Naruto. But a second later Cinder felt something land behind her, she turned just in time to see a sparking katana blade sailing at her face slamming into throwing her backwards again and shattering her final barrier of resistance against Naruto's onslaught. When the woman looked back to where she had been standing she found nothing there.

Looking around terrified Cinder stumbled backwards trying to get away from the insane blonde but before she could get too far she was kicked in the base of the spine launching her forwards a sickening crunch ripping through the area before she slammed into the ground. Groaning as she sat up Cinder once more looked around trying to find Naruto. Before any progress could be made several kunai once more sailed in her direction splitting the skin on her face and arms allowing her scarlet lifeblood to flow out of her skin.

Cinder looked around terrified trying to push herself to her feet only to crumple to her feet the second she got up, however before she hit the ground she felt the top of her head grabbed and squeezed a blade placed to her neck glancing to the holder of the blade Cinder's eyes shot open wide as the scared face of Amber held a cruel smirk before the weapon was quickly ran across Cinder's jugular vein slicing it open ending the manipulative woman's life, life drained from Cinder's eyes as her body fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Standing back up tall Amber's form was quickly engulfed in smoke as Naruto's **Henge** dispelled.

The blonde heard a sharp inhale before quickly turning to Amber's pod and rushing over to her opening the pod Amber fell into his arms.

"Naruto," spoke Amber weakly smiling up at her friend.

"Hey Amber," replied Naruto hugging the woman gently before the room around them shook.

"W-what's going on?" questioned the weak brown haired woman.

"The school is under attack I'm sorry but I have to leave you alone for a while longer," spoke Naruto standing up.

"Go, but please come back safe," ordered Amber getting a nod from the blond who quickly created three clones before running back down the hall towards the elevators.

* * *

 **#With Team RWBY#**

The four woman team had arrived just as Grimm tore into the school and had quickly split up helping the soldiers with various problems, Blake and Yang were after the White Fang that was attacking the school while Ruby and Weiss stood against the Grimm.

The black and yellow themed huntresses rounded a corner and found themselves outside of the cafeteria Blake glanced inside and her eyes widened in horror as she stepped back pulling Yang with her.

"What? What is it?" asked the blond woman.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, _my love?_ A coward?" questioned a distinctly male voice from within the building causing both women's eyes to go wide.

"It's him isn't it, your old partner?" questioned Yang quietly looking to Blake who nodded before rounding the corner and looking into the building.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Blake desperately looking to the man she may have once loved as he stood over a visiting student.

"You and I we were going to the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this... a spark," declared Adam drawing his sword from his sheath and preparing to stab the student beneath him, however before he could thrust his blade down Blake lunged forwards pushing Adam backwards away from the student their blades locking as she did.

"I'm... _not_... running," declared Blake pushing against Adam's blade as the man holding the weapon smirked.

"You... will," replied the smirking man attempting to push Blake backwards only for the black haired cat Faunus to pull back before he could push her making Adam stumble as Blake ducked and a yellow blur flew over her head.

"SHE WON'T" snarled Yang slamming her fist into Adam's face launching the man backwards into the nearby walls. "Not with her friends by her side," declared Yang glaring at Adam her normally lilac eyes burning a deep blood red.

"This could've been our day Blake! Can't you see that!?" snarled Adam glaring at the two women.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" declared Blake almost crying as she spoke the words.

"What you want is _impossible,_ " snarled Adam glaring at Blake.

"No it's not," spoke Yang as she stepped beside Blake putting her hand on the Faunus' shoulder.

* * *

 **#With Emerald And Mercury#**

The two servants of Cinder stood on the roof looking out over Vale and Beacon as it was attacked by Grimm and White Fang, however the two people were confused as to why the Alsatian droids weren't turning on the Vale Huntsmen and Huntresses. Mercury who was recording the downfall dropped his scroll and turned when he heard approaching footsteps behind them ready to attack whoever it was. However the silver haired man stopped when he saw who it was.

"Roman? Neo? What are you two doing here shouldn't you be up in an airship causing chaos?" asked Mercury relaxing upon seeing the two people behind him and Emerald.

"Unluckily for you two when I was captured it was by the one man I will always fear and this lovely lass hasn't exactly been honest with you two and Cinder," spoke Roman casually. Emerald and Mercury both narrowed their eyes at the pair. "And unfortunately for you two when the man I fear above all others is on the other side to me my loyalties change pretty quickly," declared Roman before he held his cane up and the cap on the bottom flipped up before he pulled the trigger and shot off a round towards the two shocked individuals who could do nothing but jump out of the way as the unstable dust round flew at them exploding as it hit the roof.

Mercury landed and rushed forwards towards Roman the orange haired man quickly flicked his weapon up holding it by the bottom Roman used the cane as a club swinging at Mercury who kicked towards the man his foot connecting with Roman's cane. Roman quickly reached forwards and grabbed Mercury by his collar before picking the man up and flipping him over his head and slammed the silver haired man head first into the ground.

Emerald landed and dashed towards the mute multi-colour haired woman quickly shooting off rounds towards the woman who simply unfurled her umbrella the reinforced fabric blocking the green haired woman's shots. The hail of bullets stopped just as Emerald drew close to Neo her Kama blades flicking outwards as the dark skinned woman slashed at Neo.

Neo quickly furled up her weapon holding it by both ends and using it as a staff to block the strike from Emerald, Neo quickly kicked off the ground flipping backwards slamming her foot into Emerald's chin throwing the woman up into the air before coming back down and landing in a heap as Neo landed gracefully and stood with a smirk on her face.

Mercury rolled backwards as Roman slammed his cane into the ground before pushing himself up from the ground and glaring at the man, Mercury pushed himself into a handstand before spinning around firing off shot after shot towards Roman who spun his cane blocking the shots as he got closer and closer to Mercury before quickly reaching out with his cane and hooking the loop around Mercury's hand and pulling quickly once more tripping the man up however this time Mercury quickly pushed up and kicked Roman in the face firing off a bullet as he did so throwing roman back a small amount.

Emerald rolled back to avoid a drop kick from Neo before she quickly rolled to her feet and jumped up pulling the triggers on her sickle guns firing off round after round all of which was once again blocked by Neo's umbrella's re-enforced cloth. Neo pulled the trigger of her umbrella letting flame dust be launched out of the tip of the launcher of her weapon in a large ball that quickly morphed into a fireball as it travelled towards Emerald. The woman jumped up quickly flinging her weapons out in wide arcs the small scythe like weapons flying towards Neo who upon being hit by the weapons, shattered before being revealed to be standing on the other side of the roof.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

By the time Naruto arrived back at the surface the whole school had gone to shit there was hundreds of White Fang members running around with hundred going on thousands of Grimm of all types running around ranging from Creeps to Beringels and even a few Goliaths, running out of the elevator Naruto was about to join in the fight when he felt a huge wave of negative energy, looking to the source of it Naruto's eyes went wide as a mountain began to crack revealing very Grimm like spikes, spines and claws.

Naruto watched on in curiosity as the entire mountain cracked and crumbled until several moments later the earthen mound shattered revealing a dragon like Grimm.

"No way," muttered Naruto looking wide eyed as the dragon flapped its wings taking off and flying towards the school.

As the creature flew towards the school Naruto shook his head before being engulfed in a golden glow before he expanded to a huge size his form morphing to that of a giant nine tailed furry fox with red slitted pupils, however not a moment after his transformation did those eyes gain several tomoe before morphing into the shape of several overlapping ellipses and the orange fur of the fox quickly became covered by semi-transparent chakra constructed purple armour plating.

Naruto glared at the dragon as black clumps began dropping from the creature's wings and slamming into the ground where more Grimm quickly grew from the sludge. Naruto in his armoured fox form quickly ran forwards on all fours towards the black dragon before leaping at the creature crashing into it mid-air the two titanic creatures flying backwards into the mountain range on the edge of the Emerald Forest. The dragon lunged forwards tying to sink its teeth into Naruto's shoulder however the armour of **Susanoo** didn't so much as crack under the bite force, Naruto's fox claws tore into the delicate flesh of the dragon's wings making the creature howl in pain before once again attempting to bite Naruto's fox form but the colossal fox was quicker and managed to get out of the way of the attempted bite only for Grimm to begin trying to attack him.

The Orange furred fox looked down as Naruto felt small pains in his lower body, upon looking down Naruto discovered why, scores of smaller Grimm attacking him, biting, slashing, clawing anything they could do to try and hurt the blond. However Naruto quickly put into action his one means of defence against the smaller Grimm, Naruto's monumental tails quickly flailed around slamming into the Grimm squashing them like bugs or flicking them off himself.

As he dealt with the smaller Grimm the fox turned back to the dragon beneath him the fox lunged forwards biting into the creature's neck, once more making the dragon snarl in pain however this time the creature lunged forwards and latched onto Naruto's arm sinking its teeth into the furry arms of the titanic fox. This time it was Naruto's turn to howl in pain as the Grimm's teeth penetrated his arms.

The titanic form of Naruto snarled before reaching up to the head of the dragon and grabbing onto the two backwards facing points on the creature's head, before pulling to the side, the dragon screeching in agony as Naruto pulled the two horns to the side and after a moment and some struggling tore the two white horns off the dragon, the Grimm lunged forwards attempting to bite at Naruto's face only for the Fox to back up and slam his knee into the dragon's jaw knocking the creature's head upwards. Naruto pushed up a bit and found himself staring at the exposed underbelly of the Grimm Dragon.

Opening his maw Naruto gathered chakra in front of his mouth, blue and red chakra quickly formed together forming a small purple orb that steadily grew in size until it was about half as big as Naruto himself and once it had crossed that line Naruto launched the attack into the underbelly of the dragon the huge orb of power liquefying the dragon and causing the earth around them to quake as a devastating crater was formed.

As the smoke cleared and the dragon was revealed to have been utterly destroyed Huntsmen, Huntress, Robot, Student and terrorists alike were rewarded with one of the most terrifying sights of an age, a huge hoard of Grimm running away. Away from Naruto away from Beacon and away from Vale. As the Grimm ran the White Fang realised that they only had themselves as their back up and most quickly followed the Grimm's lead and ran away others however dropped whatever weapons they may have been holding and fell to the ground in fear, and others simply gave themselves over to anyone who was taking prisoners so as not to end up on the bad side of the colossal fox that was casually wandering back towards Beacon engulfed in a golden glow.

By the time Naruto made it to Beacon he was in his normal human form he made it into the open courtyard before he dropped to one knee breathing heavily.

It may have been exhausting but they had won.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **to set your minds at ease for those worrying no this isn't the final chapter, there's still loose ends to tie up**

 **so anyway with this chapter we have it revealed Naruto had clones posing as Ozpin and Pyrrha**

 **while he absolutely schools Cinder** **and in doing so saves Amber**

 **we then have Yang and Blake confronting Adam**

 **followed by Roman and Neo attacking Mercury and Emerald**

 **and finishing off the chapter with Kyubi Naruto V the Grimm Dragon**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	40. Amber's assistance

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the attack on Beacon, the school had been repaired, as had Vale and the surrounding areas, things were finally starting the get back to normal.

Naruto sat next to a hospital bed, listening as Shizune told Amber what she would need to do to hasten the last part of her recovery.

"So nothing to strenuous for a while, and you want to walk around as much as you can handle to help regain your leg strength but aside from that you should be ok to leave here today," spoke Shizune with a smile towards the woman.

"Thank you Shizune," said Amber with a smile looking to the black haired woman who had been helping her since she had been revived.

"And you mister," spoke Shizune looking to her adoptive brother, "You watch her," ordered the black haired woman.

"Yes ma'am," replied Naruto with a salute making both Shizune and Amber roll their eyes, Naruto turned to Amber "I'll leave you to get changed then we can get out of here," spoke Naruto getting a nod from the woman before he got up and walked out of the room.

Waiting in the hall allowed his mind to wander, most of the students had either gone home or been sent home after the attack on beacon to let family and friends know they were ok, so Naruto had seen very little of his friends and students. The only friends who lingered, were Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Fox, Neo and Roman. However Weiss, Winter and Naruto expected Jacques Schnee to make an appearance soon if only to try and take Weiss back to Atlas.

Naruto was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the door opened and out stepped Amber and Shizune. Naruto offered an arm to Amber who gently took it as Shizune walked away from the duo.

"Shall we madam?" spoke Naruto with a small smile getting a nod from Amber as the two walked away from the school hospital at a slow deliberate pace. Naruto supported Amber as she needed as the two walked the scared woman setting the pace.

The pace slowed as the two exited the main school building out towards the gardens, Naruto noticed that Amber's legs were beginning to shake as the pair moved.

"C-can we stop?" asked Amber wincing as her atrophied legs began to feel as if they were burning.

"Whenever you want to Amber," spoke Naruto quickly leading the woman to a stone bench to sit down.

Naruto sat beside his friend letting her lean against him letting her legs rest.

"Thank you Naruto," muttered Amber looking up to her friend.

"It's ok Amber, I'll always help out my friends," replied Naruto with a grin.

"That's not what I meant, I mean thanks for saving my life," clarified Amber.

"I said I would," declared Naruto.

"I suppose you did," muttered Amber closing her eyes as she lent on her friend.

However a moment later Naruto's scroll began to vibrate, quickly pulling the device out of his pocket he saw it was Roman calling him.

* * *

 **#Elemental Nations#**

The Akatsuki was dwindling in numbers when they had started their war they had nine members along with help from Kabuto who had mass revived many of the most powerful historical Shinobi and Kunoichi thousands if not tens of thousands of them.

But now the masked leader of the group stood with his two surviving subordinates Kisame and Zetsu, the latter of whom had just delivered a report that the Uchiha leader was not happy to hear, the five great nations were gearing up and preparing a final assault on the Akatsuki, however the plant like man had also informed the masked Uchiha of the death of Itachi who had been sent to investigate the reports of tears in reality within the Land Of Fire.

"So the rips are entrances to alternate dimensions?" questioned the deep voice of the red eyed man.

"Yes Madara-sama, it also appears that the Kyubi Jinchuriki has made his way through them and made a new life on the other side," declared the white side of Zetsu.

"Very well, Kisame, Zetsu gather your things our objective hasn't changed you two are to head to the rips while I deal with our guests," declared the masked Man getting a nod from each of the two men both quickly moving away from their positions to gather their things.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Madara sat in the darkened cave that was his group's base of operations bored, he had already sent the Gedō Mazō to his Kamui dimension and sent his two remaining subordinates ahead.

The black haired man yawned as the entrance to his fortress cracked and shattered sending rubble flying towards him as ninja poured into the room.

"My, that was dramatic," declared the man sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Madara, it's over," declared Tsunade.

"Give us the Biju," ordered A the Raikage.

"Now why would I do that?" questioned the masked man, standing up.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" questioned Mei glaring at the man.

"None of you can stop me you will all fall beneath my feet yet," declared the masked Man taunting the Kage one last time before vanishing into a swirl of space centred on his right eye.

* * *

 **#Beacon#**

Naruto walked into the front courtyard of the school, beside him stood Weiss and Winter and not two hundred metres in front of them stood the two girl's father who was accompanied by their brother, Naruto knew of the man's less than pleasant nature from both rumour and word of mouth from both Schnee women he was there to make sure the man didn't threaten his friend or girlfriend, the blond also glanced around, hidden at various points around the courtyard were Anko, Shizune, Neo and Roman who would step in should the need arise Glynda stood about a hundred metres behind Naruto, Winter and Weiss, with her arms around Nebula who had refused to stay away from the possible confrontation given it included the girl's father, mother and aunt.

"Weiss gather your things you are coming home this place is too dangerous," declared Jacques looking to Weiss before glancing to his eldest daughter with a slight glare.

"No Weiss isn't going anywhere Jacques," spoke Naruto narrowing his eyes at the white haired man who turned to the young Grimm Faunus.

"And who are you to tell me or my daughter what to do?" questioned the man.

"I'm the man who has been training your daughter for the last several months, and I'm a man whose patience you don't want to test," replied Naruto dangerously, his hand coming to rest on his mother's katana.

"Oh please you're just a beast pretending you're a man," spoke the boy beside Jacques, both Winter and Weiss glared at their little brother, Naruto just rolled his eyes at the man's statement, what no one was expecting however was a blur to streak over the trio and slam into Whitley.

"Don't insult my Papa," growled Nebula her fist buried in Whitley's stomach knocking the wind out of him and throwing the arrogant boy backwards.

"You little brat how dare you attack my son," snarled Jacques raising his hand to slap Nebula only for Winter to lunge forwards and grab him by the wrist.

"Don't you dare," growled Winter glaring at her father.

"Why do you care she's just that mongrel's daughter?" questioned Jacques glaring at Winter.

"Why does she care? Why does any mother care when someone is about to hurt their child?" asked Naruto stepping forwards as Nebula quickly ran back to him before he picked her up.

"Mothrer? She's yours?" snarled Jacques glaring at Winter.

"Yes she is my daughter," replied Winter returning her father's fierce glare.

"You'd drag the Schnee family name through the mud for this, this thing?" questioned Jacques motioning to Naruto.

The blond Grimm Faunus held onto Nebula tightly to stop her from slugging her grandfather.

"Leave now," ordered Naruto in a cold tone.

"What?" snarled Jacques.

" **LEAVE NOW,"** roared Naruto his blue eyes turning blood red as he glared at the white haired man. Jacques flinched before he glared at Naruto, however before he could make a move he found a pair of blades pointed at his throat, and a cane aimed at his face while Whitley had an arm wrapped around his neck.

"You can't protect him from me," declared Jacques glaring at Roman, Neo and Anko who all stood around him meanwhile Shizune had her arm around Whitley's neck.

"You misunderstand _Father_ ," spat Weiss glaring at the man. "They're not protecting Naruto from you, they're protecting you from Naruto," spoke the white haired woman.

"Jacques turn around now and leave, and never set foot in front of Winter, Weiss, Nebula or myself again or I shall turn you into nothing but a smear on the ground," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes at the white haired man who glared at Naruto trying to ignore his fear that the boy could follow through with his threat.

"Come Whitley we're leaving," spoke Jacques turning around, the boy nodded turning around and following his father, the two heading back towards the docks.

As the two Schnee men moved away from the group of ninja/ criminals/ huntsmen Naruto glanced to Anko before nodding towards Jacques, Anko nodded slightly and quickly vanished.

"What's she doing?" asked Winter looking to Naruto.

"She's going to tail them to make sure they leave, and then have a summon follow them to make sure they don't do something stupid," spoke Naruto.

"What are we going to do now father?" asked Whitely looking to his father.

"Those two tarnish the Schnee name maybe it's time they disappeared," spoke the man.

* * *

 **#Later#**

Naruto walked with Amber at his side, the two were headed towards the cafeteria where Naruto's friends and daughter were gathered the Fall Maiden wanting to meet the people Naruto had told her about.

"Are you ok Amber?" asked Naruto looking to the woman concerned as she was wobbly on her feet.

"I should be fine to make it to the cafeteria," declared the woman adamantly, Naruto smiled and nodded walking beside the woman making sure she didn't strain herself to much.

After a few moments the two people walked into the mostly empty cafeteria it being the middle of the afternoon and all Naruto smiled as he saw a small group of his friends, sitting at a table was Glynda, Winter, Nebula, Weiss, Roman, Neo, Anko and Shizune.

"Hey everyone," spoke Naruto drawing their attention to the blond and his companion.

"Papa," spoke Nebula quickly rushing over to the blond who lifted her up.

"Ah so this must be little Nebula," spoke Amber poking the white haired girl's stomach making her giggle before nodding.

"Nice to meet ya uh…," spoke Nebula before looking to Naruto for help.

"Auntie Amber," whispered Naruto to his baby girl.

"Auntie Amber," continued Nebula with a grin not unlike Naruto's own, Amber looked to Naruto before rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you to sweetie," spoke the golden eyed woman with a smile, Naruto put his daughter down and quickly moved Amber to a seat seeing her legs begin to wobble.

Sitting down Amber was swiftly introduced to each of the members of the group working a few out by what Naruto had told her and general resemblance, such as Winter as Nebula's mother.

As everyone was talking, Naruto reached into his pockets and pulled out his scroll, glancing down at the device he took note of the date.

" _Elaura will be back in a couple of days,"_ thought Naruto to himself as his mind wandered back a couple of weeks.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of Amber's hospital room it was the a few days since the attack on Beacon and during that time the blond had hardly spent a moment away from Amber, he had been back to his room to shower and sleep but other than that he had been with Amber, but she had just short of banished him from her room for the rest of the day telling him that she was fine and didn't want him hovering over her for the rest of the day while his friends were probably as worried about him as he was for her.

So with that Naruto had said his goodbye to Amber and left, he did however have some things to address the one which was front and foremost in his mind was Elaura. Walking down the hall the blond attempted to locate his friend. Walking through the school Naruto allowed his senses to widen as he tried to locate the Faunus woman.

Naruto wasn't having much luck, he had found basically all of his friends but Elaura, so deciding rather than keep blindly wandering around he would just call her. Pulling out his scroll Naruto dialled the woman's number.

…

…

…

…

…

There was no answer, growing somewhat concerned Naruto was about to try again when he noticed that he had an unread message, opening the message the blonde's eyes went wide before he put his scroll back in his pocket before taking off in a dead sprint, running as fast as he could Naruto didn't even slow when he reached the docks of Beacon instead leaping off towards Vale and continuing his run.

Moving through the repaired streets of Vale Naruto managed to make it to the ports on the other side of Vale, just in time to see a ship set sail with Elaura looking somewhat depressed standing on the back end of the ship, Naruto kicked off the shore launching forwards hundreds of feet and up about fifty feet just enough to land on the back end of the boat, Aura and Chakra cushioning his landing so as not to throw the boat forwards.

Opening his eyes Naruto glanced around looking for Elaura only to not see her, sighing thinking it was just his imagination that he saw her on the boat or she had gone inside, where he wouldn't follow, as he wasn't technically meant to be on the ship, Naruto was about to turn when he felt arms wrap around him.

"You came," muttered a voice shakily from behind him, turning around Naruto smiled at the woman quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course I did, I'm just so sorry I'm as late as I am, I didn't see the message until five minutes ago," muttered Naruto smiling to Elaura.

"So does that mean?" questioned the woman not really daring to hope.

"Of course Elaura, your my friend of course I want you in my life and if you're willing to transfer to Beacon I'll be the first to welcome you," said Naruto with a smile the nickel haired vixen just smiled as she hugged herself to Naruto.

The two stood for a moment in silence just enjoying each other's presence before Naruto broke the silence.

"Elaura I don't know how I feel about you right now, I mean I care for you more than a friend but I'm not quite sure how much more, but if you do transfer to Beacon I promise I will give you an answer within a few days," declared Naruto making Elaura smile and nod to him her tail saying behind her as Naruto spoke.

"Thank you," muttered the woman.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto, while he had had some time to think he still wasn't sure how strong his feelings for the woman were but he would figure them out.

* * *

 **#Elsewhere in Remnant#**

"You understand I want them dead and left to be found," declared a male voice glaring at the form of a cloaked man with a swirl like mask standing before him.

"As you wish," declared the masked man in a deep voice.

"Good now get out you will be payed once the job is done," declared Jacques. The masked man nodded before vanishing into a swirl originating around his right eye.

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **so first off for those who don't read Azure Phoenix i want to apologise for the lull in my activity over the last month i just needed a break**

 **right with that out of the way lets get right on into the chapter** **overview**

 **so to kick us off its a few weeks after the attack on Beacon**

 **Amber is just getting out of the hospital with assistance from Naruto**

 **followed shortly by another little look into the elemental nations**

 **then we have something that has been long awaited the introduction of** **Jacques Schnee**

 **which leads to a less than small confrontation**

 **followed by Naruto introducing Amber to his** **friends**

 **and then we have a flashback of Elaura leaving for a while telling Naruto that she'll transfer to Beacon (Transfer as a Teacher not a student)**

 **finally a very short bit between** **Jacques and Obito**

 **so with that i've covered my bits and once again wish to apologise before saying**

 **Blarg Blarg McBalrg**

 **SNake OUT**


	41. Family Ties

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto anxiously waited on the docks of Vale, he had been late seeing Elaura off he wouldn't make the same mistake for her return he had left Amber in the more than capable hands of Shizune for the day while he helped Elaura. The nickel haired vixen had made all of the preparations while she had returned home and she was to start as a teacher at Beacon once the damage of the attack had been repaired and Naruto had told her that he would help her with moving, Elaura had packed and shipped her things to Vale and Naruto would be helping her move them from the shipping company's warehouse.

Naruto waited as the ship pulled into port. The blond Grimm Faunus could see many excited or nervous people getting off the ship, however to his confusion by the time the flow of people slowed to a trickle and eventually stopped he hadn't managed to spot his nickel haired friend.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he found a smirking Elaura behind him smiling he hugged the woman who hugged him back only to let out a loud 'eep' as Naruto gently pulled on her tail. Elaura pulled back from the man she loved with a pout on her face, Naruto just smirked.

"It's good to see you back, Elaura," said Naruto with a grin. The woman just smiled to Naruto.

"It's good to be back it's nicer here than in mistral," replied Elaura. "So I have a couple of places to visit about my things today care to join me?" questioned Elaura with a grin.

"No," replied Naruto making Elaura's eyes go wide, her heart falling upon hearing the comment. "But you're going to accompany me today," said Naruto clasping a hand over her shoulder and the duo vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Other side of Vale#**

Naruto and Elaura appeared in a swirl of leaves in what appeared to be a residential area of the city.

"Where are we?" asked Elaura looking around.

"The south side of Vale just outside of…" spoke Naruto trailing off before motioning to the house beside them.

It was a medium sized house, with a relatively modern looking exterior. It was a stone construction building, with windows into what appeared to be two rooms but possibly more.

"Your new home," spoke Naruto continuing his earlier thought quickly pulling out a set of keys. Elaura looked to Naruto shocked.

"You're joking?" spoke Elaura shocked only for Naruto to shake his head holding the set of keys to her. "Naruto I, I can't accept this," spoke Elaura.

"Yes you can my cute little Vixen, I can't have one of my girls leaving her stuff in storage, while I have a house doing nothing but gathering dust," declared Naruto, making Elaura's eyes go wide.

"Your girl?" questioned Elaura not daring to hope.

"Yes my girl," declared Naruto pulling the nickel haired vixen closer to him by the hips. "Unless you have a problem with that?" spoke Naruto grinning at the shocked fox Faunus.

"None at all," replied Elaura taking Naruto's hand that was wrapped around her from her hip and intertwining their fingers. Naruto however took the moment a step further and spun the woman around dipping her down before pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was a shock to Elaura but not an unwanted one, quickly Elaura desperately kissed Naruto back. After a minute, much too soon for Elaura's tastes the two separated.

"My, my you seem so desperate for that Elaura," said Naruto in a smug tone.

"Can you blame me, you're the only man I have any interest in, and I have been in love with you for years now," replied Elaura.

"So dramatic," spoke Naruto with a smirk only for Elaura to playfully push him backwards.

"By the way since when do you actually own a home?" asked Elaura confused.

"I own a number of homes around Remnant, several built by my own hand, others bought in quiet out of the way places and others like this one were given to me for services provided," said Naruto causing Elaura to nod in understanding before looking back at the house.

"It's a lovely home, but even with all of that I can't accept this Naruto," replied Elaura stepping backwards.

"What is it with people refusing to accept gifts from me," muttered Naruto before shaking his head and stepping forwards. "You can and will Elaura please I insist, even if you just use it to store your things," insisted Naruto stepping forwards taking Elaura's hand and placing the set of keys for the home within her hand closing her hand around them. The nickel haired vixen sighed rolling her eyes to Naruto.

"You want to know why people don't want to accept your gifts, because you're too generous with your gifts I mean this is a house Naruto, a house, not something at all cheap, and Glynda told me about the necklace and the bracelet you gave her both of them having gemstones of significant value, and don't even get me started on the ring you got for Winter," replied Elaura looking back at the blond.

"So? I have enough money that I could spend thousands a day every day for the rest of my life and still have enough to buy half of Vale, spending so much on people that mean a lot to me is nothing, besides I like to spoil people close to me," said Naruto with a grin. Elaura sighed, at least she knew why he was so willing to buy so much for people but that didn't stop her from feeling a bit bad about accepting something so, so expensive.

"Fine, I'll take this place," said Elaura rolling her eyes stepping through the small metal gate between the walls that ran around the property, and walking down the path to the front door.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto lay in his room having finished helping Elaura move what she needed to her home and her room on campus a short while ago.

The repairs to the school and Vale itself were almost complete and would be done within a week so Elaura was getting familiar with the area, and sorting out her classes. Glynda was helping with repairs, Winter and Nebula were off spending some time together, Roman was out helping push the Grimm back, with Neo, Ironwood and the Atlestian military, Anko was off getting drunk with Qrow, and Shizune was helping Amber. So Naruto lay on his bed alone and board his clones already covering any help that he might be needed for in Vale.

A ringing from his scroll made Naruto blink, looking over to the device Naruto picked it up finding it was the number of the scroll he had given to Tsunade.

"Hello?" answered Naruto.

"…" nothing but a shocked gasp was the response, Naruto waited allowing whoever it was to get over their shock.

" _Naruto?"_ questioned a voice the blond recognised and caused a smile to spread across his face.

"Hey Baa-chan," replied Naruto a small smile on his face.

" _It's good to hear you voice Naruto,"_ spoke Tsunade in such a way Naruto could tell she was just shy of bursting into tears.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear from you Baa-chan why are you here?" asked Naruto.

" _Can we talk in person? Please?"_ questioned Tsunade, Naruto just smiled.

"Sure sit tight I'll be there soon," said Naruto hanging up the call.

Getting up Naruto rolled off his bed putting his shoes on the blond quickly moved to the window opening it before leaping out, while in mid-air the blond was engulfed in a swirl of leaves before vanishing.

* * *

 **#Forests outside of Vale#**

Re-appearing in another swirl of leaves the blond dropped to the ground letting his senses spread out the blond looked for the Chakra signature of his godmother. Finding her along with several other chakra signatures he recognised, the blond smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey everyone," spoke the black haired blond stepping into the small clearing claimed by Tsunade and her party.

"By yourself this time Naruto?" questioned the monotone voice of Gaara with a smirk on his face.

"Everyone else is helping rebuild Vale after it was attacked," spoke Naruto.

"Attacked? By who?" questioned Jiraiya his eyes widening.

"Grimm and the White Fang, why?" asked Naruto confused.

"The Akatsuki vanished from the elemental nations, we think they may have caught your trail and may be here looking for you," declared Tsunade worriedly.

"Don't worry even if they're here which they probably are I can handle them," spoke Naruto.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because Itachi has been here and I killed him," replied Naruto.

"WHAT?" questioned Tsunade shocked, her shock being mirrored by Jiraiya, Gaara and Temari.

"He came after me in the middle of a worldwide tournament, and threatened my daughter, and no one threatens my family," said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Speaking of family," muttered Tsunade.

"If you want to meet them you can but you'll need to stay a while," spoke Naruto with a smile getting a nod from Tsunade.

"If that's all?" questioned Naruto looking to Tsunade who nodded, "Then we can go back to the school so I can introduce you," continued Naruto. Tsunade nodded standing up, followed quickly by Jiraiya, before Gaara shrugged and both he and Temari stood up, Naruto held out his hand which Tsunade took and once the entire group had locked hands they all vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto sat in the almost empty cafeteria with the party of four ninja, he had sent out messages to the various people he considered family around Vale asking them to once they were done with whatever they were doing to join him there.

In the meantime Naruto had sent a clone out to Junior's bar and bought quite a large supply and variety of alcohol, some of which had already been drunk. Other bottles sitting on the table, while a pair of Naruto clones were working on what could be considered a banquet, of all sorts of his own specialty foods made with dust and unique ingredients.

The Grimm Faunus himself was drinking with sake with Tsunade, Temari indulging in some wine, Gaara on his third beer, and Jiraiya drinking bourbon.

"Alright Naruto what's goin- Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari?" questioned Glynda stepping into the room

"Hey Glynda good to see you again" replied Jiraiya.

"Good to see you again as well," spoke Glynda before looking to Tsunade. "I'm sorry I don't believe I've had the pleasure," continued Glynda.

"I'm Tsunade, the leader of Naruto's village," said Tsunade introducing herself.

"And closest thing I have to a mother too but that's beside the point," muttered Naruto.

"If I'm like a mother to you Naru-chan why do you call me Baa-chan and not Kaa-chan?" questioned Tsunade throwing an arm around Naruto.

"To annoy you Kaa-chan," said Naruto smirking looking to the woman, causing Jiraiya, Shizune, and Temari to laugh, even Gaara cracked a smile Amber however just looked confused.

"Baa-chan means Grandmother, and Kaa-chan means mother Glynda," said Naruto explaining the situation to the woman who just nodded smiling.

"Something to drink Glynda?" questioned Jiraiya who sat beside the large collection of alcohol.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Winter and Nebula were coming back from seeing a movie, Winter had got Naruto's message after the mover was over and the duo had just got off the Bullhead back from Vale and were now headed towards the cafeteria.

As the two drew closer they heard loud laughing from multiple people, upon hearing that the two quickened their pace, upon opening the door they found a group of twelve people seated around a table laughing.

"Papa," called Nebula running towards the blond, who upon hearing the yell the blond stood up.

"Hey Princess," spoke Naruto as a white blur flew at him. Upon catching her he stood up tall. "Sweetie I want you to meet two people," declared Naruto poking Nebula's nose making the little girl giggle before smiling to her father.

"Who papa?" questioned the girl.

"Your grandma and grandpa," said Naruto motioning to Tsunade and Jiraiya respectively shocking the two of them to various degrees before they both smiled to the girl.

* * *

 **Alrighty chapter over**

 **so, sorry again people for the lack of updates, i am trying to get back on track and hopefully am now but only time will tell**

 **anywho lets get going with the chapter review**

 **kicking us off we have the return of Elaura and Naruto's return of her confession**

 **followed by another trip from Elemental nations peoples**

 **and introducing Tsunade and Jiraiya to Nebula**

 **anywho that's it for this chapter sooo...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
